


Hope To See You Again, Hawkeye

by VictoriaSin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Character Growth, F/M, Father-Spy Fury, Godfather Phil Coulson, Missions, Multi, Ready To Love Natasha Romanoff, Romance-ish, Romantic Clint Barton, Slow Burn, action-ish, drama-ish, finding out the truth, friendships, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 136,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSin/pseuds/VictoriaSin
Summary: Agent Nineteen has a personal mission to accomplish, that's the only reason why she sticks with SHIELD. Clint's simply content with his partner and handler. They work on a mission together, something happens between them. He falls for her, but he doesn't even know her name.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love shipping Darcy with everyone! He-he! The story will got through every Marvel movie that has Clint, Darcy, and Natasha in it. So, that's going to be Thor, The Avengers, Thor; The Dark World, Captain America; The Winter Soldier, Avengers; Age of Ultron, Captain America; Civil War and from there, it'll be a free flow. Tags might change. Before you go ahead and read this, this is a Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, so yes Laura Barton isn't here, Clint doesn't have kids, they literally don't exist. What's going to happen in AoU? You'll soon find out. And yes, for the story to work I changed a few things, scripts, and added a few scenes. I wanted to connect this to the series Agents of SHIELD, but it would be too hard, so hard that the fic might be impossible to write in a way that I wanted to write it. If some people from the series be mentioned, that's because Phil is here.
> 
> I Love Darcy Lewis.
> 
> On to the story..,

Phil Coulson never really thought about having a family because of his line of work. Being a SHIELD agent has more cons than pros when it comes to an individual’s personal life. Not to mention the secrets, PTSDs and plausible death threats to love ones. He can’t be a field agent for life, but he didn’t really want to retire early, so he decided to become a handler. And since then, he had been invited to weddings, and asked by his agents to be the God-father of their child. The funny thing is, as much as he is present during these celebrations, he was also present whenever his agents are going through divorces and straining child custody battle. He thought that, that’s the ultimate downside of things. He’s wrong.

He watch his God-child through the one way mirror of the testing facility, she’s ahead of everyone else. She’s not strong, but she’s quick on her feet, also with her wit. She’s the youngest among her batch mates, and has the most promising future. Cold and calculated, works harder than everyone else, and doesn’t give a flying fuck about what others would say about her.

Eighteen years ago, Donna and Clark Lewis asked him to be the God-father of their child and he didn’t hesitate. They were his first recruit, and they didn’t have a clean background. They were thieves, not ordinary thieves; they were high end thieves, the kind that other people hire to do their dirty work. They also sell information, they didn’t care who they sell it to, all it mattered was they were getting paid. A Russian hired the duo to steal information from the US government, and because of that job, they have gotten under the SHIELD radar. The moment they were captured, Phil sat down with them and gave them two choices; get locked up or work for them. It wasn’t a difficult decision to make, but the two have different reasons for joining. Clark simply doesn’t want to go to jail, and Donna wanted to reach her full potential, she was sick of doing the usual things they do. Still, that didn’t separate them from each other; it actually made them quite a team. And it wasn’t a surprise to him when they got married and have a baby girl named Darcy after a year.

Back to the pros and cons, pros; high pay, benefits and saving billions of lives. And the con was simple, an orphan dedicating her life in finding out why a man with a metal arm attacked their home in the middle of the night, and killed her parents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own any Marvel Characters.
> 
> The setting of this chapter happens before Thor.
> 
> This is not beta'd, mistakes are my own and please do pardon them.
> 
> New Chapters might take weeks to be posted.

Her skill set was different from other agents, Phil told her it was a mixed of what her parents’ does best and what she can do best. She found comfort in that, no matter how weird it sounds. She started training at the age of fifteen, a year after her uncle Phil took her in. He didn’t really want her getting pulled in the world of danger and secrecy, but she hacked into SHIELD’s system and that made Fury sign her name to be one of the trainees into one of their training program. She underwent three different training programs, making her flexible and having various skill sets. At the age of seventeen, she can hack information through anything, no matter what kind of security the system has. At twenty, she was already making her own gadgets and helping invent gadgets that other agents need. At the same age, she was sent to her first mission and she hasn’t stopped going on missions since then. She likes to believe that she became a workaholic because of her Uncle Phil.

A lot of people can say that she had achieved a lot of things in her young age, but for her, it’s not enough.

A loud explosion came from her side and she didn’t even flinch. A red headed woman appeared, nodding as a signal that the coast is clear. Well, clear enough so she can get to the computer of the laboratory. She has been working on a mission that has been leading her to another mission, the information she gets from each ship-lab they crash into is leading them to something big. She has been trying to figure out what that big thing is for a year already. They notice the enemy have been tightening their security in each lab. She usually does this thing alone, but now she needs a partner to cover her six. Well, their security is still shitty in her opinion.

She has her hands all over a keyboard now, the copying of file is fast but she’s making sure she gets it all. Everything, she needs everything. Even the smallest thing can lead to something that could help her. Darcy found out that everything leads to one another, and it will lead them –her to what she is looking for, well eventually. She saw an image of a blue glowing cube when she clicked a folder, she took that too. There was something about human experimentation, weapons of mass destruction, viruses –she heard a thud.

“We need to hurry,” said the red head. The woman has a body of a goddess, but it can drive men to sin just seeing her wear a black jumpsuit. Her facade is serious and not giving away any other expression, if she was hurt when a man hit her square on the jaw, Darcy would never know.

She got the last file and unplugged her drive, but connecting it to her personal drive that would copy anything it has. The SHIELD doesn’t know about it. “Call our ride,” unlike other agents, she doesn’t do the jumpsuit, she’s too well-endowed and she doesn’t want a special edition jumpsuit just because of that. So she settled with black a pair of pants that is comfortable enough to move around and do kick tricks, black leather jacket with pockets, so she has room for her gizmos, comfortable boots that she can run hours in. Her long curly brunette hair high up in a pony tail, face covered by a mask. Yes, it’s not an ordinary mask. It’s a hologram that other people can’t see through; she changes the design every time she goes into a mission. For the night, it seems to be a kind of mask that attendees of a masquerade balls wear, like the rest that she is wearing its black but with silver linings. She also replaces the agents that would be accompanying her, so she doesn’t bother with the name. The level of anonymity helps her keep things be professional. And she was sure Phil was purposely pairing her with female agents so she won’t end up like her parents.

Five men were in front of them, ready to fight. While the red head karate chops her way, she sends them electric bullets. She doesn’t kill unless she has too. When the men are already in deep slumber they continued running to the heli-pad, where the ride had already sent the ladder down so they can take hold of it. They were off as they climb the ladder.

It wasn’t long when they were back at the head quarters; she didn’t take off her masked. Only her Uncle and the Director knows what she looks like, and that benefitted both parties. But because of her being all mysterious even when she’s already working with a mysterious agency, people gave her an alias; Huntress. The agents who she had worked with sometimes can’t keep their mouths shut, telling stories and making it a tall tale. But she didn’t mind the alias, because she is hunting someone. They went to a higher floor to be debriefed, she gestured the red head to go first. She hid her impatience; she wanted this debriefing to be over with so she can know what her next mission is.

The red head only took an hour to be debriefed, and when she got out of the room she nodded at Darcy, as if saying it’s her turn. But before she got into the room, the red head known as the Black Widow spoke to her, “You need to work on your fighting skills. You never know when you’ll be left with just your hands.”

It was a friendly advice, yet the woman’s voice was far from friendly. “Noted, agent-“

“Romanoff,” she told her.

She pointed to herself, “Nineteen.” She saw the agent’s brows furrowed a bit, she smiled behind the mask as she walked into the room. Two men were already there, one wearing an eye patch with leather black coat and the other one was wearing a black suit, face impassive. She pressed a button at the side of her eyeglasses and the holographic mask disappeared pixel by pixel. “Uncle,” she greeted the man wearing a suit all she got was a small smile and a nod.

The man with the eye patch, Director Fury placed a folder on the table and gestured for her to sit down. She faced both of them on the table, taking the drive from her pocket and handing it to them. They exchanged and she didn’t wait for a go signal for opening the folder, in there she saw a picture of a blonde woman named Dr. Barbara Morse. “The information you have given us a month ago about the super soldier serum,” the man started out. “The doctor confirmed that there are facilities that try to recreate the serum, and she told us that they are far from succeeding. So, they’re trying to make another serum that works just like the super soldier serum.”

“We found out that we sent another agent for that mission three weeks ago.” Phil joined in the conversation, and Darcy has a feeling that it’s one of his men that’s on the mission. “But he lacks the capability to get inside the lab.”

She snorted, “You know that you need the formula of the serum and you gave him a cover that’s –what? A security guard?”

“We thought that, that would be enough to let him move around and snoop. But the laboratory is like the ones you have been going in and out.” Phil told her.

“It’s a ship-lab,” she sighed. “And this file? What’s it for?”

“She’s one of our agents that infiltrate the enemy laboratory; you would use her identity so you can get into the ship and get the formula.” Fury was the one to answer her this time.

“Isn’t that risky?” She tilted her head to the side. “They might run another background check on her, this might expose her.”

“We’ve already taken care of that.” Phil didn’t bother explaining, since she has a higher clearance level that her uncle, she thought that maybe he didn’t know, too. “Although unlike the missions you’ve been on, you’d be undercover for three days.”

Her eye brow cocked at that information. She doesn’t like going in long missions, not because the danger doubles the longer you are there, but because you’ll be stuck with one person for the whole duration. And realizing that, this means that she’ll be forced to reveal her face to whoever her partner will be. She looked at the picture again, they don’t look alike. She flipped through the papers, the doctor is in a land base but her identification can be used anywhere. Darcy could only think about her hard work to get that kind of pass, and how the plan made sense and no sense at the same time. She wanted to say that she’s not comfortable working without knowing that the doctor would be safe, but she’s an agent. And she’s sure that she can find that out on her own. “Who’s the agent I’ll be partnered with?” She saw Fury relaxed a little; she didn’t know her approval would be a big deal.

“Agent Barton,” the director answered her. “We’ll send an agent to debrief him first thing tomorrow morning. And we will clarify to him that you don’t work like the usual agents.”

“When will I leave?”

“Within thirty-six hours.” Phil answered her. “It’ll help if you dye your hair blonde.”

“We’ll debrief you completely once you get back. First you need to rest.” Fury dismissed her and she pressed the small button at the side of her eye glass and her holographic mask appeared the way it disappeared. She tucked the folder in her arms and went out of the room.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Phil told Fury.

“If that serum does do what Agent Morse says, Lewis is the only one I trust with that information.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint found himself in a strip club, he could only sigh at the location that Natasha choose for them to meet. Talk about inconspicuous and really typical for a security guard of a ship that’s on sea five times a week. He saw a few familiar faces, he gave them a nod. As he walked in the strip club, he heard their teasing shouts. He has been undercover for three weeks, the first time someone invited him to go a strip club, and he declined and said that he wouldn’t need those kinds of things. Now, it seems that he’s eating his own words. He let himself slump on a couch when he was already in a private room. It wasn’t long when Natasha was already there, wearing a very tight, and very short dress. She didn’t hesitated when she walked to him and started dancing in front of him. “Please tell give me some good news.” He told her in a quiet voice.

“They’re sending in someone,” she got on his lap, still swaying to the slow music. “She’s going in as one of the doctors, she’ll go inside the lab, take what needs to be taken and escape with you. Your part is to protect her no matter what.”

“Sounds simple enough,” He felt her hand in one of his pockets and he made a mental note to check that later. “Why didn’t they just let me break in and take it?”

“Do you know what they’re looking for?”

“No,” he told her with a light laugh. He’s smarter than an average person, but he’s not smart enough to play doctor with anyone.

“It’s above our clearance level; we’re not supposed to know about it. But this girl-“she leaned her face close to him. “She’s allowed to know, but she can’t go in alone.”

“You called her a girl.”

“She is a girl.” She tried to compose herself, but she had shown him her worry.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” He had known Natasha for quite some time now, and he had known that she calls every agent by their last name. But this time, she’s calling the agent girl, not even a woman but a _girl._

“I was just with her last night,” she confessed. “She wears a mask, and from what I’ve gathered, she had always worn a mask. She doesn’t work like other agents, she doesn’t give her name and she constantly changes partners. Don’t you think that’s suspicious?” Clint just gave away a wistful sound. “It’s like she doesn’t want anyone to know her.”

“Have you told Phil your concern?” He asked.

“Yes, and he said that it wasn’t his call, it was Fury’s. And if it was his, she wouldn’t be the one he would send.”

“And that doesn’t clear things up for you?”

“From the way he said it-“she let her voice falter. “Just watch your six.”

Clint has always been bothered by their system, but he learned to work with it. And sometimes it is better to not now everything. He got out of the strip club and went to a motel somewhere in the port. When he was alone in the room he pulled out whatever Tash had put inside his pocket. It’s a rendezvous point.

 

Darcy didn’t follow Fury’s travel plan; she cornered Romanov and gave her a piece of paper to pass on to Barton, then she left the base early. She wanted to be there ahead of time, this is actually the first undercover mission she has and she’s excited. It was like playing make believe, she frown at the thought. Donna always plays make believes with her. She shook her head to brush off the thought. She tried to remember what she had read about the male agent, his file says his good at following orders. A marksman, good with bow and arrow, and throwing knives, not really her ideal weapon but he must be good if he reached Clearance Level Seven with his skill set. And she find his past interesting, she doesn’t know what Phil has with reforming criminals, she’s just glad that he does that. For a moment she wondered if he has any juggling skills. She didn’t bother with the picture, just important details about him. That’s why when there was a knock on the door of the motel room she’s in, she knows its agent Barton. Who else could it be? He’s the only one she had given her whereabouts.

She opened the door and she didn’t expect to see a man that can send shivers down her spine with just one look. He was wearing a red checkered polo; sleeves rolled up showing strong and veined arms, faded jeans that hug his thighs perfectly. She can’t wait to see the view from behind. His face was serious, eyes green and brown hair. Darcy couldn’t help the smile that crept on her lips; she opened the door for him to come in. “‘been waiting for you.” _‘Like all my life.’_ She needs to keep her flirting in check.

_‘If she’s this hot, I now understand why she wears a mask during missions.’_ Yes, Clint thinks he understands just because he can’t take his eyes of her face, her blue eyes that sparkle, suggesting mischief perhaps? Luscious lips curved into a smile, biting a bit on her lower lip as if asking to be bitten. Her hair, blonde and has big curls he wish he can tangle his fingers in. Don’t let him start on her body, ample breasts, and small waist and round hips. How did she become an agent? He took a step inside her motel room, and he watched her as she closed the door behind him.

“The room’s clean.” She told him, and he just looked at her. She chuckled, from the way he’s staring down at her; she can tell that blonde suited her just fine.

It took him a while to realize that what she meant was the room was free from recording devices, he also cannot help himself but admire her laugh. It’s not that he hadn’t work with pretty women before, he works with Natasha and she’s smoking. But there’s something about the woman that’s in front of him right now. He can’t put his finger on it, but there’s something. He cleared his throat, trying to push the thoughts aside to focus on the mission they need to do. “So,” he started.

She gestured at the bed, but he opted for the sofa. “I’m told that an agent briefed you on what we’re going to do.” He nodded at her. “Well, the only thing we need to worry about is an escape plan.”

They would be doing the mission in the middle of the week, which means they would be in the middle of the sea and far from any land. “We can take one of their choppers,” he told her.

His husky voice had an effect on her, she wasn’t sure if he noticed. “They could send missiles at us.”

How can she make missiles sound sensual? “Not unless we disable it before we could hop in the chopper.” She gave away a wistful sound before sitting next to him. _‘God, she smells like vanilla.’_

“I have an idea.”

 

He just came back from renting a cottage from an island far enough from everywhere, he didn’t bother with knocking on Nineteen’s door. It felt weird calling her by a number, but it was clear she’s not going to give him her name. He saw her sitting on the floor, tinkering with something, hair half a mess, brows furrowed in concentration. She didn’t really change the plan completely, just added a distraction to it so they would be harder to catch. She’s now working on a propeller that she had attached on his pair of boots. “I’ve done what you told me.”

She looked up to him with a smile. “Great,” she closed the sole of his shoe. “Any idea what time it would be best to escape?”

“Definitely at night, it won’t be easy. The scientists are crazy in working over time; they can work till the morning.”

She chuckled at his comment. “I know,” she likes Barton’s dry humour; there’s not much agents that can joke around during planning. She tossed him his boots. “Should I just march out of the lab with the information in my hand? Or do you want something _–dramatic?_ ”

He can’t tell if she’s enjoying her work, or just being adorable. The moment she opened up her mouth about her plan, he knew that she’s the kind of agent –the kind of girl that doesn’t see failure as an option. Her backup plan has a backup plan, a thorough worker he thought about where else she works that way. He grimaced at his own thought, “How about the simpler one.”

She nodded and got up from the floor, from the sofa she picked up a device that he hasn’t seen before. “This would help you in breathing underwater, but it has long term side effects if it’s used too much. That wouldn’t be a problem; I figured that we might only use it for an hour or two while we swim.” She handed it to him. “Let’s rock them at O-zero hours.” She looked at her clock, “What’s your time?”

“Ten seventeen.”

“We better get our watches sync.”

Without thinking, Clint reached out to her, undoing her wrist watch. He caught her looking at him. He didn’t let go of her, instead he run the tip on his thumb on her wrist. She pressed herself at him, just lightly. It’s like telling him she knows and she feels the same. He’s not easily swayed by a woman’s appeal; he learned to deflect those things ever since he became a SHIELD agent. Attraction can bring him trouble. Still, there’s a lot of that going on between them. But they’re working at the same side, that shouldn’t be a problem. Or should it be a problem? They can’t be compromised in this mission.

She can see him thinking behind his green eyes, probably debating with himself. She placed both hands over his chest, he didn’t move from or to her, he just stood there. She smiled at him, sweetly. “Maybe we should wait till the mission is over?”

It’s an invitation, and he can only breathe in deeply. His throat suddenly felt dry, and his heart beat like he’s been running a marathon. But he managed to accept her tempting invitation. “Sounds like a nice way to end a mission.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy spotted Barton at the bow of the ship, an armalite riffle strap to his body. They kept contact to a minimum, not wanting any suspicion to arise. They didn’t need to put in extra effort anyway, she’s constantly in the lab and he’s always on the lookout. There’s a rule in the ship that security cannot go anywhere near the lab, whoever sent him here as a part of the security team probably didn’t know about that. Her two days stay in the ship made her a bit paranoid, she was alert and always at the edge of her seat. She sleeps lightly, not wanting to be taken by surprise. Whenever she showers, she would do it fast and clean any traces of her. Maybe her uncle is right in sending her only on one nighters kind of missions. She has undergone through the same training as the rest of the field agents, but this is not really her strong point. But she didn’t need to worry about that anymore, in a few hours they’d be in a cottage. Just the two of them, and maybe have some kind of celebration. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

 

Clint could see her from where he is standing; she’s leaning on the railing and staring at the sea. The moment she stepped on the ship, she acted like a true scientist, barely smiling, and talking in terminologies he hasn’t heard or read before. She doesn’t know it, but he has been keeping a close eye on her. And the other security personnel’s wouldn’t shut up about how attractive she is. He wishes he could punch them in their faces whenever the conversation turns into their fantasy about her, well; all he has to do is to wait. He’ll be able to shoot them with his arrows in just a few hours. He saw her smile, and that made him feel excited about their escape. Her smile is wonderful, but he wanted to see new expressions on her pretty face, and he wants those expression would be due to pleasure brought by him. Boy, can she motivate him in this mission. He checked his watch, his turn is over and he needs to prepare the chopper for tonight.

 

A male scientist tried to have a feel of her behind; all she did was turn around to face the old pervert and smile shyly and walked to her desk. She’ll deal with him later, after all, in ten minutes she would be shooting everyone in the lab with electric bullets. She plugged a drive in the computer and started copying the files. She went through each and noticed a restricted file, she opened it and her stomach made a back flip. Not the good kind of back flip. She scanned through it, it wasn’t complete. Her mind raced, thinking of possibilities where they can find it. She thought of the control room, but she can’t go there without being noticed and –crap, there’s only three minutes left. She’s two minutes behind, she needs to get going.

She got up her seat, not forgetting about unplugging the drive. She reached for her gun and without second thoughts she shot four scientists, making them tremble before falling to the ground. She walked to the files of the head scientist; they weren’t allowed to read his initial findings, plus they’re hard copied. She pull out a scanning stick she had made and ran it over each paper in a hurried pace, after that she went to the experimentation room where they keep a serum that they don’t tell her what for. She has a feeling that the liquid is already the result of their research. She grabbed the vial and squeezed it between her breasts, where it will be safe. She calmly got out of the laboratory, but the security quickly took a glance at the glass hole of the metal door and that left her no choice but to put him to sleep. From there, she started running and saw Barton fighting with two men. “What did you do?” This is not part of the plan.

“Where were you? You’re supposed to be here three minutes ago.” He deflected her question by throwing one at her.

“I asked first,” they started running to where the chopper was when he had finished off the men. But it seems that the whole ship has been alerted now, men with high powered guns shoot at them. She threw them a rounded device that exploded electric charges that sent the men to their knees. “Now’s a good time to show your bowing skills.”

They climbed a few metal staircases and a black suitcase was placed under a step. Clint reached for it, grabbed his bow and quiver. He heard more men running after them through the stairs. He picked an exploding arrow and sent it their way, he grabbed her by the hand and they started running again. They took a left and gun shots made them duck, he shot one guy in the chest while she threw something to the other that made the man fall to the ground, shaking. “I’ve never seen SHIELD have one of those.” He commented as they run up another staircase.

“It’s my own.” She saw the control room, without saying anything to him, she went inside. Five men immediately started shooting at her. She took a step back.

“What the hell?” He was about to send another explosive arrow but she stopped him when she noticed a red light blinking on the end of the arrow.

“I need to get something there,” she told him and for a moment they just looked at each other. There was a thud and that made them look down, they saw a grenade at their feet. Barton didn’t miss a beat and kicked it to the water. The explosion rocked the boat.

_‘Compartmentalization’_ , he reminded himself. He moved to the side where there’s a window to the control room, he saw a clear shot on two men and shot them. When a man appeared in front of them, he saw her kick the man in the nuts then a scorpion kick. “There’s one left,” she didn’t have to tell him, because he saw the man’s reflection in a mirror. The man was near the door, he pull her to the side and walked at the door’s entrance. The man pointed a gun at him, which he deflected with a simple move. He grabbed him by the arm, twisting it and turning him around in order to plant his face to the wall three times. The man’s nose was already broken and eyes were shut, Clint let the man go. He peeked through the door and gestured to her to come in. She quickly walked to one of the computers, fingers running through the keyboard frantically. He saw her brows creased in frustration.

“What’s the matter?” He glanced at the door; it will only be a matter of minutes before more men went after them.

“The rest of the file is not here.” She told him, still typing something on the computer. “I’ve timed the missile to be launched in ten minutes.” She turned to him. “Let’s go.” She felt like she was just about to uncover something important and it frustrated her that whatever she has in her drive is not enough to know what it is.

They continued running until they found the chopper, he helped her get on because of her skirt and once he was in he was taking them in the air. Once the chopper was steady, he walked to her. They both got ready for their staged death. He placed the underwater breathing device in his mouth and kicked the cover of the sole of his shoes for the propeller, and goggle for his eyes. From a distance he can see the missile that’s fast approaching them. He let her jump first and he was just right behind her, when they fall they didn’t came back up. They open the light of their goggles, he drew his hand to her and she took it. They swam side to side until they reach the island where he rented a cottage for them.

When they reached the shore of the island, the moon’s high in the night sky. They didn’t need to use the light of their goggles to light their way to the cottage. Clint noticed how the wet fabric of her clothes hung to her body. And it didn’t help when she took off the lab coat that she was wearing. She didn’t bother going to the bathroom, letting the water drip to the floor and letting him watch as she take off her clothes. His breath was caught in his throat, and he simply ran a hand over his damp hair when she pulled out a vial between her breasts before taking off her bra. She left her undies on her as she walk to him. “I didn’t get the extra information I wanted from the mission, but I’m still looking forward for this.”

That aroused him more than he anticipated, he unceremoniously took off his shirt and he heard a giggle from her. That made him pull her to him, crashed his lips on her in wanton need. He kissed her sloppily, like he had never kissed any woman in his life. He felt her hand ran over his flat stomach and quickly doing the belt of his pants. She pushed it down, they both stood naked for a moment before he carried her to the bedroom, throwing her to the bed. He didn’t wait for her to get comfortable on it; he was on top of her, kissing her cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder. Licking and sucking on her breasts.

“Barton,” she moaned his name.

He stopped and looked at her eyes. “Clint,” his hot breath touching her face, “-call me Clint.”

“Clint,” she echoed.

In that moment, something stirred inside Clint’s chest. The idea of fucking turned into making love. So he slowed down, kissed her properly on the lips, firm and full. Gently parting her legs with his knees and rubbing him at her centre. He felt her shiver before placing a hand on his hips and copying his movement. He can tell he’s falling in some kind of deep shit, but he can’t stop it. There’s really no way to defy gravity. Darcy liked him rough and fast, but his gentleness is something that woken an emotion inside of her. Calloused hands roam around her body with grace, squeezing here and there before finding itself at her core, pushing and making her insides pulse. She moaned inside his mouth. Her hand moved from his broad back and shoulders, travelling the same path it was on when she took of his pants. She held his between her palm and fingers, stroking him, thick and heavy.

“Oh, baby.” His voice was hoarse. He distanced himself from her, enough to take off the last item of clothing off her. Then, he started trailing kisses going south.

“Clint!” She shouted his named when he bit her lightly, his shoulder shake and she can tell she laughed at her. She swatted his shoulder. “Don’t play with me.”

He leveled himself to her once again. “Baby, this is not playing.” With one swift movement, they were one. He steadied himself, kissed her sweetly. A part of him is wishing she’s feeling what he’s feeling. Clint’s not a romantic guy, but he can fill his chest be filled with gladness as he move in and out of her. And no, it’s not just lust. Because if it’s only that he wouldn’t have taken things slow, he wouldn’t bother himself with her need. Yes, he’s that selfish and yes, he’s that much of a jerk if he wants to be. He was being honest when he told her that is not playing –that he’s not playing. He’s wearing his heart on his sleeve right now, it’s out in the open and he wants her to take it. And it didn’t matter if she’ll just break it.

He started to pick up his pace, her breathing became more labored. They didn’t know if the liquid that damp their body is sea water or sweat. If it is sweat, they didn’t know whose sweat it is. She can feel herself come undone. He tilted her head to face him.

“Open your eyes,” he demanded. “Look at me, open your eyes.”

She opened her eyes and she was blinded by the emotion that can be seen in his eyes. It was too honest, too pure and too real for her to wrap her head around. Her heart drummed faster than it can and louder than it should. They both came, she saying his name and he grunting between her neck and shoulder. He rolled off her and acted as the big spoon as they cuddle till sleep takes them away.

 

Clint squint his eyes, he turned over the bed and all of a sudden there was light shining on his face. He blinked a few times, trying to remember yesterday’s event. A smile formed on his lips as he recalled the last thing that happened before he had fallen asleep. He sat on his bed and saw that he was alone; he saw a piece of paper on the drawer beside the bed.

**_‘Hope to see you again, Hawkeye. –D’_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three days after Darcy’s return, she was called in by the director. She had a feeling he would do that, she wondered why it took him three days. The extra file that she took from the ship’s laboratory contains something that her computer cannot decipher. That annoys her, her computer is more advance than what they have in SHIELD, if she can’t open it then no one in the HQ can. When she entered his office, she saw the same red head woman that she had worked with before, Romanov. She rested her hand to her side, she almost turn her mask off.

“Agent,” Fury called to her and she walked to them. “Secure lockdown.” He said it to the air, intended for the computer that helps him in the office. The window turned black and they can tell that in that moment, no one can enter his office. He looked at her, “You can trust Romanoff.”

She flinched, not sure if she really can. She had read the assassin’s file, and the double agent thing doesn’t sit well with her. But from the look that Fury is giving her, he trusts the woman with all his guts. That’s something, so she reached for the small button that hinders the other woman from seeing her face. Romanoff’s face looked unimpressed, but her eyes gave her away. Yes, cool invention, she thought to herself. “Agent Darcy Lewis, Clearance Level 9, Intel gatherer and inventor.” She drew her hand for a handshake that the woman accepted.

“Natasha Romanoff, Clearance Level 8, spy basically.”

“That would change soon from what I’ve gathered.” She smiled at her and winked, this threw Romanoff a bit off.

“That’s not why we’re here today, Lewis.” Fury held out the drive that she had given him. “Things are getting more dangerous out there for you,” he told Darcy. “I don’t think you should continue on with this mission.”

“With all due respect, sir, but I started this and I want to be the one to end this.” She said in a serious tone.

“This is turning into something big, and Hydra’s waiting for your next return. You know too much,” she arched her eyebrows at him. “Yes, I know about it,” talking about her making copies of the information for herself. “You be careful with your iPod.”

“Thank you, sir.” She knew that it means she can keep all that she had gathered.

“Now, the reason why Romanoff is here, you’re going to pass your mission to her.”

“I am not questioning her ability to,” she paused, looking for a word. “ _-kick ass_ , but what makes her best suited for this?”

“She doesn’t snoop.” She grimaced at what he said. “And you have both met the man with the metal arm.” When he said it, they both turn to each other.

Romanoff’s curious how the younger woman found out about the man, and from the way her eyes turned sharp, she has a feeling it’s a story Lewis wouldn’t simply share with her. From the start it was clear that she wasn’t up to sharing anything about herself, she doubt that Fury backing her up would changed the younger woman’s mind about that.

“When?” She asked Romanoff.

“A year ago in a mission, I was protecting someone and he shot me to kill the guy.” Her tone was dead.

“And you didn’t tell me?” The question was directed to Fury.

“Even if we did, we had no leads to him. Even now people –agents, think that the man is some kind of a fucking myth.” The man answered her.

Darcy’s jaw tighten, this revelation makes her want to go further in the mission, but if hydra catches her she won’t find the answer she’d been chasing almost half of her life. “Okay, pass the mission to her. What would I do then?”

“Hide,” he said in a dismissive tone that she never liked. “When we have a lead to the guy, I’ll call you myself.”

Natasha saw Lewis physically tense up, but she didn’t say anything. Fury handed her the drive, giving her a look that tells her to take care of it at all times. The lockdown went off, Lewis turned her masked on again as they ride the elevator. Maybe it’s the double agent in her, but she has a feeling that one day she would need the girl’s skill in the near future. “I can keep in touch with you if you want, Fury doesn’t have to know.”

Darcy gave away a wistful sound, “A dept that you would collect someday?” Romanoff nodded at her. “You can ask for anything, but I won’t give or do anything that would counter my own –mission.”

“Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'ya think?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanoff, Romanov, or Romanova, sorry if these three appear as Natasha's last name. It's really hard to know which one is the real one.
> 
> This chapter is longer than the last one and the next one would be much longer. Tell me if reading a 10,000-15,000 words each chapter is dragging then I would divide it into two.
> 
> Thanks for those who left Kudos on my work and those who commented, I'll try not to disappoint.
> 
> The chapter is not beta'd, mistakes are my own please do pardon them.
> 
> On to the story.

It’s been a year since his heart was taken by a girl that he knows nothing about. Did he search for her? Yes, and he only learned that everything about Agent 19 is above his clearance level, even her fucking name. That put him in a sour mood for quite some time, but then he heard some agents talk about a doctor who was in the HQ, her name was Dr. Barbara Morse. He went through the vents, like normal people do, to see her. It turns out; the doctor is not the same agent he was sent to the mission with. He should have guessed that, since the girl that left him with a note signed it with _‘D’_ , that letter alone. Oh, and the note, he kept it. Always with him whenever and wherever, it has been folded and unfolded too many times. When he’s having a bad day or night, maybe even a week or month, he would read it. He doesn’t fully understand why it, but somehow soothes him. The first times he did it, he felt like he was some kind of a teenage girl that had received her first ever love letter. Then he just shut that part of his mind, because he felt good about looking forward to something. After trying for a good few months to look for the girl, he gave up. Well, not entirely. He had settled it to destiny’s hands, cheesy as fuck.

He now finds himself inside a black SUV next to Phil at the passenger seat. He never thought that his handler sits at the passenger seat, but maybe the man’s just tired, moving from places to places, getting relocated at Fury’s whim. They’re wearing sunglasses, even though they’re inside the car and the windows are tinted, the bright sun and sand of Puento Antiguo, New Mexico is too much for them. From their distance, they could already see a number of men that had camped on the site where a _‘Satellite’_ had landed. Phil turned to him, “This is not the only thing that landed here. Ask for anything suspicious as you move them out of here.” He nodded and walked to the men, they seem to be having fun with whatever it is. He kind of envied them, because he can already sense the long day ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy doesn’t hide the same way other agents do. No, she won’t stay in an underground bunker somewhere in Antarctica without wifi. Instead, she used her real name, changed a few things about her background and interned for a female astrophysicist. It’s a far cry from being an agent, and she played the role of a naive –close to dumb, PoliSci student that’s only care in the world is to get through college and the only possession that she values is her iPod. When she started working for Jane, a beautiful brunette astrophysicist that can be a model if being a scientist doesn’t work out for her, she thought that all she –they, would do will be charting stars and looking through telescopes. But after a week, she learned that interning means getting coffee, cooking, encoding whatever is written in a piece of paper that was handed to her, forcing your boss to rest and going to stores at late hours for pop-tarts. She thought that, that was all there was when Jane woke her up in the middles of the night, saying things that she couldn’t understand and shoving her coat to her hands. The woman looked at her with a wide smile, like she just brought a dead man back to life. It turned out that Jane also plays storm catcher every now and then. Now, that’s a little exciting.

Last night, they had too much excitement. They were following a storm of some kind when all of a sudden a hunk, blond and blue eyed, fell from the sky. When the man stood up, Darcy saw how much disadvantage two female and one old man against a six foot something guy that can pop they heads between his biceps. While the hunk yell hammer, she reached for her taser and tased the man unconscious. Her two companions looked at her like she was out of her mind, and her simple reply was, “he’s freaking me out!” When in reality, she knows they have nothing on the man if he decided to go berserk. They took him to the hospital, left him there to recover only to go back again when they realize that he, somehow, was inside the storm. Still, they let the man go after finding him because of Erik’s warning, Jane’s colleague in her research.

Before they could even go back to their place, they already saw pickup trucks carrying equipments that she and Jane made by themselves. They hurried, the moment Darcy saw black cars and men in black suits; she had a feeling that she would see a familiar face. They entered their place and she saw her uncle, they gave each other puzzle looks that an average person would not notice. Phil introduced himself to Jane and Erik, and when he mentioned SHIELD, they both saw how Erick protected Jane away from them. A small, almost playful smile appeared on her uncle’s lips. They continued _‘appropriating’_ whatever they have about the research, and for a moment she hated being an agent even though she was in inactive duty. She’s going to find out why they’re here later, for now she held Jane by her shoulder, trying to comfort the woman.

She was already half mad when they took Jane’s things, but when she saw her iPod was gone, that just made her completely mad. Phil would know that it’s her iPod even when she places it along with other iPods, and he knows that it’s not just an iPod. When Jane told them she was going somewhere, she guessed that she would look for the hunk, and Erik went to the library to email his colleague, she took that moment to go to SHIELD’s camping site. She didn’t really need to do anything special; she already heard what the man said from the diner.

She was holding her identification card tight in her hand, almost slam it to the face of one of the guards when they even stopped her. She quickly demanded for Coulson, when the man was going to shoo her away all she said was. “I have a higher clearance level than you; you don’t want to mess with me.” It must be the anger in her blue eyes that made the man shut up and fetch her uncle, and it must be curiosity that drove Phil to meet her in such a short notice. The moment the man walked through the glass door, she asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you,” his brows were furrowed. “Aren’t you supposed to be hiding?”

“ _I am hiding,_ ” she enunciated the words heavily. “And you didn’t have to take my iPod.” Men in suits from the other side of the door were looking at them; they were like in a glass theatre. She glared at them and that sent them scouring.

“It wasn’t safe there.” He told her and she saw her eyes widen. He really hates getting into arguments with Darcy; she always ends up getting what she wants anyway.

“Do you even know what’s in there?” She almost shrieked.

“Maybe you should hide somewhere else.”

She let out a frustrated groan. “No, you will tell me why you’re here and why you took Jane’s research. The woman has been working like crazy for God knows how long; you can’t just stroll in and take it.”

Phil saw how Darcy distanced herself from everyone while growing up, and seeing her stand up against him –and SHIELD, for a woman she had been working for is something. He’s glad that she had made a friend, but he can’t just give them all back. They’re not playing in a sandbox. “I can’t tell you why because we can’t understand ourselves.” That’s all he can give her right now.

“Then maybe you should consider taking in Dr. Foster to analyze whatever data you have.” She told him firmly and she knows she makes sense, but Foster is still a civilian and they wouldn’t risk that. When he didn’t answer she spoke up again. “Look, give her back even just the notebook; don’t let her start from nothing.”

“Okay,” he can simply talk to the agent to grabbed the notebook from Jane’s hand, keep the guy quiet. “Who’s going to take it?”

“I have a feeling she will be coming here with a hot guy.”

 

 

From where Clint was sitting, he can see Coulson argue with a woman. Brunette and petite, wearing loose clothes, talking animatedly and has a death glare that scared the lower level agents off. He can tell that she’s an agent; she wouldn’t be able to walk inside their camp if she wasn’t, and the sense of familiarity that moves through him suggests that he had seen her before, but he can’t say if she’s one of Phil’s. He can read their lips as they talk; perks of being deaf. The woman was supposed to be hiding, his brows creased, from what should she be hiding? She was talking about an iPod, and telling Phil about giving back the astrophysicist her notebook. He saw the look that Phil gave the woman and it paralyzed him for a minute. The flash of emotion that was in his handlers eyes were real, the man care for the woman. That made him squint his eyes further, the brunette looks like she’s just in her early or mid twenties, Coulson could already be her father.

He saw the older guy say _‘okay’_ , and he noticed that Phil didn’t even put much of a fight. The woman told him that someone’s coming, he felt like he needs to be alert. He leaned on the glass wall as he watched Phil take out something from his pocket and handed it over to the girl. There was a small smile on her face, and her eyes tell everyone that’s watching them that she too cares about Phil. She took it from his hands, and he saw how everyone froze when she jumped at him for a hug. That made Phil conscious and turned his head towards the agents outside the glass walls, their eyes met. He nodded at the older man, understanding that they would have to talk later. The woman kissed Phil on his cheek and he told her something about appropriate office behaviour that the woman just laughed at. All eyes were on her as she headed out of the camping site.

He stood in front of Phil with arms crossed over his chest with his expressionless facade. From the way his handler was standing, it looked like he was going to give out an order.

“You know what we talked about?” _‘We’_ , he was indicating the younger woman and him.

“If you’re going to ask me to keep it hush-hush, no need to.” He doesn’t like going around in circles. “It’s your personal life.”

“It’s not that actually-“

“Coulson,” his tone sounded friendlier. “I know nothing.”

He rewarded Barton with a grateful smile. He knows that his Agent have been looked for his god-daughter when he got back from their mission. He didn’t asked him directly, but every search that would be about Agent Nineteen would pull up on his screen and let’s him know who’s the ones trying to know anything about her. Their debriefing was clean; still something tells him that something happened, something big enough for Fury to send his best Intel gatherer on a vacation. There were a couple of times that he thought maybe something happened between the two, but he knows Barton would never do that with a female agent. It would compromise their mission, he won’t have that and Darcy always kept her distance from agents. They’re both careful that’s why he partnered them together. Maybe he’s reading into it too much, maybe Fury actually knew about the astrophysicist and made it look like Darcy went into hiding because he would stop the director if he’s going to send her on an undercover mission. He sighed, “We’re going to have a visitor, tell the others to stay alert at all times.” Barton nodded at him.

He went to other agents and to the security staff, barking them orders about where they should be for the night. He made sure that they have covered all their ground and nothing could pass through them unless someone leaves their post. Someone did leave their post.

It wasn’t suppose to rain that night, but when Clint saw SHIELD equipments blaring, not making any sense and just being useless, he knew shit is about to get down. Their _‘visitor’_ took down a lot of their men, Phil had him up and he can see the man take down their guys like a rag doll. They send in someone big, they tore a cloth like wall of their camp and wrestle each other on the mud. He can think of a million inappropriate jokes that moment, but he kept his mouth shut with his bow and arrow ready. The man kick one of their own and walked to the hammer that’s sticking to the ground, there was a bit of a smirk on the blond’s face. “Last chance, sir.” He told Phil through the communicator inside his ears.

“Wait, I want to see this.”

He didn’t say anything; the thing about Phil is that he has instincts. He knows who to question and who to support, who he can trust and who smells funky. He watched with the rest of the SHIELD agent as the man hold the hammer on the handle and gave his all in pulling it from the ground. Unfortunately, the thing didn’t even bulge. The man yelled out to the night sky, pain painting his face, looking beyond the rainy sky as if cursing whatever it is that only he could see. Clint looked at Phil; there was disappointment in his face.

“Alright, show’s over.” His handler told them and he only eased his hold on his weapon when the intruder was taken by two men.

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was right that Jane and the hunk of a man named Thor did went to the SHIELD campsite, what she didn’t expect was that they would trespass and now Jane wants the older man to bust Thor out of SHIELD. As Erik and her boss argue and yell at each other like fathers and daughters do, she flips through the pages of a Norse Mythology book Erik brought from the library to prove them wrong. Darcy didn’t know why she felt like there could be an answer there, the man claims himself as the God of Thunder, even if he is crazy maybe she could do a psychological spin on whatever he says and just try to understand him. Then she saw the hammer he was talking about, two things came into mind; one, he’s a crazy person that reads books. Two, he may be telling the truth. She called for the attention of the scientists, “Look! Look, its Myeu-muh.”

Their argument continued on, Jane’s saying that magic is just science that they don’t understand yet. She cleared her eyeglasses from dust, thinking that in her line of work almost nothing is impossible. Then she started asking herself with _‘what ifs’_ , what if magic is real? Well, looking at history some parts of America and Europe found that weird and threatening, they started burning any woman assumed to be a witch. But not everyone with magic was frowned upon, in Welsh Mythology, Merlin was quite famous and he studied magic like it was science. She listened to what Jane was saying, “Well, if there is an Einstein-Rosen bridge, then there’s something on the other side.”

Then she thought about the Egyptians and Vikings and blurted out, “A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshiped them as deities.”

“Yes! Yes, exactly. Thank you.” Jane exclaimed.

She replied with an “Hmm-mmm,” because she wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Erik caved in and they made a fake identity and ID for Thor, she was sure that Phil would know it’s a fake but she has taken care of that.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Phil doesn’t know where this man came from and how Darcy knew that he would be coming at their campsite, but he certainly has skills. He’s not new in recruiting men like him, he believes in second chances. And now, he finds himself in a room with him, trying to make him talk but failing. He wanted to give the man some time alone to think about what he had said when an agent called to him and tell him that the man has a visitor. Erik Selvig stands before him at the lower end of the stairs as he kept his face passive. “His name is Donald Blake?” He didn’t hide the disbelief in his voice.

“Dr. Donald Blake.”

“You have dangerous co-workers Dr. Selvig.” He turned to one of his agents to run the name down as Dr. Selvig went on rambling, but a line did struck a chord.

“A big, faceless organization like yours just coming in with their jackbooted thugs and-“Erik stopped when he turned sharply at him. Lowering his voice, “That’s how he put it.”

“That still doesn’t explain how he to tear through our security.” He knows the next things that would come off the man’s mouth would be a lie, but he needed time to see the result of the name. He has a small smile on his face as the man continued on to lie, he was hopeless. He let him in and let him take the man with him, when he reached for Foster’s notebook he turned a blind eye for Darcy. He still thinks that something’s going on with the man, he turned to someone. “Follow them.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Morning came and Darcy can tell Jane has something going on with Thor. He handed her and Erik breakfast, and they accepted it with gratitude. Jane got her notebook back, and she was glad. They were fixing up their place and trying to figure out how they will continue on with the research when four individual knocked on their glass door. She and Erik dropped the mugs of coffee they were holding.

“Found you!” The weirdly, over bearded man said enthusiastically, Thor greeted them and they introduced themselves as Sif and the Warriors Three. Was she supposed to just call Hagrid, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood, one, two and three? She looked at the armour Thor’s friends were wearing. They were legit; she can tell it from the way they shine. Robin Hood’s good looking even with a goatee, she thinks he’s Casanova of the group, spoke up, telling Thor that they’re here to take him home. Their exchange of words was a bit depressing, and she can see it in Jane’s face that she feels sorry for Thor. They were in the middle of a revelation when they saw the sky, not far ahead from them, turn gray as if it was nursing a storm. Its pattern was familiar to Darcy; she can remember the night they found Thor in the desert. There was an explosion of wind and dust; she had a feeling that her Uncle Phil will investigate about that if he’s not already there.

As they all stand at the opening of the door, all she could ask was. “Was somebody else coming?”

People were starting to gather at the street, trying to get a look of what it was. Thor told Jane to leave; at least five of them know something is going on. She was relieved when Thor thought about the people, evacuating them. He was also honest with his friends that he’s just a _‘man’_ , and he would just be in the way or get one of them killed. She thought he was completely crazy, but with that, he earned her respect. The warriors will distract whatever it is they knew that was coming, and they would evacuate the people around them. Darcy’s trained for emergency situations, too, but not knowing what’s coming their way made her a bit frightened.

She kept her wit together, helping in evacuating people, and saving a dog by fooling a man who has a car. There were the only ones left and the fire breathing metal doesn’t look like it’s going to stop blowing shit any moment. One of the explosions caused a glass of a store shatter in pieces and Erik was hit by a shard, he fell to the ground as she and Jane rush towards him. The shard was deep in him, and if Darcy pulls it out, the man might die because of blood loss. Thor assessed the wound, the moment he saw it he rushed to pick something on the sandy ground just a few meters away from them. He crushed a stone using only one hand, spreading the ash over Erik’s wound. Darcy’s knows a lot about high-tech medical devices and supply, but she was sure that there’s no stone in Earth that can heal a wound. As they assist Erik to get up, Thor run to Sif and it seems like he was trying to knock sense on her about running from the fight.

“We need to fall back, come on!” One of the warriors three told them and they followed, but Jane turned back and saw Thor walking to the walking piece of metal.

“What’s he doing?” Jane asked them.

Thor continued walking straight to it, the size of the thing was double his. Its hollow eyes showed the dancing flame that somehow burns inside it. They stood face to face for a moment; they thought they could breathe easy when it moved to walk away but it turned back and hit Thor with its metal hands, sending him flying and landing hard on the ground. Jane immediately came running to the man’s aide. He was lying there, telling Jane that she’s now safe and it seems like he felt that it was only right to give his life as an offering for the metal destroyer to spare theirs. The moment he closed his eyes, tears formed in Jane’s face and Thor’s friends are at the brink of crying, too. But there was a game changer.

Erik saw something from the sky flying towards their direction and he run to Jane and pulled her to safety, the sky of Puente Antiguo turned gray. A hammer landed on Thor’s hand and lightning struck him, a high voltage of electricity that’s enough not only to paralyze a man but to roast him. Yet there he was standing, his clothes changed to an armour and when Darcy turned to the other warriors they were smiling. There was a sound of clanking metals and when the lightning retreated back to the sky, Thor was better than brand new. He created a tornado using the hammer, spinning it rapidly and fought the metal destroyer with impressive ease and won. Not a scratch was laid on him. He walked filled with confidence to Jane and the only thing the astrophysicist said was, “So, is this how you normally look?” Darcy wanted to face palm that moment.

“More or less,” Thor answered, lips curving a bit to the side.

“It’s a good look.” Jane said playfully. Darcy made a mental note to teach Jane how to flirt; even the oldest secretary in SHIELD could do better than that.

Thor looked to his friends and said something about going to the Bifrost site, and having a word with his brother. And as if on cue, her Uncle Phil walked in the scene calling Thor with the fake name she had made. “Donald, I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with me.” The older guy has a smirk on his face. The kind of smirk Phil uses when he knew about things before others did. She couldn’t believe that anyone besides her could bargain with Phil, but having a man as tough as he is as an ally, they cannot let that pass by. “If, you return the items you have _taken_ from Jane.”

“ _Stolen,_ ” Jane piped up.

“ _Borrowed_ ,” Phil deadpanned. “Of course, you can have your equipment back. You’re going to need it to continue your research.” She and Phil gave each other a knowing look as Thor held Jane close and with a swing of his hammer they were up in the air. “Wait, I need to debrief you!” He called out.

Darcy could only shake her head as they follow the lovers in the air.

They got to the Bifrost site and Thor already looks confused. “He doesn’t answer.” She wanted to ask who was _‘he’_ , but Jackie Chan –yes, one of the warriors three is an Asian dude with a long hair, said; “Then we are stranded.” With that, Thor continued to yell at the blue sky. She was assuming that Heimdall is the ‘he’, they were talking about. Somehow the yelling worked, because there was a rainbow like laser shooting from the sky to the ground. Boy was she in awe. The lovers were saying their farewells to each other and Thor promised to return, he kissed her on the back of her hand, Darcy thought that was romantic, but that didn’t seem to do the trick for Jane because she was the one who kissed Thor on his lips. Guess the scientist has some game after all.

They saw them get sucked upward, to wherever they came from. Jane told her that the bridge that she was studying about was a wormhole, but to Darcy it could have been a teleporting device. It seemed strange to them when the dark clouds gather some more above them and simply disappeared. She can’t tell what exactly but something was different from the sky now, she looked at Jane and worry was all over her face. “It’s gone,” Jane said in a quiet, almost defeated voice.

Darcy felt a light vibration from the pocket of her coat; she had to be the first one to walk away from the site. She took out her phone and there was an unregistered numbered calling her, it may be unregistered but she knew who the call is from. She took in a deep breath before answering it, “Agent Nineteen,” she placed a good distance from her companions so they couldn’t hear her.

“We’re uplifting your inactivity status,” said the man on the other side of the line. “We’ll see you in five hours at the campsite.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha had known Clint for quite some time now, she doesn’t really know what he saw in her for him to make a different call back then, and they don’t talk about it. She doesn’t have to say it to him out loud that he’s the only person in the world that she trusts besides their handler Phil; she knows it’s the same for him. Trust means a lot to them, especially with what they do for a living. She would never break his trust and she knows he would never break hers, but not telling him about who Agent Nineteen is making her feel a bit uneasy. He can’t really tell that she’s having an internal battle for a year already; the man is too busy staring into space holding the piece of paper that Nineteen left him. She never thought that Clint would be this –what’s the word she’s looking for? Hopelessly romantic or idiotic?

They sat at the cafeteria of SHIELD HQ, he was leaning on the glass wall staring outside, one hand in his pocket and she can tell he’s holding and flicking the edges of the paper. She acted as his handler on his mission on the ship a year ago, and the morning after their successful escape he called her. The first thing he said was, _‘She’s gone.’_ He sounded so disappointed it shocked her; she knew that he didn’t call her as his handler but as his friend. The next things he told her didn’t reach the report papers she sent to SHIELD. It was the first time she ever heard him talked about a woman, she was close to thinking he’s a closet gay to be honest, he didn’t really went to strip clubs, she never seen him walk out of a bar with a woman next to him. It occurred to her that Clint isn’t a guy who does casual flings; he’s a steady relationship kind of guy. She felt both envious and happy at the same time. Envious because it’s rare that an Agent could still have it in them to look for things like love and happy ever after, they usually just try to survive. Happy because, yes, Clint did a lot of bad things in his life before he was an Agent, but he deserves it. And it’s killing her that she’s holding back information that he deserves, but a part of her is telling her that Agent Nineteen is a walking-talking trouble. Maybe she can help him forget about her.

“You’re thinking about her,” she played with the salad that’s on her plate. “It could just be chemical reactions in your body.”

He chuckle bitterly, how he wished it was just like that. He tried to look for her and failed, all that’s left for him is to wait and it’s harder than he thought. Waiting is neither easy nor cheesy. “It’s not,” he told her. “I told you, I felt a connection with her.” He let out a frustrated sigh, _‘a connection, really?’_ Even he cannot believe the things he’s saying, but there is something between him and the agent he had spent the night with, something real and it’s so strong that he can’t shake it off.

“Okay, let’s see.” She pushed the plate away from her and leaned on the table. “If she stayed, what would you do?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Ask her name, for starters.” He ran his hand over his hair, messing it. “Check her schedule and ask her out on a date on a day that she’s really free.”

“ _Creepy,_ ” she commented. “And if she had accepted?”

“Do the three dates before sex rule,” he sounded like it was the most obvious thing to do.

“Okay, let’s say that the two of you are already going steady, and I know you feel like your _‘connection’_ with her is so _‘strong’_ that you’d want more.” She mocked him a little. “Would you marry her? Have a family with her? Wake up, Clint; have you seen any relationship between two agents working out? The reason why there’s no relationship clause in our contract, is because it doesn’t work out.”

“We actually encourage relationships between agents,” They both looked up to see Phil by their side. No one can sneak up on them the way Phil does. “We believe that knowing the environment in the work place would help them in understanding each other. And not everyone ended up divorcing or breaking up.” He didn’t add the getting killed part. Donna and Clark had a working relationship, and he can see the two being like his first recruits.

That actually sparked hope inside Clint, he moved to give Phil space. “You got a mission for us?” He didn’t want to continue the conversation about relationships because, with Phil’s sixth sense, he’s sure that he would be able to tell that he had made love with the Agent he was told to protect.

“I do, separate missions,” but he didn’t sit next to Clint. “Mind if we go somewhere private?”

The two nodded, knowing that they would be receiving a mission that Fury had specifically chosen for them. They got in Phil’s car; Natasha sat next to the driver’s seat and smirk at Clint when he had to seat at the back, he hates sitting at the back. They drive to a parking lot a few blocks away from HQ, when Phil brought the car to a halt; he brought out two folders under the driver’s seat and handed it to them.

“What’s this?” Clint asked as his brows knit at the blue cube that was showing in the picture. Above it there was a caption, Hydra’s secret weapon. “Is this a babysitting mission?” He didn’t hide the disbelief in his voice.

The image Clint was looking at was familiar to Natasha; she had seen it when she was in a mission with nineteen. She rolled her eyes at herself, she knows the name of the girl but she keeps on calling her _‘Nineteen’_ inside her head. She has to stop that. She opened her folder and saw a picture of a general; her mission was simple but more complex than Clint’s.

“It’s not a babysitting mission,” Phil told him. “That cube is very important and Fury wouldn’t trust any other man for its safety.”

“Now, you’re just flattering me.” Clint said.

“I’m afraid this is where I drop you off, I’m fetching Dr. Selvig from the airport.”

Clint groaned, he swears Phil does this to them on purpose.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?” Fury asked Clint, they’re not finished with evacuating the area.

“No one’s come or gone. Its oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.’s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn’t at this end.” He just came down from what Dr. Selvig calls his nest, but he wasn’t out of breath. His whole posture was ready for anything that can happen.

Fury was confused by what his Agent had just said. “At this end?” He just realized that not everyone is perceptive. “Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.” And as if on cue, someone bursts in from the other side of the door. A man grinning wickedly from ear to ear, long black hair disarray, green, black clothes with gold cover him, eyes shine green with malice as he stood there with a spear on hand. Fury asked the man to put his spear down, but instead he pointed it at them and Clint protected Fury from the explosion. Everyone was moving fast, agents trying to stop the man. He saw an opportunity to kill the man, but when their eyes meet he was given a curious look. He saw something inside him.

“You have a heart,” it was a statement. He thought that he was going to be stabbed, but the man gently pressed the sharp end of the spear over his heart. He saw his life on a flashback; he thought he’s already dead. They say that’s what happens when you’re about to die, you’ll saw your life being played inside your head. Then, there was darkness for Clint, just darkness. When light shone in his eyes, he can feel his body moving but he wasn’t in control anymore.

 

 

Phil always smiles at his agents when they retire, it’s the one thing he thinks he cannot do. He mourns whenever he loses an Agent, each incident like that makes him want to work harder and work better. But he hasn’t seen an Agent of his become a puppet of an enemy, it pains him. He felt like he let Clint down. Yes, they can never foretell whatever will happen once the agents are in the mission, but a handler must always brief his or her agent for anything that can happen. They knew that the cube wasn’t from Earth, but they didn’t know it was from Asgard and he wasn’t really given the chance to debrief ‘Donald Blake’. From the report that Darcy sent to him, she said that it was a fight for the throne between brothers and whatever happened beyond the sky, Loki’s on Earth for revenge.

Fury just got fixed up, his wound cleaned and wrapped in a clean gauge, and looking at him seriously. “Call Lewis, we need to track down people we have considered for the Avenger’s Initiative.”

His ears perked up, the Avenger’s Initiative was turned down by the council; they think that sending people with special capabilities are more dangerous than the ones that actually threaten freedom itself. He nodded at the director, walking a few steps away before dialling his God-daughter’s number. After a few rings she finally answered it.

“Coulson,” she called him by his last name, it was like she’s telling him that she knows that he would be calling her because of work.

“Avenger’s Initiative has been activated; I need to contact Agent Romanov and Banner’s location.” He told her.

“I’ll create a connection for you and Agent Romanoff, but it would probably be not her phone. She’s in an isolated area.” Phil heard some ringing. “It’s a solid connection; I’ll send you Banner’s location.” She turned her phone off.

He sigh as the phone was answered, it’s time to bluff her out of it. It’s not that it actually works, but that usually gets any man’s attention. “Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.” There was a slight shuffling from the other side. “We need you to come in,” he told Romanoff.

There was an exasperated sigh. “Are you kidding? I’m working!”

“This takes precedence,” he deadpans.

“I’m in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything.” The general the woman is with murmured something that he can’t quite understand and Romanov spoke again. “Look, you can’t pull me out of this right now.”

He hoped that he would have said this to her personally, but it looks like it’s the only thing that would convince her to come in. “Natasha,” he used her first name. She may not be in front of him, but he knows that somehow she tensed up. “Barton’s been compromised.”

“Let me put you on hold.”

He waited patiently, hearing grunts and something getting broken, He swung back and forth to where he was standing. He’s sure she’ll be finished anytime now.

“Where’s Barton now?” He heard her ask him.

“We don’t know.”

“But he’s alive.”

He could only imagine what Romanoff is going through right now. “We think so. I’ll brief you everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy.” His phone vibrated and Darcy had sent him Banner’s location.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Compartment after compartment, Natasha’s not sure how many compartments she has in her brain right now. One for the information that the general has given her unwillingly, one for the mission that has been passed on to her, and another for the mission at hand, there’s more actually, but that’s the top three she has that she’s willing to open. She wouldn’t want to open the compartment of her childhood, the compartment of her emotions, the compartment of the days she was still in the Red Room, and the compartment for Clint. All of those once open can be quite messy, and there’s no time for it right now. She’s honestly avoiding to have time in dealing with those compartments. She looked outside the window of the broken down hut that she’s been waiting in, the men with guns are hiding but ready when she calls them. She made sure to wear something alluring enough, friendly enough, but also states that she’s approaching the doctor for professional reasons. She saw the girl ran inside and exit to the window, she came up from the doctor’s behind, placing a good distance between them.

“Should have got paid up front, Banner.” The doctor joked to himself.

She took in a deep breath. “You know, for a man who’s supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.” The man turned towards her, hair in a curly mess, skin tanned, eyes brown, alert and worried.

His gaze is sharp but nothing from the way he stands says he can turn into something unexplainable. If she didn’t know this is the same man that can wreak havoc, she could have been fooled. “Avoiding stress isn’t the secret.” He placed his bag at a side.

This would be one of the things she would also put in a compartment that she wouldn’t dare to open. “Then what is it? Yoga?”

“You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I –uh, assume the whole place is surrounded.” He peeked through a window, clasping his hands.

This tells her that he has been approached more times than he wanted, and approached for one reasons only, the big guy. “Just you and me.” She took off her shoal.

From the way he moved, it was as if he wanted to believe her. “And your actress buddy is she a spy, too? Do they start that young?”

“I did,” she said in a matter of fact voice, still, there’s something behind it. The moment she added Dr. Banner in the compartment she never wants to open, it became too crowded. Some –memories wants to be shaded on by light.

“Who are you?” He sensed a tone of honesty; and decided he doesn’t want to play cat and mice.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that’s not gonna work out for everyone.” He gave her a tight smile.

She wondered if he had heard her name before, or if he’s speaking from experience. “No, no. Of course not, I’m here on behalf of SHIELD.”

“SHIELD, how did they find me?”

“We never lost you, doctor. We’ve kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.”

“Why?”

Yes, years of running away and being hunted down, you’ll grow a little suspicious of everyone around you or anyone that would approach you. “Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in.”

“What if I say no?”

“I’ll persuade you.” She smiled at him.

“And what if the _–other guy_ says no?”

“You’ve been more than a year without an incident. I don’t think you wanna break that streak.”

“I don’t get every time what I want.”

_‘You and me both’_ , she kept that statement for herself. “Doctor, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe.”

He gave away a bitter laugh. “Well, those I actively try to avoid.”

She pulls out her phone. “This is the Tesseract.” She showed the image to him as she sits down in a chair. “It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.”

He took out his eyeglasses and picked up her phone, trying to understand what they want from him. “What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?”

She can, somehow, understand his insecurities, if you can call it that. It seems that he doesn’t see people asking anything from him without involving the other side of him. “Well, he wants you to find it. It’s been taken. It omits a gamma signature that’s too weak for us to trace. There’s no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that’s where I’d be.”

“So Fury isn’t after the monster?” He asked in a disbelieving voice, thinking that this can be just a ploy to kidnap him.

“Not that he’s told me.” She gave him a safe answer, because she wouldn’t want to be at the receiving end of his anger.

“And he tells you everything?”

Something excites her about how smart he is, but he’s dangerous, too smart for his own good. She’s giving him a compartment of his own inside her head. “Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.” She’s getting impatient with herself, is she losing her touch?

“He needs me in a cage?”

Is this from what he had been through or her expression giving them away? “No one’s gonna put you in a-“

“Stop lying to me!”

She reached for the gun under the wooden table, stood up straight and pointed it to his face, fingers a bit shaky at the trigger.

“I’m sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you’d do. Why don’t we do this the easy way, where you don’t use that, and the other guy doesn’t make a mess? Okay?”

She can’t believe she just fell for it, she didn’t even realize that she had tensed up that much.

“Natasha,” he said her name. The way it rolled off his tongue, his voice –airy, face soft and apologetic.

She slowly lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece. “Stand down. We’re good here.”

He gave her an amused smile, saying that he knew all along. “ _Just you and me?_ ”

Yes, she’s going to dedicate a compartment for him. It’ll have his name on it, Bruce Banner.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy has a copy of Barton’s file; funny back then she didn't bother looking at his picture but now it's the reason why she keeps the copy, and moments ago a message about him being _‘compromised’_ popped out from the screen of her laptop. All she could do was cover her mouth with a hand, there’s no detail on how he was compromised. She can never really picture him as the bad guy. Yes, it has been a year and a few months since they last _‘worked’_ together, but he’s just too much of a good guy. If she let herself remember of the night they shared together, she gets this fuzzy and warm feeling at the pit of her stomach. She doesn’t want to put a name on that feeling, she’s afraid because they’re both agents. Her parents are both agents, she knows where a relationship with him will lead. She mentally kicked herself, there she was sitting and thinking of a relationship with the man, she’s not even sure if he remembers her. She told herself that it’s just a crush; she kept the file because she has a crush on him. That’s it, it ends with a crush. _‘Say it again Darcy, and you might just convince yourself.’_ She was just about to bang her head on the table when her phone rang; it’s her Uncle Phil again. He just called her a few hours ago, their contact should be a minimum, and still she answered it. He never really calls her if it’s not urgent, and they’re in level seven right now, every call from him will be urgent.

“Yeah?” She got up, walking away from Jane.

“Tony’s not answering my call.” She heard him say, she sense a little frustration. Stark’s the only man who can pissed her Uncle.

“What’d you want me to do?” She walked back to her desk, plugging a device on her laptop. Glancing at Jane every now and then to make sure she wouldn’t get caught.

“I’m already at his tower; give me access to his private elevator.”

“Right,” she put the phone between her shoulder and ear as she typed. She had mastered that skill since she was sixteen. She established a connection with his tower, her brows furrowed, Stark’s tower system is not ordinary. The security of it, it was moving _–changing_ , like it was alive. She gave away a wistful sound, that made Jane look at her and she just smiled at the astrophysicist as they both get back to what they’re doing. She talked to Phil, “I’m going to try something; I’ll connect you to his phone to see if it’ll work.” She found a pattern in the movement, and a hole in the system.

She heard Phil say; “Stark, we need to talk.”

_‘It worked,’_ she told herself. “Next’s the elevator,” she told him.

“Thank you,” Phil said to her.

“Anytime.” The call was cut and Jane turned to her again.

“What were you doing?”

“Online game about elevators, a friend asked for a help.” She lied lamely, but her character was a lame college intern and that lie would suffice. Jane gave an unimpressed sound and was about to resume whatever she was doing when a black SUV appeared from the outside. Three men in black suits proceeded in making their way to them. Darcy got up from her seat, looking at Jane as if telling her that she’ll handle the men, she has a feeling they’re SHIELD. She has her serious face on and discreetly flashed them her identification, they haven’t really mastered the expressionless facade that all higher agents have. That tells her they’re here for babysitting duties. “Kindly explain why you and your men are here.” She said to a blond guy, he looked at her, eyes wide as if he just realized something.

“We were ordered by director Fury to transfer you to a new location.” He said in a shaky voice. “The man who compromised Agent Barton also took Dr. Selvig.” She was shocked by this but she didn’t let it show, this wasn’t included in the memo that was sent to her. “The director feels that he would also take Dr. Jane.”

“Does the man have a name?” The men gave each other nervous glances, unsure what to do. “You can tell me, Agent. You won’t get in trouble.”

“Well, the captor’s name is Loki.”

“Loki?” She knows that name; she took in a deep breath. “You said the man compromised Barton, compromised how?”

“It’ll be better to talk about this once we have relocated you to a safer location.”

“Where would that be?”

“An observatory in Traunsee,” the man smiled. “We’re here to ask Dr. Jane for consultations.”

She nodded, understanding the cover story, they followed her as they get in. “Hey, Jane. They want to talk to you, science consulting stuff.” Jane let go of the pencil she was holding and immediately face the blond man, curiosity and excitement written on her face. She doesn’t want to lie to Jane, but she knows the feeling of worry. She looked out the glass wall, thinking about the only male agent she had ever worked with.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_‘You have a heart.’_

At night, the place’s filled with lights, people and laughter. Tents and booths everywhere, performers walk to and fro with smiles on their faces. Some children cries at the sight of a clown, but that can easily be remedied by a simple slapstick joke. There are Moko jumbies from left to right, handing out fliers to teens and families so that they might get the chance to see the show for the evening; the act of two archers, brothers with a knack for not missing a shot. The line at the ticket booth gets longer, and the younger archer peeps through the tent. His hand, shaking a bit at his side, swallowing hard, if they sold out every ticket they have this would be the biggest performance they would have. He felt hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Barney, his older brother. “You’re going to be great.” He smiled up at his brother though he feels a bit itchy beneath the purple spandex.

A fat man with a black goatee that reaches his chest, yet already has a bald spot at the centre of his head, appeared; radiating infectious excitement. “We’ll open the tent at fifteen, you ready?”

“As ready as we can ever be.” Barney was always the instigator, when their father would hit their mom, he would be the first to fight back and Clint would follow. When their parents die, he didn’t think twice about coming along with his older brother. In Clint’s eyes, his brother could never do wrong. Well, that was when Clint was still a kid.

The scene inside his mind changed, the colourful arrows turned dark and the purple spandex became a black hood. The lights turned dim and laughter faded, there were no more kids, no more teens, no more families that watches him as he aim and shoot, because now, he aims and shoot not to entertain but to kill. The only colour that he will see once he hit his target is red, and that was enough for him, it kept the green papers coming in for food and shelter. That didn’t last once his name started popping out of the government wanted list, but what was in store for him wasn’t that bad. The colour when he hits the target, that remained the same. Then he had a target with a red hair, somehow he felt that they’re just the same, just trying to survive. He made a different call that day, and managed to have a friend. Finally, he’s with someone, he’s not a solo act any longer.

The scene changed once more as a pair of baby blue eyes shine along with the sun as the ship sail, her blond hair sway with the wind as a smile rested on her face. He could think about her all day, making up scenarios wherein they would meet again and he would finally know her name. They would o to a coffee shop and chat all day, not worrying about the bad guys. Maybe they’ll live together and fall into a pattern of domesticity, she’ll cook and he would do the dishes, fight about whose turn it is to do the laundry, and he’ll fix broken things inside the house.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” He heard a kid’s voice, when he turned around he saw his self _–his twelve year old self_. The pyjama that his mother used to make him wear, purple with green dinosaurs, he suddenly thought about the spandex he wore at the circus, wondering if Barney had done it on purpose. The kid’s face –his younger face, has a bruise at the side of his face, he remembers where he got it. “Why are you not out there?”

“Wha-what are you saying?” It felt weird talking to his younger self, he can’t remember if he was already that tense at that age.

“You’re not supposed to be here, you’re supposed to be out there.” The kid pointed vaguely at his upper left side using his left hand. “This is my domain, and this is not a form of dream, we can’t be talking like this.”

“What are you talking about?” He’s confused, how can it not be a dream? He can never talk to his younger self. _‘This is a dream,’_ he told himself.

“No, it’s not.” The kid insisted, and he could only raise his brows at him. “I create your dreams, so I would know if this is a dream.”

“You –you’re the one that’s been giving me nightmares?”

“No, you’re the one who’s been giving yourself nightmares.”

He shook his head lightly from side to side. “Wait a minute; you just said that you’re the one that makes dreams, how can you be not responsible for the nightmares?”

“I create your dreams from the things you experience, from suppressed emotions, from memories you wish to forget.” Yes, he did want to forget about the night his father beat him, his brother and his mother. He wants to forget a lot of things, the dark arrows, the silent and long waiting, and especially the splash of red. “You can’t be here.”

“Why is that?”

“You are the conscious part of you, and without you, you’re body is as good as useless.”

“Like, in a coma.”

“Exactly, you need to get out before it’s too late.”

“Too late? What do you mean too late?” Before the younger version of him could even answer, he felt a pang of pain at the top of his head. He heard his own grunting, and a light blinded him, his sight a bit blurry. There was someone looking down at him, but he knew that red short hair anywhere. “Tasha?” With a hit from the woman in front of him everything went black, typical.

 

 

After his first kill, it took him a few nights to shake it off. He couldn’t sleep; he lay awake in bed for hours until he finally surrendered to sleeping pills. But he can’t always take the pills, especially if he’s being hunted down. So, he tried wearing himself down first before sleeping. Both methods don’t bring him a night of pure bliss, but it was enough to be functional in the morning. Then he remembered the night he spent with Nineteen, he slept like a baby that night. There was another push inside his head, someone trying to push him back to where his younger version was. He shook his head fervently, hissing and not letting him win. _‘You have a heart’_ , the phrase repeated itself inside his head. What does that mean?

“Clint, you’re gonna be alright.”

He heard Natasha; she was sitting at a stool not far from where he was lying. His hands were strapped as he struggle to regain control of his mind. “You know that?” He smiled bitterly. “Is that what you know? I got –I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out.” He knows that as long as there’s still a trace of the man in him, he’s still exposed. Everything about him is exposed, his brother, Natasha and _‘her’_ , they’re all exposed. Suddenly the phrase wasn’t such a mystery as before.

She got up and poured water in a glass. “We don’t have that long, it’s gonna take time.”

“I don’t understand.” His breathing was laboured. “Have you ever had someone take your brain and play?” He wondered how many memories were seen by him. “Push you at the back and send something else in?” Yes, he was pushed to his very subconscious. “Do you know what it’s like to be unmade?” He looked up at her.

“You know I do.” She answered him placidly.

He steadied his breathing. “Why am I back? How did you get him out?”

“Cognitive recalibration, I hit you really hard in the head.” She gave him a grin.

“Thanks.” He was freed from his restrains. “Tasha, how many agents?”

“Don’t.” She said firmly, almost commanding in a voice. “Don’t do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.” If there was any training or seminar about it, she would be the first one to sign up, but none of them was prepared for this.

“Loki,” he said the man’s name with anger. “He got away?”

“Yeah, I don’t suppose you know where?” She cocked her head to the side.

“I didn’t need to know, I didn’t ask.” That’s the thing about him, he blindly obeys sometimes. “He’s gonna make his play soon, though, today.”

“We gotta stop him.” She was serious and determined.

“Yeah? Who’s we?” He asked almost with disbelief in his voice.

“I don’t know who’s ever left.”

“Well,” he sensed that she’s not going to be stopped and he’s willing to go with her even if she didn’t ask. “If I put an arrow in Loki’s eye socket, I’d probably sleep better I suppose.”

“Now you sound like you.” She was trying to cheer him up.

“But you don’t,” he noticed. “You’re a spy not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?”

“He didn’t, I just-“she paused. How can she explain Banner? How can she tell him that she felt responsible for his transformation?

“Natasha,” he’s urging her gently.

“I’ve been _compromised_.” She knows the message was clear to him now. “I got red in my ledger; I’d like to wipe it out.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The consultation was interrupted by the host scientist’s assistant; the man was running towards them, paled face. Darcy kept her bored expression as she tap on her phone, Phil hasn’t called her, and although her facade is not failing her, she’s worried. They didn’t kept in contact with her for various reasons, but the last time she spoke to him was when they have gathered all the Avengers. She can still hear him fan-girling over Captain America, asking her if it wouldn’t seem weird to have his trading cards be signed on. She told him that it’s not weird, a little childish but not weird at all. She wondered if he had them signed.

“You have to see this,” the assistant said to them. She wasn’t planning on following them, but the look that Jane gave her says she has too. She sighed before following them. They were lead to the lounge with the TV on, she was about to mock the man when she saw a Giant Green –thing flew across the screen. It was familiar to her; she had watched the same movement, only on a classified video. She read the headline on the screen; New York Alien Invasion, she’s definitely not going to get any calls phone Phil any moment from now. She felt Jane’s hand hold onto hers, grip tight as they both saw a blond in the red cape fly to one of the –wormy like –thingy that floats in the air and destroys the building. _‘Jesus Christ, what would they call these things?’_

A man in red and gold armour moves fast, destroying –what seemed to Darcy like Jet Ski on air, while people were evacuated. The footage changed to a man peering above a building was shooting aliens left to right with just a bow and arrow. She swallowed hard, there’s only one man in the whole of SHIELD who would be stupid enough to prefer a weapon like that when it comes to battling aliens. She saw Barton send an arrow to an alien to his right side without looking, _‘Show off’_ , she managed to smirk at the thought. The screen then showed a man in blue and a woman in black, she didn’t have to guess that the man in blue was Captain America and the woman in black with the red hair’s Romanoff. She watched as the Widow jumped on Captain’s shield and gets boosted upwards, grabbing on the tail of the alien Jet Ski. She had read about the Avengers Initiative, she knew each one of them through the files. She didn’t know why Fury made her read about it, but everything the man does have reasons, and she’s not really the kind who questions the director’s notions.

The fight went on, they stare at the television and she held Jane’s hand. Every time that she would see Barton on the screen, her breathe hitches and she tries to hide it from Jane. A reporter then announces that a missile was headed to New York; she saw the tears down the astrophysicist face. She felt her blood boil in her veins, there was no way Fury would call on such attack, especially when there still a large number of civilians in the place. The man can be a manipulative dick, but he uses that for the benefit of the humanity. Ironman forced the missile upward, to where the aliens were coming from. No one was breathing when Stark went in the whole, too. After a few seconds, a part of the sky was covered with an explosion. Darcy thought that they need Stark’s body to revive him back, _‘The body,’_ she found herself praying. It was as if her prayer was answered, Ironman is now free falling. They all thought he was doom for it, but Hulk catches him mid-air, settling him on the cemented ground so ungracefully. That was when the footage was cut off.

She felt Jane weakened by her side; she excused them both and headed for their room. Jane collapsed on the bed with a sob, and all she could do was to put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s okay, Jane. You saw what happened, they defeated the aliens.”

“I know; I was just _–so_ worried.” Jane paused, “And I thought he would never come back.”

She wanted to tell her that Thor might visit her, but she didn’t want to get Jane’s hope up. So instead of saying anything, she lay beside her and held her hand, letting her cry her heart out. This past year has been crazy for Jane; she had been pushing herself way too far, working in extreme hours, forgetting about herself and just dedicating her all in the research –in finding a way to Thor. It’s not healthy anymore, both physically and psychologically. But she knows Jane is a strong woman, she’ll make it out the storm.

At the dead of night, she was woken up by her phone. She quickly answered it, knowing it would be Phil letting her know he’s okay. “Uncle, you ‘Kay?” She asked without thinking.

“Agent Lewis, I wish to speak with you outside.” Fury’s voice startled her, made her stomach do a flip.

She got up from her bed, wearing a pyjama and a loose shirt; she didn’t bother changing before walking out the door. She ran down the metal staircase, clanking sound radiating from her hurried pace. When she was out of the housing facility of the observatory she saw a jet, her eyes then landed on Fury waiting for her patiently. “What happened?” She asked as she walked towards him.

“We’re launching project TAHITI,” he said with a serious face.

“Was it Stark?” She remembered what the man had endured and they didn’t really saw if he was alive.

“No,” the moment Fury said that, she thought about Barton. “It’s Coulson.”

Her brows rise in confusion, “Wh –what?” She ran a hand over her hair, messing it further.

“The enemy –Loki, was apprehended and was taken to the helicarrier. In his escape, he stabbed Coulson with his sceptre.” He explained.

“And you didn’t call me right ahead?” She wanted to slap the one eyed guy. She can’t believe that her family was taken away from her again by the bad guy. She’s starting to think she’s bad luck to anyone.

“We were caught up in everything that was happening,” He paused. “And I wasn’t planning on letting Phil go that easily.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “His body is in the jet, I’m taking him to the Guest House.”

Phil had recommended shutting down Project TAHITI because of the side effects it has on patients; he resigned as its project head. She knew that Fury didn’t shut the project down; he didn’t give up on it. She knows that it’s only for the members of Avengers. “Why are you-“

“He’s as important.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor; The Dark World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit too long, I didn't want to divide it into two; it felt wrong to do so. Thank you for those who have read the story and patiently waited for this chapter. I admit that I had trouble in writing this and I hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> This is not Beta'd, please do pardon my mistake.

Darcy’s eyes were wide at Jane as the older woman told her that they would be going to London for her research. Erik was the one who contacted them, convincing Jane to fly over. She gave her a wistful sound and tapped the pen she’s holding at the table. After the battle of New York, Erik left SHIELD; the reason is pretty much obvious. Yes, he was given a stipend –a very handsome one, but money can’t really buy human sanity. She doesn’t want to be a party pooper but she just has to ask, “Are you sure that Erik is _‘sure’_ about his findings?” Jane immediately gave her a disbelieving and disapproving look. “What? I’m just trying to be rational here.”

“Darcy and rational doesn’t really go together in a sentence.” Jane said, pulling out a chair and sitting in front of her. That reply made Darcy know that her concern is also Jane’s concern. “I think its all the more reason why we should go. I can’t believe SHIELD didn’t inform us about what happened to him.” After what happened, Jane wanted to cut ties with SHIELD, but she really can’t do that. Once you’ve been under their radar there’s no way you’d be out of it. “They didn’t even tell us that he’s been in a psychiatric ward. We could have visited him.”

“Jane, I know you love Erik like he’s your own father, but maybe it was his decision to not tell you where he was.” In moments like this that Darcy wants to tell Jane that she works for the agency she hates so much.

“What do you mean?” She asked in an offended voice.

She sighed. “He loves you like you’re his own daughter; he wouldn’t want you to worry too much about him, and you know how he is, he’s stubborn.”

Jane frowns. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Now who says that Darcy and rational can’t be in the same sentence?” That made Jane smile a bit. “So, we’re totally going? For Erik and not for science?”

“We’re going for Erik and maybe some science.” Jane admitted.

“I’m just going to call my uncle.” She grabbed her phone.

“Oh, I totally forgot. Would it be okay for him that I asked you to come? It’s such a short notice.”

“It’s cool; he’s a bit of a traveler himself.” She got up from her seat and walked outside. A few days after what happened in New York, Phil was bought back to life. There’s really no other way to say it. Project TAHITI worked, but there were things that Fury did in order for it to work. Phil doesn’t remember going through its whole process, what he remembers is that he had a vacation in Tahiti. He has been telling her that it’s a magical place.

They’ve been in constant communication ever since he woke up, the line is secured Darcy made sure of it, and she’s glad to be hearing from Phil often now. Trying to remember how they used to be, Phil stepped up to the role of Godfather pretty fast. When she was still in training, it wasn’t always secrets and lies between them. During weekends and they find their selves with nothing to do, they stay in and watch whatever nasty re-runs there is in the television. Their favourite was Friends and Whose Line is it anyway, a good laugh after a long week of action. When things got tough for her at training, he would offer her some advice, even told her to get a hobby that’s very different from what they do in order to relax. Oh, how she miss the simple days.

The phone rang twice before being answered, “Coulson.”

“I’m going to London.”

“When?” He didn’t sound surprised at all.

“I don’t know exactly when, but Erik’s there with some findings about some anomalies and asked Jane to come over.” She explained to him.

She heard him gave away a wistful sound before speaking. “Always keep your phone on and with you, contact SHIELD if there’s anything out of the ordinary that’s happening, call me if you need immediate evacuation; the Bus can fly anywhere.”

She snorted. “Everything we deal with is out of the ordinary. How’s the team?”

“They need some team building exercises.” He said in a clipped down.

Darcy laughed, “Told you should have taken me with you.”

“I’ll whip them into shape.”

“Well, I gotta get going. Talk to you later.” She wrapped up the phone call, leaned at a wall and looked up the sky. Phil’s alive and Erik went a bit coo-coo, she wonders how her favourite Avenger is doing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He dreams about the things he had done for Loki. How he shot Fury, how he hurt his fellow agents, how he stole the Iridium, how he bombed the propeller of the helicarrier, and how he fought with Natasha. Sometimes, he sees himself torturing people as his eyes shine grey. He’s not sure if he really did that, no one can tell him exactly what he did. He woke up sweating and breathing hard, he was lying on the wooden floor of his apartment in DC. He quickly turned to the full length mirror and looks deep in his eyes, trying to see if there was still a touch of grey in it. He has been sleeping next to the mirror ever since he had gotten a dream of him, grey eyed and hurting his friend in ways he never knew possible. He sometimes thinks that Loki wanted him to do such things to her. He could only swallow hard and get up, walking to his living room and turning on the television but keeping it mute. He has another psychiatric session coming this afternoon, though it’s just four am in the clock, for him there’s no use in trying to going back to sleep.

During one of his break downs –the worst one, he thought of just drinking all of the sleeping pills and be done with it. No more nightmares, blissful and undisturbed sleep awaits. He can already hear Natasha calling him a coward, and ranting about that’s not the way he is, but he doesn’t really care anymore; he’s tired. He pulled open the drawer by his bed side; he found a piece of paper in it. Old and yellowish at the folded sides, edges creased; he tried to remember when he last saw the paper. It was inside his jacket the whole time he was with Loki, he was sure about that, because it fell on the bathroom floor when the captain told him to suit up then he slid it neatly at the pockets of one of his jackets, he doesn’t remember how the paper got in the drawer. Why didn’t he bring it with him? When did he stop looking at it every now and then? As he picked it up with shaking hands, he let go of the sleeping pills, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. He took in a deep breath before opening it the first word incited him. The strong stroke of _H_ followed by the gentle loop of _O_ , the back of the _P_ was strong, and he felt like the small _E_ was smiling up at him. Its funny how a simply note reminded him of something of great importance. Since when did he become a quitter? He wiped the tear from his left cheek. From that moment, he doubled his efforts in recovering, and whenever he feels like there’s no hope, he holds on to the letter and thinks about her.

When the clock strikes six, he put on sweatpants and started to jog. At first the pace was slow; he was watching his own breath as he take one step after the other. After the Battle of New York –Jesus, he hated what they call it, Fury decided to hand over the Tesseract back to Thor, along with his brother. He was with Natasha when they watch the Asgardians go home in a blink of an eye. He didn’t really wanted to see Loki, but he wanted to say his farewell to Thor. From there, they all went their separate ways. Bruce went with Tony, not really disclosing where he will be off to, he guesses it has something to do with science. Tony wants to take Stark Industries to new heights, and will still be improving on his suit. The Captain said something about getting reacquainted with an old friend, Clint’s guessing the friend is really old, while his friend will be doing what she does best, spying and ass kicking. He started picking up the pace; passing by the grocery store he often buys in. A female jogger was about to pass him by, she gave him a shy smile; he couldn’t bring his self to smile back.

The window of the car that just parked in front of him went down; he was ready to get into action when he saw a familiar red head smiling at him playfully, “Hey there, handsome.”

He slow down to stop and placed both of his hands by his waist. “Hey, Tasha,” he heard a clicking noise coming from the car. He opened up the door to the front seat and got in. “You finished your mission?”

“I’m having a problem with the last two ships I need to get into.”

“I’m still recovering,” if he was like the way he was before, he would jump at the opportunity. Yes, he’s bored out of his mind, but sometimes he’s not sure if the things he’s doing are the things he wants to do.

“I need you on this, Clint.”

“Look, I know you mean well; prove to me that I’m fine and dandy and all that crap. But, there are still times that I don’t feel like myself.” He told her honestly, there is no point in lying to her. She’s a spy.

“I really need help with this one.” She turned to him with a serious face. “And the doctor told me that today’s your last session, he’s clearing you for work.” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Is Fury giving us this mission?” He asked in a defeated tone.

“He needs two of his most trusted men again.”

“You and Phil really are quite a flatterer; you’re just boosting my ego. Be careful, I might end up like Stark.” The car was parked in front of his apartment.

“I don’t see you being a playboy,” she teased. “When the last time you got laid? Because if you’re not getting laid while waiting that means three or four years now.” She was only joking, but the look on his face says it all. “You’re joking! You’re going to turn back into a virgin!” She gave away a hearty laugh.

“Oh, ha-ha,” he said as he roll his eyes at her. “Screw me for waiting for someone who actually has an effect on me.”

“I just might.”

He gave her one last look before getting out of the car. “What time do we meet and where?”

“Tonight, I’ll pick you up. Get ready for a week in London, девственный. (Virgin)” She blew him a kiss before driving off. He was left standing there, he watch the car disappear from the view thinking how much of a jerk Natasha can be.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy informed Fury about their move to London, she was surprised when he told her to help two agents with their mission; act as their handler. She was about to decline, and then he told her that it’s the mission that they have passed on to Romanoff. She could only roll her eyes; the man knows how to persuade her. Instead of packing a small suitcase, she ended up using her suitcase that looks small but weights a ton, secret pockets and all. Her time will be divided into two even when she wants to dedicate her whole time in the anomaly Erik found and actually helping Jane in taking care of him. She decided to look for an intern of her own, she’s pretty sure that she’ll be able to fool someone using Jane’s fame. She found one through the internet two days before they could even fly. With his help, they have rented a car and a place she can crash in. She wants to give enough space for Erik and Jane, and she can’t exactly do her job with them close to her.

While she was busy with getting ready and preparing things they need when they get there, she found out that Jane has a date a day after they get into London. She’s all about girl power and moving on, but she also believes in not rushing into things. She just shake her head from side to side and decided it best to keep her mouth shut, Jane’s a big girl now she can decide for her own, all she needs to do is be there for support in whatever. Their last night in New Mexico, they spent it looking up at the stars and reminiscing. Nostalgia was present in Jane’s eyes, and she can tell that she’s thinking and remembering Thor.

The flight in economy class was terrible, just like Darcy expected. Some people really don’t know personal boundaries, and parents should just leave their kids when they would take a vacation, they would have much more fun that way; don’t let her get started on the babies. Luckily, she has her headphones with her; she blocked everyone out with rock. She likes classical instrumentals too, but she learned back then that they are not a good piece in blocking the people’s noise. She also didn’t eat during the entire flight; she learned from Phil that not eating during the flight would help her with the jet lag. The man would probably be immune to it by now.

They arrived at the airport; the sun was still up; at least that’s what Darcy thought. She can’t really tell because of the heavy clouds in the sky. When she saw a digital clock as they head out to hail a taxi, she adjusted the time on her wrist watch. They landed on time, and if there won’t be any traffic, she’ll get Jane to her mom’s house and she would head to the place her intern found for her. As they sat next to each other in the taxi, her mind drifted to the mission and the instructions Fury has given her, she can tell she won’t be sleeping tonight. The taxi was a block away from Jane’s place and she insisted that Darcy didn’t have to help her with her luggage, saying that they’re both tired and they need to rest. She smiled at Jane, and told her that she would be coming to her place the day after tomorrow to help with the equipments.

She told the driver where she needed to go and it wasn’t long when it stopped in front of a small apartment building. There was a man sitting on the wooden step stairs of the porch; pointed nose, short, dirty blond hair and fidgeting. His head was down and he didn’t really saw Darcy got out of the taxi. She paid the driver and stepped forward and that made him looked up at her. “Are you Ms. Darcy Lewis?” He has a British accent, she’s sure everyone from this building to the whole block had the accent.

“It’s just Darcy Lewis, are you the intern?” He nodded at her and she quickly handed him her suitcase. His face contorted in disbelief and amazement on how heavy her luggage was. “So, is this the place?”

“Yes, I also stay in the building. I managed to convince the landlady to have a flat rented in such a short notice and for an indefinite period of time.”

She gave away a wistful sound at his explanation. “You sound funny.”

“Thank you?”

She took in a deep breath. “Which way?”

He opened the door for her and led the way; they had to climb the stairs to the third floor. He took out the key and shoved it in the doorknob before twisting it, opening for the two of them. The floor was wooden and polished, the sofa looked fluffy enough for her; she won’t have a stiff neck or back pain if she passes out on it while helping out with the mission. It has all the things she needs for her short stay, the television didn’t look impressive but it’ll do. The place was passable. He placed her suitcase just beside the sofa, “I live at the door right across yours; please don’t hesitate on asking me for any help.”

“And the car?” She asked him.

“Parked just by the street, in front of the building, it was the small red one.” He ran a hand over his nape. “Do you know how to drive?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Of course.”

“What I mean is, the stirring wheel in the States is in the left and here it’s in the right. You might find some difficulties in driving.”

She crinkled her nose at him, not realizing that he found it cute. “I’ll practice now then.” She draw her hand from her pocket, palm open and waiting for the car keys. He looked up at her, brows raised as if asking her if she was serious. “Gimme,” she wiggle her fingers. He could only sigh as he handed the car keys to her. She set her suitcase on the coffee table, opening it abruptly, not caring that the man behind her learned about one of the secret pockets of it. When she got what she needed, she headed for the door, he followed her. “Uhm, I think I can manage on my own.”

“Where will you go?”

“Go around in circles, I guess.” They’re both out of her apartment and walking down the stairs.

“I think I should come with you; for safety reasons.”

She turned to him with a smile. “Don’t worry, I got a taser. You can be all knight and shining armour to me sometime else. Hell, if you save my life, I’ll give you a kiss of a life time.” She winked at him and she watched him blush; she doesn’t really think that he would be saving her life anytime soon. She got out of the building and into the car. It wasn’t long before she found the address Romanoff had given her.

 

 

The moment Natasha placed the key in the doorknob and twist it, they knew that someone got in. Clint reached for his gun, shoved roughly between his jeans and small of his back, covered by the dark brown leather jacket. They have been in this mind of scenario before, and it would always be Natasha who would busts open the door and he would aim for whoever it was there. If they can, they would keep one alive –that is if there’s more than one intruder, and interrogate the hell out of him or her. Pain doesn’t discriminate. She pushed open the door and Clint drew his gun forward, there was a sudden flash of light that made both of them squint. When they open their eyes again, they saw a small black, rectangular object at the floor. He reached for the switch to give them a better look of whatever it is; Natasha has her gun ready, too. He was the one who walked forward, making sure that the living room was clear. He looked down at the object; it was an old model of a laptop. He opened it and a piece of paper fell to the floor, Natasha picked it up and read it. “Log in with your name, Nineteen.”

Clint turned to her eyes wide and asking if she knew anything about the other agent’s involvement. She moved her head from side to side; he walked to the kitchen counter and placed the laptop there, booting it up hurriedly. There are so many things running through his mind at the moment, that when the computer opened up and he had the only application on it running; he froze. Looking at the box that has a typing space, and the blinking cursor; he didn’t log in his name. He waited three years to see her again, will chatting be suffice? Will she give her name to him if he asked through typed words? Will it sound sincere? Last and definitely not the least, will he compromise the mission because of his –feelings for her? He turned the laptop to Natasha. “You log in.” It would be nice to let the world crumble while he is with the woman he loves, but he’s being real; if the world would crumble tomorrow, they would be all in HQ getting ready to fight.

She gave him a confused look. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious.” He sighed. “This is just not the right moment for –for whatever this is.” Waving his hand in the air, not indicating anything in particular.

She groaned at him, “I’m still going to have to tell her that you’re with me.” She typed her name, the white screen turned blue and she can see that there’s one person online. Before she could even write anything down, Nineteen had already noticed that they’re online.

**9teen** : Secured line, no need to worry.

**Romanoff** : I got Barton with me. You’ve been briefed?

**9teen** : Yes, give me two days for the toys?

Natasha looked up at Clint; he was drinking a beer and casually leaning at the counter. “She’s asking for us to give her two days for _‘the toys’_ , what do you think?”

They would be going in another lab-ship, but this time it would just be a quick mission; take what they need and go. Three years had passed ever since he had stepped in a ship like that and he’s sure that they made changes on and in them. There’s probably new tech and tighter security even if they would be going in Saturday night, when the ship would just be at the port. They could escape easily as much as they could be captured easily. “Who do you think sent her?”

“Fury,” she was sure of it, but she won’t tell him that. “He told me that we’ll meet our handler for this mission here, he didn’t tell me it would be her.”

“Why do you think she’s always present when it comes to ship-lab raids?” He may be crazy about the girl, but he’s not stupid.

“She has been into what –three maybe four ship-lab raids, maybe Fury thinks she can help us in navigating.” She lied and he grunted; she wasn’t sure if he was buying her lie.

He ran a hand just under his chin, lips pursed to the side. He’s thinking too much, they’re agents and they do the job they are told. If Fury told her to help them out, then that’s what she’s going to do. To clear the whole ship with the information would be hard, there are just the two of them, and they’re not really computer geniuses/genii. Well, he’s not; he’s not sure about Natasha though. “It’s okay, I guess.” He told her, she raised an eyebrow at him and he added. “We need all the help we can get, this is no easy task.”

“Point taken,” she said before typing in: Barton’s fine with the idea. But where will we pick it up?

**9teen** : I’ll give you instructions.

Natasha saw her went offline and all she could do was look at Clint, thinking that it’s good to know that no matter how cheesy he can get; he won’t compromise a mission.

 

 

When Darcy logged of, she spent the rest of her night and most of her morning making an outline of the gadgets she will be making. She has it in her mind that they cannot stay inside the ship for a long period because of the tightened security, keeping in mind the size of the ship and its compartments. She asked herself how can the two get in without getting noticed right ahead. She pursed her lips to the side, deciding that the two would start from the bottom and make their way up. They have to sweep the place with any information they can gather in a short period of time and copying files might take some time. They can’t just stay in out place, they can easily be spotted; she needs to find a way for the transfer of file be done quickly. Next would be their escape, she smiled; remembering their escape three years ago. She bit her bottom lip, thinking of a new way to get out of the place. Once she was done, she stretched, and took a few hours of sleep.

In the morning, she texted Jane about staying in because she’s _‘jetlagged’_ , her boss told her it’s fine, telling her she feels the same. She showered and knocked at the door across from hers. The door opened after a couple of loud banging, the intern opened the door for him to peek at her. She noticed how dishevelled his hair was, and his eye lids were still heavy. “Breakfast,” she said to him and he looked at her, confused. “Breakfast, I forgot to buy food last night.” He mouthed ‘oh’ before retreating back to his flat and getting dressed.

 

Ian Boothby saw an opening for internship under Dr. Jane Foster in a facebook page, he didn’t hesitate in applying. He may not be familiar in her work, but he knows that working for a dedicated astrophysicist means he’ll learn new things. But ever since he had been accepted, he never had the chance to talk to Dr. Foster; it was always Ms. Lewis –a woman who he assumes to be somewhat the assistant of the doctor. The woman is pretty, he will give her that; but she doesn’t seem to be a person of science. Who is he to judge a person by the way they look? He shrugged away his thoughts, picked up his house keys and wallet then headed out the door. He saw her leaning on the wall, reading something from a paper. She looked up at him and he saw the dark circles under her eyes. “What do you have in mind for breakfast?”

“Eggs, bacon, toast and coffee.”

“I think I know a place just around the corner.” He informed her as they walk down the stairs. When they were out the door of the building, he was about to turn left when he noticed she wasn’t next to him. She saw her getting in the car. “We don’t need to drive.”

“We’ll need the car; we’re going to buy some things.”

A little bit confused, he just hopped on and he regretted that later on. Ms. Lewis is not a very good driver, or just not used to driving right handed. He learned that she’s also not demure, she wolfed down her meal quickly; he didn’t know if he was disgusted or impressed. After finishing her coffee, she handed him the piece of paper she was holding a few moments ago. He read it, it was a list of materials he wasn’t sure what for, especially the arrows. “Why would you need the arrows?”

“A few friends asked me do make something for them.” She answered lamely.

“You have friends here?”

She crinkled her nose, he really finds that adorable and he doesn’t even know why. “Okay, maybe –more like colleagues.” She must have noticed his excitement because she quickly added, “My colleagues and not Jane’s.”

“If you have colleagues here why didn’t you asked them to find you a place to live in?” He asked.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “They just got here last night.” Again, he mouthed an ‘oh’. “Can you help me find a place where I can buy all of that? I need to finish it by tomorrow afternoon.”

“What are they for, anyway?”

“Just toys,” they both got up from their seat. As they head back to the car, she handed him the keys and told him that it might be better if he drive since she didn’t really had much sleep last night.

When they got to the store, he watched her go from shelf to shelf; brows furrowed as she read whatever was written at the back of the thing she was about to purchase. She seemed to be in her element, and he realized that Ms. Lewis may not be a science type of her but she’s an electronics type. They moved to another store, and he was a bit alarm with the number of items she’s taking from the shelves, but from the way it looks, it seems like she has the money to buy the whole store. The two of them decided to take some of the bags back to the car before they continue on shopping. After an hour and a half, the back of the car was filled with bags and they have one last stop before going back to their flat. They entered a sports store he knows, and when she saw the part of the store dedicated to archery, she immediately walked down to it. She was staring at the arrows intently and he wasn’t sure if she knew what she needed to buy, all she wrote on her list was arrows. So he asked, “Do you know what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah,” she answered him quietly. She picked up a sample and tested the weight on her hand. “None of these looked like the ones I’ve seen before, and I don’t know if the arrow heads I’ll make will have the same result once it’s attached to another arrow. Unless I make the whole arrow and not just the tip, then I’d have to buy carbon fibre and aluminium tubing.” She gave away a wistful sound. “I guess that would work.” She looked up at him.

“Carbon fibre and aluminium tubing?” He asked with brows raised, “What is it again you study?”

“Political science,” she walked pass him. He could only shake his head from side to side while following her; he doesn’t really understand her. It was almost time for lunch when they finally gathered everything they need; they headed back to their flat and decided on take outs. He helped her bring up to her place everything she bought. He was a bit surprised to see that she had already set up a working space that accommodates the whole living room. He wasn’t even sure where she got the other materials that were there. Well, she did say she forgot to buy food last night; she could have done a little bit of shopping.

 

Darcy decided to make the simpler gadgets first, she can finish off the things she had experience in making pretty quickly and she wanted to take her time with the arrows. She hadn’t made arrows before and it played a crucial role in the mission, so she can’t make any mistake. She started fishing out her tools when she noticed that Ian was still inside her apartment. “Uh, thank you by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” he told her. “I’m just rather curious with what you’re doing to do and what you do for the doctor. You said you’re a Political Science student then you buy all these things that are for electronics, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Oh,” she said like she’s forgetting herself. “I usually encode whatever Jane ask me to, cook for her, make sure she has enough sleep, showered and sometimes I help her make stuff.”

“Well, if you need any help just call me.”

“Food,” she said with a smile. The moment the intern walked out of her door, she immediately got to work. She has no time to waste, she still have to send the agents instructions on where they can pick up their toys. She remembered the placed they had breakfast this morning, maybe that place would do. And then she remembered about their escape, she groaned; thinking how Phil can pull off missions in short notices.

 

She yawned as she got up from her bed, she had a challenging night but she felt accomplished that’s why she didn’t felt too tired. She did her daily morning routine before packing up her agents’ toys. She knocked on her intern’s door and saw that he was up and ready, too. She smiled at him, thankful for the sandwiches he shoved into her hand when it’s already time for dinner and she seemed to be blocking the world out. They got into the car and she told him about the day’s event, saying that they need to make a quick stop before going to the lab. She can see the excitement on his face and she could only think of the possible nerd-off between him and Jane. She grabbed the paper bag that has the toys; they both entered the place they had eaten yesterday morning.

After having breakfast, she excused herself; saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. She pushed the door to the male restroom, thankful that no one was there. She placed the paper bag behind the toilet seat at the third cubicle, when she was about to go out; a man was just at the door so she laughed and acted embarrassed. She found her intern finishing his drink, and when he was done, they were off to the lab, also known as Momma Foster’s House. They entered the place using the spare key Jane had given her before they even boarded the plane; she doesn’t know how the scientist had the key to the house. The luggage where they put their equipment wasn’t opened, and she noticed that Jane wasn’t around. She thought that she’s probably already with Erik. So, she did her duty as an intern, she –with the help of her intern, fixed the place and the equipments. It wasn’t long when she started hearing a beeping noise from somewhere. She turned her head to the left, trying to get her one ear to focus on the sound. She realized that it was coming from the luggage that she’s currently rummaging. She dug deeper and she saw the Phase Meter she and Jane made. She swatted it with her hand murmuring that it’s malfunctioning, it has been a while since Jane looked at it; the thing reminds her of Thor. When it wasn’t stopping she banged it on the table and that made her intern looked at her like she’s a crazy person. She walked to her purse and took out her phone dialling for Jane. “Where are you?”

“I’m on my way to a date,” she told her the place. “I might be home late.”

“This is important-“

“I’m sure it can wait, I gotta go.”

With a sigh, she tried to bang the device harder; this time on the wall. She really thinks that this is more important than a date. She got her coat, scarf and bonnet then headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” The intern asked her.

“To Jane, she needs to see this.” She mentally debated with herself if she could leave him, and then decided against it. “Come along.” They got in the car and she told him to hide at the back seat, she hadn’t really told Jane about him. She’ll tell her later, what’s important at the moment was the Phase Meter. It wasn’t a long drive, and before she got out she reminded the intern to hide. The receptionist intercepted her and she told the man that she’s looking for Dr. Foster and that it’s an urgent matter. She placed the emphasis on the word _‘doctor’_ ; they didn’t really ask what kind anyway. She was pointed to their table and she hurriedly walked up to them, the moment the man saw her he said; “Hi, could we get some wine please?”

She smiled at him and answered with sass. “Sure, I’d love some.”

Jane could only sigh, “Richard, this is Darcy.” Jane turned to her and she gave her boss a thumb up. She didn’t really think the guy was cute, a loud and far cry from Thor really, but she needed to be supportive. “What are you doing here?”

She pulled out a chair and the sarcastic _‘Oh, hello’_ escaping from the man’s lips didn’t go unnoticed. She decided that Jane’s too good for the guy, and she just knows the things to do to irritate them both and the things to say to make Jane get up her ass and leave her date. “So, I showed up to work at the lab, slash; your mom’s house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pyjamas-” She grabbed a bread knife and bread, started spreading butter on it before taking a bite. “-Eating ice cream and obsessing about-“clears her throat and fakes lowering her voice, “-you know _who_.” She heard the Richard guy gave a wistful and disapproving, _‘ah’_. “But you’re not! You’re wearing lady clothes. You even showered, didn’t you?” She sniffed around Jane. “You smell good.”

“Is there a point in all this?” Jane asked her impatiently, and she knew that she had successfully created an awkward environment. “Because there really needs to be a point to all this.” She chuckled, trying to hide the annoyance from the Richard.

“Right,” she dropped the knife making sure that it would give away a clanking sound before reaching in to her pocket. “You know all that scientific equipment you don’t look at anymore?” She pulled out the dives and handed it to Jane. “You might want to start looking at it again.” Jane took it from her hand. “This is the reason we came all the way out here.”

“It’s malfunctioning,” Jane said as her brows creased.

“That’s what I said!”

Jane swatted it then banged it on the table.

“That’s what I did!” She brought back her attention to the slice of bread in her hand. “Thought you’d do something a little more scientific.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Jane handed her back the device. The statement was more for the Richard than her.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” She insisted, “It kind of looks like the readings that Erik was rambling about.” She turned to the Richard, “Our friend, Erik; kind of went banana balls.”

“He’s not interested.” Jane told her. “I’m not interested, time for you to go now.” Jane pointed to the exit and gave the Richard a forced apologetic smile.

She looked at the both of them; she knew she had won this round. She’ll be waiting for Jane in the car. “Okay,” she got up from the chair and dragged it back where she got it.

“Short but sweet,” she heard the Richard said about her.

Jane countered with, “She needs help.” She could tell that Jane’s not really enjoying her date. She hopped in the car and just waited for a few minutes before Jane popped out by the passenger seat. “And I hate you.”

She was still munching on the bread. “What? I said he was cute.”

“Just shut up and drive.”

She started the engine and drove, mind forgetting about the intern who is and has the GPS. “You need to take the next left.” Jane gasped upon hearing the intern’s voice.

“Who is he?” There a bit of panic in the astrophysicist voice.

“He’s my intern.” Darcy said.

“You have an intern?”

She glanced at Jane for a moment. “Oh, yeah.”

The intern turned to Jane, “He-hello. Dr. Foster, it’s such a great honour to be working with you.”

“Right,” Jane sounded unimpressed. “I have to call Erik.”

“Oh, take a right.” The intern told her and the three of them could hear the tire screech when she turned. “And a left.”

“I have totally mastered driving in London.” She proclaimed. They got to the place they needed to go, and she can still feel Jane’s frustration. Usually, science does not frustrate her. “Come on, this is exciting.” She tried to cheer her up as they got out of the car; she turned and sees the intern’s smiling face. “Look! The intern is excited.” She gestured to the tall man beside her.

He turned towards her, “Ian.”

She turned back to Jane, “Do you want the phase meter?”

Jane shook her head, “No.”

“Bring the phase meter,” she told the intern. She gave him the key, “The toaster looking thing.”

Jane walked ahead of them, and she was a few meters away from her. The warehouse seemed abandoned, but she’s been to a mission that involves getting into _‘abandoned’_ warehouse. She decided to call Jane, but a song played out and she was sure that gave them away. Plus, Jane’s voice, “How do I change the ring tone in this thing?”

She could only eye-roll before answering, “An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ringtone.”

“Why are you calling me?” She shrugged, annoyed but the comment.

Darcy gave away a lame excuse, “I didn’t want to shout.” She cocked her head to the side. “Intern says it’s this way.”

“Ian, my name is Ian.” He told her.

She gave him a hushing sound, she knows his name is Ian, but it wouldn’t be fair if she called him by his name on his second day. Erik called her _‘the intern’_ for four days straight. The place looked like any other warehouse that she had been in, paint of the wall was fading, the floor was damp, and some parts of the ceiling were broken. They heard footsteps as birds take flight; they all turned sharply where it came from. They saw a moving silhouette behind a plastic curtain. “I’m not getting stabbed in the name of science.” She mumbled, not forgetting the roles she decided to play three –almost four, years ago; but still has in mind her job to protect Jane. “It’s okay, we’re Americans.”

“Is that supposed to make them like us?” Jane was skeptical.

It’s a statement that anyone can react to, doesn’t matter if it’s positive or negative. They soon found out that the occupants of the warehouse were three kids. They were asked if they were the police and Jane clarified that they’re scientists, then she emphasized that she’s the scientist. Darcy could only murmur her sarcastic gratitude. The kids told them they just found it, and Jane asked if they can show it to them. The kids seem hesitant, but they look like they really needed adult supervision.

The truck of cement was already floating when they get there, the kid didn’t have to do anything but he added another amazing thing for them to see. He turned over the entire truck with just one hand, and she could see the shock in Jane’s eyes. “That doesn’t seem right.” She commented to lighten the mood, it should be an amazing thing to see but the two people with her were being eerily quiet. The kids then lead them to a stairwell, taking them to a certain floor. A kid took a bottle at the side and dropped it; while it was falling it suddenly disappeared.

“Where’d it go?” Jane immediately asked. A kid pointed upward and they saw the bottle appear from nowhere and disappear again as it fall. Soon it became a loop that only ended when the kid took the bottle from the sky. “That’s –that’s incredible!” Jane beamed with excitement. She looked around her to find something to throw in; a soda can. When she dropped it, the three of them looked up; expecting it to come back down but nothing happened. “What happened?” Jane looked confused, thinking that she broke whatever there was in there.

Then the little girl spoke up, “Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don’t.”

“I want to throw something!” Darcy exclaimed then asked for Jane’s shoes. She was ignored as the scientist took the phase meter.

“I haven’t seen readings like this since –since,” Jane couldn’t say the words.

So, she offered it to her. “New Mexico.”

They looked at each other, looking shocked and perplexed Jane started running; eager to explore the place. “Don’t touch anything!”

Darcy could only smile as she turned to her intern. “Give me your shoe.” They went around the place, playing with the portals the kids found. Whatever she throws luckily returned, and her intern threw something that didn’t come back. The sound of the object was familiar to her; a frown crept on her face. “Were those the car keys?” Yes, it’s the intern’s fault the keys are now gone; but she can tell Jane’s going to scold her. She’s already thinking of ways how to unlock the car door as she goes around the warehouse looking for her. “Jane,” she called out to the direction she last saw her. There was no one there, “Jane!” She yelled, now running all over the place as Ian and the kids follow her. “Jane, where are you?” She turned around to the intern and the kids, saying that they should split up and search for Jane. The cement truck would be their meeting place in four hours. She can’t have her astrophysicist missing and be ready for the mission tonight.

They have search the whole warehouse and they didn’t found Jane. She didn’t want to call on the police but they have no idea where else to look for her. She turned to the kids and told them to get out of the place because they would be calling the police already and she didn’t want them to get into trouble. Once the kids where gone, she had Ian call the police and they arrive not long after the call. Ian went with the other policemen to search inside the warehouse again as she was being questioned by one officer. From the entrance of the warehouse she saw Jane walking furiously at her, she met the woman half way. “Jane! Where the hell where you?”

“Tell me you didn’t call the police?” Jane’s voice was strained but she was definitely angry and Darcy’s just dumfounded.

“Well, what was I supposed to do?”

“Not call the police?” Jane said like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"I’ve been freaking out!” She was, her job was to protect the astrophysicist and all of a sudden the woman goes missing on her watch.

“You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling over, _‘area-51-ing’_ the place.”

“Jane!” Darcy’s not a yeller but it seems that Jane is missing a few things about the scenario.

“We had a stable gravitational anomaly! We had unimpeded access! Our only competition was ten years old!”

“Jane! You were gone for five hours!”

That made Jane stop, “What?”

They stare at each other, thunder roared and Darcy noticed the rain was not falling on them, they looked up the sky. “That’s weird.” She saw Jane instinctively look to her left and they both saw Thor standing almost ten meters away from them. The couple stare at each other for a moment before Jane walked to Thor; shoving the phase meter to her hand and then rain started pouring on her. “Typical,” she murmured. She saw Jane slap Thor twice and she can tell that it would sting. As the two talked, she watched and just when Thor was about to kiss Jane the officer was bugging her to call on the woman to ask her some questions. If she wasn’t undercover, she would have flashed her SHIELD ID just to shut the man up for a moment and Jane get the kiss she waited for two years. But she ran to the two before Thor’s lips landed on Jane’s, fearing that the police might hold on to his word about arresting them. “Hey, is this you?” Asking Thor and referring to the fact that he and Jane are not getting wet by the rain. Then the rain instantly stopped.

“Uh, we’re kind of in the middle of something here.” Jane told her.

“Uhm, I’m pretty sure we are getting arrested.” She said sheepishly.

“Hold that thought,” Jane said to Thor before running to the officers.

“Look at you, still muscly and everything.” She poked at him, trying to have a casual conversation. “How’s space?”

“Space is fine.”

“And the little brother?”

“Punished for what he did,” Thor took in a deep breath. “I apologize for what he did to Erik.”

Thor sounded sincere, but Erik’s Jane’s father figure and not hers. She respects the old man, though. “You should apologize to Jane and to him yourself, big guy.” Darcy wasn’t exactly looking at Jane when there was a surge of red energy that sent almost everyone on their backs. Good thing Thor was by her side and he protected her; he immediately went to Jane when he saw her on her back as well. The policemen had drawn their weapons and she already has an electricuiter at hand, she waited for them to attack first. She’s in a sticky situation right now, she needs to protect Jane but she might blow up her cover. Then she realized that Thor wouldn’t let his girl get hurt. She watched as the Asgardian hold Jane close to him, a sigil of some sort started to appear on the cemented floor. She saw the Bifrost for the second time, “holy shit.” That didn’t stop the officers from arresting her and Ian.

She asked to at least call someone; she called the SHIELD base in London and asked one of their agents to bail them out. She used the code that Fury had given her to use in emergency situations, she thinks this is one. She has a mission to help run in a matter of hours, her astrophysicist is in another realm, she’s pretty sure reports of seeing the God is everywhere now and that would be on her. She banged her head on the cell; hiding from Hydra is starting to be harder than it used to be. If she knew that working as an intern would get her further involved with freaky stuff, she should have used her baking skills and worked in a diner. But, no, she had to go and want to learn something new while she’s hiding. She groaned when an officer told them that someone had bailed them, Ian asked her who bailed them she just shrugged his question off. They decided to take a cab; they can’t really go back to the warehouse to get the car. They went back to their apartment and Ian was kind enough to offer her dinner. After their meal, she decided to stay a little longer; calling Jane, Erik and SHIELD. “Jane isn’t calling me back, Erik isn’t calling me back, and stupid SHIELD isn’t calling me back.” Why is SHIELD not calling back or answering her call? She already used the code Fury gave her, the London base should be coming to her aide right now. Something’s not cooking right; she chewed on her lower lip as she started pacing around the room, frustration and worry wearing down on her.

“What’s SHIELD?” Ian asked, curious.

She grimaced; her lips are loose when she’s worried. “It’s a secret.” She connected to Erik’s voicemail. “Hey, Erik. It’s Darcy again,” she tried to sound cheerful. “Thor came back, he took Jane to Asgard and I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” There wasn’t exactly a protocol when people get taken to Asgard.

“Darcy, you really need to look at this.” Ian called out to her. “You’re friend, Erik. What was his last name again?”

She turned around and saw the reporter show a clip of Erik running around naked. She could only sit next to him on the couch, expression in dismay as the guy beside her paused the news and see Erik’s crazy face. She crinkled her nose again, thinking that if there is an anomaly –which there really is, they need an astrophysicist on their side. With a sigh she decided, “We’re getting him tomorrow.”

“Are you serious?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Yes,” she got up from the couch. She still has something else to do. “I’m serious, you saw the gravitational anomalies, and we need someone who understands it fully. We can’t just be in our asses. The last time Thor was on here, there was a huge metal object that breathes fire that trashed a whole town. I have a feeling disaster is just about to knock in our doorstep.” She left him and went to her own apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They got an instruction to go to a cafe at an exact time; Clint was the one to get the package because Nineteen hid it in the male’s restroom. As he move around the cafe, he was stopping himself from searching the whole place for the girl he’s crazy about. Once he got the package he got out of the place and met with Natasha a block away and got in their car to head home. They have been ready a day early, prepared for any changes that may be brought by the new toys they got. When the girls chatted, Natasha informed him that they would be going in from the bottom and will make their way up. Nineteen was open to suggestions, which they both find –refreshing, somehow it was. It’s not that they don’t trust her, it’s just they feel safer if they would be the ones to plan how they would get in and how would they get out. They were told that the toys would help them clear computers faster. There were two boxes in the paper bag, one small and one really big. The small box has Natasha’s name written on it, he watched her open it. There were two bracelets inside, it looked like a simple accessory, but when Natasha wore it on her left hand and touched the circle in the middle it showed the blueprint of the whole house they’re in. “It’s –some sort of a navigator.” She told him, she looked at the other one. There designs were different but not completely contradicting. When she has it on, the navigator glowed and showed a message for her; telling her what was the other bracelet for. “Open yours,” she’s curious what Clint got.

It was like an early Christmas present for Clint, inside the box there were twelve arrows with special heads. He wanted to squeal in delight, he saw Natasha smiled at him. He lined the arrow one by one on the dining table; he thought that it was the only thing that was in the box. At the bottom there were two monocles that are attachable to their ear. He picked it up and tried it on, Natasha took the other one and a paper fell to the floor. He picked it up.

_‘Fight the good fight, Clint. –D.L.’_

Natasha peeped on the notes, “Oh, look there’s an _‘L’_ now.”

“Shut it, Tasha.” He told her, but he knows she can sense his excitement. “Does your navigator say anything about the monocles?”

She ran her hand over the device, and there was an image of a folder; she opened it and read what was in it. “There is, the monocle slash communicator will help her see what we see and hear us.” She peered over his arrows. “Genius, don’t you think?”

He could only hum in agreement. The arrows had three flash drive heads; three explosives and the rest were shock arrows. He examine the flash drive heads, the other end has kind of a transmitter. He wondered where it files would be transmitted to.

 

They went out before it started getting dark; they stay at different location while they wait for most of the employees of the ship get out and run around the port of London. When they knew it was time, they met each other a good few kilometres away from the ship that they’re going to enter. They have their gadgets secured before they dove into the water, even though it was dark and there were no people around; they made sure to be quiet. They swam to the ship, keeping their selves hidden as they emerge from the water. Natasha used the navigator to see where they can put a whole on the ship that would let them get in. When they found it, she used the laser function of her right bracelet; they let the cut off part of the ship fall to the bottom of the water. She was the first one to get in, Clint helped with a little push and she helped him with a little pull. Once in, they wore the monocle-earpiece and turned it on hearing a bit of a static before they heard a pinging sound. She pressed on the comms, “We’re in.”

_‘Hold up the blueprint reader by the monocle.’_

Clint clenched his jaw upon hearing Nineteen’s voice; he had forgotten how smoky it can be. He mentally scolded himself and tried to focus. He watched Natasha do as she was told, it didn’t took long before Nineteen told them where they should head to.

_‘Take a left, there would be a staircase. Go up and then a right, you’ll find the lab there; but I’m not sure if there would be guards. Be ready.’_

Natasha snorted, “We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t.” She looked back at Clint and nod at him, he took the lead. Their steps were light as they climb the metal staircase, he peeked first; looking at his left and right before looking back at her and nodding as a sign that there’s nobody there. They moved quickly, but when they turned right at the end, he saw two guards with heavy powered riffles. Natasha took one of the beads of her bracelet and threw it; Clint saw a familiar explosion of electrical charge before the two men fall to their feet. “You should let Fury see this, just imagine the greens you’ll be receiving.”

_‘I have enough money for my lifetime.’_

He heard humour in her voice, and he said; “Should we start calling you _‘Princess’_?” Natasha looked back at him with a smirk. She took another bead and stuck it at the handle on the door of the lab, they heard a clicking noise and it was open. “How did you do that?”

_‘Every device you have is connected to my computer, they will only lost connection once activated; I’m the once activating it. Well, except for the gadgets that knock the bad guys down, they’re activated within three seconds. And, princess, really? That’s the best you got?_ ’

Natasha walked in the lab and connected one drive at a computer, a blue light flashed and she knew the drives working. Clint stayed by the door, looking out for possible threats. “You didn’t seem to be a spoiled brat the first time I worked with you.”

_‘Don’t tell me the great Hawkeye has been thinking of me.’_

“Not the time to be flirting,” Clint chuckled at what Natasha said.

_‘You can leave that drive; it’ll send the files to the laptop that I’ve given you.'_

“Where to next?” Clint asked.

_‘The third deck seems to be their operating room; that would probably be loaded. All you need to do is plug a drive and I’ll take care of the rest.’_

Like before, they walked quietly through the stairs, but once they were at the top; there were four men that saw them. Clint shoot one man with a normal arrow and they both ran to the remaining three. Natasha leap and her knee landed on one man’s face as she pulled out a cord and choke the other one with it. Clint punched the other and as he retreat his arm, he send his elbow to the man’s nose, finishing with a left hook. Natasha placed another bead on the door, when it opened they heard footsteps. When she peeped through the door, she saw that the whole third deck is the whole operating room, and there are quite a number of men guarding it. They can’t get near the computers, it’ll be too dangerous. “Prepare your drive arrows,” she said to him as she reached for her gun. She took in a deep breath before pushing open the door and shooting five men dead. Clint aims and shoots; the drive was plugged and they saw the other end of the arrow flash a blue light. More men are running towards them, they heard shouts of orders before gun shots. They went out where they came in, this time they didn’t bother if their steps are heard. They need to get to the last computer at the captain’s deck.

_‘Left, straight ahead; that would lead you directly at the captain’s deck.’_

They run, shoot, ducked, and fought their way to the captain’s deck. Once in, Natasha shot two men and Clint knocked the other one unconscious. “Why do I have three flash drive arrows?” He asked Nineteen.

_‘Just in case you miss.’_

He chuckled, “I don’t miss.”

Natasha plugged the drive; they were about to head out when they saw ten men making their way to the captain’s deck. Clint sent them one of his exploding arrows; Natasha shot the window of the deck. They jumped from there, landed on their feet and rolled then up to their feet and running. They heard gun shots and Clint hissed; she turned to him, “Clint.” She saw drops of blood on the bow of the ship.

_‘What happened?’_

Clint’s left calve was bleeding and he can’t run the right way; he was pulling Natasha behind. He looked back and saw more men running towards them, he pulled out a shock arrow and released it; everyone fell to the ground, trembling. Even when he was starting to feel dizzy with the pain and the blood loss, his aim was still perfect. Natasha placed an arm around his waist for support as he slowly fell on his butt.

“Barton’s shot,” Natasha told Nineteen calmly.

_‘Oh, fuck.’_

“Nothing I can’t handle, sweetheart.” He told her as he and Natasha looked at each other. They know that the enemy’s backups would be on their way.

‘ _Will you still be able to execute your escape plan?’_

“Negative,” Natasha said.

 

Darcy could see Clint’s pained face through Natasha’s monocles; she placed a camera on both of it so she sees what they see. She looked at the blueprint of the ship again, trying to look for an exit that’s near where the agents are standing on, but they’re at the bow of the ship. She hissed in frustration.

_‘Don’t sweat too much over it; we’ve been in worse situations.’_

She heard him say, she knows that but still something inside her chest clenched tight and it hurt, it made breathing hard; she felt stupid. And through the peripheral view of his monocle she saw a speed boat.

_‘You’re a goddamned human disaster, Clint.’_ She heard the female agent said, _‘You just can’t keep yourself from collecting scars, huh?’_ She saw the widow wrapped the wound with a cloth that was taken from the hem of Clint’s shirt.

_‘Wear ‘em like they’re badges,’_ she heard the man chuckle.

“Romanoff, at your five-twenty there’s a speed boat. Take that and go to the next port-“

_‘But the computer is in our escape car-‘_

“I’ll take care of that-“

_‘Negative-‘_

She groaned in frustration, “The files are being sent to my computer, too. So, get him up, take the speed boat and go to the next port, steal a car and head to the London base or back to HQ.”

_‘Why are you taking copies?’_ It was Clint who asked.

“For backup,” she lied.

_‘And the computer at our escape car, what’s going to happen to that?’_ He asked again.

“I’ll fry the chip from here, I built it with it.” When she answered his question, that’s when they started moving. She realized that she won’t win the prize in most trusted person in the world. She have been with each of them in a mission, she didn’t do anything that could make them doubt her. Romanoff knows her name and Clint knows –knows that she always have a backup plan; or at least quick in thinking. She watched a shaky sight as they made their way to the speedboat. They got in and started driving. “Don’t turn the comms off just yet.” She opened the files and saw that the continuation of the file she got three four years ago wasn’t there. She decided to tell Natasha right away, “It’s not here either.”

_‘Well, at least we’re sure that it’s going to be in the last ship.’_

“There’s a problem,” she told them.

_‘What?’_

“The last ship is owned by SHIELD.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waking up sucked for her, -so bad, she groaned as she got up from her bed and reaching for her eyeglasses. She couldn’t say that the mission last night was successful; Barton got shot, it may not be fatal but he wouldn’t be walking for a couple of days or weeks. Then, she still has to clean the escape car that they were planning to use; Romanoff told her where it’s parked. If being a handler’s like this, she’d rather retire early. She reached for her phone and dialled Phil’s number, when the man answered her call she didn’t bother with pleasantries. “Being a handler is hard, -like, _really_ hard.”

She heard Phil chuckle from the other line. “Well that’s a surprise, there’s not much thing in this world that you think is hard.”

She huffed at the sarcastic comment. “Fighting is hard because of my physique, also running. God, I hate running.”

“Hearing you complain about being a handler does that mean Director Fury had promoted you?”

“Thank Thor no; I can’t imagine me doing this for the rest of my life. I mean, making the gadgets is cool and all, but being at the other side of the comms and not being able to help them directly, that sucks. Also, the clean up, that’s probably the worst so far,” she headed to her kitchen. She doesn’t have coffee, so she went for the milk.

“We’re not supposed to talk about the mission, but we can drop names.”

She can imagine Phil’s curious face. “Romanoff and Barton,” she heard the older man give away a wistful sound. “Yes, it’s that kind of mission.” She didn’t need to hear him ask the question he has in his mind. “How’re you?” Of course, she didn’t just call to complain.

“I’ve received a call from the director last night,” his tone turned serious. “He told me to not land in any base for the time being, possibly for the next four days.”

“But you’re going to need to gas up.”

“We’re going to stay on the ground for a few days,” he paused, probably thinking about what he should say next. “Call me if anything comes up.”

“You worry too much, old man.” She tried to joke, but they know that something big is about to go down. “I’ll call, you know I will.” They ended the call and she got ready to head out. It’s still dark out, she needs to dispose the getaway car first; but a thought run through her head. She’s wearing all black and when she took a left on an alley way, she activated her holographic mask. Only this time the hologram that’s covering her face is an actual human face. She called out for a taxi when she got to the other side of the alley; she gave the address Romanoff told her. She asked the driver to stop three blocks away from her destination, and from there she walked. When she spotted the car, she pulled out one of her device to unlock it. She didn’t have the key to the car so she had to hot-wire it. She then drove it in front of Jane’s mom’s house, as she get out she took the laptop and other things the agents left there. She hailed another taxi and went back home, stopping a few blocks away and walking in an alleyway to turn off the mask. She changed her clothes and waited for the sun to rise up, thinking of a way to get Erik out of the psych ward.

The moment She told Ian about her idea, he was going to protest, but they were already in front of the facility, she walked hurriedly inside to cut off his protest. Ian remained quiet while Darcy talked to the guard, the man was becoming suspicious but she gave an excuse about how worried Ian was and he’s still in shock. “You’ll have to sign for your father’s belongings, Mr. Selvig.” The man told Ian and her intern is spacing out on her, she smacks him lightly.

“What?” Ian asks, “Oh, yeah. My father, Dr. Erik Selvig.” Darcy wanted to hit his head on the table.

The guard nods at them, “One man’s leather wallet brown,one keyring, three keys. Prescription medicine-” the three of them are now wearing a look of worry because of the bag of medicine. “-various.”

Darcy saw Erik walking down the hall and she left a little bit relieved. “Erik,” she called out to him. Ian signed whatever it was; he was also given strange equipment. She’s not sure what it’s for, but she’ll soon find out.

Erik looked at her with a puzzled expression, “Yes?”

Her heart broke at the sight, the man was completely disoriented; but she forced a smile. “It’s –uh, Darcy.”

The change in the older man’s expression from confusion to realization was a good sign for her. “Darcy, so good to see you again.” He walked up to her and given her a hug.

She had read reports about Erik’s condition, but she never thought that it’d be like this. She now understands fully why Jane wanted to cut ties with SHIELD. She hugged the man back, “Oh, I missed you, too.”

“How did you find me?” He hasn’t let her go; it was like he was making sure she’s real.

“You were naked on TV,” Ian answered and she wished she can tase the guy.

“Okay, time to go, lot’s to do.” She told him, and he was still embracing her. If this happened to Phil she’s sure she would have raised hell on SHIELD. She wanted to comfort Erik more but they have a magical portal to attend to and a missing astrophysicist to find. She needs to get this moving without breaking her role, “Getting weird now.” As they walk through the corridor out of the facility, she watched Ian have a hard time carrying the equipments and she just let the guy be. A little punishment for being rude to Erik, “I should not be left in charge of stuff like this. I don’t get paid enough,” okay maybe she has a reasonable monthly pay check from SHIELD, but with everything that’s happening she needs a raise. Maybe she can talk to Fury so that she can finally set up a decent place she can work in their old house. Then she realizes she’s –at the moment, and intern. “I don’t get paid, period.” She wants to cut the act so bad.

They’re almost at the parking lot when the three of them started hearing a beeping noise. “Dr. Selvig, sir, your gear is beeping at me.”

Erik stopped from his track, face almost filled with dread. “It’s happening,” he said, almost in a whisper. “Sooner than I calculated.”

“Wait, what’s happening?” The two men stare at the birds in the sky. “Birds, birds are happening?”

“They’re starlings.” She looked at Ian who continued what he was saying. “It’s called murmuration. My dad, he used to take me bird watching as a kid.”

Darcy understands that he’s having this nostalgic moment, but that information has no use to them at the moment. “Nerd,” she called him.

“Look!” Erik pointed at the birds, there was something in the sky that made it seem like it was fluid. As the birds fly, they disappeared.

“Where’d they go?” She asked, and after a few heartbeats the birds appeared at the very ground just beneath their feet. Darcy let go of a scream, it was a good thing she wasn’t wearing a damn skirt as the birds swoop beneath them and then back to the sky. When she turned to Erik he was smiling, “What the hell was that? Why are you smiling?”

“There’s nothing more reassuring than realizing that the world is crazier than you are.” As they walk he threw his medicines in a nearby bin. “Take me to Jane’s lab.”

It’s going to be another long day for Darcy, maybe she should have just hidden in an underground tunnel in the Antarctic; but then again, she did like the excitement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint’s lying on a bed in a hospital somewhere back in DC, he has this shit eating grin on his face and Natasha wasn’t sure if it was because of the drugs they have him in. They both knew that the shooter just got lucky in shooting him, but it messed up their escape plan; Natasha was not happy about that. She knows that Lewis is a good agent –good at her job, but she wasn’t sure if she’s ‘good’, she still have her doubts. She threw a bag of cheetos at Clint and that brought him back to earth, a nurse saw them and peep her head by the door. “No junk foods,” then she carried on her way to wherever. Clint rolled his eyes but heed the nurse’s warning.

“Was it worth it?” She asked, like Clint she has been thinking about someone, but unlike him, she knows where to find the man she had given a compartment of her mind to.

“Was what worth it?”

“Waiting and just hearing her voice,” she placed both of her feet on his bed as she sit comfortable on a chair.

Clint chuckle lightly, “You’re gonna think I’m stupid.” He paused, “Wait, you already think I’m stupid, but yeah; ‘s worth it. And I know, next time our paths cross –that would be the time I would see her face to face again.”

“How do you do that?” She can’t –she thinks she can’t be as hopeful as Clint. She doesn’t know where he’s getting all that positivity with everything that has already happened to him. She wants to know how she can be like that, because there’s something annoyingly beautiful about it. Living life and knowing –believing that there’s something wonderful out there is reserved for you.

“Do what?” His brows creased at her like she has been talking nonsense all this time.

“Hope.”

He snorted, “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not, but I just can’t seem to find myself to-“her words faltered. She swallowed hard, “How?”

“I never believe in destiny or fate while growing up, let me tell you that. It’s just that-” he paused not sure what to say next. When he opened his mouth again, he took a deep breath before speaking again; preparing himself. “I never really talked about you about my mom, I was being kind of careful, knowing that you had a fucked up childhood, same as I have; but somehow I feel a little bit fortunate more than you. Yeah, I got an ass of a dad, but mom, she was like an angel on earth. That’s how I remembered her anyway; I was too young to remember much; but she always believes that tomorrow’s going to be better than yesterday. A bit of a martyr, no shit about that, but has a big heart.”

“Sounds like you,” she smiled, reveling at the moment of complete honesty and vulnerability and the trust that comes along with it.

“It didn’t work out for her, but she was damn happy.” He sighed, “And maybe mine won’t work out, too but-“

“You’re damn happy right now.” She finished it for him, and they smile at each other. “Maybe I would do the same.”

“You should,” he encouraged her.

She looked at her watch and got from her seat. “Gotta go, the ship won’t blow itself up.” Before she walked out the door she turned back, “See you in the suburb."

Clint wished she didn’t say the last part.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy made some necessary adjustments on Erik’s equipment; she was walking around with a screw on her hand and another poking at her hair that’s in a bun. Erik had occupied a whole table, with maps, pens, rulers, readings and etcetera. The intern moves back and forth between the two whenever they would need something, and when it’s meal times he would hand them a sandwich and a drink; she wondered if she was like that back then. After fixing the equipment, she helped Erik with getting the readings in order, that’s when Jane walked through the door with Thor. She sighed in relief when she saw the older woman, “Jane.”

Jane gave them a casual, “Hey.”

“You can’t just leave like that. The world is going crazy. All the stuff we saw is spreading,” she informed her quickly then noticing what she was wearing; a dress and a breast plate, very avant-garde. “Did you go to a party?”

Her question was left in the air when Jane saw Erik, they greeted each other then hugged; Jane noticed that something was missing from his attire. “Where are your pants?”

Ian answered for Erik, “Oh, uh –he says it helps him think.”

She shook her head from side to side, “Okay, well, I’m going to need everything you’ve got on this. All the work you’ve been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything.”

“Okay,” Erik was about to dive back into the computer when Thor greeted him.

“Are you well, Erik?” Thor’s voice sounded sincere.

The older man begins to laugh, then suddenly turns serious. “Your brother’s not coming, is he?” Erik on the other hand tried to hide his fear but miserably failed.

Thor squared his shoulders. “Loki is dead.” She was a bit shocked, but she continued on with her work, trying not to roll her eyes at Erik’s reaction about the news. Yeah, Loki’s as conniving as he can be, but Thor loves his brother no matter what; she can sympathize with him.

After giving Jane everything that she needs to analyze all she needs to analyze, they huddle together on a table. They just had a quick run-through of the things she had experienced in Asgard and they are now on to the part about the bad guy’s plan. “Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connecting.”

“Amplifying the weapon’s impact. For each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal.” Erik concluded.

“Yes, but the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly the right place at the right time.” Thor threw in what he knows.

Darcy piped up with the obvious question. “Well, how do we know where that is?”

“We follow the directions,” Erik told them in a quiet voice as he grab a map and moved on to another table. “This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the Ancients were there to see it.” He spread out the map, getting a pen and ruler. “All the great constructions, the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians. They made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. They left us a map,” he started drawing a line, “Stonehenge, Snowden, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us to-“the lines intersected at one point. He pointed at it, “-here.”

“Greenwich?” Ian asked in a disbelieving voice.

Everything clicked inside Darcy’s head. “The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is going to go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions –the very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart.” Everyone looked at her, Jane and Erik never thought that she has never listened to them while the look in Thor and Ian’s face was a dawn of understanding; like she has translated some ancient writing.

Thor calls for his hammer.

“I better get my pants,” Erik announced.

 

 

They stuffed themselves in the car as Thor fly, Erik and Jane told Darcy what she and Ian needed to do before they made their way to the tower. She has a few gadgets in her pockets, but she’s not sure if she should use it in front of the intern. She’s afraid of blowing off her cover, she’s afraid of how Jane would react if she learned about her cover. She cares for very few people in her life; she’d never had much relationship with anyone. It’s not that her childhood had scarred her; it’s just that she dedicated her life in finding who is her parents’ killer. Adrenaline is rushing through her veins and her mind is running wild. So she tried to cheer herself up, “Focus! This is important.” She took in a deep breath. “We have to hammer them in all around the site and then Jane and Erik will activate them from the tower.” The instruction was for both of them.

Ian was getting the equipments from the back of the car, and he’s having difficulty in it. “They’re tape together.” He complained.

“Do you even know what these things do?” She asked him, a bit frustrated. Geez, she hoped she wasn’t that whiney when she first started interning for Jane.

“Uh –no,” he admitted.

Contemplating whether to explain it or not, she decided that it would be best not to; save her energy and just play stupid, “Neither do I.”

They run around the place hammering the equipments in place, people looked around them like they’re crazy people. Darcy didn’t know if it was Malekith coming or just a bad weather as the sky turn more grey each passing minute. There’s movement in the water, there was nothing there before, but as the movement continue on, something gigantic appeared in front of them. “Holy.,” It was an alien ship and it dragged itself from the water to the ground, destroying whatever it was in its way. They ran from it, along with other people. The ship stopped at the middle of the university, from the top she saw something move downward like some kind of elevator and from it elves emerge. She made a mental note that Dark Elves are really dark, and they do not look pretty or magical. From the sky they saw a portal to another world opening up already, she kind of let out a sigh of relief when Thor landed in front of the elves. They continued on their task, leaving fighting to Thor. They got the others into place; Jane didn’t even have to tell her that she’s going to help Thor in her own way. She and Ian hide and watched as Jane activated one of the equipments and the Dark Elves disappeared within seconds. “That is awesome!” She exclaimed. “How did you do that?” She asked over her phone.

“Well, gravitational fields interact with the weak spots between worlds, creating-“

Darcy didn’t bother listening, “Ooh, wait! Get the guy with the sword!” As soon as Jane turned a knob on her device, they felt a surge of energy and the next thing they know they were now standing in a different location. “Uh, what the hell just happened?” An elf landed on the car beside them and Ian screamed, Darcy grabbed his hand and ran while a few more elves try to catch them. They turned to their left after a few miles, and they immediately saw elves coming for them. They tried to blast them, but they dived to the ground. Darcy didn’t anticipated that it would hurt her, she tried to get up as the elves come for her; mind made up that it’s better to blow her cover and have Jane be mad at her than to die. She was about to pull a gadget from her pocket when a whole car just crushed the elves. She turned to her left and saw Ian holding the bumper of the car.

“Are you alright?” He asked him.

“You saved my life,” she told him as he threw the bumper down and she walked slowly towards him. He did not only save her life but also her cover, then she remembered what she told him on her first night in London.

“Yeah,” he answered awkwardly and then followed up with a confident. “I guess I did.”

She reached out for his nape and slammed her lips to his; the guy deserves a kissing of a life time. Hey, she even dipped him and they magically got poof’d in front of Erik and Jane. “Darcy?” She heard Jane’s voice and she immediately let go of Ian, letting him fall to the floor.

“Jane!” She exclaimed.

“Ian,” Erik called out to him in a disapproving voice.

“Erik,” Ian called back.

She heard a whooshing sound in the air and when she looked up she saw Thor’s hammer flew above them. “Mew-mew!”

The wind blew harder and the sky had gotten darker, they saw an Elf walk up to their ship and it was being enveloped by a red energy. Slowly the portals aligned and the red energy reached out for the portals like tentacles of an octopus. “We’re out of time,” Jane said as she rushed to where the heart of chaos is Erik could only follow her. Sometimes, Darcy doesn’t know if Jane is stupid of brave. She was about to go after them but she felt a hand around her wrist.

“You can’t go with them.” Ian told her.

“No, we can’t just stand here.” They run after the scientists and they saw Thor take the equipments from Erik’s hand and to where the equipments should be on. She’s mentally scolding herself, holding on to her cover when the fate of the world rests in the hand of them getting the equipment in place. If she just fought back they could have placed them before all of the portals opened up in the sky.

They watched as Thor entered what seems to be a storm of blood and position the equipments. The elf looked like he is worshiping the energy that surrounds him. Thor used the equipments like a javelin, the first time he threw it at the opponent he caught it and Jane activated it. The elf’s hand disappeared but it didn’t do any damage because it was magically replaced. The second throw, Thor pierced it on the elf’s shoulder, when Jane activated it, Malekith lost a whole arm. The last one, he used Mjonir to drive it down to the elf’s chest, when Jane activated it, Malekith was gone and Thor lay on the ground unconscious. The alien ship became unstable and is about to fall on to Thor, Jane ran to him and Darcy felt like this was a replay on the first time they met. Only this time, there’s a whole ship that’s going to crush them like a bug. “Jane!” Erik called out to her; he was holding the device and was quick on thinking about sending the ship somewhere gods only know. He saved Jane and Thor, Darcy let go of the breath she didn’t think she was holding on to.

“Everybody okay?” Erik asked with a smile.

Darcy turned back to Ian for a celebratory kiss.

 

 

Destruction was done, planet was saved and Thor has to return to Asgard for his prince-ly duty. Darcy decided that she won’t stay at her apartment for the moment and help Jane cope. It wasn’t as bad as the first time Thor left, this time Jane was more understanding but she’s still sad. She kind of understands how the scientist feels, missing someone sucks. Her mind was about to wonder off to Barton but she stooped herself; she looked at Jane who was having her bowl of cereal, they were all having breakfast. “He’s gonna comeback,” she told Jane in a positive tone, but still not wanting the woman to get her hopes too high. “Except –you know, the last time he was gone for –like, two years.”

“Well, it’s only been two days. So-“ Jane let her words falter to silence.

“Did he say anything before he left?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, he had to figure some stuff out with his father. He kinda committed treason –on our way out.” She stared at them sheepishly. Erik mouthed an ‘Oh’, and they remained silent for the entire meal.

She and Ian went to do the dishes, talking about simple things and Darcy thought that she can actually befriend the guy. Erik went to do more work about the Convergence, and Jane was left in the dinning. They heard a rumbling of thunder and they all looked up. They saw a luminous ray of light that came down from the sky and Jane came running to the wide balcony; Darcy now saw the Bifrost trice in her whole life. They watch from the kitchen window as the two reunite with a kiss, but there was loud knocking on the door. Whoever was at the other side didn’t wait for them to open it, their door was burst open; five men with gun appeared in front of them.

She grabbed a knife and sent it flying to one of them, hitting one by the shoulder. “Duck!” She yelled at Ian and Erik as she ran to the dining table and flipping it, she got hold of one of her gadgets she placed underneath the table but the man started shooting at her. She heard a movement in the air and the wall behind her was destroyed as Thor’s hammer hit two men. She got up and fired an electric bullet at one man as she run to the other one and punching him square on the face. She didn’t let the man recover; she grabbed the man’s neck and slammed his face on the wall before snapping the neck. She was breathing hard, when she turned around everyone in the room was stunned. “I can explain,” she’s trying to catch her breath. “But it would be better if we don’t talk about it here.” She moved to get her bag and phone. “Everyone get dressed, we’re leaving.”

“Darcy,” Jane couldn’t even formulate a proper question.

She took in a deep breath, “I swear I’ll explain; we just have to move to a safer location.” When Jane nodded at her, everyone started moving. She really thought that she’s not going to have to reveal her cover. She dialled for Phil and she didn’t waste any moment when it was answered. “We got attacked; five men armed with guns. I’m moving Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig to a safer location, I request for a pick up. And by the way, Thor’s back.”

“Understood, ETA four hours.” Phil answered her and he cut the line.

She knew that she’s going to need the getaway car.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America; The Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I honestly struggled with it. I got sick half way through making it and when I was already able to continue it, I find it hard to get my groove back. Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> This is not beta'd, mistakes are my own do pardon them. Thank you to those who read my work!
> 
> On to the story..,

The moment she learned that the rest of the file she has been looking for is in one of SHIELD’s ships, she had a feeling that something bad is about to happen. So, she told Clint to go to their safe house. It’s somewhere in the suburbs, their neighbours there thinks that they’re a wedded couple who often travels around the world because of their jobs. He’ll be safe there as he recover from his injury, that safe house isn’t in any SHIELD records. They both were freelance worker before, and even though Fury trusts them with his life, the council still thinks they’re a threat. They need to keep their selves and each other safe.

Fury partnered her with Steve Rogers –also known as Captain America, for the last ship-lab raid she would do that’s connected to the mission that was passed on to her. She was suspicious of the fact that Pirates managed to get on it, but a mission is a mission. She’s to help Steve rescue the hostages, and get the information that she needs. Everything was going smoothly until Steve crashed to the operating room she’s in. She tried to make a joke about it, but the Captain is all about transparency. They got into a bit of trouble, but the mission was accomplished, no one was hurt badly and they have rescued the hostages without a single scratch on them.

She wasn’t wrong when she thought that a bad thing will happen. A day after the mission, Fury was attacked. Hill called her and she hurriedly went to the hospital the director is in. She’s usually stoic but the sight of the director on the operating table shocked her to the core. She was sure that if the enemy had the chance to butcher the man, they would have done it, just to make sure he was dead. The director is not about rainbows or unicorns; if she was to be honest, Fury is one of the most manipulative people she knows, but he uses his skills to establish peace. He doesn’t deserve to be killed so brutally. “Tell me about the shooter,” she said to Steve. She doesn’t understand why the director went to the super soldier, but for her it means he trusts the man; so she’s going to try and trust him, too. She wished she has Clint by her side in this situation.

“He’s fast, strong, had a metal arm.”

She swallowed hard, mind racing as she remembered what Fury told Nineteen, the moment he had a lead on the guy with the metal arm he would contact her. Should she take it to herself to call the girl? Tucking that away for a moment, she needed to be sure first, “Ballistics?” She asked Maria Hill.

“Three slugs, no rifling and completely untraceable.” She answered coldly, it was like she was unaffected by what was happening. Maybe Hill doesn’t have the same fondness she has with Fury.

“Soviet made?” Hill turned to her, surprised. It’s the same bullet the man with the metal arm shot through her five years ago.

“Yeah,” but before she could ask whatever question she has on her mind the director’s state deteriorating and they watch as the nurses and doctor try their best to revive the man.

“Don’t do this to me, Nick.” She whispered knowing that he couldn’t hear her through the glass and knowing that it would just be a miracle if he survives. It’s just too much for the human body. There was stinging behind her eyes, she blinked a couple of times trying to stop the tears from flowing; but she still shed a few.

From the operating room to the morgue, she stayed close to Fury’s body. She was aware that Steve was following her and he often looks at whatever he has on his hands. They stand there in silence before Hill walked in the room. “We need to take him,” though her voice became softer it was still cold.

Steve walked to her; she can feel his presence just behind her. “Natasha.” She placed a gentle hand on Fury’s forehead before walking out of the room, wiping away her tears. “Natasha,” Steve followed her.

She turned around to face him, deciding that she needs to find out who and why. Who did this to Nick and why they did it. She’s going to start with the most obvious question. “Why was Fury in your apartment?” The way Steve took in a deep breath says he knows something, but he doesn’t know enough.

“I don’t know.”

She saw Brock Rumlow walking up to them, “Cap, they want you back at SHIELD.”

Steve turned to face him, “Yeah, give me a second.”

“They want you now.”

Something didn’t sit right the way Rumlow talked with the captain, he seems to be on edge. “Okay,” Steve said to the man before facing her again.

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said to him as she walks off, out of his sight. She saw him place something inside the vending machine. When the captain and the strike team was already out of the hospital, she checked out the vending machine. It didn’t take her a minute to see the flash drive that was in there. She started shoving money in it, and guesses she’ll be chewing a lot of gum. Mind drifting back to Nineteen, this is more than informing her now, and whatever she would be facing; she surely needs help.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy thought that their drive to the airfield would be quiet, but Thor was so surprised with what she had done to the intruders he kept asking her questions about where she learned how to fight. She didn’t mind answering the questions, she was actually glad that it wasn’t an awkward and quiet drive. Thor just asked her to tell him about some of her adventures and she could only come up with a one word answer, “Classified.” That was when Jane couldn’t stop herself any longer. She almost hit the brakes of the car when the female astrophysicist shrieked in frustration and started interrogating her like crazy. One of the things that Jane asked her is if she was spying on her from the very start, she had to clear it to her that she was just hiding and that she had nothing to do with Phil’s decision in taking her things in New Mexico.

When Jane seemed to be satisfied with her answer she tentatively asked, “Is Darcy a fake name you use?”

“Uh, no.” She parked the car as they got to the airfield, “It’s actually my real name.”

Jane gave her a confused look, “Isn’t that dangerous or something? In the movies spies always create fake identities.” They helped Ian carry their bags.

“There’s actually a very few number of people in SHIELD who knows my real name,” she told her in a quiet voice. “And, I’m not a spy. I’m an agent. “

Jane huffed, “Trivial.”

There was already a black plane waiting for them, Phil was the one who greeted them and she can see the shock take over Thor. “Son of Coul, you’re alive?” He asked in disbelief, and then his expression changed into delight. A part of Darcy is glad that Thor didn’t ask any question and that he doesn’t complicate things. “I am glad, you are a good man and this realm will need you fighting for it.” He gave the older man a huge, crushing hug.

“Thank you,” Phil smiled up to him. “We should get inside the bus now.”

As they were ushered in, she saw a familiar face. She couldn’t believe that Phil actually take Ward in his team. The man is not a team player, but he is good at what he does. They were taken to a room, it wasn’t big but it was enough for her and Jane while the boys were taken to another room. She was sure that Erik and Ian would be sharing while Thor would be given a room for himself. Phil gave them a quick tour and when they hit the lab, Jane’s face lightened up. Asking Simmons and Fitz question, even shoving a device at the male’s hand and talking about why it’s not working right. Darcy acted like she’s hurt but Jane just rolled her eyes at her and smiled. She’s glad that there’s not much that changed between them. The astrophysicist is strict as hell, but once you’ve wormed your way to her heart, there’s no escaping its clutches. She let Jane play with the other geniuses/genii as Phil pulled her to the side. “What’s up?” She asked him, from the way his face is being forced to be kept straight, she was sure something is going on.

“Fury’s announced dead,” they both know that was impossible because of the serum that she had given the director years ago. “And Captain America’s a fugitive from SHIELD.”

She’s more shocked at the second statement, putting together the two statements. “Don’t tell me they think he’s the one that harmed the director?” Phil just looked at her and that was enough of an answer. “And Hill?”

“That I don’t know, I lost contact with her-“Phil stopped in the middle of his sentence when Darcy’s phone started ringing. He tilted his head to the side, clearly wondering who would be the one calling her.

The number was not familiar to her, she was hesitant for a moment in answering it; but she answered it anyway, “Nineteen.”

“This is Romanoff; do you have any idea what’s inside the drive?”

The woman’s voice sounded restrained, like she’s stopping herself from panicking or yelling. “No, I don’t have a copy of whatever’s inside the drive.” She heard a sigh at the other side.

“Well, whatever’s in it prompted your _‘guy’_ in assassinating Fury. Ballistics shows the same bullet that he used on me back then-“

“Three slugs and no rifling, Soviet made” she said.

“How did you know?”

“The same ones he used on my parents,” she said nonchalantly and took in a deep breath. “Where is he?”

“We don’t know; we just got attacked at an old SHIELD base that has an AI but not AI of some kind talking about Zola’s algorithm. We still got to find out what that is.”

“We?” She asked, “Who’s _‘we’_?”

“Captain America and friend,” she answered dryly. “We need to find out what’s the algorithm for and we need help.” There was a pause, “I wasn’t sure who to trust, but Fury seemed to trust you. So, why not test the water?” The agent didn't hide the fact that she is testing her, and even when she passes; Romanoff will still doubt her. Not because of her skill, but because of her motives.

“What do you need?”

“Have you heard of Project EXO-7 Falcon?”

“Give me a minute or five,” Darcy walked to the lab and headed straight to a computer. Fitz was about to stop her when Phil raised his hand to his agent. She started working her way through a security system than only took her two minutes to break. She saw a blueprint of a wing, some test results of its test flights, name of people who used it, where it was used and so on. “What about it?” She asked to the woman at the other end of the phone.

“I have a feeling you already know where it’s hidden,” there was a trace of faint amusement on her voice. “We need help in getting in.”

She’s not good with bargaining, but in her years of looking for the man, this is the only solid lead she got. “I help you get in; in exchange you’ll give me his name.”

“I’ll see what I can do with the name,” the woman didn’t even miss a beat.

“Call me when you’re there, their security suck balls.” She ended the phone call and looked at her uncle. “Romanoff is with Rogers and a plus one, they found out something called Zola’s algorithm. They’re on their way on finding out what that is.” Phil looked at her, eyes filled with concern. When she turned to Jane, her expression was soft but still puzzled; she never really mentioned how her parents died.

A vibration from Phil’s pocket made him pull out his phone, his brows creased before looking at his God-daughter. He really hates the fact that she knows too much, he hates that Fury trusts her and she hasn’t messed anything up for that trust to falter, but there’s a weird sensation at the back of his neck, a swelling in his chest, too. He’s proud of her, he’ll be prouder if she abandons her personal mission. He wants her to live a happy and full life, and hunting down the murderer of her parents isn’t exactly a well lit path. “It’s Hill,” he told her. Pausing to take in a deep breath, “She says it’s time for you to come in.”

“First things first, we need to get Jane, Erik and Ian to a safer place.” The three of them got out of the lab. “I’ll contact Stark, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see Thor again.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the winter soldier land a few meters from the front of the car, Natasha could only think about how many times shit can hit the fan in just a week. She was about to shoot the man when a car suddenly hit theirs. Yes, shit totally hitting the fan right now. The man jumped at the roof of their car, reached for the stirring wheel. She got hold of her gun and started shooting up at him, but the other car kept hitting them. Steve thought of an escape, and the three of them got separated. The men who are after them are relentless in shooting at them, not caring about civilian casualties. When she got a chance to shoot the Winter Soldier she took it, she saw the advantage in his short retreat. The moment he was back on his feet, he was clearly pissed off. They are outnumbered and out gunned, Steve maybe a super soldier but the man has a metal arm. She has to think of something and fast. She heard her phone ring as she run, she looked at the number and it’s Nineteen. “Not really a good time for a chat,” she told her in a clipped tone.

“I know, just called to say back up is on the way.”

The call was immediately cut after that, back up sounds like a good idea. She wasn’t sure how Nineteen knew about their location or what’s happening at the moment, but she’s on her way in earning her trust. The girl is skilled with computers, there wasn’t any hiccup when they went and stole Sam’s wings. Clint has a good taste in women. She made a quick recording of her voice in her phone and placed it at the side of a car, letting it play over and over as she looked for another spot to hide. When the car exploded, she came from his behind, sitting on his shoulder, she draw a thin cord from the bracelet that Nineteen given her and tried to strangle the man. The effort was futile; he sent her flying to a car. She threw a bead at him, making sure it’ll stick on his metal arm, hoping that the electric charge would be enough to paralyze him as she make a run for it. It didn’t paralyze the man, but it distracted him enough. Her legs hurt as she run, “Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!” She glanced back and saw that he wasn’t behind her, but a bullet through her shoulder says otherwise. She saw him on top of a car, gun pointing at her. Her eyes rim red, a compartment inside her mind sprung open, the one that contains a man with a tanned skin and curly hair. _‘Damn it, not really the right time to be thinking about him right now’_ , she said to herself. She saw Steve come to her aide; it made her breath a little easier. _‘Fuck it, after this whole ordeal; I’ll set my life straight. Again.’_

As she put pressure on her wound so she wouldn’t bleed to death, Steve fights the Winter Soldier. She wished the bastard didn’t blow up her phone, so she could call Nineteen and asked her where the fucking back up is. And where the hell is Sam? The Soldier’s mask fell off; she saw the shocked expression in Steve’s face as he mouthed _‘Bucky’_.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He was about to attack Steve when Falcon swoop down and kicked him on the back. Two versus one, hopefully they could take the man down now but the look on Steve’s face says he won’t be fighting him any longer. She saw a gun not far from her; she gathered her strength, picked it up and sent a destructive blow to the car a few meters away from the man. She didn’t really aim to kill; she just wanted him to back out. She just earned Steve’s trust; she wouldn’t let the man down. Black vehicles with sirens came along, and they weren’t surprised to see Rumlow. _‘Nineteen’s fucking Hydra,’_ she concluded as they were ushered inside a car. _‘But if she is, why doesn't she know about the Winter Soldier?’_

 

 

“It was him,” Steve told them. “He looked right at me and he didn’t even know me.”

They have her hands cuffed by ridiculously thick handcuffs. “How is that even possible?” Sam asked, sitting beside her. “It was like seventy years ago.”

But even before the question was pitched to him, he already knew the answer. “Zola, Bucky’s whole unit was captured in ’43, Zola experimented on them. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him.”

She can feel the guilt that’s radiating off him, “None of that’s your fault, Steve.” But that didn’t help.

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”

She could think of the jokes Clint could have made with that statement, concentrating on other things other than the pain she’s in and trying her best to ignore her bleeding.

Sam noticed, “We need to get a doctor here.” He said to one of the men that’s guarding them. “We don’t put pressure on that wound she’s gonna bleed out here in the truck.”

One of the men pulled out an electric rod, threatening Sam. They were surprised when the other guard knocked out the other then moved to remove the helmet off. “Ah, that thing was squeezing my brain.” She looked at Hill with a puzzled expression, but the older woman turned her attention to Sam. “Who’s this guy?”

“Sam Wilson,” Natasha answered. “So, you’re the back up?”

“We can’t really just go in and start shooting at the bad guys,” she started moving, releasing them from the cuffs. “Nineteen thought of it, and between me and her, I’m more qualified. Her boobs would easily give her away.”

“Shame,” Natasha commented dryly, rubbing her wrists. “Did she call you for help?” _'The girl's not Hydra,'_ she told herself. Still a huge chunk of her doesn't trust her.

“I called her,” Hill’s holding a familiar device. It was a laser; she made a circular hole at the floor of the truck as it moves. They didn’t move right away and that earned them a look from Hill, “Are you waiting for an invitation?” Shaking his head from side to side, Sam went out first rolling on the ground, then Steve, her and then Hill. They hotwired a van, and went to a location she hadn’t been before.

 

They got in the place, the paint of the walls has faded, the light’s a bit dim, the floor was damp and everything smells like mold. A man was running towards them and Hill informed him of her status, “GSW, she lost at least a pint.”

“Maybe two,” Sam called out.

“Let me take her,” the man looked familiar but she wasn’t sure where she had seen him before.

“She’ll want to see him first,” Hill said and she could only look at the back of her head with a confused expression. They arrived at what she thinks the medical wing of the place, a silhouette of someone lying on a bed with medical equipments around can be seen through the plastic curtain. When Hill drew it back, they saw Fury and their mouths hang open agape.

“About damn time,” he told them. The doctor let her sit and started attending to her wound. The other three remained standing, waiting for some sort of explanation. Fury started by counting his injuries, “Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, and perforated liver, one hell of a head ache.”

“Don’t forget your collapsed lung,” the doctor reminded him.

He gave away a sarcastic grin, “Oh, let’s not forget about that. Otherwise, I’m good.”

“They cut you open, your heart stopped.” Natasha said in disbelief.

“Tetrodotoxin B slows the pulse to one beat a minute.” He explained, “Banner developed it for stress. Didn’t work for him, but we found a use for it.” She swallowed hard upon hearing the name, she didn’t really searched for the guy but she often wonders if he’s just around the corner or hiding somewhere far, far away.

“Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” Steve asked.

“Any attempt on the director’s life had to look successful.” Her tone, matter-of-factly.

“Can’t kill you if you’re already dead. Besides, I wasn’t sure who to trust.” Fury said to them wistfully.

“Except for Nineteen,” Natasha commented.

Fury laughed in a hearty manner, “She told me you called her, too. I say, that’s a wise call. We didn’t have any way to contact you and the girl could get through any device. She already came up with something to stop Project Insight, got some toys to help you, too.”

“She doesn’t even know what the project is.” Natasha didn’t really disapprove of her, she got them out, but she doesn’t think that it’s possible to create a solution without seeing the problem directly.

They all heard a rustle from the plastic curtain; they all turn to see a girl. Nineteen was wearing a dark red long sleeve button up shirt and jeans, hair down with a pout on her lips, she pushed her eyeglasses as it slip further the tip of her nose. “Hey, have some faith in me. I got you through Fort Meade.”

Steve’s face was filled with concern and turned to Natasha, “You called a kid to help us steal?” He asked in a disbelieving tone.

Nineteen frown, “I’m no kid.” She huffed, “I’m old enough to drive and old enough to drink, responsible enough to not drink and drive.” Steve looked more concern than he was before after what she said, somehow it felt satisfying. She turned to Hill, “The targeting blades are ready, tricked the councilwoman to not show up, got a holographic mask for Romanoff with voice changer, and a few more toys.” She smiled and everyone can tell she’s satisfied with her work. “Now, tell me I rock.”

“You’ve done well, Agent Nineteen.” Hill told her in a clipped tone.

She faked an exasperated expression, “Really, that’s it? Done well?” She crossed her arms just under her breasts, making them appear bigger than they already are. Sam looked unabashed, and Steve gave him a warring look, the other guy just shrugged and looked away. “I skipped shower just to get here.”

“SHIELD has a parasite called Hydra and you’re whining about skipping shower?” Hill rolled her eyes at the younger agent. Natasha was gobsmacked at the scene; she hasn’t seen Hill wear any other expression than a frown.

“You got with you your iPod?” Fury asked.

“I never leave it, boss.” She said with confidence.

“Good,” he paused. “You’re going to help Natasha get to the base. After that, you disappear. Hide and protect every file you got and every secret you know.”

“There are more secrets?” Steve asked, and it looks like he’s going to start pulling out his hair any minute from now.

“Secrets you wouldn’t want Hydra to get their hands on.” Fury argued. “Projects that I didn’t put on the data base of SHIELD because they’re too dangerous.”

“And you’re handing it over to a kid!” Steve exclaimed.

“Stop being a worry-wart,” Darcy told Steve. “I’m good with keeping secrets.”

“And what if Hydra’s on your tail?” Steve looked at her.

She smiled at him, and Natasha saw blush crept on Steve’s cheeks. “Easy, disappear.”

Though Nineteen sounded cheery, Natasha was sure she doesn’t like hiding. The doctor had finally patched her up, she didn’t waste any moment. She got up from her chair and walked to Nineteen. “Show me the toys?”

Darcy smiled at Romanoff, “Sure.” She drew the curtain to the side for both of them and led the way to another room that smelled like mold. She understands that they need to keep a low profile, but they could have found a place that’s more sanitary. Looking at the walls, she feels like it’ll spurt toxic water any moment. She pulled out a black suitcase and opened it, “Ta-da! You’re own holographic mask.” She handed a cloth like material over to her; it’s as thin as a paper. At one side of it, there’s a very small button. “You have to put it over your face. You and councilwoman Hawley have different facial structure.” Then she handed her a necklace, “This would be for voice alteration. Once you turn the mask on, it’ll be activated, too; same goes when you turn the mask off.” She pulled another suitcase, “And here are your additional toys.” As Romanoff go through the gizmos she made, she asked her; “So, what’s the man’s name?”

“Steve called him ‘Bucky’,” She paused, steeling herself for the lie that’s coming next. Nineteen might be on her way in earning her trust, but her loyalty lies to the captain. The Winter Soldier killed her parents, Natasha’s not really sure what Nineteen would do once she finds out who and where is the guy, it’s better to be safe; he’s Steve’s best friend. “That’s all I got.” She thought that she will see a disappointed look on her face, but her smirk sent a chill on Natasha’s spine.

“That’s all I need.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

From a distance and leaning at the hood of her car, Darcy stare at the destruction the helicarriers had done. There’s still smoke in the air as the sun gets ready to set pass the horizon. She couldn’t go back to Jane; her file was revealed to everyone, too. Years of keeping her whole identity a secret down the drain with a push of a button. Being the top Intel gatherer of SHIELD, she’s sure that the red mark on her back is now bigger than ever and she can’t risk Jane’s safety just because she doesn’t want to be alone. That’s why she hates hiding, she hates being alone; being alone reminds her so much that she has no family anymore. She heard rustling from the bushes and she turned around to see Fury, still wearing his leather coat and having a difficult time in walking. She forced a smile to him, “I could have picked you up from where you landed the chopper.”

“I trust Natasha, but I don’t trust that Wilson guy.” He told her as he open the door of the passenger seat. “You know where to go, right?”

“Of course, I know where to go. Besides, it’s not far from here,” she got in the car and started the engine. “You and Maria are the worst.” She backed up the car until they were on the road. “When will you ask Maria on a date anyway? A woman cannot wait forever.”

“When you tell me what happened between you and Barton on your mission,” she faked an innocent look at his statement. “A debrief that clean, you can’t fool me, kid.”

“Geez, you’re such a gossip.” She opened a compartment inside the car and handed him some wipe; he has dirt on his face. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me to the farm? The place is pretty big, and we can act like you’re my sugar-daddy.”

“It’s only a matter of time before you give Phil a heart attack,” he cleaned himself as much as he can. “I have to go to Europe, pick up the pieces.” He paused for a moment, “You know that I’ll be leaving SHIELD to Phil’s care until I figure out –things.”

Darcy can’t really decline for her uncle, and she’s pretty sure he wouldn’t decline this –this offer. Phil’s the kind of man who would always prioritize the safety of the world over his, hence his non-existent love life –or so she thinks, and the trying-to-stop-Loki-and-getting-killed act. She’s not like Phil; she hasn’t done any heroic act in her life. Her focus is in finding answers, and she’s willing to do anything to get just that. “You and Uncle Phil are so alike, you guys don’t know the word retirement.”

“Trust me when I say, I would retire once we’ve dispose of Hydra.”

“Well, good thing you have the infinity serum in your veins; because that’s going to take a while.” She saw an old abandoned building to her right and she turned, going the underground parking. “This place is fucking spooky.” She stopped in front of a truck.

“If there’s a piece of advice I would give you; it’ll be to dedicate your life to the living because the dead would never see the merit of your acts.” He opened the door of the car and got out, giving her a last glance. “Be safe, you’re the closest thing I have to a family along with Phil and Maria.”

She sniffed, fighting back the tears. “Oh, God!” She exclaimed exaggeratedly, “Old people are so sentimental.”

Fury smiled at her, “Only to you, kid.”

She gave him her best smile, “You be safe, too, father-spy.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony watched the helicarriers fall from the sky, he thought about how useless the suggestions he gave Nick and how his suggestions could have helped killing millions of people. Pepper wanted him to retire from his super hero days, and he wanted that, too. He really does, he wanted to be the kind of guy who would be there for her unscathed, complete and has no hang-ups in his life whatsoever, but if he’d be that guy, who would be the one to keep everyone else safe? Can he really be selfish enough to let others fall in the cruel and manipulative hands of insane Gods, brutal aliens and power crazed Hydra? His eyes had long been opened and it can’t be shut anymore, he cannot turn the other cheek after seeing, knowing and understanding. There are evil in this world, prompted by selfish reasons, followers blinded by sugar coated words, promises of power and money. But there’s also good in the world, and they can only be stopped if they didn’t act.

“Sir,” JARVIS called to him. “Our guests had arrived.”

The elevator door opened and Thor stepped out from it with a woman beside him. He’s wearing a frown that was similar to when he knock the God off, dragging him away from his brother. “To what to I owe the pleasure?” He asked with a smile, he drew his hand to the woman. “Tony Stark.”

“Jane Foster,” she answered and she didn’t seem impressed by him.

“SHIELD has fallen,” Thor started out and he can tell that there’s going to be a long monologue coming. “The Loki’s sceptre is in their care; I fear that it might fall to the enemy’s hand.”

He sighed; this is big news to process. “Let’s be clear that the enemy is Hydra?” Thor gave him a nod, “In the hands of Loki; he opened a portal to the space and that’s just because Daddy Odin didn’t love him as much as he loves you. I wouldn’t want to know what else it could do, especially in the hands of people who think peace is the same as not having freedom.”

“Do you have a plan in mind, Anthony?”

He winced, “First of all, it’s Tony; we’re friends –comrades even. Second, I was already working on it before you even got here.” He paused, “How do you feel about assembling the Avengers?”

“I have sworn to protect this realm and that is exactly what I would do.”

Tony smiled at Thor’s statement, _‘One down, and four to go.’_

 

 

There are worse things than waking up somewhere and not remember how you got there. Bruce knows this by heart, and as he moves through the forest at the dead of the night, he wished he took up Tony’s offer on staying in the tower. He hasn’t Hulk’d out for two years and he is completely happy about that. He has found an exercise that calms his mind though his heart rate is picking up a bit, yoga and tea helps, too. But the people after him now want him to –as Tony call it, strut. A week ago, he was dining at a local coffee shop in Peru, the television in the place was old but still it functions after a few tap to the side by the owner. Everyone’s eyes was fixed to it as news take over the screen, the reporter talking about SHIELD and Hydra and secrets of the agency and the government being revealed. He was sipping his tea when his own face flashed on the screen, it was his SHIELD file and it contains sensitive information about him, along with a picture of Hulk. He placed some money on the table before walking out calmly with his head down. He went to the cheap motel he’s been staying at and started packing his things. He decided he would go to a less crowded place, maybe somewhere near the Peruvian forest. He’s sure that there are tribes there that would need his expertise in medicine.

He was still in the city when he saw a number of suspicious men following him; he has no plan on Hulk-ing out that moment so he quicken up his pace to get to the forest, that he soon found out was a wrong idea. It turns out they were just waiting for him to get to a location with not much people. He remembered what Romanoff told him the first time they met, SHIELD helps on keeping the bad guys at bay. Now, they’re gone, he could only think of how many of those bad guys are after him. His heart’s hammering in his chest, from the trees he saw a figure of a man appear, drawing light in his face. He saw a wicked grin on the man’s face, he spoke in another language that Bruce is not familiar with. Then, there’s rustling from his sides and back. _‘Checkmate’_ , he thought to himself. He cannot escape this situation without Hulk-ing out. He was about to let go of his suitcase when he heard a disturbance in the wind. His brows creased as he looked up the night sky, he heard a familiar AC/DC song.

“Miss me, Bruce?” He heard Tony as the thrusters steady him just above Bruce and the rest. There were screaming and gun shots aimed at the suit, and he ducked down and concentrating on his heart beat. He only looked up when he heard multiple thuds, indicating that the enemies have been taken care of.

Tony landed in front of him, “How did you-“He stopped himself, “Never mind, I don’t want to know.” He grimaced; Tony’s a tech-wiz and has all the resources in the world. Finding him could have been a piece of cake to the man. “Thanks for the save.”

“Oh, don’t mention it.” Even when the man was trying to be humble, he stills exudes an aura of an arrogant, rich and stubborn billionaire. “What you been up to lately?”

He’s sure that Tony isn’t here for catching up on his life, “The usual, avoiding civilizations and people who wants me green.” The man gave away a wistful sound and they stare at each other for a moment.

“I can’t blame them, green’s a good colour on you.” Pausing for a moment he continued. “SHIELD’s down at the moment,” Tony started. “There’s gonna be more of these-“indicating the unconscious men on the ground, “-after you.”

He sighed, “I figured.” He clearly has no idea how his going to continue his hiding now, SHIELD was the reason why there was no one going after him. As much as he didn’t want to owe them depth; after today’s event, he realized how big their role is in his hiding.

“I want to do you and the world –possible the entire Yggdrasil, a favour.”

He already knows where Tony is going; he pinched the bridge of his nose. Unlike Tony, he didn’t choose the super hero life; he doesn’t even consider that he’s a super hero. All super heroes has control over whatever power, capability and/or technology they have, next to Ironman Captain America, Thor, and two super spies or agents; he feels like an over glorified monkey. No, scratch that, even monkeys are smarter than his green, mean counterpart. What kind of hero smiles at the word _‘smash’_? But if he doesn’t come with Tony the worst thing that could happen is his counterpart will be use to bad things, and there would be no limit on what they would want him to do and what they want to do on him. “What do you mean by ‘the entire Yggdrasil’?”

Tony flashed him a smile that says he got what he wanted.

 

 

Next time that he would get his picture taken for employment purposes, Clint would give them their best smile. When he saw his image on the TV screen, he choked on his sandwich; he has a scowl on his face, eyes piercing as if inviting someone to a fight. He could only groan and grimace on learning what happened on the news. Everyone knows about him now; his middle name, his skill set, the number of his kills, his codename and etc. He noticed that there are a few agents of SHIELD that was shown on the television. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Tasha’s file being discussed, there was even a debate about them. What surprised him was she showed up on the hearing, and just like every other bad ass assassin/spy/agent would do, she gave everyone an invitation to their home. He’s still thinking whether it’s as stupid as Tony giving a villain his Malibu address when the door bell of started ringing like crazy. He peeked through the window first, the moment he pushed aside the curtain of the window at the front of the house, there were flashes of light and people calling him; either Mr. Barton or Hawkeye. He reached for the back of his ear and decided to turn off the hearing aid he has on, good thing Fury decided long ago to not put his disability on his file.

Letting the crowd of reporters shout his name like he’s a god damn deity, he went up stairs and got his laptop started. He wants to know what secrets were revealed, and he’s also curious. It’s not every day that government secrets would be dumped into the internet –well, not this openly. He skimmed through the projects and missions laughed at government officials secrets that are not so secrets until he stumble upon SHIELD’s Personnel Records. His eyebrows rise to his hairline, his hand stop from scrolling, and he had to take a moment to make sure that what he’s seeing is real. Everyone who had ever worked for SHIELD would have a file or two in it; it would include any agents’ number. He dove into it, not caring if there’s thousands of file he has to go through. He saw familiar faces that he had worked with that he didn’t bother much knowing, some agents that he trained because Phil asked him to lend a hand on training, and agents who had higher clearance level than him. That’s where he found her; sporting a smirk on her kissable lips, blue eyes focused on the lens, hair’s brunette instead of blond. He doesn’t really care about the hair colour; she still looks perfect for him. Her image sparked a memory of her inside his brain, he squinted his eyes in trying to remember. His mouth opened at the realization that he saw her in New Mexico, the girl Phil was talking to; reminded how they interact with each other and how he thought she was Coulson’s girl. But seeing her age, he has a pretty good feeling that he is just her handler and nothing more. Maybe Phil’s just overly fond with her; ‘Darcy Lewis,’ he thought about how the name would sound on his tongue. He was about to jump up and down due to pure joy when he saw Natasha standing by the door of his room with a murderous glare, his joy of the revelation’s cut short.

‘Why don’t you have your hearing aids on?’ She signed to him impatiently.

He gave her a sheepish smile before turning it on, “Sorry, people outside were screaming. I wanted to ignore them.”

She continued to glare at him, she was about to open her mouth to scold at him but they heard the noise from outside grow louder. She breathes in deeply, trying to take control of the irritation rising up to her chest. Clint was sure that she’s close to knocking each reporter to sleep if they don’t quiet down. “They know my count kill and they still went here,” she commented as they both head down.

“Well, what can I say? Some people have death wishes.”

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, were you aware of their secret identities?” They heard one reporter shout, they could only look at each other mirroring the same horrified look.

“Sweetheart, it’s called secret for a reason.” They heard the billionaire say before there was a ring on the door bell.

He looked at Natasha, complete distaste was too apparent for him to ignore. He cocked his head to the side, indicating that she should sit to their living room. She didn’t argue with him, just giving him a face that expresses her wish for luck to be by his side. He opened the door; flashes of cameras sting his eye. He reached for Stark and pulled him in without second thoughts, then –immediately, there was banging at the door. “Uh, guys, you kinda left me.” His eyes widen at Tony when he heard a familiar voice.

“Yeah, I sort of –picked up Banner before going here.”

He screwed his eyes shut, groaning; he didn’t want to open the door again.

“Let me,” Tony offered. He opened the door nonchalantly, letting Banner in before shutting it again. “The birdy’s camera shy,” he told the doctor.

“Yeah, I just wish they had pictures of me on my good side.” Bruce commented dryly.

“Sorry,” Clint told him. “The camera flash fucked with my eyes, didn’t saw you.”

“You should have seen his panic face, it was adorable.” Tony invited himself to the living room, they followed him. The moment Natasha saw them; she had an eyebrow raised at them. “Is that how you greet your former boss?”

“Former,” she echoed.

Tony huffed at that.

“Why are you here?” Clint was the one to ask.

“I’m here to reinstate the Avengers Initiative,” Tony said suavely. “SHIELD’s out of the field at the moment and I figure we step up our game.”

Natasha shifted her gaze to Bruce, “I thought you actively avoid potential global catastrophe?”

He laughed shyly, “Well, I can’t really avoid them any longer. You did said that SHIELD help them get off my back, now that SHIELD is gone they’re back into hunting me down.”

The way Natasha clenched her jaw says a lot of unspoken things to Clint. She never told him that it was Banner who –as she put it, compromised her. He knows her protective side, and he can say that he’d rather be the one being protected by her. If he can device fifty ways to torture a person, she can think of a hundred and that’s just at the top of her mind. “It’s not only that,” Tony drew the attention back to himself. “We all know that Loki’s sceptre was placed in the hand of SHIELD in the Asgardian’s effort to show diplomacy. You guys work for the agency, you have any idea where the sceptre is?”

“Shit,” Clint hissed.

“There’s a pretty big chance that the sceptre might already be in the hands of Hydra the moment it was given to SHIELD.” Natasha said as she remembered what she had told the committee yesterday; they are the ones best qualified to defend the world. She wasn’t fooling anyone when she said that, but she didn’t really expect that they would be going into action so early after everything that has happened. Her eyes moved from Clint to Bruce, Loki used Clint and Hydra’s after Bruce to be use. Can’t these bad guys do the dirty work by themselves? “I’m in; give me a few minutes to pack some clothes.”

Clint frowned; he was planning on looking for his girl again; thinking that his chances are higher now that he has her name. Natasha saw the look on his face and she stare at him, expecting him to say what’s on his mind. He hesitated for a moment before saying; “I just found out her name.” From questioning to alarmed, her expression changed so abruptly, that made him feel queasy. “Why what’s wrong?”

“She was there,” his brows are now knitted together as he wait for her to continue whatever she’s going to say. “She helped out in exposing Hydra.”

“Who is _‘she’_?” Tony asked, clearly not liking not knowing where the conversation is going.

“It’s none of your business, Stark,” Clint snapped at him. “That doesn’t explain why you have that expression on your face, Tasha.” His tone turned serious.

She is not going to tell her best friend that the woman he’s been in love with might be planning to murder the Winter Soldier, AKA Captain America’s best friend. Clint coped through his PTSD with the thought that someday they might see each other and somehow everything will fall into place. She knows that she said she would try it his way, hopeful about the future and all, but Bruce is not sporting vengeful thoughts. And she’s not sure how that will affect Clint; he did tell her that his mother was a bit of a martyr; he might turn out that way as well. She opted for another reason to use, “Fury told her to hide.”

“Excuse me?” Tony piped up, “Was that before he died?”

“No, it was after he was revived.” She told them, and they all looked at her with puzzled expression. “He used a chemical that Banner created to slow down the heart beat to fake his death.” That seemed to explain everything to the billionaire and doctor but it doesn’t explain much to the archer, so she continued. “He said something about her iPod, knowing projects that Fury didn’t trust to hand over to SHIELD. He said that Hydra would be after her and that she should hide –disappear even.”

“Her file is with the rest that’s in the internet, how would she hide?” He asked her trying his best to hold his voice down.

“Fury wouldn’t trust her with any of his secrets if she couldn’t handle it.”

“This is Hydra we’re talking about.”

“And this is girl who took you –what, four years to find out her real name? She can handle it, Clint.”

Tony got in the middle of them, “How about you pack your things and we discuss this in the new and shiny Avengers Tower?” He then turns to Clint, “Then I would try to look for her and see if she is really good at hiding. Honestly speaking, I would also want to find her and see what other secrets Fury has and try my best to not let Hydra get their hands on it. What’d you say?”

“Yeah, I’ll come.” He shrugged, “It’s not like you’re going to find someone else to tolerate Tasha’s overbearing attitude.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Takes one to know one.”

“Great! One Avenger left to convince.” Tony told them.

The moment they got out of the house, reporters shouted questions at them, the flashes of cameras are now in double time, and the push and pull of people around them was unbearable. Happy tried his best to keep as much people he can away from them but the effort was futile. Natasha saw how uncomfortable Bruce was behind her, looking down at the ground, trying to make himself appear small, she can tell that he’s trying his best to keep his anxiety in check. Clint and Tony casually put their shades in place, Tony smiling and waving like he’s running for president and Clint keeping the rest of his face straight. There was a shove that caught her out of balance and that’s it for her. She stopped from walking, stood her ground that made Bruce bumped into her back. The intensity in her eyes grew from zero to sixty within a second, the moment she crossed her arms over her chest, she had managed to get everyone’s attention. “Get out of our way,” she placed enough distaste, irritation, anger and sass for the reporters to part and gave them a way to the car. “Thank you,” they got inside the car without hearing any more noise.

 

 

The crowd of reporters in New York was worse; they huddle together in front of the lobby of the tower. Bruce made a pained noise at the back of his throat, Clint made a tsking sound, and Tony looked at his male companions with a puzzled look. “You guys have nothing to worry about, you look great and I’m sure Natasha would do whatever she did when we were still at your place.” He grinned at them.

“Is this how it’s always going to be like?” Bruce asked, “I’m not good with handling stress.”

“Maybe there’s another entrance with less people.” Clint was already scanning the area.

“No, no-“Tony told them in a stern voice. “We are going to face those reporters the same way we faced Loki’s army-“

“I’ll just get my batons,” Natasha commented in a serious tone.

“Not like that,” Tony rolled his eyes at her. “I mean, we’re going to face them as a team.”

“Funny,” Bruce stare at him. “I don’t see Steve or Thor.” Their conversation was cut when the reporters turn to the entrance of the tower lobby and away from their car. That made them look to the direction the crowd was going with creased brows and curious minds. Two tall men –one taller than the other, appeared. Blonds, one long and one short, both blue eyed, one with a serious expression and one with a friendly smile.

Tony cocked one eye brow and looked at Bruce, “Wish granted.”

“I thought you said you still have one to convince.”

“You know the good Capitan cannot stop himself from saving the world,” Bruce just gave away a wistful sound at what Tony said. They watch as the God and the Captain walk to their car, Tony rolled down the window. “You cannot wait for us in the lobby? Clint was trying to look for an entrance with fewer reporters you know; we’re trying to be subtle here.”

“Subtle?” Steve smirked at Tony, “Not really your style.”

Tony smiled back at him as he opened the door and got out, “It was for the shier members of the team. Not everyone has movies where we punch Hitler in the face, you know.” Steve huffed at his statement in a good natured matter.

Thor greeted his team mates with a face splitting grin that’s good for the cameras. “It’s good to see you all again, both as a friend and an ally.” He shook hands with Bruce and Clint, while he gave Natasha a kiss at the back of her hand.

“Hey, hey!” Tony warned him, “Foster might get jealous you know.”

“I think it’s time to take this party inside,” Tony turned to the familiar voice he heard. He saw Pepper standing close to the crowd of reporting, smiling at him; not forced but a genuine smile. There are more guards to keep the reporters away now, and in that moment he knew that Pepper understands. She’s the one that keeps him grounded, she’s the one who picks up the pieces when he fall apart broken and he doesn’t deserve her but he will always try and do his best for him to.

He smiled at her as he approached her, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. “Hey, sweetheart, you’re home early.”

“You know you can’t do this without me, Tony.”

“I most certainly cannot.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they are before Age of Ultron happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of change in POV's here, they're not indicated directly but I hope that I made it obvious enough.
> 
> Also a bit of Darcy's past..,
> 
> Not Beta'd
> 
> On to the story...

Clint and Natasha were surprised to see Hill when the elevator door of the tower opened to the top floor, and as always her face was impassive. Clint’s starting to think if she ever had a Botox and maybe that’s the reason why she only has a single expression on her face. Tony ushered them to his lab, and they saw a small brunette that was tinkering with a device. He thought that she might be one of Tony’s employees, and then she started hitting the device on the metal table giving away and clanking noise. He saw Tony rolled his eyes at the woman, “Jesus, Foster! You’re killing it!”

The woman turned to him, with an annoyed expression. “I’m trying to bring it back to life,” she hit it against the table harder; a beeping sound came out from it. She gave a triumphant grin at Tony, “See, works every time.”

“Science is ashamed of you,” he pointed to her.

She groaned and looked at Thor, “This would be easier if I have Darcy with me. She’s the one that’s good with this kind of things.”

Natasha’s ears perked up, “Lewis –Darcy Lewis?” She asked Foster.

Foster’s brows came together at the centre of her forehead. “Yeah, she’s my Intern –was,” she corrected herself. “Until I found out that she was actually a SHIELD agent.”

“She hid herself quite well,” Thor said with a proud smile. “She acted so innocently that when I saw her in battle I was nothing but amazed.”

Clint turned his attention to Natasha, “I don’t recall telling you her name.” His tone was suspicious.

Natasha could only sigh, “I knew who she was years ago-“

“What?” Clint run his hand over his hair, messing it a bit and face contorted into confusion.

“Fury passed on her mission to me,” she explained; not liking the situation she’s in. “When they passed the mission to me, he told her that she can trust me with her identity.”

“Years ago,” Clint echoed. His voice a bit weak, his head is bubbling up with the feeling of being left out. Tony started typing on a tablet in his hand, he enlarge the image for everyone to see the brunette.

Steve piped up, “Why are we looking into Agent Nineteen’s file?”

“You call her Nineteen?” Foster asked with disbelief in her voice, “That’s inhumane.”

Clint groaned, clearly he has a different dilemma. “Okay, raise your hands if you’ve met Darcy Lewis personally, no hair colouring, and no mask.” He could only grimaced at the sight that only him, Tony and Pepper are the ones that didn’t have their hands raised. “Aw, Hill, no.” He saw her hand in the air and he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, “If it’ll make you feel better; I just learned her true name today.”

Jane walked closer to them, “May I know what’s with the sudden interest with Darcy?” It looked like her assistant was curious, too. But with one look from Hill, the guy got out of the lab; saying he’ll have an early break.

“It appears that your friend’s keeping secrets, too many for her own good.” He proceeded with opening her file, “Our plan is to look for her and persuade her to come here and share some of it.” They all turned to Hill when they heard a light laugh coming from her way, Tony’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Good luck with that,” she told them. “I’ll even give you a hundred bucks if you find her.”

“I don’t usually play for money, just for brags; but challenge accepted.” He answered with a confident smile.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s easy to disappear in the crowd of people; she used that to her advantage. Leaving the car she used to pick up Fury, getting a cab and going into a mall buying a few articles of clothing. She ordered electronic materials that she would need online, giving her old address. When she had done what she needed to do before heading _‘home’_ , she bought a train ticket and made a phone call, then hopped on the train. She didn’t mind the long train ride; somehow she found it therapeutic, looking outside the window, watching the scenery change from a cityscape view to a grassy field and farm houses. It has been a long time since she went home, the last time she was there; Phil was with her. They stayed in her home for a weekend; he said she deserved a short break from training and graduating from one of SHIELD’s program. But she was sure he was trying to help her make peace with her past. For her, the only way to make peace with her past is to find answers; nothing more.

Stretching as she got out of the train, one earplug out of her ear as she walked to the only guy with a red fitted shirt in the station. Mackie greeted her with a smile, “Hey, Darce!” He approached her with a hug. “How’s our big city girl doing?” His perfect white teeth sparkle along with his brown eyes; holding the contentment with the simplicity of life that Darcy isn’t sure if she’ll ever have. She messed his curly hair and he groaned as he move away. “I hate it when you do that, what are the ladies going to say?” Thin lips, squared jaw, soulful eyes, and a personality to match the handsome face; Darcy’s sure the ladies wouldn’t mind.

“The ladies?” She asked, “There are still people in this place?”

“Unfortunately, there are.” They walked to the small parking lot and she saw her old pickup truck, she gave it to Mackie before she and Phil move to DC for her training. She gave him a toothy smile at the sight of it; it doesn’t look like it’s going to fall apart once the engine is running. “I can see the nostalgia in your eyes,” he rolled his eyes at her. “I only brought that to lend it to you. Your house is in the middle of nowhere, the moment you said you’ll just hop on the train to get here I got a feeling you’d need the truck back, just drop me off my place.”

“We’re in Iowa, dude; we’re all in the middle of nowhere.” They got in the truck, windows down and letting her hair dance with the wind as they drive. “How’s the farm?”

“The same as it was years ago, I guess. It’s hard to spot the difference when there’s not much going on.” He glanced at her for a moment, “How’s your Uncle Phil?”

“That man has no plans on retiring,” she complained.

“Looking at you, I can tell his still stocking greens.” People from her hometown know Phil as a rich Uncle from her mother side. It explains his wardrobe choice and his expensive car that he named _‘Lola’_ , it’s ridiculous but who is she to judge? She named her first computer _Simone_.

They passed through their old school and she saw kids and teens meeting up with their parents or getting on their bikes to head home. For a moment she thought about her old bike, wondering if it’s still in the barn. The road to their place hasn’t changed; it remained dusty and signs that have faded paint back then are newly painted now. Mackie took a left, and she can see the improvement of their home. The moment her friend parked, two kids went running after him. He scooped down the little one while taking the hand of the other. He turned to her, “This is Lucy,” gesturing for the little one that’s in his arm. “The big one is Max,” he turned to the kids. “Say ‘hello’ to your Auntie Darcy.” The kids gave her excited greetings, and from the way Max walk to her and held her hand to walk her inside their home; she can tell that the boy’s going to be a ladies’ man once he grew up.

“Aren’t you a sweet one,” she told him. She was guided to the kitchen where she saw Samantha busy over the stove that she didn’t notice them coming. When the woman turned around, she saw a baby bump. “Wow, you guys have been busy.”

“Oh, my God, Darcy!” She let go of the spatula and came at her with a hug, “I’m not yet done with dinner.” She let her friend go, “And wow, the city really suits you.” The three of them have been friends before Darcy even understood the meaning of the word. When they started high school a part of her knew that they would end up with each other. She kind of regret not being there when their romance started to bloom, but she thought that maybe her going away prompted it.

The cover for her parents’ death was robbery; it’s the one thing that SHIELD thought would fit at the moment. There was a Circus in town back then, and they could easily blame the bunch. People took it as it is, no questions asked. The life from where she is too simple and people don’t bother with conspiracies, only gossips. She always thought about escaping the small town and getting into a university in some city; unlike her friends that was content with the state college a few hours of drive from where they are that focuses on agricultural studies. She pushed the thoughts away, the same way she shuts the closet door; full forced. “If the city suits me, being a mom suits you quite well.” She smiled at Sam, “I missed so much while I was away.”

“Understandable,” she told her. “You’re not really meant to be in this place, you’ll drive people mad with your inventions.”

Mackie laughed lightly, “I can still remember Mrs. Hopkins scream.” She swatted his shoulder but she can’t help but join in the laughter.

They reminisce the whole evening over dinner, remembering their grade school crushes and stupidity, junior high mistakes, and whatever high school memory they have with her. Maybe it’s her training, or maybe they’re just affectionate towards each other. They didn’t kiss while the kids were in the room, but the way the two looked at each other says it all. It was like they complete each other, if she was going to be cliché about it. Sam must have noticed the way she looks at them, because she asks; “Do you have someone special?”

Darcy gave away an awkward laugh, “No, not at the moment.”

“Too busy to find a man?” They started clearing the table as Mackie go to their kids, getting the vibe that they’re going to have a girl-talk. Geez, it’s been a while since she had a girl-talk. It’s not that she doesn’t talk to Jane about anything, it’s just mostly listening to the astrophysicist talk about science and how she’s missing Thor whenever she’s drunk.

“You can say that,” she turned on the faucet and started doing the dishes. Sam gave her _‘the look’_ , the look that says you’re-not-telling-me-something. She sighed, “There’s this guy.” She immediately saw a grin get plastered on her friend’s face, “It was only a onetime thing.”

“I’m waiting for the _‘but’_ here,” she took a towel and started drying whatever she pass her.

“That’s the thing, there’s no ‘but’. We worked together once, there was –I’m not sure what to call it, maybe a connection. Basically that’s it,” she tried to sound nonchalant about it, but it’s clear that Sam is not buying it.

“Do me a favour; use that big brains of your to get hold of him again.”

She enjoyed being reunited with her friends once more; it was like they never really parted. They were the same people she knew back then, simple and taking everything one day at a time. They seem happy with their lives, she’s not expecting it to be perfect but it didn’t seem that their marriage would ever fall apart. God, she hopes it would never fall apart. She got in the pickup truck, waving good bye to her friends as she drive away. The moon was high and bright in the sky; she bit on the nail of her thumb. A manner that she picked up when she was still young that she thought that was already out of her system, but it seems that being back ‘home’ brings out the nerves. She parked just outside; she stood beside the car for a moment, taking everything in from the tall grass that surrounds the house to the old TV antenna on the roof. She peeked at the barn and it’s definitely going to need repainting. Shaking her head lightly from side to side, she realized that she’s going to have a busy few weeks.

She stepped up to the porch with the key in her hand, slipping it to the knob with no difficulty; she got it and turned on the lights. All the furniture is covered with white cloths, blood of her dad long gone before she and Phil even went there after graduation. Picture frames that hand on the walls are dusty, but she didn’t mind; it’s an easy fix. She closed the door and locked it, deciding that it’s best to just rest for the night and start cleaning tomorrow. Up the stairs she paused at the sight of the closet at the end of the hall, she requested that SHIELD don’t remove the weapons vault and just take away the guns. She took a step contemplating if she should sleep in her own room, or just at the guests’ room. She felt a little silly, she already went here back then, and she’s mentally laughing at herself though not really meaning it. She knows that the reason why she didn’t break down back then was because of Phil, but now she’s all alone, she’s thinking of going back to the city and looking for another place to hide. With a heavy sigh, she decided to sleep at the guest’s room; thinking that she should change the purpose of some rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You could only look at that piece of paper for so long, Clint.” Natasha sashay her way to the common floor and behind the kitchen counter to reach for a glass of water.

Clint grinned at her, he woke up half an hour ago and decided that a proper breakfast should be in order; but he was too lazy to cook, so he took whatever cereal that there was from the cupboard and just munched on it quietly. The empty bowl and used spoon sits steady on the counter in front of him as he stare at the piece of paper that Darcy had given him. He calls her Darcy now, at least inside his head. He folded the paper once more and slipped it inside the pocket of his brown leather jacket. Tony couldn’t find the girl and if the genius couldn’t find her with all of his resources, he has a feeling that his chances are pretty slim. He decided to wait, again. It –somehow worked, in London he wasn’t expecting anything or anyone yet their paths crossed. It was brief, and he could only hear her; but like he said to his partner back then, it was worth it. A feeling of certainty settles in his chest right now, telling him that he won’t be waiting too long anymore. But that didn’t stop him from asking about the status in finding her, “Stark got a lead on Lewis?” He asked Natasha.

“No,” she smirked. “He’s paying Hill for every week that passes by without him finding her. She bought new shoes.” She grabbed an apple, cutting it into smaller pieces and putting it into the juicer.

Clint groaned in disgust at the sight of the juice she’s making, “That’s just wrong! You’re making apple juice when it has no pulps!”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Stop being a kid. Every fruit can be turned into juice,” She tossed the skin of the apple in the trash bin.

“No!” He exclaimed, “There’s a rule here, only fruits with pulps should be turned into juice.”

“You’re more immature than Tony, at least he drinks grass juice.”

“Oh, if maturity can be measured by the shitty juice we drink, I’m glad to be called a child.” They’ve been staying in the Avengers Tower for months now; and even when they’ve been raiding Hydra bases he can tell that she’s getting antsy. It just doesn’t pose any challenge to her. Well, not just her, even Steve, Thor and Tony are getting impatient. They haven’t got any lead about Hydra at the moment, and the tension is growing thicker each day that passes by without them doing anything. He’s actually surprised finding himself in the _‘Zen’_ category along with Bruce. Steve and Natasha spend most of their days training, Thor with his lady love, Tony in his lab with Hill trying to find whatever in wherever, Bruce is also in his lab but not that much bothered by everything that’s happening and him –he sits in front of the television watching movies or sitcoms, munching on junk foods and take outs. Natasha calls it slacking; he calls it the closest-thing-he-can-get-from-a-vacation.

Steve entered the common floor, wearing a white fitted shirt. It was so fit that Clint’s thinking that maybe it’s just not his size. He can tell that something happened on one of the helicarriers because among all of them he’s the most agitated one in the situation. He goes to Tony’s lab regularly to ask if there’s any lead about Hydra even when Tony already assured him that he would be the first one the genius would call once he finds anything. The captain’s face is serious as he walked towards them almost in a hurried pace. “Tony wants us in his lab in five,” he told them in his Captain America tone that can command almost anyone. “He says it has something to do with Bruce.” And with that, he walked away.

Clint moved his eyes to Natasha, she was standing by the sink, expression cold; but he can see through her eyes and there’s worry behind them. He dumped the bowl in the sink and shoved her lightly with his shoulder, bringing her mind back to Earth. He gave her a supportive smile, as they both walk and climbed into the elevator he spoke; “I thought you said love is for children.”

“We all have a child in us, Clint.” She told him with a sigh, “That’s why there’re adult cartoons like The Simpsons and South Park.”

Clint gave away a wistful sound as they got out the elevator, “Good point.” They walked to the rest of the group, while Natasha stood with her legs apart, arms crossed over her chest, and shoulders square, he sat on a clutter free table. He noticed that Bruce was pacing, holding his eyeglasses and wiping the dust off with the end of his shirt. Thor was wearing normal clothes, but that doesn’t take away his Godly presence away. Steve was waiting on Tony to look up from his table to get things moving already. When the genius this looked up, he stare at Bruce.

“Stop that, you’re going to leave skid marks on my floor.” He said, shaking his head from side to side in a disapproving matter. He moved his eyes on the room, checking if everyone was already there. “Right, let’s get the party on the road. JARVIS,” he called out to his AI. “Pull up the map.” A holographic map appeared in the centre of the room, at first it was just a simple industrial facility but then the hologram moved up and blue lines started tracing the underground facility. “That’s an old Hydra base that has been inactive for the past decade, and then suddenly it became active a few weeks ago, looks like they’re going back to their old bases.” He told them as Hill approached with her own tablet in hand.

“When do we attack?” Thor’s body shifted from relaxed to a more offensive one.

“We can’t just swing our hammer there, big guy.” Tony told him, “There are just five of us-“

“Five?” Natasha asked, “Who’s not going?”

Bruce raised his hand shyly from the side, “The other guy doesn’t do well below the ground.”

“We’re still going to need you in getting in,” Steve moved closer to the map. “If this is a Hydra base, there would be tanks and bunkers. We would need to blow those up before getting in,” he pointed at things on the map. “It could be here, here and here,” he spun the map around, “Probably a few more on this side, as well as in the inside on the facility.” Steve looked at Bruce, “We’ll need the big guy if we want to live.”

“That’s low blow, cap.” Bruce commented with a lopsided grin.

“Oh, come on!” Tony whined, “Cap’s giving you free rein to strut. Take it, embrace it.” He said dramatically, before continuing. “And I know you’ve been working on something to sooth the mean and green.”

“What are you saying?” Steve asked.

“Brucie here had thought of a way to _de-Hulk’d_ himself.” Tony said in a confident tone.

Everyone looked at Bruce, waiting for his confirmation. “It still needs to be tested,” he hated saying it. He knows that the people surrounding him are die hard optimists, stating that would mean to them that the possibility of them bringing him back would be big. His eyes shifted to Natasha, remembering what happened in the helicarrier. He felt a sudden movement at the pit of his stomach, his breakfast wanted to make a comeback just knowing that he attacked her. He doesn’t remember the exact event, but he was told of what happened. He can’t let her risk her life just to bring him back. Her eyes meet his and he averted his gaze immediately. “It would be dangerous to test it.”

“I say,” Tony piped out once again. “Screw the testing-“Bruce could only groan from where he was standing. “Just do it in the field already, that way we can all runaway –freely, if things go south.” From the look Steve was giving, it says that he’s actually willing to try it. Thor’s expression says he’s not really bothered by it, they had fought and he lived; pretty sure he could do it all over again. Clint looked like he’s confident enough that he’s fast enough to get away on time. Natasha on the other hand, she looks like she knows that there’s a catch waiting in the situation.

“And from the way Bruce is looking at Natasha tells me that she’s the one that could do it,” Clint piped up from the table. His simple statement brought awareness to the whole group, it was his way of saying he’s not stupid and he sees the smallest detail inside the room half filled with heroes. Natasha just glared at him, conveying that he didn’t have to be loud about his observation.

“Uh,” Bruce shifted his weight from left to right and then again. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Well that’s the first,” Natasha commented dryly.

“The first that Bruce would need you or the first that Clint’s right about something?” Tony quipped.

“Probably both,” Clint fell from the table with a punch from Natasha. “Hey, I insulted myself along the way for you not to hurt me,” he told her.

“You are an idiot,” her tone clearly annoyed. She sighed, “What do I need to do?”

“I –uh,” Bruce scratched the back of his head. “Can we..talk about this in my lab?”

“Oh, yeah! Banner’s got game,” Tony whistled.

Bruce let his head hang by his shoulder as he looked down, ears burning up in embarrassment. “Tony,” he whined; wishing that the billionaire would shut up with his jokes even for just a moment.

“Okay,” Steve called for their attention and Bruce couldn’t even be more grateful. “Here’s what we’re going to do, while you discuss the –the uh, _de-Hulk-ing_ ; we’ll try to come up with a plan of attack.”

“Sounds good to me,” Clint said as he grinned at Natasha and she gave him a look that tells him; he’s full of shit. “Go on with the good doctor, you wouldn’t want to keep him waiting, Tasha.” Tony was sniggering from their side, while Steve was fighting off a smile. She gestured for Bruce to lead the way to his lab, but before she walk away from the group; she raised a middle finger to Clint.

 

When Natasha and Bruce were already in his lab, they can see the three men laughing their asses off from the glass wall. Thor was standing halfway through the middle of the room, brows creased looking clueless. Bruce stare at her with his lips pursed to the side, probably contemplating if he should apologize. “JARVIS,” she called for the AI.

_“Yes, Ms. Romanoff.”_

“Tint the glass, please.” They saw the glass turn a shade darker until they cannot see the laughing faces of their team mates. “Sorry about Clint, he doesn’t know when to shut his mouth.”

Bruce smiled at her, a genuine smile that made her look at somewhere else. “Clint’s a funny guy; he can be as annoying as Tony if he wants to be.” He sat on a stool and gestured for her to sit for the other one just before him. She took a sit and he sighed; breathe shaky, “I want you to know that you can say _‘no’_ to this.” He paused, searching for the right words to say to her. “After what happened in the helicarrier, I would understand why you wouldn’t want to do it.”

“You know that before I could even decide, I’d need to know your idea.” She’s playing it cool, like she wasn’t affected of whatever happened in the helicarrier, like she doesn’t blame herself for what happened to him, like her heart doesn’t bleed for him.

He ran his fingers over a small pile of paper, there’s really no way of telling her the idea without telling her where it came from; but telling her is opening up to her. Not only opening up, but sharing a precious part of his childhood and he’s not really sure if he can trust her. A woman like her wears secrets like it’s her skin, and a man like him –what kind of a man is he? He’s sure that every one of them has a dark past, except for Thor maybe, but the God had lived through thousands of years, has seen his enemies and allies bleed, be betrayed by his own brother, too. They all share hardships, different from one another but hardships nonetheless. A growing acid in his stomach tells him to worry, he’s at his weakest after coming back from being Hulk, she can pull a gun at him and he might actually die. He laughed at himself, a few years ago he wants nothing more than to die, but now he’s actually afraid.

She can see him thinking hard, she always knew that his trust would be hard to come by. It’s understandable; she wouldn’t be comfortable talking to people about her weaknesses. But she knows that who she is adds to the doubt that he is feeling, a part of her feels that she had blew things between them already without even starting it. She shakes that thought away, she told herself that she would try and be hopeful about things, and she will. “I know I’m not the most trust worthy among our peers, but I do know how to keep a secret.” She offered him a kind smile.

“Remember when we were in New York?” He asked tentatively, knowing that the experience was not pleasant for anyone. “I told you guys the secret,” there was a bittersweet smile etched on his lips. “I’m always angry,” he recalled his own words. “I’ve always repressed my anger since I was just a kid, but there were a couple of times that I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. I would go to the nearby forest by our backyard, pick up a rock, twig or a fallen branch, and whatever I’ll get my hands on then just hit, throw and –smash.” He chuckled at his own word choice, “One time, my mom saw me. The sun was setting already; God knows how long they have been fighting.” He added the last statement almost like a whisper, “She told me that the sun was getting real low, and then held out a hand; she waited for me to reach out for it. When I did, she ran her fingers through my palm, like she was playing piano over it. The anger dissolved, for a moment it was gone; like it never existed.”

She’s staring deep in his brown eyes; she can tell that he was both happy and sad upon recalling the memory. From the way he spoke, it was obvious how much he cherishes it. She breathes in, reached out for his hand. “No one else will know,” her tone was determined. “JARVIS, erase the recording from this room for the last fifteen minutes.”

_“I believe there has been disruption with the microphones in the room, Ms. Romanoff.”_

He laughed lightly at the response of the AI, thinking that Natasha is really good at keeping secrets.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He thought it was strange to see a man that looks exactly like him in a museum next to the man who was his mission not so long ago. The man’s name is James Buchanan Barnes, the captain calls him Bucky. He wasn’t supposed to be in that place, he was supposed to return to their base. Whether the mission was a success or a failure, he is to return to be frozen or given a new mission. But the longer he wasn’t wiped the more he remembers –he thinks he remembers, so he hasn’t return and has been in the run for two months now. Going to places where memories may be put back into place, he only has bits and pieces; names with faces that could just be from his past missions, events that he wasn’t sure when has occurred or if it did, sometimes familiar senses and emotion comes back to him and he doesn’t really know what to do with them. The image of a skinny and short Steve Rogers reminded him of an alley, the word _‘punk’_ , the phrase that the captain told him before the helicarrier fall from the sky, and a swelling inside his chest that tells him that the mission given to him was wrong. But how can it be wrong? They –he was created to make the world a better place; then so was captain America. If they were both made for the betterment of the world, then why are they fighting each other? Shouldn’t they be working with each other? Like what he has seen in the films in the museum, could it be that he’s Bucky? What about the memories that’s coming back to him? Are they really memories or figment of imagination? His heart is hammering the walls of his chest; he hasn’t been on his own for this long. It’s all so confusing and everything is so complicated, maybe he should go back and get wiped. He’s a soldier and the world still needs his protection.

He got out of the museum and started making his way to the old motel he’s staying at. It’s shabby and the same owner has a dinner just beside it, he doubts the quality and cleanliness of the food but beggars can’t be picky. He’s walking up the stairs, when it hit him; the place has become too quiet. If he’ll drop a needle, he’s sure he’ll hear its echo throughout the place. There was a rustle coming from one of the trees, but there wasn’t even a breeze and he’s sure that squirrels don’t have that big movements. He’s been watched, and he’s a hundred percent sure that there would be men in his room waiting for him with guns. Is it Hydra or SHIELD? He can’t stop from his track and he can’t turn back, that would mean that he already knows that they’re there. He heard heavy footsteps, and he knows his slowed pace gave him away. Holding on the railing of the stairs he leaped over it and landed, rolling to break the fall and then running behind a car as he heard gun shots. There’s a sudden swirl in the wind and he moved his head three inches to his left, a tranquilizer stuck on the car door; he’s surrounded.

“Stand down, soldier!” He heard some someone shout at him, there was a hint of German accent to the man’s voice. Somehow, he should feel relieved but he felt more nervous than before. What’s the matter with him? A moment ago, he has his mind on coming back to Hydra and continue on with his work but now his doubting coming back. This is giving him a massive headache. He stood up, both hands at the back of his head deciding that he would go with them and ask them who he is and who’s James Buchanan Barnes, why he remembers things, and why is everything so damn confusing.

More than ten men surrounds him, gears in black and guns all pointed at him. A man spoke to him; this time in Russian, telling him that he needs to be tranquilized for his transfer. He only nodded, knowing that they will need him awake if he needs to be wiped and drugs don’t last long in his system. It’s getting wiped that makes him compliant; he mentally winced at the word he didn’t liked it but it held enough truth in it. They want him compliant and ready for any mission to be handed to him. They boarded him inside a black van, it wasn’t long when his sight became blurry and eye lids heavy. He let his head rest by the window, and closed his eyes. Good luck to them in carrying him, his arm alone is quite heavy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy’s finished with the basic cleaning up of the place, she had removed the sheets on the furniture, dusted the frames hanging on the walls, changed the bed sheets, changed the appearance of her room without breaking down and actually laughing at her old pictures and letters that was still at the box at the top of her closet. She’s now holding the duster tightly and standing at the door of the master bedroom, the room where her parents used to sleep in. Phil told her that he has packed her parents’ clothes in boxes and placed it in the closet; he told her that it’s on to her to decide what to do with it. She took a step forward and used her left hand to reach for the knob and twist it, slowly pushing it. She already feels the stinging sensation at the back of her eyes, and her knees are betraying her. She opened the door and stood by the door frame, not moving, just taking it all in. The wooden bed that’s made with mint green plush sheet and pillows, the headboard that has carvings of flowers and by the foot of the bed a chest was present. By the lamp on the bedside table, a picture of the three of them caught enough dust. She doesn’t have to go near it to know what picture it is of them, it was the one that she won the science fair of her school. There were more picture frames on the drawer at the left side of the room, one when she was still a new born, when her dad taught her how to ride a bike, when she received a medal for an invention she made that helped the farmers of their small town, and her parents’ wedding picture.

A hand of her automatically covered her mouth as she sobbed. Leaning on the door frame, she let her knees gave up on her. She held back her tears when she was inside the weaponry vault, keeping quiet and hiding from the killer as he bashed her mother’s head open. She fought back the tears at the funeral, because the funeral is not about the child left behind, it’s about her parents who tried their very best to make the world a safe place even when they had to keep it a secret from her. She didn’t cry in front of Phil, a kid was placed into his care without any warning; she’s sure that adding her emotional turmoil would have the man pulling his hair out of his head due to the confusion no matter how well he stepped up to the role. She just couldn’t add more problems to his plate. And she didn’t cry when she was alone in her own apartment, she postponed her mourning and focused on looking for the man. She felt that if she would cry, she would lose determination and focus. She sobbed harder, screaming and tearing her vocal cords. From the sadness that enveloped her heart, new emotions arise; pain and longing hurling, quickly becoming a dark, ink-like presence that would chain her, anger.

The man is still out there, working for the same organization her parents were trying to tear down. She feels and thinks that it’s time to play for bigger stakes without letting go of her first reason to join SHIELD. “I won’t let your death be put in vain.” Wiping the tears off her face, she got up and decided that she wouldn’t change anything in the room and merely clean it. She dusted of what needed dusting, vacuumed the carpet and changed the bed sheet. She lifted the sheet that she placed on top of the chest, about to fold it when she noticed dents on the chest. She ran her hand over the dent, noticing how smooth the surface of the chest even when it looks old. Her brows creased at the sight of multiple dents on it, small and round the sizes all the same. She saw no lock, she tried to open it but nothing happened. She noticed a circular design at each corner of it, but one has a half circular trace on the left front corner; like someone scratched it. She placed a thumb over the circular design and pushed it to the side, following the trace. A blue light appeared from it, a small dot of light became a light that scanned her face, a beeping sound radiated from it, and the lid loosened itself. Holding her breathe, she opened it.

Blueprints after blueprints of gadgets appeared before her, things she doesn’t know possible back then. She dug further finding boxes that contain a battery of some kind, and some boxes contain vials of silver white fluids. She picked up a sample of each one and ran to the room that she’s currently occupying. She ran a scanner of her own on the two and the readings just render her speechless. She realized that she has a lot of work to do.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint regretted not listening to Natasha; maybe if he just kept his cardio regime then maybe he wouldn’t be panting after going in a one to five fight. He slid on the snowy slope in the woods in Alaska as he sent an exploding arrow to one of the bunkers. More men are after him, and he just want to climb up a tree to get a better view of things. He slid the bow on his torso, taking a baton from his boots, swinging it efficiently to take down the enemy that are in front of him before climbing a tree that would give him a good view of the battle ground. He saw three bunkers and quickly sent exploding arrows towards them; he saw how Thor flipped a tank with a swing of his hammer. Steve threw his shield to the base of a wooden watch tower and it fell to the ground with the people occupying it. Natasha’s running in the open field, firing a rifle he could guess she picked up from somewhere or someone. There was a moment wherein they managed to get a breather, and then the gate of the facility opened up just to send out more people and tanks.

“Tony,” he heard Steve from their comms. His breathing was laboured but he can tell that he can fight for hours. “Can’t you find another possible entre point?”

“I already told you, Cap,” Tony’s in the air circling around them and destroying whatever he can from the inside. “There’s only one entre point to the underground part of the facility, and that’s in the middle back of this top facility.”

“We’re just going to have to dispose of them all,” Natasha said, and Clint swears he heard screaming from her side and it was not a woman’s voice.

“Thor and I can’t handle this much tanks,” Tony said. “Call it, Cap.”

“Code Green, I repeat –it’s a Code Green.” Steve was in Clint’s view and he helped the good captain from getting attacked from his six.

_‘AARRGH’_

Hulk’s scream almost busted his hearing aids; he made a mental note to talk to Tony about some on field adjustments on it. When the forces from the outside were taken care of, they followed through their plan. Clint, Steve and Tony would be the one to go in while the others call the authorities around the area to help in rounding up the fishes. Inside and down, there wasn’t even a single guard that was left behind, It looked like they were desperate in fighting them off not to get inside. But they did notice something strange, only assistants were left in the lab; and they weren’t even alive. Clint squat down next to a body, from the look of the foam that formed inside his mouth he can tell that it was suicide. He looked at Steve, “Cyanide Pill.”

The Captain let go of a defeated sigh before looking at Tony. “See if you can find anything valuable.” He pressed his comms deeper inside his ear, “How’s the situation out there?”

“The cops are here,” they all heard Natasha. “They’re a bit taken aback, but they’re calling for a more specialized group.”

“Banner’s at the west side of the facility,” Thor told them. “It seems that he’s enjoying his _‘strut’_.”

“Thor, you know what to do. Natasha, bring back Bruce.” Steve ordered them.

“Aye, Captain.”

“How about a _‘Lullaby'_ ,” they heard Tony. “Let’s call it lullaby.”

“Call what lullaby?” Natasha asked as she and Thor share a nod. She pointed him to a turned over tank, gesturing him to hide while she approached Hulk in a slow pace; footsteps ever so light.

“The thing that you’re going to do to Bruce,” the billionaire said to her.

 

She dipped her head a little bit to the side; it’s both appropriate and inappropriate at the same time. She didn’t really tell anyone what she was supposed to do once she’s face to face with Hulk. Bruce was the one who suggested keeping someone more –durable than her close by, just in case their plan won’t work out. He preferred that someone to be Thor because he’s the only one who managed to stay alive after fighting Hulk. She avoided the twig that’s just on the ground; any sudden noise would startle Hulk. She didn’t even know how she would capture his attention; she took in a deep breath. “Hey there, big guy.” Hulk’s neck snapped to face her, he screamed into her face and a vivid memory of their encounter in the helicarrier relived itself in her mind. “The sun’s getting real low,” her voice was stiff and Hulk can sense it. She first held her hand up, slowly; showing that she doesn’t have any weapon. His brows were furrowed at her, snarling at her but she stayed still and that seem to get his attention. From where he was standing, he too held one hand up. _‘Monkey sees, monkey does,’_ she told herself then drew her hand palm facing the sky, giving Hulk and encouraging look. He huffed at her, incredulous eyes staring at her intently; she repeated what she needed to say, this time with a softer voice. “The sun’s getting real low.” He took a step forward and placed his huge hands over hers, she smirked at him.

She ran her index and middle finger on his wrist, resting it for a moment in his palm and tapping on it slowly; the way the pianists would play with a piano, and she already has a piece in her mind; Moonlight Sonata. She played a few imaginary notes then continued to run her finger to his. His focus was on her hand until she slipped her finger off his, he was staring at her, shoulders moving as he breathes heavily. In his eyes recognition registers and it makes her feel accomplished more than she thought she would feel if –the lullaby would work. She felt that she had finally redeemed herself. The child in her cheers for her, saying that she did not only shown Bruce that she can be trusted but that he could also depend on her to bring him back. He let out a rough sigh, shook his head roughly and tuned away from her. Two steps away, he fell to his knees, the animalistic noises that come out of his mouth turned human as he shrink and curl on his self on the ground. He was trembling on the floor, eyes shut tight with laboured breathing and an over sized pants covering his privates. She turned to Thor, “Mind if we borrow your cape for a moment?”

The God took off his cape and gave it to Natasha; she didn’t wait a second longer once she had the cape in her hands. She walked to Bruce and squat beside him, assisting him in sitting up and wrapping the cape gently around his shoulders. He’s shaking like crazy and she can tell that it’s because of the cold temperature. His brown eyes met her baby blues, “It worked.” He sounded terrified and relieved at the same time, she’s sure that only Bruce can have that kind of tone in him.

She just nodded at him, “Can you stand up?”

He didn’t answer her question and asked his own, “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” She sighed. “It worked, Bruce.” She hesitated for a moment, torn if she should –if it’s appropriate for her to say something that would give him a hint of what role she wants to have in his life. Pushing away her doubt, she breathes in deep. “From now on, I’ll bring you back, Bruce.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t a surprise for him, to wake up in a cold and damp floor with a metal door and nothing but a hole on the floor big enough for him to eliminate certain body waste. His shoulder aches but it’s nothing he’s not used to already. He slowly sat up and rested his back on the cemented wall. Every now and then he would hear footsteps outside of his cell, some chatter, some walk in eerie silence and he can tell that the low level guards are the ones that walk in front of his cell with a joke just behind their cheeks. But sometimes, new recruits make the same mistakes, too. Like the one that is in front of his door at the moment, _‘What if he doesn’t comply? He’s been out for months; his last wipe has no effect from him now. They tracked him from the museum; he could have learned who he really is.’_

_‘Keep quiet,’_ the other man hissed. _‘He has sensitive senses, he might hear you.’_

His head tilted a little bit to the side, a realization starting to grow at the back of his mind. There’s no doubting it now, James Buchanan Barnes _–Bucky_ , one and the same with the Winter Soldier. He clenched his teeth, suddenly the term _‘wipe’_ made sense; they’ve been wiping him his memories. Yes, they weren’t just a figment of his imagination, they were memories. He recited each name he remembers silently, his family, his team, and his friends. It’s almost chilling when he realized that Steve means all of these to him and for them to order him to kill the man is downright sick. There’s a pull at the pit of his stomach, red, hot and violent as his muscle shake and metal hand wind up. He wanted to kill them all, and he will. All he has to do is to wait for the right moment.

He forced himself to calm down as he heard shuffling of keys, and not long after that, the metal door opened in front of him; shading the cell with a dim light from the fluorescent of the hall wall. One man was shorter than the other, and from the way the shoulder of the shorter man shakes, he can tell that he’s the new comer. He can spare him his life just because of his mistake, but that would bite him in the ass later, so no sparring of lives would happen. The raspy voice of the taller man could almost give away his age, forty –maybe forty-five, ordering him to stand and place both hands at his back. They would be cuffing him, but they don’t know that he has already seen the weakness in their system as he replayed their security routine inside his head. Cold and thick metal bit into his flesh, and it just gave away a clanking sound when it was attached to his left arm. He mentally calculated the strength he would need to shake it off him; he had never tried to break free before, probably because they have kept him compliant. His muscle tensed up and he had to remind himself to relax. The older man told him that he was in safe hands now and he doesn’t have to worry about getting punished due to the failed mission. He wanted to yell about how much of a bull that was.

Lights flicker above them as they walk the hallway leading them to –what seems to him, is an operating room. The paint of the walls is peeling off of it, revealing a nasty case of mold here and there. The operating table was pushed to one side, and what replaced it in the middle is a chair –the chair, that they use to wipe him off of his memory and identity. Unlike what they used on him the last time, this chair wasn’t polished, it didn’t shine under the light and it looked like it needs more dusting off. He wondered if he’s the only one they use it on. He made a quick scan of the room as the doctors prep the equipment. Five men that are wearing fighting gears are present, all had their hands on a gun but only two are observing him closely while the rest are confident that nothing would go wrong. Two doctors, and three other people he could only think that may be the technicians.

He saw the electric current run through the machine and a spark made a technician cover his eyes, a curse roll over his mouth with an irritated hiss. That earned the man a hard swat at the back of his head from the older man and an insult, he figure that he leads the whole operation. _‘You’re going to have to wait for a few more minutes, soldier.’_ The old man said to him in Russian. _‘We will soon clear your mind of all its confusion.’_ He only nod, he needs to time everything correctly. Yes, he can break his cuffs but it would be wiser to conserve his energy. The technicians work faster, he glance once more around the room developing a plan in his mind while keeping his expression blank.

The technician gave the doctor a nod that indicates that the chair is ready, the assistant of the doctor walk to him and his shaky, lanky hands fumble at the key to un-cuff him. The man wasn’t looking up at him, didn’t had the chance to see his sinister look. Before the shackle could even hit the damp floor, he already has his hand on the guard’s gun on his left side. He pushed the assistant to those who were working on the chair, shoved the guard to the rest of them. Enough distraction to pull the trigger in consecutive times, killing all guards in the room. He saw the doctor move to the back of the room, ready to pull the emergency lever. His hand was already on it when he shot the man straight in the head, making an abstract of blood on the wall. The technicians and the assistant tried to run from him, it ended up him shooting three of them and smashing the face of the last one on a wall, leaving a hole with blood dripping from it.

Someone must have heard the gun shots; the alarm went off even when the doctor hadn’t pulled the lever. He glanced around him, a file was open and he saw his picture in it. He didn’t hesitated on taking than and all the weapons he could carry. He heard shouts from the outside of the room as he fastens a riffle close to him. It didn’t matter how many people were out there waiting for him, all that he knows is that the corners of his eyes are red and slowly turning black as his anger consume him. Maybe it’s the shock of finding out who he is, or the pain in knowing they turned him into their killing machine and using him for all the wrong reasons, whatever it is; all he knows is that he will eliminate everyone that is in the facility. Tucking the file underneath his shirt, he made his way to the hall. He shoots at anyone and everyone, bodies fall and on their last breathe he looked at them without remorse. He didn’t stop until the very last one was bleeding out to death.

With minimal injuries, he had reached the exit point. The metal door was heavy and cold to his touch. He pushed it open; his feet buried in snow as his breath blur his sight a bit. Night was slowly taking its bite on the sky, and he cannot walk the forest without footwear. He glanced behind him, noticing a pair of feet that might be wearing the same size that he is. He took that and walked around the area, looking for a car to make the travel a bit easier for him. He found a black van and got on, hotwiring it and driving off as he pulled out his file and set it aside. He is not really excited in reading the fuckery they did to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Steve was hanging around Brooklyn when he saw a news showing Tony picking up Romanoff and Barton from their place with Dr. Banner. He could only grimace at the number of reporter that surrounds them, but he did manage to quirk a smile at what Natasha did. He was suspicious of this, and he has a feeling that it’s Tony’s way of stepping up to protect whatever he can from any kind of invasion that there may be in the future. The Battle in New York changed them both –probably everyone, after what happened then he realized that he can’t just hang his shield; his desire to keep fighting just gotten strong knowing that Hydra is still out there; but he wasn’t so keen in the idea in going back to the team. He has other plans of his own, but in the world of cell phones and computers, he doesn’t know where to start looking for his friend. And if he knows anyone who can help him in that part of the search –it would be Tony Stark, he’s not below in asking for favours nor begging. There’s nothing he can’t do for Bucky, but something bigger landed on their lap; and he hasn’t really gotten to the part where he would ask Stark for his help. Between being dragged by Pepper into meetings, upgrading his suit, making gizmos for the team and searching for Hydra Bases, Steve couldn’t bring himself to ask for a personal favour. He figured that, that can wait until they found the sceptre.

“Okay everybody,” Tony called out to them in a cheery voice. “It’s show time.”

Steve shared a look with Bruce, as much as he appreciates the upgrades Tony puts into their suits, he’s not really excited to test them. If he were to be honest, it’s only Barton who would be crazy enough to go with him during testing. Tony would even ask for the guy’s help with the Iron Legion he’s developing, asking Clint to shoot arrows at it to see it’s durability. It drives Pepper nuts; she got the contractors of the compound they’re building to work faster.

The Quin-jet landed without noise, actually there’s a low humming but that’s all there is. They left Bruce with an instruction to only go out when Steve calls for code green. They walk the snowy forest, alert and noticing that there’s no one in their watch towers. The Captain pointed Tony to take the sky as they hid themselves behind the tress. “There’s nobody in every watch tower, Cap.”

“Maybe they’ve evacuated?” Clint piped up.

“You playing stupid, it’s cute sometimes,” Natasha said to him in a flat voice.

Clint rolled her eyes at her, “Hill said that it’s been inactive for years, right?”

“She also said that there are reports of men hiking and not coming back,” she shot back.

“Guys, we’re trying to be stealthy here,” Steve told them.

Tony landed in front of them and took off his mask, “I found an entry point and there is seriously no one here. JARVIS ran a thermo scan at the place, its cold.”

Clint groan, “Waste of gas.”

“It’s not like you pay for them,” Natasha nudge at him.

Steve looked at the facility that’s not far away from them; something didn’t sit right for him. “Everyone stay on your toes, we’re still going in.” He didn’t pay any attention to Clint’s complain. They walk towards the entry point that Tony found, Steve leading the way. Three feet away from it, he noticed a change in the air and that the door was already open. He glanced at Tony, “Did you open this?”

That made the genius stands by his side, “I didn’t go near the place.”

He pulled the door open; he grimaced at the smell that rushed to his sensitive sense. He stopped himself from hurling not only due to the sight of dead bodies but also the smell of them rotting; it tells them that they have been dead for weeks now.

“Looks like somebody did our job for us,” Tony commented dryly. His tone shows his dislike in the situation.

“Clint and Thor, stay on guard. Tony look for the computers,” he turned to Natasha. “Let’s try to find out who did this. Stay alert,” with a nod from everyone they started walking over dead bodies. Natasha took a left and he took a right while Tony look for the computers. Bullet shells beneath his boots roll and hit each other, giving away that _‘tink’_ sound throughout the hall. Bullet holes where in the walls along with blood, somewhere killed quickly while others got their head bashed. At the peripheral of his vision he saw that one man was missing a pair of shoes, he swallowed hard at the sight of slaughter.

He was about to continue but the sight of Natasha standing just a few feet away from him made him stop. She was looking at him with eyes dead serious, she tilted his head to the side; indicating that he follow her. It was clear that what she wanted him to see wasn’t for the whole team. He quickly made his way to her and after a turns they entered what seems to be an operating room; she pointed to the wall just beside the door. It has a hole as big as a man’s fist, there’s a pool of blood in it and it continues to the floor where a body of a man lay almost headless. From the way the body was scattered all over the room, he can tell that the slaughter started in this room. Natasha once again caught his attention; she took off her comms and watched him as he did the same. “No ordinary man can punch a hole through a cemented wall,” She told him.

He doesn’t know how Natasha just knows everything, she just does and that makes him feel uneasy about her sometimes. But knowing that she has his six covered makes him breathe easier. He placed his shield on his back and balled his fist, hitting the wall and leaving the same mark. “I noticed,” he commented. They didn’t need to tell each other that it would be something that only the two of them knows. They met up with Tony and headed out, making their team mates think that they got nothing for the day.

“Bruce didn’t even get to try his stretchy pants,” Tony commented sadly as they get inside the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The File of the Winter Soldier is important to how things will turn out for the story. If you noticed, in the Captain America; Winter Soldier, the file was not given to him. In here, the file was found by Bucky.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts about the changes and what you think about the story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Age of Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I'm not even going to lie... I had a massive writers block because of the fact that an inspiration for another Fan Fiction came my way and I had to mentally slap myself to focus on this one. I am really sorry for the long wait, and I could only hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Also, this might be the longest chapter I've written. I didn't know where to cut it or if I should even cut it, so yeah...
> 
> This is not beta'd, mistakes are my own and I hope you pardon them.
> 
> On to the story..,

Pietro’s strength comes from his sister, the grey walls of their chambers kept them apart but not for long. The moment the experimentation started working, Wanda’s powers where the ones that manifested itself first. Doctors were already giving him looks that he won’t survive the procedure, and after the last extra pump of whatever liquid they injected in his veins he was ready to be a failure. Then he felt something at the back of his head, peering, reading his thoughts and the presence was too familiar he could almost see colors inside his head. _‘Wanda,’_ he called; not sure if it’s her or maybe he’s going crazy.

_‘You’re not going crazy, Pietro.’_ He jumped a little on the operating table and the doctors dismissed it as nerves. He has been through this procedure for many times, he doubts that he would ever fear a syringe again.

He let his mind wonder back to his sister, _‘Is this really you? Is this what they wanted for you? They would stop you from getting these procedures, yes?’_ His sister would live, and he’s okay with that.

_‘Pietro, hold on a little more.’_ She encourages him, _‘You’re becoming... more.'_  He steeled himself, for his sister he would become more.

Of course his sister was right, after a day or two –he wasn’t really sure how long he was out; everything seemed so slow. The way people talk and move, he observed them and their pace was killing him. He saw a pen about to fall to the ground, and like everything else that’s going on around him the fall was slow; it almost seemed suspended in the air. With a creased brow, he got up from his bed and walked to it, he squat to get a closer look. It was scary and accelerating both at the same time. He was to take it from its suspension when everything started moving to its normal pace again. The doctors were surprised, and he can see how happy and excited they are with the news. They have two enhance, he thought that they would be given time to rest, but they were immediately put into different testing. Through the testing they found out about what they can do, the doctors gave them such complicated explanation when he can tell it himself that he’s fast and she can get inside people’s mind and more if they further the testing on her. He can also tell that Wanda’s ability excited them the most, he can see it from the looks everyone was giving her; especially Dr. List. The man does not shrug him off the way everyone else does, but he has Wanda in a pedestal inside his head. Always praising her, giving them proper clothes and making sure she was treated right even let them out of their chambers when they finally had a decent control over their capabilities. The man know how to gain his sister’s trust, he often extended his hospitality to him to keep his sister happy. That’s when he saw Wanda’s weakness, she’s gullible.

_‘Don’t trust that man,’_ he tells her from as he pace his room. She’s just in the room beside his, he likes the way things are now with her presence inside his mind he can tell that she’s safe. _‘He’s plotting something.’_

_‘They all are plotting something,’_ she told him and he can practically hear her roll her eyes at him. _‘And do you think that I can’t get inside his mind?’_

_‘You can, only if your judgment is not clouded.’_ He clasps his fist as everything around him slow down again. This always happens when he’s thinking too much; he forced himself to think back to his sister. _‘Don’t forget why we volunteered to join this madness.’_

‘For Sokovia,’ she said firmly.

_‘For our family,’_ he told her and he felt a rush of emotions wash over both of them. _‘But mostly, for you.’_

He worked hard, as he was getting use to his speed he noticed changes in his body, his hair, and there’s a bit of silver in his eyes. There wasn’t much change in Wanda but he can see her eyes turn scarlet whenever she would weave the energy around her. As they grow stronger, he can see fear in the eyes of those around them. They feel eerie around him and his sister, never sure if their thoughts were safe from Wanda and he would glare at them whenever he sees them staring at her in the wrong way.

It didn’t surprise him at all that the alarm of the mansion started blaring; he didn’t even have to put much thought about who would attack them. He run to be by his sister’s side, it didn’t take him long to be standing side by side next to her. They watch from the door way as Strucker and Dr. List come up with a plan, she was inside their minds and was relaying everything she learns to him. The doctor wanted them to fight, but Strucker thinks they’re not ready yet. A surge of emotion from his sister tells him she wanted to prove him wrong. _‘I know a way out,’_ he told her as he held her hand. _‘We don’t need them to kill Stark,’_ but the look on her face tells him that it’s not only about revenge anymore. All of those things Dr. List told her before unfolding into something ugly, but he kept a straight face; he’ll be with his sister no matter what.

_‘Let’s destroy them.’_

 

* * *

 

 

 

He takes in a deep breath before taking an arrow from his quiver, letting his mind be clear for every shot he takes. From the tree he was hiding from, he emerged and sent an arrow on its way to the bunker. He hides once again and waited for an explosion, mentally counting to three; nothing happened. He took another arrow, he was sure he didn’t missed the first time but- The wind was knock out of him, he landed hard on the snowy ground, groaning because of the pain. A man with a blond hair, younger than him walked by, “You didn’t see that coming?” He asked arrogantly with every letter dripping with his accent. After stating a somewhat insult, he disappeared only leaving a trace of silver blur. Clint immediately got an arrow but his target was already gone. Questions popping in his mind one after the other, he didn’t notice the bunker’s gun aim for him. He was once again lying on the ground with a bleeding stomach.

“Clint!” Natasha called out to him.

“We have enhanced in the field,” they all heard Steve’s voice through the comms.

“Clint’s hit!” Natasha reported to everyone as she run towards him, sliding to avoid whatever Hydra was shooting at them. From the side of her jumpsuit she produced a bandaged and placed pressure on him wound. “Somebody want to deal with that bunker?” She was calling out to anyone whose available in the battle field, it wasn’t long before Hulk’s raging voice can be heard near them. It really impresses Clint how she can man the green guy listen to her, “Thank you.” Maybe it’s manners. He groaned once again, aware that he’s losing a lot of blood and he will probably live with a hole in his stomach. Can he live with a hole in his stomach? He doesn’t know; all that he knows is that he’s starting to feel sleepy and that’s not a good sign. He saw Tasha’s mouth moved as she pressed the comms on her ear, he can’t hear what she’s saying and it’s not because he’s deaf. He saw a red blur land somewhere near them, strong arms collecting his body from the ground as if it’s nothing.

With every heavy lidded blink, he sees a pair of blue eyes and a tantalizing smile. He swallows hard, he took a serious hit but he’s sure that he’d live to see another day. There’s no way he would just go out without a bang, he would still see his girl and be with her. He didn’t wait for nothing. He shut his eyes tight, although there’s no assurance he can tell that he’s close to seeing her again, and he can almost taste it. He found it in his self to chuckle lightly and that made his team mate give him a puzzled look but he didn’t pay them any mind. It didn’t take them long before he was being ushered to Bruce’s lab with a Doctor named Cho. Everyone was working fast, but when Dr. Cho held a scissor to cut his suit, he had to slow her down. He held up a hand to her, “Paper in the pocket.” He told Natasha, making the doctor glance at the two of them.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, “The shot made a hole in your stomach pretty sure the paper’s gone.”

He stared into her eyes pleadingly, “I didn’t shove it to the bottom.”

“Fine,” she snapped. “You’re close to dying and you’re thinking about a piece of paper.” Muttering as she pulled it out, a side of it was burnt and it has blood on it. She felt a little bad for him from the way his face grimaced.

“Aww, paper. No,” he groaned and the doctor continued on with her work. Tasha handed him back the paper, he hold onto it as Dr. Cho start off the machine. It stings but pain is something he’s familiar with. Looking at his wound, he sees the hole getting patched up.

“You sure he’s going to be okay?” Natasha asked the doctor, he swears she loves him but she goes and adds, “Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.”

They saw Bruce walk in the room with a tablet in hand, setting it down for a moment to peek at the machine and wound. The doctor gave Natasha a scientific answer to her question; he waited for Bruce to translate what Cho said into understandable English. “She’s creating tissue,” he didn’t bother the sheer amazement in his tone and from the smile that Natasha gives Bruce; Clint can tell she’s head-over-heels with him. If he had the energy in him, he would tease the two until Bruce actually turns red and Natasha put another hole in his stomach.

“If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes.” Dr. Cho told them in a proud tone.

That’s when Tony walked in with his grass juice, “Oh, he’s flat lining. Call it, time?” He handed a cup to Clint and Natasha.

He takes the cup, “No, no, no. I’m going to live forever, I’m gonna be made of plastic.” The bitter taste of the juice, made his taste buds shy away. As thirsty as he is, he could wait a little more for a juice –maybe a beer.

“You’ll be made of you, Mr. Barton.” She assures him, “Your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“Well, I don’t have a girlfriend.” He told her, making Natasha give him a knowing look; almost mocking him for not even trying to date while waiting on someone. It’s not his fault that no one seems to capture his attention since he met Darcy, not that he tried to going out any way. For him there’s just no sense in fooling around if you know who you really want to be. And it’s not like it’s impossible for him to be with her, the chances are just slim but still possible. He laid his head, wondering if it’s just wishful thinking. He shook it off, _‘Just a little more.’_ He cheered his self on.

“That I can’t fix,” Dr. Cho told him before turning to Tony. “This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust.”

“Well, that is exactly the plan.” Tony piped up, “And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.”

“Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of time for parties.” Clint saw the doctor’s eyes move, she’s definitely thinking about it. As she takes in a deep breath Clint waits for the name of the Avenger she’s after. “Will Thor be there?” He almost barks a laugh at that; the doctor doesn’t really know how Foster can be.

As soon as he was patched up, Natasha helped him get to his floor in the tower. He didn’t need much assistance; it’s just his best friend’s way in showing she cares. For the past months, he had noticed how she’d been trying to convey a message to Bruce that the good doctor ignores or he’s just really that stupid for a smart person. Steve sees it, Thor sees it, Tony sees it –heck, even Ian the intern sees it. He slump on his sofa with a grunt, can JARVIS notice it? He bet the AI can compile a video of Natasha trying to flirt with Banner with the other party not noticing it. He ran a hand over his face, are they both hopeless or what; bunch of assassins trying out romance. He unfolded the piece of paper he has been holding on, the blood stain didn’t reach the words. He doesn’t have to worry once it dries up. But it did become smaller because of the burnt part. He knows he has another letter from her, but the first one she gave to him held so much meaning to him. It got him through so much; it’s just not the same if he would start bringing the other one instead of this. He still kept the second letter; it’s always in his wallet. He doesn’t look at it as much as he look at this one, but he still sometimes look at it. When he’s starting to wonder what he’s really fighting for.

Natasha walked to his fridge, getting a drink for them. “Another year has passed,” she reminded him in a sing-song manner. “You sure you’re going to wait?”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Focus your mind and energy on Banner. The man’s like a rock.” She swats him slightly at the back on his head. “Hey, being honest here. Jeez, what does it take for that man to notice? An epic declaration of love?” She sat beside him and kicked him out of the sofa, “You’re a bully.” He pouted at her.

“Tell you what,” she smirked at him and he knows he’s already in trouble. “I up my game with Bruce and you try to get a girl at Tony’s party.” It was a challenge, almost her calling out to him that he doesn’t have game anymore, “What’d you say? Deal?”

Tasha had constantly belittled his –manhood, can he call it that? His lack in female companion and his limited desire to bed someone seem to be a mystery to her. It’s not that he can’t perform without feelings involved; it’s just that it’s not satisfactory for him. All body chemistry and nothing special, but would he back down on a challenge?

 

* * *

 

 

 

What makes a monster? Is it the kill count, the horrible skill in torturing people, the number of battle he had lived through, their brute strength or the instruments he had created to destroy human lives? For Bruce it’s the lack of control, a person may be a perfect killing machine but as long as he or she has a control on what they do they’re not monsters. But what if, another person has the ability to control that monster? He or she is just in their mercy. Still, something inside of him stir, telling him that the control Natasha has over him is nothing he should ever fear. Whenever she does the lullaby, they walk that thin line of losing and gaining control. He may not remember everything that happened perfectly, but a certain feeling latches on him. That’s the thing with the Hulk, he operates on his emotions. And he can’t deny that the jolly green giant craves to lose control, and he finds it Natasha’s eyes. The moment the Hulk loses his control, that’s when Bruce takes over; it’s like a dance to them. Bruce had contemplated about this, during nights that the rush of adrenaline from Hulk-ing out hasn’t wash over him yet. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, _‘God, I need to find a new term to use in –Hulk-ing out. Transform, that might do it,’_ he sighs. What about him –what does he think of Natasha? _‘Don’t go there,_ ’ he told himself; but at the back of his mind there’s something tugging at him. Telling him that thinking about her is right, and she’s good. _‘Good? Could you even be vaguer?’_ He rolled his eyes at himself; he’s having a conversation with his subconscious. _‘Great, just what I need,’_ but in the room now only half filled with people as the party die down his eyes zoomed in on her, behind the bar and mixing a cocktail of her own. Soft whispers telling him to go to her, and despite himself; he did. “How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?”

She smiled at him, not the same smile that welcomes him after he just transforms. This smile is a bit more sensual, or is that his brain playing tricks with him. “Fella had done me wrong,” going by his joke.

“You got a lousy taste in men, kid.” She served him the cocktail she had prepared as they continue on with their banter.

“He’s not so bad,” She paused for the effect. “Well, he had a temper. Deep down he’s all fluff. Fact is, he’s not like anybody I’ve ever known. All my friends are fighter. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he’ll win.”

His brain is telling him that he’s the one she’s talking about, but he didn’t want to assume. More like, he didn’t want to give himself hope. So, he casually sips his drink and pretends that it’s not him they’re talking about, “Sounds amazing.”

“He’s also a huge dork,” she announce to him, not letting him or herself let the moment pass by without both parties knowing that there’s a certain attraction going on between them, “Chicks dig that. So what do you think, should I fight this or run with it?”

That question is a tricky one to answer and he knows it. “Run with it, right?” And then he remembered that they were pretending that they weren’t talking about him. “Or, did he...Was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?” After stuttering, he finally manages to form a sentence.

“Not a damn thing,” she seems satisfied with his answer. She smiled at him as her blue eyes meet his brown, “But never say never.”

He could only watch her as she walked away from him; he was left replaying their banter in his mind. Wondering if he said anything wrong, wondering if he said something right. He was brought back to earth by Steve’s friendly voice, “It’s nice.”

He looked up at the captain of the team startled, he’s not really good with being stealth or knowing when someone was being stealth around him; especially when he’s deep in his own thoughts. “Wh- What, what is?” He wasn’t really sure how much of the conversation Steve catches on, and it’s hard to tell with his sensitive hearing.

“You and Romanoff,” Steve leaned on the bar as he takes a beer for himself.

He felt like a deer caught in the head lights, “No, we haven’t.” He quickly denied, “That wasn’t.”

Steve chuckled at him, not teasing but something in his laugh made him feel that the man had experienced this, too. “It’s okay. Nobody’s breaking any by-laws. It’s just; she’s not the most... Open person in the world.” He can tell that Steve really thought about the words he would say to him, he didn’t want to offend him or Natasha. Bruce was pretty sure that he doesn’t want to offend anyone and that only made him fidget. The captain’s eyes settled on him and softened, “But with you she seems very relaxed.”

“No, Natasha, she... She likes to flirt.” He’s only denying things for his benefit, he’s sure that everyone had noticed her small gestures in flirting with him. He didn’t ride into any of it; he often just shrugged it away; thinking to his self that she’s like that with everyone else, though it’s clear that she’s not.

"I’ve seen her flirt, up close. This ain’t that.” Steve gave him a pointed look and he just huffed at him. “Look, as maybe the world’s leading authority on ‘waiting too long’, don’t. You both deserve a win.” Steve leaves him with an advice and another thing to have in mind.

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘up close’?” He walked hurriedly to catch up with the captain.

 

 

Natasha gave him a side glance as he talks to Dr. Cho –Helen, he corrected himself; they’re on first name basis now, thanks to his a-dork-able way in flirting. The moment he accepted his best friend’s challenge, she already set up a target for him. Of course, she would pick the one that has the hots for the God in their team, typical. What Natasha didn’t know was there are formulas in catching the eyes’ of a woman of science, (or any woman, that is) it’s either; a. Be Thor or b. be a dork. She’s not the only one who had work undercover; he’s just not that good with playing other roles other than a dork. Clint doesn’t even have to try that hard, he’s been socially inept as a child. All he had to do was give her that bashful smile he has, stutter a bit on compliments and voila, he’s close into taking her cell phone number as a proof. She gave him her most confident smile, as she handed back his phone and he used Steve’s _‘Aw, shucks, ma’am’_ look. As he expected, there wasn’t a connection, there wasn’t s spark of electricity whenever their eyes would meet, and there wasn’t a pool of lust at the pit of his stomach as she smiles at him.

The party finally died down, and all that were left in the common floor were the ones that stay in the tower. They share stories and joke around, until the topic was about Thor’s hammer. Clint plays with the drumsticks in his hand as he sits at the floor, leaning his back at the sofa, mocking the mighty Mjonir. “But, it’s a trick!”

“Oh, no.” Thor told him as he pass Steve more of his Asgardian drink that was aged for thousands of years. “It’s much more than that,” he assured Clint.

“Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!” He mocked, “Whatever man! It’s a trick.”

Thor laughed at him and gestured to have a go at the hammer, “Well please, be my guest.”

“Really?” He asked the god, and when he got up there was heavy teasing in the room especially from the parts of Rhodes and Tony. With one hand he tried to pull it, but he only ended up embarrassing himself even when everyone knew that only Thor could lift it. The next one to try was Tony, after a few tries he stopped for a moment to get him gauntlet; he even got Rhodes to represent, and then Bruce, who tried to pull off Hulk-ing out. He doesn’t really know what girls see in dorks. Then they cheered on Cap, but even good ol’ Steve Rogers from Brooklyn couldn’t do it. There was one left in the room that haven’t tried to life it, they all looked at Natasha.

She just smiled at them, “Oh, no, no. That’s not a question I need answered.”

Tony continued on with trying to decipher why they couldn’t lift the hammer. Thor made a half assed pretense that he’s giving a thought to what the genius was saying, but then coming up to a conclusion of his own. “You’re all not worthy,” that received him a good well natured ‘boo’ from everyone until a loud screeching noise takes over them.

“Worthy,” they heard someone say. “No... How could you be worthy? You’re all killer.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ultron,” Steve tested the name of Tony’s creation in his tongue. He can’t help but feel a little disgust with it. He understands why the genius thinks he needs to go such lengths to protect everyone, but sometimes he just doesn’t see where the line should end.

People around talk about what horrors Ultron can bring to them, it’s not what he intended –oh no, definitely far from it. It feels like he’s been sucked in his own mind as he paces inside his lab. He’s replaying everything he and Bruce did to the scepter, trying to see how it –activated itself. They were nowhere near scratching its surface, everything they did lead to a great big nothing. Then everything turns and it’s three-sixty turn, his idea gives him a blowing punch in the face. Once again his team mates see him as a mad scientist and nothing more, but probably something less from the way Steve was staring down at him with his all American baby blue eyes. It’s unfair; it feels like the only thing his name will ever be related to is, destruction. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how many brilliant ideas would come into mind. It would always be Tony Stark; the man who killed innocent lives.

“He said he killed somebody,” Clint’s voice brought him back.

“But there wasn’t anyone else in the building,” Hill was taking pieces of glass off her feet. Sitting in the most ungraceful manner he had ever seen her in.

He walked to them with his phone in hand, “Yes there was.” With a flick of his finger, a destroyed image of JARVIS’ consciousness appeared in front of everyone. The way they gathered around it shows him that at least he invented one thing that they didn’t was meant for destruction.

Bruce walked up to the images, expression half shocked but he can see the realization brewing beneath his glasses. “This is insane,” he stated.

“JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would’ve shut Ultron down, it makes sense.” Steve piped up, trying to work his brain with a strategy.

“No,” Bruce told him. “Ultron could’ve assimilated JARVIS. This isn’t strategy, this is... rage.”

They all looked at Thor who just entered the room as he zoomed in to Tony and grabbed him by the neck. “Come on,” Tony urged him. “Use your words, buddy.”

His expression says a lot, distaste, disgust, anger, hatred etc; but his words hit home. “I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.”

_‘One mistake, that’s all it takes.’_ But he’s not a God, he’s not a super soldier, he’s not a spy or a genius who won’t pick up his gloves just because he’s afraid of sending his opponent home with one less tooth from his mouth. He’s Tony Stark, and he didn’t get to where he is without making a mistake. His mistakes helped him learn, and from it came his best creations. This is just another God damn hit, he’ll take the full blow; but he’s sure he’s going to create something mind blowing in the end. He’ll let Steve have his speech; he’ll be the mad scientist they all think he is. It’s boosting to hear about being together in victory and defeat, but he can’t really find anything poetic in losing and letting everyone die just because they weren’t enough.

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

It’s hard to be the mortal man in the team of super –everything. Clint sighs as he takes out a piece of paper from his wallet, leaning on the railing. He thought he was the only one thinking about it, the only one who fears that maybe one day; he’ll fall and won’t be able to get back up. But even Tony, inside his metal suit, thinks about the inevitable, too. From the way Clint grew up, he learned that death is something you can’t avoid, you can’t even tell when it’s coming to you and from their line of work it can be a minute or a second away from them. He understands Tony, their defeat cannot be taken lightly because they’re the only ones that could stop any alien invasion, if they fall –he could only take in a deep breath. ‘Fight the good fight,’ his eyes move over the written message on the paper. _‘Too bad it doesn’t say how we should fight,’_ he mused to himself because although he understands Tony, he’s not sure if he agrees with his methods.

“Barton, we might have something.” Steve called out to him and he pocketed the piece of paper, “What’s that?” The Captain asked.

“Shopping list,” he saw Steve give him a suspicious look. They gather together, trying to work out what Ultron is planning. The guy killed Strucker, and there’s only one reason for that; Strucker knows people who can aid the robot and he’s cutting them off from who by erasing everything they had and that includes Strucker in case he decided to sing like song bird. Good thing Hill makes sure that they have paper works of everything, they weren’t so clueless. They saw a file of a thief that seems to give them an idea what do to. Next thing he knew he was getting suit up and heading to Wakanda.

The twins and Ultron was already there when they arrived, Natasha and Clint looked for strategically good spots for any fight that might break out. He noticed that even though the male twin was the most vocal between the two, he’s not totally buying Ultron’s shit, not like the girl. “You two can still walk away from this,” he heard Steve tell the twins.

“Oh, we will.” She spat at him with such hate he never knew anyone would have against Captain America. He was waiting for Ultron to throw out a monologue, but it seems he wanted to be different from other bad guys they fought; he just made the Iron Legions attack them. Clint could only curse underneath his breath when a third party started joining in the fight. He tried to keep the Iron Legions from sneaking up to their team mates and take out those who were not invited in the party. Every now and then he would see a streak of silver here and there, and he can tell that one of the twins is in the fight. He tried to make a quick search, scanning everything in his sight. He can’t see anything strange except the streak of silver.

“The girl tried to warp my mind,” Thor told them through the comms. “Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty...”

Clint heard Thor’s tone died down; he can tell that no one is too mighty when it comes to mind control. He searched the room once again, he saw a scarlet light from where Steve is but the girl wasn’t there. He glanced at the spot to where Natasha should be, but she wasn’t there. They’re falling one by one; all he can do now is let the Legionnaires go with the Vibranium, maybe Tony can catch up to them; he needs to tend to his other team mates. He let his arrow go, but he smelled something strange –something out of place, cinnamon. He took out a shock arrow and aimed it at whoever was behind him. The scarlet light disappeared from the girl’s hand as she trembles, “I’ve done the whole mind control thing.” He noticed that she’s still young and from the bags under her eyes that she too carries horrors of her own. “Not a fan,” once again the air was knocked out of his lungs. He landed hard on his side, when he looked up he saw the boy sneer at him. He already knows who the older one is, there was a silver streak and he already knew they were gone. “Yeah, you better run.” With a groan he pushed himself from the floor, knees wobbly from the fall. “Whoever’s standing we gotta move,” he said through the comms but no one answered. “Guys?”

 

 

She’s back at the facility, walking down the polished wooden stairs and taking a step on the white marble floor. Girls of different ages walk to and fro, she found herself walking to the dance studio, peeking through the door. The routine is familiar to her, and she can tell that each movement strains the girls’ bodies. Looking at them, it reminded her how it felt to be in their shoes. Her breathing shallows, “You’ll break them.”

“Only the breakable ones,” the older woman told her in his practiced and perfected voice that was supposed to soothe them of their worries. But for her it sounded cold, “You are made of marble.” Did the woman think that somehow that would make her feel better? A marble, cold, hard and lifeless; “We’ll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.”

She knows what will happen in the ceremony, her chest tightens and fear almost paralyzes her. She doesn’t want to graduate, “What if I fail?”

“You never fail,” a chill run down her spine. She wanted to escape –whatever this is, she doesn’t want to be a part of it. She shook her head from side to side, looking down she saw that she’s wearing the jumpsuit Tony had made for her. Her hand automatically reached for her hair, short and a bit curl. She swallowed hard; she can’t be wearing this if she’s back here. She needs to –she has to... She steadied her breathing, closed her eyes and tried to remember what was happening before she found herself back in the facility. There was fighting, there was always fighting, quick consecutive footsteps coming to her side and –cinnamon. Why is there cinnamon? She asked herself, without thinking she opened her eyes and she saw herself –her younger self. Hair long and blue eyes tainted with fear, as she held the gun she can see the internal battle inside her eyes, still she continued with the task at hand. If she doesn’t misses, it would be less painful for the victim. She watched herself pull the trigger and move on to the next task, two men walk in and it’s a hand to hand combat. After this, if she passes this; she’ll be ushered to the graduation ceremony. A thousand situations come into mind as she brought down one of the men, her head getting filled with questions of ‘what if’. What if she wanted to be this or to be that, what if she wanted to do this instead of that, what if she wanted this but also a little bit of that.

The arm around her neck was lock tight; in her years of training why is she only thinking about the ‘what if’s’ now? “Sloppy,” the woman told her in a firm voice. Calling out to what she was doing, “Pretending to fail.” It was more painful than a slap in the face or a kick in the gut, “The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world.”

“I have no place in the world,” she whispered her realization to herself.

“Exactly,” did they manage to break her down?

 

 

The shove that one of the twins gave him made him out of breath, he thought it was strange to smell cinnamon in the place that they’re in but he paid it no mind. The moment he got up his surroundings changed, even his attire changed. The dimmed lights of the dance hall didn’t hinder his sight from knowing that it was the dance hall that has been brought down years ago, and the song that’s playing wouldn’t be heard in the current year he’s in. The uniform he was wearing, he’s not supposed to be wearing it; it belongs to a museum now. The flash of the camera made him squint, and from a corner he could see men fighting. He took in everything that’s around him with a slight frown, he must be dreaming again.

“Are you ready for our dance?” He turned around to know who the voice came from, he saw Peggy in her youth, brilliant eyes shining as she look up at him as she draw her hand to him. This is a dream –a nightmare, the ‘should have been’ if he didn’t crash the plane. “The wars over, Steve,” she told him; but he knew that was a lie. The war never stopped, it was just hidden in plain sight and Hydra found comfort in that. “We can go home, imagine it!” _‘Home? Where’s that?’_ He asks himself, _‘Brooklyn? Brooklyn’s only home if I have Bucky with me.’_ He doesn’t know what Wanda Maximoff wanted him to see, but all he saw was a lie. When he turned back to the crowd of people, he saw that he was standing in the middle of the hall; alone. Now that’s the truth.

 

 

He’s in the woods just a few miles from his old home, the sun’s already setting down and he doesn’t really know how he got there or where to go from there. Should he go to his old house? He thought about his father, what should he expect when he get there? He flinched at the thought, his father is already dead; he has nothing to worry about. He heard rustling somewhere not far from him, then he saw Natasha. She’s wearing a white Sunday dress, red hair in its usual curl and she’s smiling at him. Not in a sensual way, not in a seductive way; but in a shy way and he had never really saw that kind of expression on her face.

“Hey there, big guy.” Her tone was even but warm, he thought it was almost teasing. He didn’t have the chance to open her mouth because she continued on with what she was about to say. “The sun’s getting real low.”

_‘Wait, I’m not Hulk right now…’_

He saw her reach out for him the way she always used to.

_‘I’m me, I’m Bruce-‘_ With a sharp turn, he was surprised to see a reflection of his self in one of the debris, he’s still green. It was strange, his thought aren’t usually this clear; it was always jumbled words that he thought didn’t made sense accompanied by a rush of emotions.

_‘Really?’_ An unknown voice asked him.

His surrounding changed at that, there were explosions and screaming, Natasha wasn’t wearing the dress anymore and has a gun aimed at him upward. “Calm down,” he heard her say but her voice was tight and shaking. Slowly, she placed the gun down and showed him both of her hands. “Bruce,” she called out to him tentatively. “The sun’s getting real low,” she repeated but her nerves were showing and she can almost see the tears that’s forming in her eyes.

_‘Natasha…’_ He called out to her, but what came out of his mouth was a loud, angry scream that made the woman in front of him flinch. He saw her reach for him the second time around, _‘Reach out to her,’_ he said to his self. _‘Reach out to her gently.’_

He heard a laugh at the back of his mind, _‘You have no control over me, neither does she.’_

A green fist crushed her to the snowy ground, the other guy punching her over and over again. Bruce screamed –beg for the other guy to stop, but the only answer he got was a brute laugh. He tried taking control of their shared body, he tried to will his mind to control the other guy. He thought that he already won over when the Hulk stopped moving, he stare at his hands. Big, green and covered in red, then he started seeing black.

 

 

He walked off the pain that’s starting to build up at his right upper back; he started walking around the ship looking for his team mates. He saw Thor on his knees, trying to shake off whatever he saw inside his mind. From where he was standing, he can see Steve walk aimlessly as he took off his helmet, landing on his ass and dropping to the floor. His heart pounded when he didn’t saw his friend right away. Clint saw Natasha sitting on the stairs, eyes wide and blank yet filled with horror. He kneeled in front of her, pushing her hair to the side and trying to make her focus on him, trying to bring her back. “Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.” He heard Stark from the comms; the kids are playing with something dangerous.

He has to take his team mates back to the jet, “Well, that’s not gonna happen.” He said to Tony, “Not for a while. The whole team is down, you got no back up here.”

There was a split second before Tony answered back. “I’m calling VERONICA.”

The geniuses/genii designed and built it together in case the lullaby didn’t work. He can only be thankful for Bruce cautiousness around everything. He grabbed Tasha’s left arm and wrapped it around his neck, slowly ushering her out of the place. He knows that Steve is heavier than he is; he’s not really sure how he will carry Thor back to the jet. Before he could even walk pass Steve, he was already trying to stand up. He walked up to the Captain, “Stay down for a while. I’ll come back to get ya’”

Steve’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, “I’m okay.” His voice was airy, like he had run a marathon. His eyes didn’t look distant, but there was enough amount of sadness it in. Clint only huffed, that moment he thought that all of them have their own bad sides; rendering them to be unable to move, but it looks like Steve is as pure as a snowflake.

“Yeah, still stay here.” He’s not going to take orders from the captain right now, he knows that even when you have no horrors of your own; getting mind fucked still suck, “I might need help with Thor.” Steve nod at him, only giving him half a mind. He sighed, he didn’t want to be the responsible sober one but he didn’t really like getting mind fuck twice.

Getting his team mates back to the jet wasn’t as hard as he thought. Steve kept to himself as they walk back, carrying most of Thor’s weight. The God was murmuring something about Heimdall, Norns, stones and things he can’t really understand. Inside the jet, he pressed the comms to call out to Tony. “What’s the status?”

“I’m coming back there with Bruce,” the genius said in a clipped tone. Clint could only shake his head lightly, it was clearly bad. Then he realized it was worse when he saw Bruce eyes move to look at Natasha and she was still spacing out. Tony set the man down and gave him a sheet, taking the armor off and calling for Hill.

“Well for now I’d stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here.” He could hear them talking.

“So, run and hide?” Tony asked and he can tell it in his voice that the genius doesn’t like the idea.

He noticed his phone light up from the side, making his brows furrow. He took it with one hand still on the control of the jet. The message was from an unknown number, it contains a coordinate of a place. Under it was written; _ **‘Safe house –NF’**_. If they weren’t in such a dire situation, he would have laughed.

Tony came from his side, “Hey, wanna switch out?”

“No, I’m good.” He knows that he wants some distraction from everything that’s going on, but from experience he knows that it won’t help. “If you wanna get some kip, now’s a good time, cause we’re still a few hours out.” Tony gave him a questioning look, he handed him his phone. “A safe house.”

“Mother fucker,” he huffed a laugh on Tony’s comment.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The barn was a mess, Darcy tried to tidy it up the best she could and giving up half way through with a heavy sigh and face palming. She saw her old bike at one corner; she smiled and didn’t even hesitate on riding it. She rode it, going to the creek she used to go to with her friends when they were younger. There were ducks walking around in their own funny manner, a child in her made her follow them. She noticed an old facility not far from where she was standing, her brows creased when she looked up there was an old satellite. She hurried back to her bike and pedaled fast to get there. She observed the satellite, it was old but with a few tune up it could still work. When she looked at the sigh before her, her breathe was caught in her throat. The trees, the creek, and the road that lead to different places and from a far she could see smoke rising up to the sky. The slow exchange of dark violet and orange in the sky told her that it won’t be long before night takes over. She wanted to stay longer, knowing that the spot would be good for stargazing but she doesn’t have a flashlight with her. She got on her bike once again and headed home, there’s always another time.

She was a few meters away from the house when she noticed a man’s figure lingering on her front porch. It didn’t look like Mackie, the man looked taller and from the shadow of his head she can tell that the man was bald. She wasn’t sure if bald henchmen are in style nowadays, but she held the handle of the bike tight as she got off it, preparing herself for a fight. She walked in a slow pace, and slowly, from the light coming from the man’s phone she saw that he has an eye patch. Her brows furrowed when she heard ‘sugar rush’ coming from the phone and the man laughing amusingly. The laugh was familiar to her, and when the man looked up at her, she saw a familiar face. “You know, you should have called first.” She put the bike on the side, “I was getting ready to beat the hell out of you.”

“That I wanna see you try,” Fury challenged her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she fished out the key to the house and opening the door for the two of them. Once in, she told him; “You’re not supposed to be here. You’re not even supposed to know this place exists.” She watched him walk to the living room and comfortably sat on her sofa. His eye surveying the mini grand piano, as if asking if it was just for design purposes, “I play.” She told him, “and honestly –candy crush? You couldn’t find any other game?” She grabbed her laptop and sat next to him before booting it up.

“It’s a strategy game,” he answered casually. “And I called Phil before going here,” he grabbed an old magazine. “Oh, and Phil would be here by morning.” She was waiting for him to add something to it; Fury’s not the kind of guy who takes a vacation on a farm. He’s not even a guy who takes vacation, “With some groceries.”

With that, she knew that the farm would be filled with people soon. “Whoever they are, they’re sleeping in the barn and fixing it.” He scooted closer to her and turned the laptop to him, “Hey, rude much.” She scolded at him, she stare at where he was maneuvering the mouse. Her eyes widen as he clicked on Barton’s file, she swears that his eye patch has some kind of surveillance on them; there’s no way he just caught that with one eye.

“You’re so dead when Phil sees this,” he told her with a smug smile on his face.

“It’s just a file,” her tone had gone defensive and she knows that she’s caught. She doesn’t want to recall the things that happened between the two of them, she’s actually reprimanding herself from thinking about Clint. Yeah, she still looks at his photo every now and then but she has her feelings for him locked safely in a vault and she’s pretty sure she had forgotten about the password. _’You wish,’_ a part of her mind told her. Well, she knows what could make the vault spring open but she’s sure that it won’t happen. It’s been years, the man had probably forgotten about her and moved on to someone who doesn’t have vengeful thoughts and doesn’t have to constantly hide from the light of day. _‘You’re just a bundle of joy, Darcy.’_ She mentally rolled her eyes at herself, she’s just pumped up with positivity.

“Whatever,” Fury’s clearly not buying it but it doesn’t seem that he would bust her ass to her Uncle Phil.

She wondered what would Phil think of it, Clint’s his former agent and it isn’t a secret that he sees the marksman like his own son. She wanted to laugh at herself, a moment ago she was dismissing the idea of Clint and her and now she’s thinking about Phil’s reaction in her –her infatuation for the guy. She groaned and that earned her a puzzled stare from Fury, she just gave him a snarky comment. “Keep your eye and eye patch away from my stuff.”

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

Phil stare at Lola and he’s heartbroken with all the mud that she had caught from his drive, he took of his eye glasses and hang it on the collar of his grey shirt before running hand over his face and grimacing at his car. Fury didn’t really explained anything to him when he called, their conversation was short and direct; he asked if he could go to Lewis’ household and he should follow as soon as he can –with groceries of course. He now finds himself at a small grocery store at the town, people glancing at him every now and then; probably remembers him as Darcy’s rich uncle that visited years ago. They give him a polite nod and some even smiles at him, he finds that creepy and he’s getting his pay check from creepy things. He sigh, taking a cart and moving from aisle to aisle. Fury didn’t really told him what to buy just to buy food for twenty persons, he has decided that dinner would be his favorite meal and they would have cupcakes. He smile at the thought of having Darcy bake cupcakes once again, which brought him positive memories of the town.

He can tell that the teen that’s working the cash register had just smoked weed, eyes heavy and lazy and movement slower than a goddamned turtle. It was already noon when he reached the house, he parked Lola and grabbed as many bags he can so that he won’t have to go back and forth multiple times, but he would still have to go back and forth three times. He sighed at that, used his hip to open the door only to be greeted with a pair of guns, an arrow, a hammer, an iron man gauntlet, a shield and a confused doctor standing next to Fury.

“The owner of the house wouldn’t like it if you kill Phil,” Fury told them nonchalantly.

“Is he really?” Natasha’s question came out almost a whisper, her eyes were wide and Phil can see waves of emotions moving behind it. He turned to Clint, his eyes seemed haunted –like he had seen a ghost; he can see a movie playing behind his eyes and he can tell that he’s seconds from having a panic attack. Steve expression was cold and hard, it’s obvious that he didn’t like the secrecy –nope, not one bit. Thor was the first to put his weapon down, they have seen each other before and it seems that he was just startled with his entrance. Tony and Bruce were eyeing him, the billionaire gave away a wistful sound.

“Do people even die anymore?” He asked Fury with enough sass.

Fury cocked and eyebrow at him, accepting the challenge. “Do you plan on bringing to life every machine that’s on Earth?”

“I believe that Asgard has one of its own, it’s only fair we have ours.” Tony shrugged at him.

Fury just sighed and walked next to Phil, “We revived him.” He said as if it would clear everything that’s up in the air at the moment, it didn’t. The room soon erupted in shouts.

“Can you not keep secrets?” Steve asked Fury in his all Captain America thinks you’re full of shit voice.

“How is that medically possible?” That came from Bruce, he can tell that he’s already being dissected inside the doctor’s mind.

“Why didn’t you told us right away?” Even Natasha wasn’t happy about it, her voice is too cold and too detach. The tone she uses whenever she’s planning on hurting someone.

“You add shit to the emotional trauma I carry,” Tony deadpanned.

Besides Thor, Clint was also keeping quiet. Phil knows what Clint has been through, he isn’t as manipulative as Fury is and he didn’t like the idea of not telling the team that he’s up and alive again but he believes that Fury has his reasons why he does things though they do not always meet eye to eye. Clint has his eyes on him like he’s the next target, he can see his jaw clenched and unclenched as if he was having a debate with his self. The younger man ran a hand over his face, holding his bow and arrow tighter but no longer aiming at him. With a heavy sigh, Clint went out of the door. He wanted to go after him but Fury stopped him, “Give him some time.”

 

 

Clint didn’t really know where he was going, he just headed for the wood a few meters away from the house. His mind was racing, he didn’t know if he’s inside a nightmare that was induced by the Maximoff girl or if Loki still has control over him and making him see things. Sweat was forming on his forehead and palm, his hand was shaking and his knuckles are starting to turn white. _‘It’s been years since Loki appeared out of thin air,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Thor said he’s already dead.’_ He run a hand over his head and he gripped on it, _‘The asshole’s dead, but the girl is alive.’_ The chirping of the birds are starting to sound distant and his lungs is closing in on him, trees around him stood tall and strong with the leaves rich green. He looked up the sky, he can see the sun peeking where it can and he ran feel its heat. He can hear Queen at the back of his head singing, ‘Is this real life? Or is this fantasy?’ Because if it’s fantasy, it sure as hell feels real.

He dropped to his knees and gloss his hand over the grass and wet soil, he took in a deep breathe to take in the minty air mixed with the smell of wet wood and moss. He closed his eyes, a pair of green eyes is staring down at him. The man was revealing his perfectly white teeth through his malicious smile. He’s the telling the man everything, the ‘who’, ‘when’, ‘where’ and ‘how’ of every information asked of him. He can feel the shame embracing him once again after a long time, the self-doubt winning the internal battle and the anger running through his veins. Tears started flowing, he’s asking his self when did the illusion really stopped? Did he even recover from the mind control? Is there no hope of getting out of it?

In the comfort of the nature surrounding him, he broke down; sobbing away his confusion. He knows that he would have moments of weaknesses in his life. He would never be the same as he was before, he’s more broken now than he had ever been in his entire life. That’s all this is, a moment of weakness and confusion. It’s just the shock of it all, knowing that there are other people out there that can manipulate the mind of others and knowing that Phil’s still alive. Doubt was lurking just at the back of his head, he hit himself in the head to clear it off but it was giving him a fight. He gave away a loud frustrated groan, “Loki’s gone and the girl didn’t get to you!” He yelled to himself, “You planted a god damned shock arrow on her head! You got away, Barton!” But he can smell cinnamon and he can see a scarlet light moving around him, fingers moving like they’re playing a harp; pulling the strings of the human mind.

He heard rustling of fallen leaves, he can’t tell which direction but he’s sure it’s near. He opened his eyes and looked up, a few meters away from him he can see a figure of a woman closing in on him, fast. He figured that she must have heard him yelling like an idiot and thought that he’s in trouble. He snorted at himself as he try to wipe of his tears, sniffling along the way. The footsteps stopped, he’s sure that he’s not yet ready to look at the woman with his red and puffy eyes; he doesn’t even know what to say once she started asking questions.. He shrugged and figured he’s just gonna have to wing it, he swallowed hard as he got up to his feet; still looking at the damp soil.

“Barton?”

He immediately look up upon hearing his name, who in this place would know him? He hasn’t been in Iowa for- His breath was caught in his throat and his mind went blank. A pair of baby blue eyes was staring at him with a confuse expression, pink lips hanging open, brunette hair messed up because of the jog to get to him. Darcy Lewis is standing in front of him, the perfection that he has been waiting for, the woman who gave him hope and helped him shake off suicidal thoughts. In all of his nightmares, he had never seen her appear. It was always about Phil and the other agents that didn’t survive his attack on the helicarrier. Nothing good comes out of his nightmares, but if this one has Darcy in it; he’ll stay and relive the horrors over and over again just to see her face at the end of each one. “Please stay,” he blurted out without even thinking. “I don’t care if this is real or not. Just please stay,” He knew how desperate his tone is. “I need you. I’ve been waiting for so long, and right now I need you more than ever. Stay, even just for a moment so I can get through all this.”

 

 

Confused and shocked was an understatement of what Darcy’s feeling when she saw Clint getting up from his kneeling position in the woods. He still has his quiver half filled with arrows and bow in a tight grip, that made her realize that he had just gotten into a fight. The woods is as quiet as ever, it didn’t seem like the fight is right there but she still hurried to him. He could be hurt, he could have a serious injury; a man like him doesn’t just go kneeling for the heck of it, there’s probably something wrong. She called out to him, again –shock is an understatement but his shock wear off pretty quickly. A tidal wave of emotions washing over him until he settled in to one and opened his mouth. Oh, and what he said tore down the vault inside her head.

She walked towards him, slowly. She drew her hand at him and he just stare at it, she sigh and took his hand into hers. She can see in his eyes that he’s doubting everything but taking it all in so solemnly. She cupped his chin and tilted his head so that their eyes would meet, she gave him an assuring look. “This is real,” she squeezed his hand. “Feel that? This is real, I’m real. We’re here in the woods, just the two of us.”

“It always feels real,” he told her in a defeated tone. “I can always feel the arrows flying from my grip, the feel of human flesh whenever I hurt them, and the cold –it’s always so cold.”

She had read his files over and over again, to the point that she has every letter memorized. She knows the mind control and the awful things that Loki made him do. She didn’t have to be a psychic to know that it’s what he’s talking about. She can’t imagine living a life but wondering if everything around you a lie that was just put into your head or if you even really escape the terror. She held his left hand with both of hers, bringing it close to her mouth. She blew hot breathe on it, “Feel that?” She asked again, trying to fight back the tears that’s threatening to fall from her eyes. She doesn’t know how she would convince him that he’s not dreaming right now –that it’s not an illusion, but she would try her best. She moved her head to the side and forced a gentle smile on her lips, “Come on, there’s a farm house near here. Let’s get you out of those dirty clothes and warmed up.” He nodded at her submissively and they started making their way to the farm house.

When they were out of the woods, she felt him stop and flinched at the sight of the house. She looked back at him and his expression says it all, he has already been there and he saw something that cause this. “I’ll stay with you along the way, I won’t leave your side.” She gave him an encouraging smile even though her heart’s bleeding for him. She can see that he’s not completely lost, there’s still determination in his eyes she’s just not sure what it’s for and what it means. Is he determined that this is just a dream and that he’ll find a way to wake up soon or is he determined that this is real? She’s not sure if there’s a way for her to find out. They crossed the field of high grass, and she managed to lead him till the front porch. She stare at him for a moment, as if asking if he’s ready to go inside. He had perceive her question well enough and answered with a tight unsure nod. She pushed open the door, and the Avengers –minus the God, were there clearly worried but simply waiting for their archer to come back.

They all gave her a suspicious and questioning look, but she’s not having any of that right now. “I’ll show Clint around and have him take a shower,” there was authority in her voice telling them that what they want to say could wait. She led him up the stairs and to the guestroom that she’s been occupying. She let him sit on her bed even if he would get dirt on the sheets, she moved quickly to the bathroom and turned the water on for a hot bath, she’d gotten fresh towel from her drawer and handed it to him. He just stare at it, she placed a hand on his cheek. “Hey, take a hot bath. I’ll look for some clothes that would fit you. You’ll feel better once you’re clean and I’ll cook something to feed you.”

“You’re real,” his realization came out in a form of whisper.

She gave him a genuine smile, “Of course I am, and I’ll be here for as long as you need me.” She let go of him and stood up straight, “I’ll scavenge you some clothes.” She gave him one last look before walking out of the door. Once outside, she could only lean on the wall and steady her breathe. Anger and sadness is going up and down of her body and she needs to keep it in for the moment, so she went to Phil’s things and took out a few article of clothing that might fit Clint, went back to the her room. The door to the bathroom was close and she knows that he’s inside, she placed the clothes just on top of her drawer knocking on the bathroom door to tell him that there’re clothes for him and she’ll get started on a meal. He hollered back his thanks and that made her breath a little easier, but her anger was boiling up.

She stormed pass the Avengers and that got them standing and following her around the house only to find Phil and Fury working in the kitchen. She can tell that seeing Phil is what made Clint tilt, she glared at Fury. “Being the father of the spies and you can’t be subtle about this?” She’s angrier than she let on, but she still respects the man. She owes him Phil’s life. “The god damn dramatics,” she followed up.

“It was my fault,” Phil piped up from the front of the stove. “I was late and I didn’t check in with Fury before driving here.” He cleared his throat, “How is he?”

“I don’t exactly know,” she ran her hand over her head messing up her hair. She groaned in irritation, “I need to check on him again. See if he’s hungry,” she was about to leave the bunch when all of a sudden Tony Stark was all up her space.

“How did you manage to hide for that long?” He asked directly, if Clint wasn’t troubled she would feel flattered; but right now she just finds that annoying.

“You’re not the only tech wiz in the world, Stark.”

Tony looked at Fury like he has seen another device to tear apart and put together again, “I like her. Can I keep her?”

“Sure,” Fury deadpanned. “In exchange for Hill.”

“Did she even stopped working for you?” Tony shot back.

“No, neither will Lewis. Once I called her in, she comes in.”

“Oh, my god!” She exclaimed at them, “I’m right here!”

“Go take care of your boyfriend,” Fury made sure that Phil and everyone else would hear that.

“Bo-boyfriend?” Phil stuttered, “Since when?”

She saw Romanoff’s brows furrowed and that’s when the widow spoke up, “Is she?” She pointed at Darcy, “Is she your kid?” She really seems to be horrified if the answer would be ‘yes’.

“Yes,” Phil waved a dismissive hand at Tony that was eyeing him meaningfully. “She’s my godchild. Blood related or not, it doesn’t matter; she’s my kid.”

“Friendly reminder to everyone that I’m not a kid anymore,” she glared at Fury. “You just had to pour hot water into this mess, huh?” The man simple walked over the stove, grabbed the spatula and tasted the sauce of whatever they were making.

“Go get, Barton. Dinner’s ready.”

 

 

Clint doesn’t know if he’s having a good day or a bad day. Phil’s alive but he didn’t really accepted the news as graceful as he want to. He found Darcy –or Darcy found him, just when he’s having one of his worst panic attacks. He leaned back and let the water reach his chin, he’s replaying the scene at the woods in his head; her warm hands, gentle and encouraging voice, her eyes that show concern. He buried his face in his palms, suppressing a pained groan. _‘Oh, God the things I said to her,’_ he won’t take back what he had said; but he is wishing that the circumstances were different. Like maybe saying it on top of the Eiffel Tower after a candlelight dinner, or while walking by the beach and holding hands or- _‘Jesus Christ,’_ he sighed heavily. _‘You just had a major panic attack!’_

He decided to get up already, knowing fully well that escapism is always where he runs to when things go bad. After what happened, he needs his head fixed at the present situation, he got thinking that maybe it could be one of the reasons his reaction to seeing Darcy –isn’t exactly cheerful, or worse not romantic. He dried himself off with the towel that she placed on top of the drawer, he got to putting on a pair of pants before noticing a wedding picture by the bedside table. Distracted by a pair of smiling lips, he didn’t heard the door open.

“They’re mom and dad,” he turned around and saw her standing by the door. He was about to apologize for snooping around but she stopped him. “It’s okay, you’d be surprise on how much I snoop at other people’s place.” Then she went ahead and answered some questions that popped into his head. “They’re both SHIELD Agents, partners. They died when I was fourteen, someone break in to our home and –well, that speaks for itself.”

“I’m sorry,” he saw a glint of a familiar emotion flash through her eyes; it’s enough to let him know why she became a SHIELD Agent, too.

“Don’t worry about it,” her stance changed and he knew that though it’s not a sensitive topic to discuss anymore, there’s more to the story.

He proceeded to get dressed, grabbing a grey shirt and pulling it over his head. He eyed the checkered button up shirt before putting it on. He didn’t know what to say next, he’s the kind of guy that rarely gets embarrassed, with what he’d been through it’s a miracle that he could still be embarrassed. He scratched an itch at the side of his head, thinking of what to say and mustering up the courage to say it. “Uh –I uhm… Thank you… for the-“

“You’re gonna break yourself, Barton.” She teased him, and her smile really lights up his world but he can only offer her a tight smile. Her face turned serious, she walked up to him. “It’s that bad, right? Everybody seems shaken.”

He breathe in deeply, “Ultron has theses allies, these –uh, kids; punks really. They carry a big damn stick, Tasha took a hit-“

“So, did you-“

“You don’t think they need me,” he felt his shoulders slumped a bit. He was sure that it’s the point that she’s going to. He felt himself move to the window without even thinking about it, the sun’s setting.

“The scary part is,” she’s stood closer to him and placed a hand over his chest. “I think they do. They’re a bunch of super-whatever but their faces when we they saw you –they’re a mess.”

“Yeah, I guess they’re my mess.” He tried to lighten up the mood, though he knows she can sense the honesty in it.

She sighed and crossed her arms, “Please tell me you know what you’re getting into by saying that.”

“I do.”

 

 

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time.” Fury was slicing some lemons for a lemonade while Darcy started cleaning up the table. Clint immediately stood up and help her, that. Fury looked at Phil knowingly before continuing, “My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing.”

Dinner was somewhat normal, or as normal as it can get when someone just handed your ass to you in a silver platter. Clint’s team mates kept giving him worried glances and he tried to relay them that he’s fine. Seeing Phil again is a bit weird, but he’s glad that the world has another good man to rely on when it’s in times of trouble. Though it would take some time to get use to his presence again.

They went out about whatever they have, and it wasn’t much; Ultron’s building stuff using the Vibranium, he’s basically everywhere and aiming for launch codes but someone’s stopping him from accessing it. “So, you guys have allies.” Darcy said with a shrug.

“Ultron has enemies, that’s not the same.” Fury told her, “Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is.” Tony volunteered to find out who’s stopping Ultron from accessing the launch codes.

“Well, this is good times, boss.” Natasha piped up from where she was sitting, “But I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that.” She didn’t sound disappointed, but she did sound worried. Clint understands that, if they want to defeat the guy, they need a solid plan.

“I do,” they all looked at the man. “I have you,” that spoke in multitudes. Fury really knows how to rally them up. He’s thankful that this time he only had to use a speech. “Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.”

“Steve doesn't like that kind of talk,” Tasha teased the captain and Clint knows that that’s her way of saying that she has their backs. She’s in it –whatever it is, she would fight with them.

“Then what does he want?” Fury asks and from the side he can see a light bulb just appeared on top of Steve’s head.

“To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies,” but Tony countered that immediately.

“Person bodies,” the billionaire pointed out. “The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it,” and with that they seem to be at lost again, but not Bruce.

“They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve,” the doctor told them and that almost sent chill running up his spine.

“How?” Fury asks.

Bruce looks at everyone in the room, “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”

With that, they already knew where they were headed. Steve got up from his chair, “Everyone suit up.”

Everyone was out of the kitchen when he turned to Darcy, “Can I come here again?” He asked unabashed.

“There’s no need to,” his heat almost sink at that. There must be something in his face because she immediately added, “Fury traded me for Hill, asshole of him to trade me his not even my boss yet –but anyway, you’ll be seeing me.” He felt a rush of excitement flow through him that got him bouncing on the heels of his feet with a wide grin on his face.

“Barton,” Tony called out. “Are you coming or what?”

He didn’t know how to say good bye to her because he didn’t want to say good bye to her. So instead of talking, he just grabbed a side of her face and planted a kiss on the other before running to get his things.

They were already talking about who’s coming with who when he got down the stairs. “I’ll drop off Banner and then pick up Ms. Hill.” Fury told Tony as he get his leather coat on.

“She’s all yours as long as you drop off Betty Boop in my tower, too.” Tony said to the man which got Phil joining in the conversation.

“Not right the right way to talk about my kid,” his face was impassive and Clint was pretty sure he was being serious.

He turned to Darcy, “I’ll explain sometime else.” She gave him a shy smile and he choked on air.

Tony came to his side and started patting his back while looking at Darcy, “The password for the private elevator is-“

She raised her hand at him, “No need. I can hack it anyway.”

Tony’s smile was a bit creepy, “You’re the reason Phil always gets through my building.” Then his brows creased, “You got through JARVIS?”

“You call your security system JARVIS?” She asked back.

“He’s an AI,” he clarified.

“He?”

“Yes, he has a gender. For me anyway,” that statement from Tony got Darcy snickering. “Hey, hey! Not like that!” The young woman couldn’t stop laughing Tony could only roll his eyes at her, he just turned to Fury to ignore Darcy. “What’re you gonna do?”

“I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope.” He smiled at Darcy before heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Cap, can you keep him occupied?” Natasha asked him, they finally have an opening to get the package.

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” He murmured as he was slumped on the floor of a train, he’s not as strong or as sturdy as Ultron and though he has quite a stamina, it’s still difficult for him to go one on one with someone who has a metal body. He got up and got into their fist fight once again, he’d managed to block each punch and it did hurt a little less. He still has no idea how he can outsmart him, a punch on his side made him groan. He has his guard down and he’s sure Ultron would not hesitate to finish him, but all of a sudden there was a good distance between them and a silver blur came to a halt revealing one of the twins. A scarlet light, moved and the metal bar of the train acted as a barrier between the girl and Ultron.

“Please,” he said to her. “Don’t do this.”

“What choice do we have?” Her question made it clear that they are no longer on Ultron’s side, but that doesn’t mean that they are allies. Just like what Fury said, Ultron just have new enemies to deal with.

Ultron tried to blast the boy Maximoff –Pietro he reminded his self, as a distraction, destroying the train and killing it’s driver along the way, he got off the train and flew off to no one knows. “I lost him,” he said to Barton. “He’s headed your way.” He stare at the path in front of him, the train is still moving in full speed and it doesn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

“Captain,” Barton called out to him. “You’ve seen Nat?”

“If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!” Steve never wants to leave a comrade behind, but Natasha knows what they’re going into and they know the stakes. It’s just a plus points that she can take care of herself.

“Do you have eyes on Nat?” The archer asked him again and he understands what it’s like to be in his position right now, but he needs to be the leader of the team right now.

“Go!” He yelled at the comms. He focused his mind on what’s going on at that moment, he looked back at the twins. “The civilians in our path,” he said to Pietro and the kid understood quickly and run off the train. He looked at the other kid –Wanda, the soldier in his mind provided, “Can you stop this thing?” He was given a quick nod. He placed himself at the very front, making sure to keep the people inside the train from getting hurt from anything they would crash on. It was a dangerous ride and it took the girl a while to stop it, but when she did; she immediately got off the train to look for her brother.

“I'm fine. I just need to take a minute.” The boy tried to reassure his sister as he catch his breathe.

“I’m very tempted not to give you one,” he said to him.

“The Cradle,” the girl piped up. “Did you get it?”

“Stark will take care of it,” he didn’t expect the defeated expression that she gave him at what he said.

“No, he won’t.”

He understands their hate for the man, he sometimes hate Tony but the man just wants to make things right for everybody. And from where his father had built their empire it’s easy to appear as a war craze human being from his side. “You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy.”

“He will do anything to make things right,” the way Wanda emphasized it; he gets it.

He pressed the comms in his ear, “Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?” No one answered.

“Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?”

He can’t help but think she has a point.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He landed the Quinjet with ease and he was met by Bruce and Darcy, he was glad that she’s there but there’s a problem at hand. “Ultron got Natasha,” Bruce’s eyes widen at him.

“What?”

“She was the one that got in the truck to get the Cradle. She plan to ride it as I catch it with the Quinjet, Ultron got hold of her and took her off.” He can see Bruce try to stead his breathing.

“First things first,” they both glanced to Darcy. “Let’s get the Cradle inside.”

They had the Cradle settled in the lab when Tony stroll in, Bruce walked to the man hoping for news. “Anything on Nat?”

“Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it.” Tony answered as he gave Darcy a meaning full look from where she’s standing, she just cocked an eyebrow at him.

“This is sealed tight,” Clint announced as he got off on top of it. Bruce accepted that as an additional information they need to know, and came up with a plan on how to open it. “We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within.”

Tony turned to Clint, “Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?”

“Radio frequency,” Darcy answered. “Does she know Morse code?” Tony smiled brightly at her and he can’t help but think they’re planning something.

“Uh… Yeah, she does.” He answered with a scratch from the back of his head.

“Alright,” she strode towards him. “We’ll find her.” She tilted her head to the side gesturing him to follow her, so he did. When they were out of ear shot, she turned back to him. “Tony’s planning something he thinks you might not approve of.” She sighed as she told him as they work together on setting up the devices needed.

“What makes you say that?”

“He has this look –the kind that says _‘Lure Clint away while I play mad science with Bruce.’_ ” He chuckled at that, “I have a feeling that he would get it right this time, though.”

“Care to explain why?”

She boot up a software that he hasn’t seen before, “No explanations. Just gut feel,” she pointed to the geniuses/genii that had already start working. With a push of the enter button they had what they need up and running, he looked at her with creased brows.

“How did you do that? I was planning on opening it and turning it into the old style things that-“

“You are not going to murder technology,” she told him firmly. “And using this, you’ll be able to monitor any kind of radio frequency. We’re not really sure what kind she’s going to use or might be already using right now so-“

“Jesus, it’s like I’ll be dating Tony but with boobs.” He teased with a grimaced expression.

“You like my boobs,” she chuckled. “And dating? My, my… Barton, are you asking me out?”

He smiled at her, “After we sacked Ultron; let’s go out on a date.”

She gave away a wistful sound, thinking about it. “How about you help me move my stuff then a date.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She gave him a toothy smile before straightening herself, “Now that we’ve planned our date; I better get back to my boss. First day of work, I’m thinking of impressing him.” He barked a laugh at that.

 

 

If it wasn’t the impending doom named Ultron, Darcy would have jump with her every step as she made her way to Tony’s lab. She has a shit eating grin on when she came face to face with the billionaire, “What can I do, boss?” She asked him and he gave her a dirty grin.

“Lewis, did you got laid?” He faked checking on his watch, “Whoa that was fast. Lasted for –what? Five or six minutes?” They both walked to the set of computers.

“I don’t need the details of your sex life, Stark.” They both turned to Bruce who snickered at her remark.

“Traitor!” He pointed out to Bruce, “Help me with the schematic.” She didn’t have to be told twice, they work in relative harmony as Bruce work on the Cradle. Even when the two of them working together, it was still difficult. Tony nudged on her shoulder a bit, pointing at the screen of one of the computers when he finally got her attention. “This framework is not compatible.”

She adjusted her eyeglasses, brows furrowed as she scans it. “Yeah, let me see what I can do.”

“The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes.” Bruce called out to them.

“I’m only going to say this once,” Steve Rogers appeared in front of them. Accompanied by two younger guys, she’s guessing they’re the punks that Clint told her about. Why did the man let them in the building?

“How about ‘nonce’?” Tony gave her another knowing look and she started working on the keyboard double time at the same time sending a message to Clint about the twins being in the lab.

“Shut it down!” Steve bellowed.

Tony kept his cool, “Nope, not gonna happen.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Steve insisted.

“And you do?” Bruce piped up. “She’s not in your head?” His tone was low, low enough for it to sound dangerous and they all know what happens if he gets angry.

“I know your angry,” the girl tried to suit him and Darcy can’t help herself; she gave away a hallow laugh that made everyone look at her.

“Look at him,” she pointed at Bruce. “Is that the face of an angry person? No, he’s way pass that.”

Bruce picked it up from there, “I can choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

As everyone one around her argue, she continued on what she was doing. She’s getting close already, then the power was cut off. “Hey!”

The boy stands confidently, dropping the last cord he had pulled out. “No, no. Go on, you were saying?”

A gunshot suddenly ring out, Darcy didn’t had the time to process where it came from she just ducked. She looked up at Tony, “We should reroute the upload.” He nodded at her, she saw Steve move from the side of her eyes. She was about to warn Tony but he was already wearing his iron gauntlet, deflected the shield effectively.

The torso of his suit followed after, “Do what you need to do, Lewis.”

“Right,” she started moving while the Avengers fight among their selves. Bruce was taking care of the younger woman while Tony seems to have the lid on Steve. She got out behind the computers to start connecting the cords and tubes on the cradle again, Clint was there with his gun ready. She turned to him, “We need to put them back in place-“Thor came from her side, jumped on the cradle and raised his hammer; lightning hovering over him. “Shit.”

“Wait!” Bruce yelled to him.

Thor then directed the lightning to the Cradle, overloading the whole thing with energy. Beeping sound can be heard though out the room, warning everyone about a possibility of something exploding. When Thor seemed to have –maxed out the lightning of his hammer, it then became quiet; just for a short second. The cradle burst open, Clint pulled her out of the way; his body covering hers on the marbled floor. The two of them immediately got up, they saw –a man, an android, she wasn’t sure what to call it –or him, standing at the edge of the cradle eyes wide in what she thought was fear. It only took a few second for it –or him, to attack Thor but the god sent it/him flying through a glass but quickly got controlled of his state in the air. Steve was about to attack, but Thor raised a hand to him; indicating him to wait while he put his hammer down. She wasn’t really sure what Thor’s game play is, but she hopes it’s a good one.

They made their way to the rest of the group, and waited for it/him to say something. It/he scan the room first before speaking, “I’m sorry, that was… odd.” A man’s voice, Darcy decided that it is a he. He then turned to Thor, “Thank you.” With a small shrug of his shoulders, he copied Thor’s cape, only his is colored gold.

“Thor, you helped create this?” She could only roll her eyes at what Steve said, his old fashion-ness is really rubbing her the wrong way.

“I've had a vision,” Thor starts to explain. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that.” He pointed the glowing stone that’s at the forehead of the man.

“What, the gem?” Bruce asked.

“It's the Mind Stone,” he cleared out for them. “It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

“Then why would you bring it to-“Steve’s inquiry was cut off.

“Because Stark is right,” that statement from Thor surprised everyone –even Tony.

“Oh, it’s definitely the end times.” Bruce commented beneath his breathe and Tony gave him a hurt expression that he just ignored.

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron,” Thor really knows how to break a news.

“Not alone,” the man beside him piped up.

With brows furrowed, Steve spoke up again. “Why does your –vision,” he can’t really find any other word to call him. “-sound like JARVIS.” He stare at the man from head to toe, looking at the cape he created from nothing.

Tony took a step forward to take a better look at him, “We,” he threw Darcy a look. “We reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new.”

“I had my fill of new,” Steve said and Darcy could only roll her eyes at that.

“Oh, God.” She exclaimed, “Old people and their rusty perspective in life.” She can see Tony fighting down a smirk, while the captain give her an unimpressed look.

“You think I’m a child of Ultron,” Vision stare at Steve.

“You’re not?” Steve sounded skeptical.

“I am not Ultron, I am not JARVIS.” He paused, thinking. “I am… I am.”

“Tony already explained that, nobody’s listening.” Darcy took in everyone’s glare –well, not everyone just the Captain and the two younger fellows who was with him.

“I looked into your head and saw annihilation,” the girl said.

He took that as a challenge, “Look again.”

“Yeah,” Clint finally said something, chuckling bitterly, too. “Her seal of approval means jack to me.”

“Fucking with someone’s mind really doesn’t built trust,” the girl looked guilty at Darcy’s statement.

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-“Thor was cut off by Steve.

“Is it?” Steve asked Thor then turned to Vision, “Are you? On our side?”

“I don't think it's that simple,” Darcy could agree with him. It’s not always black and white.

Clint huffed, “Well it better get real simple real soon.”

“I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all.” That seems to be enough –for the moment anyway.

“What’s he waiting for?” Tony asks.

“You,” Vision answered back like it’s the most obvious thing.

“Where?” Bruce asked.

“Sokovia,” everyone turned to Clint. “He’s got Nat there, too.” They now have a destination.

Bruce approached Vision, “If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be...” He let his voice falter.

“What will you do?” Vision asked, and they all know that they can’t really do much. “I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others.” He stare at his hands, “Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended.” He turned away from them, grabbing Thor’s hammer where he had placed it. “So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” He handed it back to the god.

Everyone fell silent.

Thor took it from him and they all watch him leave, “Right.” Thor was the first one to recover, he pat Tony by the shoulder as he follow Vision. “Well done.”

Darcy nudged on Clint’s side, “How’s that for a seal of approval?”

“Three minutes. Get what you need.” Steve ordered and everyone started moving.

Tony pointed to her where he puts the extra comms he has, she grabbed two and walked to the guests handing it to them. She has a smile on her face, but she was wondering what to call them. The girl spoke up, “You can call me Wanda, and this is my brother, Pietro.”

She cocked her eye brow at her, “I’m thankful for the names, but please, don’t ever do that again. I want my secrets to remain secrets, and it’ll keep you safe.”

“Safe?” The boy asked, “Safe from what?”

She just winked at him and sighed. “Now, these are your comms.” She started to explain, “You put them in your ear and you’ll always have connection with your team mates as long as you have them on.”

“We’re not part of this team,” Wanda told her. “We’re just trying to right our wrong.”

“Well, that’s everyone in the team trying to do; right the wrong. Let’s just say temporary members,” she placed a hand on her shoulder and she was given a weird expression. She took back her hand, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just a bit touchy.”

Wanda’s brows creased much further, “You’re not afraid?”

“Of your power?” She thought for a moment, “Yeah, it is a bit scary if you would use it on me. But you’re here, working with the Avengers to take down Ultron even if you would face jail time after it. You said it yourself, you’re trying to right your wrong; the fact that you openly admitted you made a mistake means you just did what you thought was right. It turned out you were wrong, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

“I wanted to destroy them,” Wanda avoided her gaze. “I wanted to destroy the avengers, especially Stark. He killed our parents-“

“I wouldn’t preach on you on that subject,” Darcy cut her off. “I’m hunting someone, too and we have the same reason.” Wanda stare at her, “Pain sometimes blind us, and revenge makes us ugly. We need to let go of those things, I’m not sure if I can let go already; but can you?”

 

 

Bruce would be the last man on earth that Clint thought would ever approach him, but there he was in front of him; asking if he has a moment to spare. He folded the piece of paper and shoved it in the pocket of his jacket, he nodded at the doctor. “What’s up, doc?”

“It’s about Natasha,” he blurted out.

“Don’t worry,” he tried to reassure him. “I’ll get her to safety-“

“I want to be the one to get her,” Bruce sounded determined. He nodded, waiting for him to give an explanation. “Once I get her out, we won’t be coming back to fight.”

Clint wanted to say that they would need as many hands they can, but he stopped himself. Bruce is never a fighter and Tasha had her fair share of fighting. He crossed his arms over his chest, “You better convince her real good, she’s not the kind to just walk away with the job not done.”

Bruce gave him a shaky and unsure smile, “I’ll try my best.”

“And since you’ll be _–retiring_ ,” he doesn’t want to say _‘going away’_. “I’ll give you the usual speech; if you hurt her-“

“You know you can’t hurt me, right?”

He rolled his eyes at him, mumbling “You can’t just go with it.” Bruce chuckled at that before leaving him. They took a gamble at romance, he’s glad that Tasha’s getting the happiness she deserves. He stare at the other side of the glass wall and he can see Darcy talking with the twins, it seems like they’re having a serious discussion, even when he wanted to talk to her he couldn’t bring himself to disturb their moment. The girl Maximoff looks like she needs someone right now. He watches the movement of Darcy’s lips and he found out something about her, she’s not as pure as she seems to be. She has a darkness of her own, the kind that he knows can drive a person mad. He swallowed hard at the revelation, she’s in pain and he wants her to be free from it. He would make things better for her, and if that means joining her in the man hunt he would. He would even do the dirty work himself so her ledger won’t suffer another smudge of red. Their eyes meet, and she gave him a smile. He tilted his head to the side, indicating that he wants to talk to her.

They meet at the hall and her smile faded into a thin worried line, “Is there anything you need?”

He didn’t said anything, just placed his hand on her nape and kissed her; needy but not sloppy, deep but not long. He locked his eyes to hers, “Be here when I get back.” It sounded like an order because of the stiffness of his voice. “Please, be here when I get back.”

“I don’t have to be anywhere else,” she gave him a peck and held his hand. “If you’re not here within thirty-six hours, I’m coming to get you, Hawk-guy.”

He playfully rolled his eyes at her, “It’s Hawkeye.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Quinjet landed with ease, and they immediately moved. Thor and Bruce went to the run down mansion while the rest of the team hit the streets for evacuation, Tony and Vision has their own mission. Thor made a hole in the wall, they could have looked for the entrance but the god argued that they do not have the luxury of time. They went in, Thor search the place; trying to figure out what Ultron’s plan is while he ran to and fro screaming Natasha’s name. It’s a good thing he does yoga, the place was huge and it wasn’t easy looking for her. “Natasha! Natasha!”

“Bruce?” From a cell at the farthest side of the room, he heard her voice. She’s inside a cell, skin covered in sweat and dirt, the side of her forehead had a trace of dried blood.

“You alright?” He asked, looking at her intently and trying to survey if she has other injuries.

“Yeah,” she assured him.

He could only nod at her, “The team is in the city, it's about to light up.”

“I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere?” She asked as she eyed the weapons outside of her cell.

“Yeah,” he held up a gun Hydra developed. “I did.” He aimed it at the lock and shot it, Natasha opened it with relative ease.

“So what's our play?” She was ready to get into the fight even without rest.

“I'm here to get you to safety,” she’s looking at him like something about what he said was wrong.

“Job’s not finished,” Clint’s right when he told him that she would be having a hard time letting go of an unfinished job.

“We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians.” He explained the situation for him and she’s waiting for the reason why she should just be out of harm’s way. “And you've done plenty. Our fight is over.”

The realization that showed in her eyes let him know that she understands what he’s trying to say. “So we just disappear?”

“As far as we can,” he draw his hand to her and she accepted it. They started running out of the mansion, from what they have planned they still have enough time to get out of the city before the fighting begins. They felt a little quake, and they both know that it’s just the intro of what’s about to come. They went from left to right, climbing stairs that would be in their way. From a little quake, they felt the whole mansion rubble, a few crack walls started to fall apart. “We gotta move.”

“You’re not going to turn green?” She asked.

“I’ve got a compelling reason not to lose my cool.” She smiled at him for that.

“I adore you,” her hand went to his nape and she didn’t had second thoughts about it. She kiss him, and he kissed her back. Bruce wish he’s poetic enough to say that she tastes sweet, like honey or the inside of a rose; but he is sure that she’s a great kisser. The kiss ended and he didn’t even had the time to breath, she just pushed him off the edge and Bruce learned that they’re different; she’s a fighter to the very core and he’s not sure if he’s willing or ready to become one just to stay by her side.

 

 

They weren’t done with evacuating the people, it seems that Ultron was once again a step ahead of them. Clint protects the people as Wanda try to find another way for them to escape, they need to take them to the edge of the city. Perhaps the distance from the city and the bridge to the other side isn’t that great yet, but if they’re hoping for that they need to move fast. He looked at Wanda, “We need to hurry. The City’s kicking off, we need to get them out of harm’s way.” She made people pay attention to her, she started talking to them. To the civilians she may seem calm, but the tightness of her tone made him realize that she’s scared shitless.

She looked back at him, “This way.”

They started jogging, and when they noticed that a large number of people started gathering at the sight and hurrying to the bridge they told them to just follow the rest. They still need to go back and check if anyone was left behind. Robots are multiplying double time and he tried to calm his mind, thinking about trivial things so that he won’t panic; like what to eat after everything is done, the laundry he hasn’t done yet. Then his mind started wondering to Darcy; does she likes flowers? What kind? Where should he take her? She looks prettier brunette- His calming thoughts were cut off when Wanda fell to the ground, he sent an arrow to the robot that was about to blast her ass off the existence. He picked her up, “What happened?”

“I tripped,” he knows she’s lying. But as long as she thinks she can still fight, he won’t get in her way. They all have different reasons why they’re here today, and though he’s not as super as everyone else; he’d fight with the team.

He nodded at her, and started –again, thinking about calming thoughts so he won’t miss. He started appreciating the way the houses were built in Sokovia, he likes the pale colors, too. Not so bright and distracting - a robot appeared from his back, he jumped from the car and landed on the hard ground with his quiver digging on his back. “Aww,” he got up on his feet. He started humming.

 

 

Wanda can’t believe the man she’s with, he’s humming while sending arrows to the robots Ultron made. He’s awfully too calm with everything that’s happening around them, she’s trying to be calm, too; but she’s scared. She helped create all of this, she assisted Ultron in his plan of destruction and she knows that Pietro doesn’t agree –Pietro doesn’t want to, he only did it because she wanted to do it. It’s because of all her anger towards Stark, towards the people who are trying to save what’s left for Sokovia and its people. She blocked the shot sent to her, but its force got her stepping back. The man –she learned his name is Clint, sent an arrow to it and it fell to the ground. At the back of her head, she felt a human presence stir. She started focusing on the feeling, and she finally manage to pin point where it’s coming from. She bust down a door of a house and she saw a kid curled to the side, clutching on his self. She told him that they would take him to safety, she guided the kid as they run and Clint covered their backs for them. She then heard the captain’s voice through the comms.

“Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely.” His breath was shallow and she can tell that he’s been having a hell of a time just like the rest of them. “The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off.”

It all became too real, there’s a huge chance of them not getting out of here alive. She felt stricken by panic, and as the robots surround them she finds herself unable to move. She looked up at them, getting their guns wind up and pointed at them. She tried to destroy as much of it as she can but more and more are coming, she’s already panting and she’s not sure if she can still keep it up. One was about to launch itself to her, from her side she heard Clint. “Go! Go! Move!” They crashed through a wooden window and got it to what seemed like a café, he protected her from the rough fall and they crawl to a safer spot.

Her panic made her power unstable, she felt too connected to everyone at the same time. She could feel their fear and despair, it doubles hers in every second that pass. “How could I let this happen?” All their dreams down the drain because of her selfish scheme.

“Hey, hey. You okay?”

“This is all our fault,” she told him with a shaky voice. When she looked at him, she thought that she would see fear in him, too; but no. She can see that he’s expecting the worst in their situation, still a part of him is hoping for the better –for the best.

“Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares.” He told her, and she wondered if he really didn’t care who’s at fault. “Are you up for this? Are you?” He sounded impatient but not because of the way she’s behaving; it’s because he feels the need to get out and fight. Why would he continue to fight? Why would he continue to hope? His attention went back to her, “Look, I just need to know, because the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense.” A gunshot made its way to them, he quickly drew an arrow, muttering a little curse along and sent it flying. “But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger.”

Their eyes met and she saw it, she saw what makes him hope and what makes him fight –it wasn’t really a what, it was who. The woman from Stark’s lab, the friendly one –he wishes to go back to her. He thinks of her to fight back the fear, because if he lets the fear consume him he won’t be able to fight and if he doesn’t fight, they won’t be able to be together. He’s not letting Ultron destroy the things that he can have, what the others can have.

“Alright,” he said to her. “Good chat,” he got up to his feet and she could only follow her with her eyes. “Yep, the city is flying,” he said it more to himself than her but his mind is filled with thoughts of her and his longing is overwhelming. From his boots he got more arrow, he took in a deep breath before kicking the door open, she caught a piece of memory from his mind without even intending it. ‘Fight the good fight –D.L.'

She placed her palm on the ground, it has been a while when she last did this; connecting to everyone at the same time. She used to do it when they would lock her and Pietro away from each other, she would try searching for him by connecting with everyone. When she does it, she gets to feel people, know them, what makes them wake up each morning and what gets them through the lonely nights. It wasn’t long before she stumbled at the minds of the people they just evacuated, a mother proud of her son for learning how to read and write, for getting a golden star stamped upon the back of his hand for his good work in class. A woman who dreams to travel the world and take picture of everything that she sees while she write about her journey. A boy who’s not even a Sokovian but dreams about helping as much people that he can by building shelters for them. A father who wishes that a day would come to his family and they would be able to eat three meals a day. A kid who dreams to be a hero, to fight and protect all that he loves – _‘I can feel you in my mind, Wanda.’_

She chuckled bitterly, she had made her brother fight at the wrong side; but it’s not too late. _‘A hero?’_ She teased, _‘You never told me that before.’_

‘I _don’t see the use anymore since you can do that, but –yeah.’_

She got up and wiped her tears away, _‘Clint said that we’re already an Avenger.’_ She heard him mentally snort at her, _‘He’s not that bad. He’s a romantic.’_ With the dreams of other people she bust the door open, it’s not too late for them; they can still achieve those dreams. But what about her, what does she dream about? She saw Clint fighting off the robots but he has blind spots, she destroyed the rest for him. What does she want?

He gave her an appreciative nod before speaking through the comms, “We’re all clear here.”

“We are not clear! We are very not clear!” Steve said back to them.

_‘Pietro,’_ she called out to him without using the comms. ‘ _Where are you?’_

_‘Coming your way already,’_ he said cockily at her.

“Alright,” Clint said to Steve. “Coming to you.”

Pietro slowed down for a moment to pick her up and annoying the man she was with, “Keep up old man!” She felt her lips quirk at the sides.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy paced back and forth and she can really say that if she don’t stop, there’ll be skid marks all over the floor. She did stopped after thinking about that, but then she started gnawing on her nails. She sighed, she’s not really good with waiting but she’s giving it her best. She first tried to make a list of the things she would need to pick up by the farm, the blueprints and the chest are at the top of her list, next would be some of her equipment (she wonders if Tony would give her a lab of her own), her clothes (she’s not going to bring much of it, she’s thinking of buying new ones). She tried thinking about trivial things, too; like what could be her status now? Is she active or not? I she still a SHIELD agent or an employee of Stark? He said he would still call for her –her phone started ringing and because of her nerves she didn’t even thought about looking at the caller ID before picking it up. “Hello?” She didn’t add ‘Agent Lewis’ at it, she has no idea who’s calling.

“Lewis, I your assistance. A jet would be there in five,” it’s Fury.

“What kind of jet do you guys have? Five minutes? Well, that would be possible if you guys are just near the tower-“

“Lewis, I need your ass behind a computer.” His voice sterner this time.

“I told Clint I’ll be here when he gets back,” she’s not really the kind who says no when the man needs her but another man needs her at the moment, too. “How long would you need me there? I told him I would go looking for him if he ain’t back within thirty-six hours.”

The man at the other line sighed, “We’re going to Sokovia.”

“Oh –ooh…” She bit her lip, “You should have lead on with that and not about my ass.” She grabbed her purse and made sure that her iPod was in it. “Who would be coming with us?”

“We’ll call on a few friends,” she can almost see the smug smile on his face and the line was cut off. She made her way to the helipad, she’s glad that she’s wearing a comfortable jeans and a flat shoes; she doesn’t want to be in stiletto if there would be a fight. She’s not sure what the man is planning, but if it’s for helping his man out; she’s in. She cocked her eyebrow at her own thought, _‘Your man?_ ’ She teased herself, _‘a month ago you won’t even admit that the reason you kept his file is that because you fell for him and now he’s your man?’_ She snorted at herself.

Just as the jet landed she saw the dawn pour itself at the buildings of the city, she couldn’t believe that a place like New York could have a magnificent sun rise but there’s magic in the way the sun’s ray reflect from windows to windows creating prisms here and there. She got in with ease, and the men with her are looking at her strangely. She figured that they must have read the SHIELD file that went viral back then, they already know she’s Agent Nineteen. Oh well, all secrets would be revealed in time. She sat on one of the comfortable chairs and buckled in, turning to one of the boys. “So, where we heading?”

“A private airfield,” his voice was tight and tone was clipped. He was nervous and she couldn’t tell if it was because she was the one he was ordered to pick up, or because Fury gave him a direct order that he doesn’t want to fuck up.

“ETA?” She asked.

“Thirty minutes.”

“Make it twenty,” the two turned to her. “Fury hates it when someone is late.” They didn’t say anything back, they didn’t even nodded. She wondered if being alone in the farm would be better than being surrounded by a bunch of tensed up people hiding their insecurities and fears in an expressionless façade.

The jet landed and when she got out, she wasn’t really sure if she’s believing what she’s seeing. She thought that all helicarriers were already destroyed, then her mind reminded her of the first one they ever got; when the team was first brought together. She saw Hill approach her and a proud smile was on her face, looking at the couple of agents around her, she can say that it’s something they don’t see often. “You guys dug this from its grave?” She asked as she run her eyes at it, the propeller that was once blown up was repaired back then. She’s not sure if it was a temporary fix or a permanent one since Stark gave a few suggestions on the other helicarriers that were made.

“Yes,” she answered in the same light tone. “We need more men to dust it off, Fury already has the tech team working on a computer for you.”

She snorted a laugh at that, “You want me to call people and ask them if they want in? What’s Phil doing I’m sure that he can lend us some hand, he is the director and all.” “The problem is that the new SHIELD agents that Coulson have doesn’t really know anything about the helicarrier.” They both walk around the place where a few agents had set things up, “He would give men to help with the fight and evacuation. But not a crew to fly this thing,” they got in a big white tent.

Darcy saw Fury leaning in one of the agents as the agent type something on the computer. She can see the sweat forming on his forehead, making sure that he won’t make any mistake. But she can see that Fury is growing impatient with his slow pace. “Lay off the man,” it was her way of greeting him. “You’re making him tense.”

“You do realized that I call you here because he can’t do his job correctly, right?” Her brows furrowed at what the one eyed man said, “That means you’re here because of his incompetence instead of being in the tower and waiting for your Robin Hood.”

“What?” She walked hurriedly to them, “What’s wrong?”

“He can’t track down everyone who’s on the list,” Fury handed her a clipboard that has twenty pages of names, contact numbers, addresses and everything else.

“You should have started on this since yesterday,” she told them in an annoyed voice. “Even if I managed to contact them, getting them here would take time.”

“We already call in pilots to pick them up, and I only need you to call on a couple of people for me.” He handed her a smaller list, she saw a familiar name on it. One of her batch mates when she was still in training. She got her phone out and started searching her list of contacts until she stumbled upon the caller ID that says _‘Curl Nerd’_.

As the phone ring, she gestured for the man who was sitting in front of the computer to get off the chair already. Before the call was even picked up, she already has the address of one of the agents that Fury wanted to have contact with. “’Sup, nerd.” She greeted the man at the other side.

“Darcy?” Cameron sounded groggy, she didn’t even waited for him to clear up his mind. He always wanted to be a SHIELD Specialist, and now is his chance.

“Listen Fury needs a crew for the newly rediscovered helicarrier and I figured you’d say yes, so ETA would be an hour. See ‘yah!” After the phone call, she already has two people traced.

Fury smiled at her, “Oh –I forgot to tell you, Phil promoted you.”

“Is it really Phil? Or you told Phil to promote me?” She rolled her eyes, deciding that she would just focus on the task at hand.

“Trivial,” he told her. “You’re a SHIELD Advisor now.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint was relieved when Fury had intercepted their comms, he almost felt a smile appear from his face. As a lifeboat land a few meters from where he and Wanda took most of the people, they were already giving them strict instructions on not going anywhere else but the life boat; kids first, then the women and elderly and then the men. “Alright, let's load 'em up! Alright, here we go. Here we go, let's move. Let's go everyone!” He was thankful that there was no trouble with loading them to the lifeboat. Just when he thought he could finally take a breather, Thor spoke up.

“We’re running out of time. They’re coming for the core.”

Clint only groan at that, he looked back at Wanda. “Where’s the church?”

“I can take you there,” she said to him confidently and he kind of feel proud of her. They started making their way to the church, keeping alert just in chance the next wave of robots attack.

“Avengers,” they heard Tony call out to them. “Time to work for a living.” They shared a smile at that. Pietro immediately made his way to his sister, asking if she’s alright. The twins shared a moment of intimacy between them. Clint’s musing was cut off when Tony opened his mouth again, “Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini."”

Clint didn’t let his facial expression give him away, _‘shouldn’t she be somewhere safe already? What happened between her and Bruce?’_

“Relax, shell-head.” He heard Natasha said to Tony from the comms, “Not all of us can fly.” He sees a yellow garbage truck park not so far away from them, and from the driver’s seat a red hair came out. Their eyes meet and the way she stares at him says it all, she can’t walk away from the job –she can’t walk away from a job, and she probably blew it between the two of them. He gave her a quick nod before she face Tony, “What’s the drill?”

Tony pointed to the Vibranium attached to the floor of the church, “This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose” As if on cue, Hulk landed ever so roughly.

Ultron shows up and Thor –the warrior that he is, shouted; “Is that the best you can do?” He knows that robots don’t really have facial expression but Ultron was looking quite smug when he called his army of robots.

“You had to ask,” Steve turned to Thor looking annoyed.

“This is the best I can do,” Ultron said with his arms raised to the side. “This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?”

It was Tony who answered that one, “Well, like the old man said; together.”

Hulk screamed his agreement while the robots attack them. Vision, Tony and Thor flying to and fro, Natasha and Steve using their acrobatic skills, flashes of silver and scarlet can be seen while he kept the arrows flying; thinking about calming things. When he ran out of arrows, he started punching his way through the robots. He may not be as strong as Captain America or Thor, but he can give them lethal blows. They managed to destroy more than half of the robot army and those with damaged tried to leave the city. Tony called on Rhodey to settle that as they huddle together to know what their game plan is with the flying city.

“We gotta move out,” Steve tell them –well mostly him and Natasha. “Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you.”

“What about the core?”

“I’ll protect it,” it was Wanda who answered Clint and he wished he didn’t open his mouth. She looked at him with determination in her eyes, “It’s my job.”

He gave her a quick nod before turning to Natasha, he tilted his head to the side and they started running but they both know that even if they run as fast as they can that still won’t get them there on time. He hotwired a car and they both got on, he didn’t want to ask her about anything that happened between her and Bruce; he didn’t want to force her to open up but he did want to let her know that he’s just there if she would need anyone. So, he just started speaking; “Darcy and I already set our first date.” He informed her.

“You know she’s Phil’s kid, right?” He groaned at the reminder.

Some of the roads are blocked, but he managed to squeeze in the car. “I know what I need to do,” she turned to him. Ready to hear whatever plan he had concoct. “Golf, Phil likes golf, I should ask him to play some time. You know, get on his good side so that I’ll have his blessing.”

“A game on accuracy, you should go for it.” She answered sarcastically.

“You still can’t be sure on the game,” he argued. “There’s rules and everything.” He parked the car and they both heard a scream, he gave her a concern look. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“So get your ass on the boat.” She sassed at him.

He let her run off, he jogged his way to the lifeboat. The moment he set his foot there, he heard a woman screaming a name. “Costel? We were in the market.” No one was listening to her, so she called out again. “Costel!”

He scan the area of the market, and he saw someone who was left behind; a kid. Took in a deep breath before getting off the lifeboat and running to the boy. He stretched out his arms for the kid, “Let’s go.” He told him in a gentle voice, he’s already carrying him, about to take him back to the life boat. But when he turned, he saw a jet about to rain bullets on them.

Every day when he sets his foot on wherever mission he’s assigned to, he knows that the chances of him coming back from it is fifty-fifty. A part of him was glad that he’s going to die protecting a young kid and not with his hands tied behind his back and getting tortured. A part of his is also sad that he won’t be able to see Darcy anymore, spend time with her and get to know her. He thinks fate or destiny –whatever it is, whatever you want to call it, is a bit cruel. He wanted so long and he waited faithfully, but if he would be given the chance to re-do all of those events in his life, he wouldn’t change a thing. Because as cliché and as cheesy as it can be, those lead him to Darcy. They may have only spent a few days together, still it was worth it, every second of it. So, he braces his self. He held the kid closer to his chest, faced his back to the jet and waited for the bullets to pierce his body. After a second, he felt a rush of wind but not the stinging of the bullet.

He opened his eyes, stare at the kid on his arms for a moment before searching his surroundings. At his side, the boy –Pietro, still trying to stand while his body slowly got covered by red. He tried to smirk at Clint, “You didn’t see that coming.” His body fell to the ground with a painful thud.

He set the kid aside, with the number of bullets on Pietro’s body, it’ll be a miracle if he has any pulse left but he still checked for it. Steve came running towards him, and with a look that he gave the captain, it was enough to know the status. They carried the boy and Pietro back to the lifeboat. Clint handed the kid to the woman, he then walked towards Pietro’s body and on the chair just beside him that’s where he sat down. A medic was about to check on his wounds but he sent them away, telling them that he’s just fine and it has been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.. it was pretty much obvious that Clint and Darcy would meet in the farm because -it was just that obvious. Tell me what you think about the Story and a quick question; Is an Avengers and The Walking Dead crossover weird if the setting is in a college AU?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's mission, Darcy's side quest, and more about the Lewis'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had an idea what to write but I had no idea how to, I struggled with this chapter and this is it. I hope you like it and see what it has to do for the story.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, please pardon them.
> 
> I just found out that Darcy won't be in Thor; Ragnarok and I'm heartbroken x(((((

She’s trying to recall every detail that happened before the fight, and she knows exactly when she lost Bruce’s trust. Natasha wanted to curse the fighter in her, but the fighter in her is what helped her survive after all these years and it is also the fighter in her that got her thinking about setting her life straight. It could have been easy, riding to the sunset with him and not looking back, she knows that would be a selfish thing to do and it is against what she had promised herself a year ago. She meant it when she said that she would set her life straight again, she sighed and thought that maybe they’re simply not meant to be –that maybe there’s no one out there for her and that’s the price she has to pay.

It’s been a week since they’ve defeated Ultron, SHIELD sent aide to help rebuild Sokovia and so did Tony. Fury and Phil searched for replacements for the leaving members of the group, Thor’s going back to Asgard to figure something out about the stones and Tony’s tapping out from all the action and would stick around as an Advisor also resident tech guy along with Darcy. The twins would be part of the new team, but at the moment Wanda would be the only one with them since Pietro would be off to somewhere getting revived and some. She can’t help but remember the favor Wanda asked Darcy and think that maybe Darcy got some sort of deal from it that would benefit her in the future.

She felt the vibration of her phone, a message from Clint got her smiling. He and Darcy just got back from the farm and they would just be dropping off her things before going out on their first date. Natasha still thinks Darcy’s trouble, but at least one of them is happy. “Dork,” she murmured to herself before putting back the phone to where it belongs as she heard footsteps.

Fury was heading towards her with a table in hand, “One of our tech boys flagged this, splashed down in the Banda Sea.” He showed the image to her, “Could be the Quinjet. But with Stark's stealth tech, we still can't track the damn thing.”

“Right,” she took a good look at it and nod at the man, not looking at him directly in the eye. What she did cause them Bruce and now Fury needs to find the man all over again.

“Probably jumped out and swam to Fiji. He'll send a postcard.”

"’wish you were here.’" She said and something clicked all of a sudden, she looked up at Fury. “You partnered Clint with Darcy then you sent me to recruit Bruce, way back when. Did you know then what was going to happen?”

He looked at her and she can tell that he’s going to be honest, another rare moment from Fury. “You never know. You hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team.”

“Nothing lasts forever,” she said with a bittersweet smirk.

“Trouble, Miss Romanoff.” He pointed out as he walk away, “No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around.”

_‘Nothing lasts forever, only trouble.’_ Her brows creased at the thought, something tells her that their boat will be rocked, water will come in and she hopes everyone can swim.

“You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work?” She turned to see Steve standing a few feet away from her, smiling cheekily. “I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall.”

“I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes.” She teased back as she approach him, “How do we look?” He handed her a tablet and she scroll through it.

“Well, we’re not the ’27 Yankees.” Steve told her.

“We've got some hitters,” she ride along with him.

“They're good,” Steve pointed out. “They're not a team.”

Then another thought came into her mind, maybe their boat will be rock only if they don’t row as a team. And as for Clint, Fury’s right; they can only hope for the best. “Let's beat 'em into shape.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Helping Darcy in picking up her things from the farm wasn’t difficult, Fury already gave her an _‘okay’_ with borrowing a Quinjet to make traveling faster and she didn’t really brought much with her. He wondered how many clothes she has in her small wheeled suitcase and what the metal chest contains. They land the jet with ease, as they make their way to Darcy’s living quarter the agents they pass by greets them. He knows that it’s mostly for her, he still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that she’s a SHIELD advisor and the Avenger’s informant. Most of the staff of the compound were SHIELD agents back then, he wonders why didn’t returned to SHIELD but maybe the fall out back then was enough for them not to trust any government agencies. Phil stayed with SHIELD in hope to get things straight there, what could be Darcy’s reason? His mind reminded him that she’s looking for someone, and that the unlimited access that SHIELD has over other agencies can help her in finding a lead on the guy. But why work with the Avengers?

His thoughts was cut short when the elevator door opened for them, Darcy’s living quarter was just a floor above his and not really that different since they haven’t got the time to put their own personal touches in it. But her room already has boxes on top of boxes were all over the living room, he didn’t even know where to put the chest he’s carrying. He saw Darcy sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck, he can tell that she didn’t like the way the boxes were left in her place. She walked to the sofa and dumped the suitcase there, she looked at him. “Let’s place the chest in my room.” He followed her, as she fish for her phone in her purse. She gestured for him to put the chest at the foot of her bed, “Thank you.” She told him in a sincere voice.

“It’s not a problem,” he look around the place. The boxes were the only things that were a mess, “You want me to help you with the boxes.”

“Nope,” she said with a resigned tone. “I’ll worry about that tomorrow.” She walked to him and grabbed his hand, “Come on!” She tugged at him, “I remember you asked me out on a date.”

He chuckled as they both made their way to the parking lot of the compound. He wasn’t oblivious of the looks that some agents give them, and from the way Darcy walk lets him know that she knows that they are staring but she doesn’t really care. It’s obvious that they both have their fair share of gossips running around the entire place and the two of them being together is just going to be one of the topics these agents would talk about over lunch. He opened the door of his car for her and that earned him a peck on the cheek.

“Sweet,” she told him with a wink.

He closed the door and jog to the other side of the car, his eyes scanning the place along the way. He saw two female agents leaning towards each other and keeping their voices down to a whisper. He opened the door to the driver’s seat and got in, he sigh looking at Darcy. “You did that for people to see,” he saw her smirk.

“Just letting everyone know you’re off limits.”

“I like the way you think,” he started the engine and they were off to the nearby beach. He has his sight fixed on the road but he can feel Darcy’s eyes on him. That made him glance at her for a moment before looking back at the road, from the way the sun is shining down on them he can tell that the sun is just about to set and going to the restaurant Tony told him that’s just beside the beach is a great idea. They could watch the sunset then have dinner, it would just be a relaxing evening. From his peripheral view, he saw her move and reach out for him. He felt her fingers trace the purple hearing aid behind his ear, “I like the color.” He told her.

“Does this have problem in filtering high frequency sounds?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Tony can’t really get that fixed.”

“I can fix it for you,” he glanced at her for a moment. Not really sure what to say to that; yeah, she makes amazing gadgets and he still gets a hard on whenever he remembers the arrows she made for him, but even Tony can’t fix his aids. It seems that she can tell what he was thinking of when she spoke up again, “I’m good with sounds and electricity. You can say it’s my forte,” she tilted her head to the side as he park the car.

“Alright,” he turned the engine off before looking at her. “I trust you.” They both got out of the car and when she saw the view in front of her, she turned to him with brows creased. He draw his hand to her, “I thought about walking with you on a beach as the sun set many times before. Figured now’s the chance,” she chuckled at his statement and took his hand. He marveled at how easy it is to just be with her, to hold her hand and to kiss her. It felt like they never really parted after their mission together.

“Any other romantic things you’ve thought about?” She asked in a teasing manner.

“Oh, there’s a lot.” She chuckled at his statement but he can tell she’s liking his honesty. He gave away a wistful sound as he try to remember, “And not just romantic things, also domestic things.” He paused and the look she’s giving him encourage him to continue. “Like falling into a routine; whose turn it is to cook, do the dishes, the laundry, do house repairs.” He sighed, “Get a house like the one you already have and the whole nine yards.”

“Sounds like you already have our lives planned out,” she didn’t sound like she’s ready to put that idea in to action but she also didn’t sound like she’s shrugging off his ideas. She started swinging their hands as they way, “And the house isn’t mine,” he knows that what she’s telling him would lead to something so she kept his mouth closed for the moment. “My parents wanted different things for me; Mom wanted me to reach my full potential and my Dad wanted me to live a simple life, even Phil wanted that for me but a simple life isn’t really what’s in store for me. I was too smart in school, teachers were driven mad by my science projects, I ask a lot of questions and they weren’t giving me directs answers, plus I’m too curious for my own good.” She chuckled bitterly, “My mom always knew that I was meant to do something great in this world. I just never thought that it would be prompted by my parents’ death.”

They both stopped from walking and he face her, “But what do you want for yourself, Darcy?”

Instead of answering his question, she asked back; “Did you mean what you said to me? When we were in the woods, did you mean it?” He saw vulnerability in her eyes, she’s opening herself to him. “It wasn’t just the-“

“I meant every word of it,” he cut her off. He reached for the piece of paper inside the jacket of his brown leather jacket and showed it to her, she stare at it with confusion in her eyes. “I’ve been waiting, Darcy –all these years I’ve been waiting. You have no idea how thoughts of you help me get through my darkest nights and how they ruled over my suicidal tendency. How you kept me moving forward and hoping for something better. You helped me without even knowing it,” he held both of her hands with his. “What do you want, Darcy?”

“I –I want you,” she sniffled. “But I’m not sure if I should be the one with you,” he can see her fight back the tears. “You want a simple life and mine’s complicated –so complicated that I don’t even know what to do after I’m done with my goal.”

“It’s not the simple life that I want,” he told her firmly. “It’s you I want. It doesn’t matter if we live in a farm, if we spend forever hiding or looking for bad guys. As long as I’m with you or you’re with me, there’s no one else I would want.”

“You don’t understand,” she said with defeated sigh. “I’m not like you, I’m not one of the good guys. I’m one of those guys who have darkness in them –no matter how cliché that sounds.”

Then he realized that helping her in the man hunt that she calls her goal wouldn’t draw her closer to him, it would only set distance between them. He scratched off his first plan of helping her, he would pull her away from that path. “Then, I’ll just shed light into that darkness,” he cupped her cheek. “Is that cliché enough for you?” She rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not kidding. You’re my mission, Darcy. You’re my target, and you know I don’t miss.” He smiled at her, “I’ll show you what you’ve done to me and do the same to you. Just tell me what you want.”

She rested her hand over his and squeezed it, “You.”

“You have me.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_‘You have to find out on your own.’_

_‘Dedicate your life to the living because the dead would never see the merit of your acts.’_

_‘I won’t let your death be put in vain.’_

_‘You’re my mission, Darcy.’_

Darcy woke up with a jerk and sweat forming on her forehead, she wiped it off with the back of her hand before getting out of her bed and making her way to the bathroom. She drank a glass of water then stare at herself in the mirror. For years, she only wanted one thing; to bring the man who killed her parents to his knees. But after meeting Clint, she started wanting other things, too. She had a silent agreement with herself to not think about those things, but now that seems to be inevitable since the archer is offering it up to her like she’s some kind of a deity. She groaned at herself, running a hand over her head and messing her hair some more.

She got out of the bathroom and sat at the edge of her bed, memories of her parents swimming inside her mind. Her father’s a sweet guy who’s overprotective of her, he doesn’t want people to notice her intelligence, doesn’t want anyone to use her but her mother’s different from him. She’s the one who always encourages her to do her best, to wonder and wander, and chase after whatever she wants. Her mother knows how to push her, while her father knows when to slow her down. Would it be betrayal if she goes after what she wants? Would her mom be disappointed if she abandons the road to finding the answer to their death? Can she live without knowing? But can she still live her life this way?

She got up, went to the living room and started opening the boxes that liter her living quarter. She planned on fixing her place by the morning, but it didn’t seem like she would be sleeping tonight. She knows Phil and Fury’s stand about her going after the Winter Soldier, though they don’t like it for different reasons. Phil wants her to live a simple and normal life, away from the danger. While Fury thinks she’s wasting her potential, he thinks going after the man hinders her from growing further as an agent. Thinking about it, they’re like her parents. Phil’s like her dad and Fury’s like her mom. Her brows shoot up in surprise, she never really thought about it that way because she thinks that there’s no way she would ever know what her parents would want for her in this situation since they’re already gone.

She was half way through unloading a box when a thought popped out of her head. Phil always told her that she’s like her parents, if that’s so; the two of them would have been prepared. She left the box open, went back to her room and squat beside the metal chest that she found in her parents room; it’s the only thing SHIELD didn’t mess with while they search her home. She opened it and taken its contents out, determined and sure that she would find something that would lead her to another thing. This gut feeling is so familiar to her, she started tracing her hands on the wall of the chest. She’s trying to feel if there’s any bump or lump on it, her palm was moving over the lid of the chest when she noticed a changed in the texture. She ran her fingers there for a few more times, comparing it to the texture of the metal that makes the whole chest; it was too smooth and it wasn’t as cold as the rest of the chest. She traced her nails at its side until she could peel off what seems to be a sticker. She opened the light of her room, and saw something carved on the metal. It’s coordinates, she quickly grabbed something to write upon and wrote it down.

She changed her pajamas to jeans and didn’t bother with the lose shirt she’s wearing, fixed her hair in a bun, grabbed her purse and eyeglasses, she was out of the door in a heartbeat. She went a floor down and started banging on Clint’s door, she hissed underneath her breath when she remembered that he’s deaf but she can’t exactly just unlock his door. _‘But there has to be a way they wake him up,’_ she looked up trying to give her mind a boost then she noticed a camera staring down at her. She can guess that it has a sensor for him to know if someone’s calling for him, it must be connected to whatever they use to wake him up. She pulled out a few things from her purse and started hooking up her phone to the security system of his room. She found out that in order to wake him up, Tony made him a bed that vibrates. She finds that weird but if he wakes up using that, she wouldn’t question it. She put it in maximum and it didn’t took a minute for him to open up his door for her.

“Darcy,” he greeted her with bleary eyes. “What’re you doing here?”

“I need you to take me to Phil,” she told him as she gather her things once again.

“Is he in trouble?” He asked as he walk back to him living quarter, leaving the door open for her to come in.

She went in and waited for him to get dressed, it didn’t really took him long; he’s clearly used to being called out of the blue. “He’s not,” she saw him pull out a duffle bag. “I found something important, I can’t fly a jet.” He gave her a nod before they went where the jets are. Two agents were about to stop them, but Darcy just told them that she’s authorize to use any jets if she needs to. They quickly got in, Clint’s getting the jet ready and she dialed for Phil. “Where are you?”

Phil told her where he was with the rest of his team, “Is there anything wrong?” She can tell that he’s nervous for her.

“No, I just found something. I asked Clint to take me where you are,” she let her voice get quiet. “I need you on this one.”

“Of course,” Phil said. “We’ll stay put till you get here.”

It didn’t took them long before they found the bus in a private airfield with Phil patiently waiting for them. Clint got out of the pilot’s seat and was about to get his gear when Darcy stopped him. “Thanks for the ride,” she told him and his brows creased at her. The way she’s holding her purse, he can tell that she’s going alone.

“I’m coming with you,” he told her in a firm voice. The sharpness of his eyes reminded her that he’s determined and he can be deadly.

“I have to do this alone,” her voice was patient and calm.

“No,” he insisted. “You have me. I’ll cover your back.”

“Clint,” she uttered his name and basked it in softness. “I need to do this.” She knows that he and Phil fears that she might lose herself in the past. She didn’t have to go into detail for Clint to know, he just does and it’s one of the things that she likes about him. He can see through her, it was her turn to cup his face. “Trust me on this.”

He gave her a tight nod, “You know I’ll be waiting.”

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek before getting out of the jet. She gave him one last glance before the pull the door close. Darcy started making her way to Phil, his face impassive as ever but his eyes shine with concern. From the back pocket of her jeans, she produced a small piece of paper. “We’re going to Seattle.”

 

She lounge quietly inside the Bus, going through her iPod. She wasn’t sure what she’s going to look for after they landed in Seattle. She doesn’t know what the place’s connection to her parents, she doesn’t know much about her parents except that they’re good at being her parents and that they’re good at hiding secrets. Her mom was smart, and her dad was the muscle of the operations. They were reformed criminals, have different perspectives in life but they always seem to make things work. She sigh, she doesn’t know what they were like as agents; but she knows someone who does. And as if on cue, Phil appeared wearing his usual suit and hands clasped in front of him. Darcy move to the side, giving him space on the couch. She didn’t wait for him to sit down before asking him a question, “What happened in Seattle?”

He sat beside her, “That’s where I caught them.” It’s his turn to ask her a question, “How did you found out where to go?”

“When I went home,” she started. “I found strange dents on the metal chest inside their room. I opened it and saw chemical elements that may not match Stark’s arc reactor but still can blow people’s mind, then some blueprints of Nano-techs. I thought that’s the only thing I would see there, but then a thought occurred to me last night; you always say that I’m like them.”

Phil’s eyes move over her face then to the iPod that’s in her hands, understanding what’s she’s talking about. “I always thought that the chest was strange, we couldn’t open it.”

“They laid out a puzzle for us,” she told him in a low voice. “My mind to crack it and your memories of them to serve as clues.” She sniffled, “Smart don’t you think?” She moved her head to the side and saw that over the clouds, the sun is starting to rise. Simmons approached them, telling them that they would be landing in twenty.

“We’re heading out,” Phil told her. There was worry in Simmons eyes, “This is something that involves only the two of us.” He looked at Darcy for a moment before going back to his agent, “You kids behave while I’m gone.”

They got in Lola as May open the door for them, “Call if you need us.” She told them in her usual flat tone but Darcy can tell that she’s more reliable than she let on. She watched as Phil simply nod at her, and she can tell that May would have his back at any given day.

“Make sure Simmons and Fitz don’t blow anything up,” he told her as he start Lola’s engine and drive off.

Darcy could only stare at him and ask, “Where are we going?”

“Clark and Donna has a safe house in this place, and they also own a warehouse by the sea side.” He explained to her, “That’s the only place I know in Seattle that they own.”

 

 

Darcy snatched the fries that he was holding, it was the last one and she just threw the plastic bag in the wind as they take a turn. Phil was lightly moving his head from side to side, he didn’t need to be vocal on his disapproval on her action. He knows she’s just trying to piss him off; pissing him off is one of Darcy’s ways in showing she cares, strange as it may seem. He parked when he saw the building he once entered undetected, he still remembers where his old recruits live. Even when they were already SHIELD agents, Clark and Donna kept the place and he didn’t really put it into record where he found them.

The apartment building use to have a light yellow colored walls, there were a few broken windows and the fire exits at the side of it wasn’t rusty. Now, the paint of the walls are paler and there are a few graffiti here and there, a lot of windows are broken and the fire exits had accumulated enough rust throughout the years that went by. The memory of their first meeting is clear in his mind; _Clark holding a gun at his temple the moment he entered the door of their apartment and Donna gathering their things so they can escape quickly and hopefully they didn’t leave enough trace to be found._

_“I’m going to reach for my badge,” he said tentatively to Clark. He’s been an agent before he was a recruiter, so a gun pointed at him is nothing new._

_“Doesn’t matter,” Clark said to him. “You’re someone working for the government.”_

_He reached for his badge and let them take a peek at it. “You’re not wrong about that, I’m from Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division.” He saw Donna stopped from shoving wads of cash inside a black duffle bag and look at him._

_“Well, that’s a mouthful.” She told him before continuing what she’s doing._

_“Like I said,” Clark spoke up again. “Doesn’t matter, you’re here to arrest us and we’re not interested in rotting up in a cell.”_

_“I hope you’re interested in something else,” Phil said to them. Within five seconds, heavy footsteps filled the entire floor and the realization dawned at the duo, they’re trapped. In instinct, he grabbed Clark’s gun and managed to dismantle it with ease. Donna was about to reach for a gun in the bag she’s holding, but Phil already has a gun pointed at Clark and a team rushing in the room._

“Weren’t you a bit rough on them?” Darcy said as they got in the building, stepping over police tapes. It seems that someone’s planning on blowing the building down already.

“It was my first time recruiting,” he said in his defense. They stood in front of the door of her parents’ old apartment, door unlock but not clearly open. He pushed it, peeking around the room to make sure there’s no threat; a habit that’s hard to break. The place wasn’t completely trashed, but he can tell a few people must have went inside. Probably homeless people looking for shelter, or a place to hide from the authorities. “The place isn’t big, but it would take us some time if we’re going to have to check each inch of the walls to see if there’s a hidden drawer or anything.”

Darcy placed her purse on the couch that has more holes than cushion, rolled her sleeves up. “I have a scanner,” she told Phil. “But the place is old, it could detect any kind of hole in the walls.”

Phil took off his jacket and threw it on the same couch, “Let’s get started.”

Darcy was right when she said her device can detect any kind of hole in the walls. She shrieked and jumped up and down when she open up the part of the wall that her scanner says has a hole only to find a nest of cockroaches. She accidentally activated the laser on her bracelet and cut through the entire wall. He laughed at her, and that earned him a sneer and a light swat in the shoulder. The entire east wall that divides the bedroom and living room is down, good thing there wasn’t any other cockroach nests. They didn’t found anything, and their footsteps were heavy as they head down to the parking lot. They’re not losing hope, but going down the sixth floor without the use of any elevator can make them break a sweat. The sun’s going down and they both decided to get dinner before hitting the hay.

“You have a place around here, too?” She asks him as she chow down a burger.

“No,” he took a sip of his soda. “But there’s a motel near this place, it’ll be better we stay there than any SHIELD safe house.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “This isn’t exactly a SHIELD operation and it’ll save us having to explain anything to anyone.”

They finished their meal in silence before heading off to the motel Phil said. They rent a room with two beds, and quickly drifted off to sleep. Well, at least Darcy did.

Phil’s mind kept reminding him about the things in the past.

_Donna’s fidgeting inside the interrogation room, while Clark tries to exude the feel of nonchalance to everyone especially him. Phil holds their files in his hand and as he gross over it he noticed that their age wasn’t written on it. He stare at the woman, she doesn’t look like she’s under sixteen but the way she fidgets and the way her eyes widen at things that she feels would harm them tells him that she’s not over twenty-two. He then stare at Clark, he can tell he’s the older one; he tries to put on a tough exterior to make Donna feel that nothing wrong would happen to them. But his arrogance gives him away, he can be around twenty to twenty-five. Looking at their facial features, it doesn’t seem like they’re relatives. The man’s hair was brunet and his eyes were brown, he has a pointy nose and thin lips while the woman’s hair I blonde, her eyes are blue and her lips were thick with a small nose._

_Going back at the file, he asked them. “What’s Donna’s last name?”_

_“Lewis,” Clark said with conviction._

_“Are you relatives?”_

_The younger man snorted at him, “Don’t need to be related by blood to become family.”_

_Phil gave up on the files and set them aside, he wasn’t really planning on recruiting the duo but after seeing their records he thought that they would be fools to let them rot in jail. “I have an offer,” he started out. “A job offer.”_

_“The government out sourcing people now?” Clark has a wicked grin, “What’d you want us to find? Or who?”_

_“Oh, it’s not that kind of job.”_

_“We don’t kill,” Donna immediately said to him. That’s the first time she ever spoke to anyone besides Clark._

_“Yeah,” Clark agreed. “We’re criminals but we still got –what you call those, ethics? Morals?”_

_“Rules,” Donna said with a glance to the boy. “We have rules.”_

_“Interesting,” Phil gave away a wistful sound. “You don’t kill but you have a kill count, it may not be a high kill count but it’s still a kill. Still a dead body.”_

_“Self-defense, they were came at us first.” She said in a firm voice, “We can find anything or anyone for you but the rule is we don’t get paid to kill. We’re not bounty hunters or mercenaries, we’re just thieves.” She sat straighter, “What’s the job?”_

_“Work for us,” Phil said it directly and Clark gape at him before bursting into laughter, but it seems that Donna is all ears. “We have people who has the same skill set as the two of you, but none of them are as good as you. It’ll be a waste of talent if we throw the both of you in jail.”_

_“You have thieves working for the government?” Donna asked in disbelief._

_“Yeah, there always are.” Clark piped up, finally controlling his fit of laughter. “They’re usually called politicians.” Donna ended up nudging him on his side, making him mouth ‘aw’._

_“We don’t call them thieves,” Phil cleared his throat. “They’re called informants or information gatherer." The two doesn’t seem to care whatever they would be called, “Whatever information gathered would be used for the safety of the people.”_

_Clark rolled his eyes, “We already had a politicians said that to us. Hired us to –I quote, ‘Expose the bad guy’. But after he got the information from us, he put a price over our heads and didn’t pay us. Next thing we know we got bounty hunters on our tail and they weren’t really keen on the idea of taking us alive.”_

_“This won’t be like that,” he told them._

_“How can you be sure?” The woman asks._

_“My boss isn’t planning on running to be the next president.” He deadpanned, “He has no agenda besides the safety of the mass. That’s what the entire organization stands for, we fight the bad guys so that people can live freely.” He stood up from the chair, “I’ll leave you to decide.” He was about to open the door when Donna called out to him._

_“What would happen if we don’t take up your offer?”_

_He glance back at them, “Prison.” He said it without batting an eye-lash, “The kind that doesn’t have windows.”_

Morning came and they drove to the sea side warehouse where he had only been to for a couple of times. Donna tend to keep her most important projects away from Fury’s notice, but once she perfected it; she’ll show it to their boss and be happy to see that the agents use it to keep themselves away from harm. They got out of the car and Darcy gave him a calculating look after he told her about their interrogation. “Were you like that to Clint?”

He snorted at her question, “There was a lot of running around with Clint.” He closed the car door, “I got to him when he was still seventeen. The teen spirit still in him, we got into a rough chase.”

Darcy raise an eyebrow at her uncle, “Did you just quoted Nirvana?”

He didn’t answer that as they walk between the rows of warehouses, looking for the one that her mother use to own. Phil doesn’t really know what Fury did to it after the duo passed away, but from the way it’s looking; he can tell that it’s well taken care of. Caramel colored walls didn’t look like it has aged a day, and the lock isn’t rusty. He squat to the floor and held the lock in his hand before looking back at Darcy, “Someone must have been maintaining the place. I’m not sure if this is the old lock they use but it doesn’t have rust.” He saw her reach for the pocket of her jacket, she held out a pen to him. He could only sigh, it’s not an ordinary pen. He doesn’t really approve of them breaking and entering, but it doesn’t seem they have much choice. He was about to cut through the lock when they both heard something click from behind them.

He immediately got up to his feet, a gasp escaping his god-daughter’s lips. When he turned around to face her, a gun was already pointed at her temple while the other hand of the man was use to hold her close to him. The man has a dark skin, brown eyes and hair in dreadlocks didn’t seem like a homeless person. Phil would know, a homeless person wouldn’t be carrying a goddamn gun with him. The man’s clothing was clean, too, even better than what they’re wearing right now.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man asked them.

“The people I used to know owns this warehouse,” Phil started to explain. “We’re not sure if the place is still in their name but we just want to take a look inside and see if they left something.” He raise both of his hands up in a defensive stand, the man’s hand wasn’t in the trigger of the gun; that says a lot about him. He doesn’t plan or want on hurting anyone, he could just be defending his property.

“What’re their names?” He asked and Darcy was quick in opening her mouth.

“Mr. and Mrs. None of Your Business,” she said between gritted teeth.

“If you want to see what’s inside, you better tell me their names.” It seems that it’s the only condition that the man has, and Phil knows that it’s not that bad; there are very few people who knows Donna and Clark.

“Clark and Donna Lewis,” the moment Phil said the names the man’s expression and posture change. He draw his gun down and let go of Darcy, his god-daughter was quick to make her way to his side, face looking defiant and simply waiting for his signal to attack.

The next thing that came out of the man’s mouth put a big question mark in their heads, “Are you their-“he hesitated. “-their daughter?” He took a step forward and Darcy took a step back, he was looking intently at her. Trying to find a trace of her parents in her appearance, “It’s been years.”

“I don’t know who you are,” she then turned to Phil. “Do you know him?” The question sparked a memory in his mind.

_Phil walked in Donna’s lab and the entire place was a mess, his brows creased at the sight or metal and tools scattered on the table. She’s usually neat with her things, she’s specifically neat with everything that’s inside her lab; she doesn’t want to miss place anything that’s the reason why she never let Clark in. He heard an indistinct muttering somewhere, he followed that noise and saw the woman under a desk –he thinks she’s looking for something, while she’s on the phone._

_“I told you,” she hissed. “That man wouldn’t budge, if I don’t bend a few rules I wouldn’t finish this project and this project can save lives!” She exclaimed and listen to whoever it is on the other side of the line. “Sneak, you’re the only one who could help me right now. Come on,” she softened her voice. “It’ll just be like the old times.”_

_Phil waited for them to finish their conversation and waited for Donna to come out under the desk. Her hair’s a mess and she’s wearing a sheepish smile as she stare up at him, he cleared his throat before talking. “I was here to inform you that our guy isn’t in Seattle anymore, but it looks like you still have something to pick up.”_

_“You heard,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Of course you heard,” she huffed. “Are you going to tell Fury?”_

_He gave away a wistful sound at that, Donna’s invention never failed them though it always go through rough testing processes. She often asks for unfamiliar materials –some even illegal, but she always makes it worth the trouble. He sighed, between her and Clark; she’s the one really dedicating her life to the cause of their organization. “You’ll have twelve hours to get what you need,” he told her and her face lit up like its Christmas all over again. “But I need to come with you.”_

He never really got the chance to meet her supplier face to face, the man said he didn’t want anyone from the government to know his face. Phil didn’t think about it, he just said the man’s name, or at least the name he thinks the man uses, “Sneak.”

“What?” Darcy asked confused, then sassed. “That’s a stupid ass name.”

The man rolled her eyes at Darcy, “It was Clark who gave me the name.” He explained, “He said that it fits me because I’m always sneaky.”

“Or it’s because you sneak illegal goods in the country,” Phil said to him.

The man huffed at them, “I’m done with that, thanks to them.” He squat to unlock the warehouse, then got up to look back at them. “They bought this whole place and gave it to me, I own every warehouse here and people just rent them to dump their things in.” He then focused his gaze to Phil, “Nothing illegal that’s hidden here. Except some of the things Donna left,” he said cheekily before opening the warehouse to them. He turned to Darcy, “Sorry about the gun to the head.”

She just turned to him, “You made sure that their things were safe?” He just nod at her, “Why?”

“Your mother is more than a friend,” he explained. “She’s like a sister.”

The three of them went in, Phil and Darcy scanning everything meticulously. Anything suspicious is given their full attention. They were surprise to see that there weren’t many things left in the warehouse. There were different inventions, some Phil can name and all of them Sneak can name and use. It didn’t seem like they left anything for Darcy to see, then Phil turned to the other man and realize something; there are only two places that the duo owns in Seattle, but it’s not the only place they go to whenever they’re here. “Is the orphanage is still where it used to be?”

“Orphanage?” Darcy asked the two men, “What orphanage?”

“The orphanage where your mama grew up and where she met Clark,” Sneak told her.

“She never told me about that,” she approached the man and waited for him to continue on.

“Donna grew up in the orphanage, she was the smartest out of all the kids there. The woman who use to own the place wants her to be adopted badly because she thinks Donna’s brain is being wasted without proper education. But couples back then didn’t want a genius, they think it’ll be hard to have a smart kid.” He huffed at the memory, “Stupid ass people.” He commented before continuing, “When she was just about ten, she met this boy out in the street. The boy was beaten up pretty bad so Donna took him to the orphanage-“

“The boy was dad,” Darcy concluded.

“Bingo,” he said to her. “He was just thirteen at the time. He still has his parents so he can’t really stay in the orphanage, but when he told Ms. Birmingham about his father beating him up; she didn’t waste her time in filing a case against his father.” They got out of the place and he locked the warehouse up. “The story doesn’t end there, when Clark became eighteen it was time for him to leave the orphanage. It was a surprise to us when he didn’t left alone –I mean, yeah –we get that they’ve gotten close to each other but Donna’s not really the kind who break rules. After a year, I got out of the orphanage and it didn’t took long before I started slumming in the streets. ‘Got into something illegal, turned out I’m good at it, and the criminal world is small enough for the three of us to meet again. I started to be the one they go to when they need something, even when they already work for the government.” He paused for a moment, “They both kept telling me about a guy who doesn’t bend the rules.”

Darcy snorted, “That could be this guy-“she pointed at Phil. “Or Cyclops.”

Phil ignored Darcy’s remark, his head moving from side to side. “They never told me about this before.” Darcy’s eyes widen at him in disbelief, “Whenever I would ask, they never answer any of my questions related to what they do before they became thieves. They never even told me what Donna’s last name is.”

“Donna doesn’t have a last name,” Sneak told them. “She was left at the door step of the orphanage, classic orphan story but it seems that no one bothered gracing her with a last name –not even a fake one.”

Phil let the revelation wash over him, they were his agents but they’re still entitled to their secrets. He let his mind go back to the task at hand, “Did they left anything to the orphanage?”

Sneak’s brows creased, as if he remembered something. “Are you looking for that small metal box that no one can open?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint knows that whenever he and Steve would spar together, the older man is holding back his punches but he can’t believe his eyes when he saw Steve hurl Vision in the air. The android took flight and hovered steady over Steve, he was panting but it seems that he can still go on for rounds and rounds on. He turned his head to his left side and saw Sam and Rhodey sparring, too. He sighed, he wanted to work out a sweat and also keep his mind off Darcy but it seems that no one is available for him to train with. The door of the training room swung open and he wasn’t surprised to see Natasha with Wanda in tow. The younger woman has her hair up in a bun and wearing a grey shirt and black sweats that has the Avengers logo on, he can tell that Stark is the one who has those manufactured.

The two ladies walked up to him, that’s only when he noticed that Wanda’s sweating and still panting. He gave away a wistful sound, they must have been doing their morning run. “Are you free?” Natasha asked him, she tilted her head to the side –her way of pointing at someone. “She’s ready to stop flying objects.”

Clint understands her message well, but he still asked with hesitation in his voice. “You want me to shoot arrows at her?”

“That could work,” she said with a smirk and he could only roll his eyes at her.

The three of them made their way to the shooting range with Natasha leading the way and him and Wanda walking side to side. He can see the girl fidget with her hands clasp in front of her and giving him a side way glance every now and then. He knows what the girl can do, and having her act that way next to him makes him feel a bit anxious. He decided to be the one to end the silence, he turned his head towards the girl and narrowed his eyes at her in a playful matter. “Out with it,” he automatically saw her face turn pale. “What is it inside your head? You keep on glancing.”

Wanda blushed and averted her eyes, “I was just wondering if you know where Darcy is.” Her voice was almost like a whisper, if he didn’t know how to read lip he’s sure that he wouldn’t have understood what she said.

He gave a wistful sound at first, “I don’t know where exactly but she’s doing something important.” They reached the shooting range and he quickly grabbed his bow and two quiver of arrows. “What’d you ask, anyway?” From the peripheral of his view, he saw Natasha stood a little straighter. He can tell that she’s also waiting for Wanda’s answer.

“She promised me something,” the girl’s voice remained quiet.

It was Natasha who spoke up next, “Should we be worried?”

Wanda started moving her head from side to side, “N-no!” She stuttered holding up her hand and waving it as she explained. “It’s just that she promised she would teach me.

“Teach you what?” Natasha’s almost glaring at the girl and Clint felt the need to get in between the two of them.

“Stop it, Tasha.” He nudge her lightly on her elbow, he doesn’t really know what got his best friend acting that way. Wanda doesn’t seem to be the kind of girl who would stir up trouble- His train of thoughts crash into another one. _‘Darcy,’_ he glance at Natasha. _‘She knows something,’_ that didn’t really came as a surprise to him but it does make him feel nervous. When Natasha considers something or someone as trouble, the only solution that would pop inside her head is to eliminate that thing or person.

“Teach me school stuff,” Wanda told them. “Hydra didn’t really taught us anything while we were –there.”

Darcy’s still a puzzle to Clint, but he’s starting to think that the one thing he can be sure about her is her will to do the right thing. He turned to Wanda and place a hand on her shoulder, “She’ll be back soon enough.” The girl met his gaze, “For now, focus on training. It’ll help you get a head start in this so when you start studying your body would already be used to the soreness.” He teased and that got Wanda chuckling.

Natasha gave instructions to Wanda, the younger woman take it all in, nodding to show that she understands. “Show me how you block projectiles,” Wanda waved her arms in a circular movement. A scarlet light appeared in front of her, but they could still see through it. Natasha run her hand over it then put pressure on it, giving away a wistful sound. The next thing she did was hit it with a baton, Wanda flinched but the shield only became tougher. “Let’s see if you can block arrows.” With that, the younger woman made her way to the end of the room.

Clint reach for an arrow, turning to Natasha before drawing it. “You know something about Darcy.” He draw the arrow and sent it flying to Wanda, the girl blocked it effortlessly. “Are you going to share,” he reached for another arrow. “Or am I going to beat it out of you.”

“Are you going to go that far for a woman?” She asked him in a daring tone.

“I lay my life and my career in the line to bring you in SHIELD,” he answered as he shoot another arrow to Wanda. “Don’t test me.”

“We’re both deadly,” she said. “I say that I’m a notch deadlier than you are.”

He turned to her, “You’re forgetting something, Natalie.”

 

The compartment with Clint’s name on it swung open, she could only swallow hard and avoid his piercing gaze. She hadn’t forgotten about it, she hadn’t forgotten about what she did to him and what he did for her. She was still a Soviet spy back then, and he was already working for SHIELD. Their targets were each other, she played her cards well and he fell for her act or so she thought. A month into her mission, he caught her dying her hair blonde and she knew she blew her cover; she needs to end her mission already. They immediately got into a fight that she initiated and noticed he was holding back. She ended up getting the upper hand, but her posture still has weak spots in it, still he didn’t do anything about it. It turns out that he knew who she was from the very start, he just went along with her plan.

He told her about the organization he’s working for and told her that she can live a better life than she has before. She thinks that his speech was crap, but when he covered her body with his from a rain of bullets, he earned her trust. So, she decided that she would go with him but her employer wouldn’t really be happy with her resignation. They made a mess in Budapest, the sweet guy she thought that was him changed into someone cold, calculated and determined. A chill run down her spine as she remember the way his eyes look back then, and realize what he’s trying to convey. She doesn’t know anything but fight, he’s not like her; and maybe that makes him deadlier than she is. He can do anything and everything for someone who matters to him, and nothing could stop him.

It’ll be double trouble for them, she took in a deep breath thinking that maybe she can reason with him. She look back at him, his eyes show nothing but fierceness. “She’s looking for someone.”

He turn to her for a moment, then set his eyes on Wanda again. “That part I know,” he let go of his arrow. “What I want to know is who.”

“The Winter Soldier,” she started. “Also known as James Buchanan Barnes, Steve’s best friend.” She took in his silence, not really sure what to make of it. “We have to stop her,” she finally blurted out then faking her concern. “With Steve’s super-serum and Barnes’ metal arm, she wouldn’t win in a fight.”

“That’s enough for the day!” Clint called out to Wanda with a smile, “You should hit the shower and get some rest.” Wanda jog to where they are and they gave each other a high-five before the girl walked out of the range, the quick change in Clint’s expression creeps her out. Natasha can keep an expressionless façade for days, but she can’t change mood as fast as Clint can. His face turned cold once again when Wanda was out of sight, he turned to her. “Don’t fuck with me, I know you don’t care about Darcy.” He stated, “Your expression changes whenever we talk about her. Maybe the others can’t see it but I certainly can, you don’t want her to kill Barnes because you care for Steve. I get that, no need to lie to me or hide anything –especially things that involves Darcy and her plan on revenge.”

“I know how you could be when the people you care about are involve,” she crossed her arms and parted her legs. She’s in her fighting stance, she didn’t even know why she felt the need to be in it.

“Glad we’re on the same page,” he deadpanned. “But I won’t let her go down that road.” He sighed and run a hand over his head, his expression turning soft now. “She knows where that road leads to, she just needs someone to steer her in the right direction.”

It dawned to her that Clint pulled out the information from her effortlessly, and she only knew what his plans are when he gave it to her willingly. She knows that he can be manipulative when he wants to, but she didn’t really like the feeling of losing in her own game. She punched in him the shoulder, the smirk he gave her lets her know they’re cool. He doesn’t seem to be mad that she’s not as concerned as he is with Darcy. She didn’t expect the next thing that came out of Clint’s mouth.

“When I found out about her man hunt,” he started out. “She kinda reminded me of you. You both know where the road you’re on are headed to, but you didn’t really get off it or hit reverse. You’re both lost, don’t know what to do.”

“You really think that she just needs someone to steer her in the right direction?” He nodded at her question, “If you fail in doing so, just know that I won’t hesitate to eliminate her.”

“Then, I trust you to kill me next.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Neil,” a woman called from the end of the hall. Darcy glanced at the man who they knew as Sneak, it didn’t came as a surprise to her and Phil that the name ‘Sneak’ was just an alias. The woman with blond hair that’s slowly turning grey walk to them with a kind smile on her lips. She has her hands clasped together in front of her, shaking because of her old age. “I see you’ve invited some friends.” She stretched her hand to the two of them, “I’m Eliza Birmingham.”

“Phil Coulson,” he was the first one to reach for her hand.

Darcy swallowed hard, she’s face to face to the woman who basically took care of her mother. “I’m Darcy,” she reach for her hand and shook it lightly. “Darcy Lewis.” Eliza’s expression change from friendly to nostalgic, there was a certain sparkle in her green eyes that tell her and Phil that she knows the reason why Neil had brought them here.

“The drive from the sea side must have been exhausting,” Eliza told them. “Please, join us for dinner.” She looked into Darcy’s eyes, “I think you’ll like to meet the children and see a few photographs.”

When they got to the kitchen, they saw the older children setting up the long table. Eliza asked them to add three more plates, they didn’t ask any questions and from that Darcy can tell that they often welcome strangers into their home. She guesses that the tallest girl is the oldest, but then a boy with a long blond hair entered the kitchen from the back door. He gave them strange irritated look, he waited for Eliza to call on the other children before he opened his mouth. “Neil, you should stop inviting homeless people here.” He hissed beneath his breath, “Monica’s still freaks out whenever she hears rustling sounds.”

“We’re not homeless people,” Darcy told him.

The boy just huffed at her, “Yeah, right.”

Neil smack the kid’s head, “They’re not homeless people and learn to respect others will you.”

“Then, why are they here?” The boy asked as he eye Darcy and Phil, “They don’t look like a couple.”

“Brad!” The taller girl called out to the boy, “Mind your own business.”

“Darcy Lewis is the daughter of the people who use to fund this orphanage,” they all turned to Eliza who was standing by the entrance of the kitchen. Brad looked at his feet, his snickers suddenly looked more interesting than her and Phil. “They’re here for the box that has been in display for years. I invited them for dinner, that’s the least I can do.”

There were twenty kids in the orphanage, Darcy thought that, that’s not such a big number but it must be tough for Eliza since she’s already old. She can see that the older kids try to help by distributing some of the choices to each of them and she wonders if that how her mother used to live back then. Dinner was filled with stories and laughter from the kids, those who are curious ask her a question about where she lives and what she does. She kept her answers simple, she lives in Atlanta –where the compound is in, and she works for the government.

“The same government organization your parents used to work for?” Eliza asked.

Darcy can tell that the older woman doesn’t really know which government organization that is, but it is strange for a woman like her to know that she would follow her parents path. “Yes,” she said to her.

When dinner’s done, Eliza left the children to do the chore and told them that she would just be in the study. She led the way for her and Phil, when she opened the door to the study she saw a metal box resting on the shelf of her office. Right next to books and frames, it didn’t look like it carries anything important. The older woman reach for it and place it on her desk, gestured for them to take a look at it. “Donna and Clark came here one day bloodied and beaten. I was surprised and worried when they asked me to keep that,” she started. “They said that a young lady would look for it one day.” She sighed, “Somehow I knew it would be a parting gift for someone.”

“Thank you,” Darcy muttered. She found it hard to talk, the lump in her throat growing bigger each second that passes. Her gaze was focused on the box that she didn’t notice Eliza reach for a photo album in the shelf. The older woman opened in and pointed at a picture of a boy and a girl. They didn’t need to tell her that it’s her parents; even though they were younger in the photo, the prominent part of their faces gives it away. They were sitting at the front porch of the orphanage, smiling for the camera. She looked up at Eliza, “Can I…”

She nodded at Darcy, “Of course, dear.” Darcy took the photo from the album, “Your mother’s an extraordinary woman and your father loves so fiercely.” She smiled at her gently, “I can see that you’re just like them.”

Darcy smirked, turning to Phil before answering. “I get that a lot.”

Eliza offered them to spend the night in the orphanage but they politely refused, Darcy also has someone tailing her and she wouldn’t want the kids be caught in the crossfire. Although she and Phil hasn’t been vocal about it, they know that it’s only a matter of time before Hydra finds her in Seattle. They could only hope that they never find out that they have been in the orphanage. They have what they’ve been looking for, Phil called for the bus. Agent May told them about the private airfield where they can pick them up. They got in Lola and started driving, neither of them talking.

Once inside the Bus, she asked Simmons and Fitz if she can use their lab for the night, the two gave her a thumbs up. She set the box on the table and noticed that there’s a dial at the sides of the box. She finds it strange that the dial only has four numbers on each side, the idea that maybe the code to the box is her parents’ birthdays were scratched off her mind because they were born on dates that are above four. It can’t also be her birthday due to the same reason, she thought of their anniversary but it didn’t work. She’s trying to look for a way to crack it open but it was sealed tight. She’s starting to get frustrated, she started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She stare at the box again, she needs eight digits to open it; not the usual vaults because it those only need three, four or six digits. _‘That means, they specialized this box.’_ She thought to herself, then she remembered the chest. _‘It has facial recognition system, they use that so only I can open it. It’s got to be the same with this box,’_ she thought long and hard. _‘Something personal, something that only I would know.’_ Her brows creased, “Dying words.” She muttered, “I’m the only one who knows what their dying words were.”

_‘You have to find out on your own.’_

She swallowed hard, _‘They know someone’s after them and they know that Fury won’t be able to help them. They weren’t sure when they would be attacked, so they use a code.’_ She reached for her phone, her parents must have told someone else the code. She dialed Fury’s number, it rang twice before it was answered. “Before my parents died, did they gave you a message to tell me if they were to die during a mission?”

“Yes, they did.” Fury’s voice is gentler and she knows why.

“When you debrief me, I told you my mom pushed me inside the weapon’s vault and you didn’t ask if she told me anything before she closed it because you knew what she was going to say.” She needed Fury to confirm it, “Tell me. Tell me what my mom said before she closed the door of the vault.”

“You have to find out on your own,” Fury told her and she didn’t wait for him to say anything else. She ended the call and started running her hands over the box.

3-4-2-4 on the left.

3-2-4-3 on the right.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Captain America; Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter, like the others, is not beta'd. Please do pardon my mistakes, or you could point them out as I will edit the story in the future.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, subscribes, kudos, and hits. I've thought about abandoning this fic, but knowing someone reads them and enjoys reading them makes me commit.

Inside the small metal box rests a memory card, Darcy reached out to hold it and inspected it for a minute before raiding the whole lab for a memory card reader. She can feel her breath become shallow, her hand’s shaking as she slip it in. Her heart is drumming her ears, it’s like she can hear her pulse being played in a boom speaker. She knows she’s breathing but her chest is tightening as if her lungs has a plan of giving out on her. Her stomach feels irritated, she’s thinking that one wrong move would send her vomiting whatever she had for dinner. It took her a few tries before she could actually place the reader in the USB socket. She got up from her seat when the whole computer shot down, hissing a curse as she try to find out whatever went wrong. She was just about to disconnect the reader from the computer when the screen come back to life again. She immediately dived into the files to see if anything was added to it, and there was; a video.

She swallowed hard, eyes tearing up and her right hand on the mouse. She clicked the file and saw an image of her father, looking at someone just behind the camera. Before she could even think twice about it, she hit the play button.

 

_Clark joined the organization for a simple reason, he wants nothing more than protect Donna. He’s mind is that simple, he’s not like his wife that could see the bigger picture. He can’t really offer much to the whole organization, unlike her. He’s a good shot, but not like the kid Phil just brought in –Barton, he thinks his name is. He’s a good agent, but not an amazing one, he admits it. If he hadn’t been recruited, he’s certain that he would just be another average Joe in the streets. Anyway, he sought the life of crime for a simple reason, too. He just wants Donna to be able to attend school, and college –especially college. If the married couples that walk in through the door of the orphanage couldn’t see her genius, that’s their lost. She has more than just photographic memory, she has motivation and she has a dream to make this a better world for everyone. He loves his wife, but he hates her idea that they should leave their last message to their daughter via video. Although he knows its right, when is she wrong anyway? They have a lot to say and they aren’t really sure where they would…_

_He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, this shouldn’t be how things go. Darcy shouldn’t have to go through the same things they did, it isn’t the exact same thing he knows that. But they should have been there for her! Yes, she would be with Phil and he would love her like she is his own but it’s different. He sighed and stare at his wife behind the camera, her hands had been shaking and he knows she is terrified just like him. He didn’t hear her say that the camera is already rolling._

_“Darcy,” he heard her say to the camera and that snap him out of his own thoughts. “How are you?” Donna need not hide the sadness in her voice, “I’m sorry things went the way they did.” She glance at him, he cleared his throat before speaking._

_“And we’re sorry for not being honest, but you must have known now that we’re not the usual government workers. Sometimes, even just knowing can get you in big trouble. For that reason, we won’t be telling you what pushed us to make this video.”_

_“It’s to keep you safe because we are not sure what kind of life you are living right now,” Donna said. “And the information we found isn’t the reason why we made this, darling.” They both pause, looking at each other for a moment. He nod at Donna, telling her to go first. He heard her sniffle as she face the camera once again. “I could only wonder how old you are now that you have found this, and what kind of job you have. You have so much potential in you, you could be anything you set your mind on. Did you have fine going around Seattle with Phil?” Donna chuckled, “We never really told you anything much about us, because… You know, a criminal pass isn’t really a great story to tell to kids. We made very few friends, and trusted you to our dearest. Phil doesn’t have a family but us, please be good to him. Are you happy, Darcy? I hope you are. If you’re not, well… drop everything you’re doing right now and chase whatever would make you happy.” She turned to Clark and smiled, “Or whoever makes you happy.”_

_Clark smiled back to his wife before speaking, “Darcy, your mother is the reason why accepted Phil’s offer. She saw me beaten up and lying on a sidewalk, picked me up and took me to the orphanage. She fought with Ms. Birmingham to accept me, and since then I wanted nothing but to be there for her and see her become the amazing woman that she is today.” He then turned to the camera, “But when you were born, you changed me. Your small and fragile little hands made me realized that I need to make this world a safer place for you to grow up in. I wake up every day worried that our enemies might find where we live and attack our sanctuary. And most of all, I’m afraid that this message might drive you to take action… to have vengeful thoughts.” Clark paused for a moment. “Please, know that, that is not what we want. I want you safe, and your mother wants you happy… that’s all we ask, Darcy. And if, you plan on joining the organization we worked for; please, do it for the same reasons we have. To protect and make the world a better place.”_

_Donna beamed at the camera, “If there is one person in this entire world who can make a huge difference, it’s you. We love you…” The time on the camera hit zero and the two of them sat there in silence._

 

She covered her mouth to stop the sob to escape from her lips, her shoulders shake as she cry her eyes out. She’s been living her life the way her parents don’t want her to, she feels like she had let them down. Now she’s too far down the road to turn back, all the things she knows created a red ‘x’ mark on her back.

“It’s not too late, Darcy.”

She knows whose voice that it, she didn’t have to turn around to know that it’s Phil who’s standing behind her and holding her shoulder to keep her emotions steady. “How long have you been standing there?” She wasn’t angry, she just felt defeated.

“Long enough,” he took a stool and sat next to her. Disconnecting the memory card reader and taking the memory card from it. He placed it in the small metal box once again and closed it. “You may have started out for all the wrong reasons, but you can continue on with the right ones.” He handed the box back to her, “That’s the thing about life; as long as you’re living you can make things right.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Vision!” Clint yelled in frustration as his arrow pass through the android. “You’re supposed to block it,” he reminded the new member of the team. “The exercise is for reflex,” he saw Vision glance at Wanda and smirk. The girl covered her laugh by coughing, but he still noticed it. He rolled his eyes at the pair, “Why am I the one training you today?” He whined.

“You haven’t really been helpful,” Natasha said from the other end of the room. She’s right that he hasn’t really been as helpful as the rest of the team in training the new members, but he can’t exactly go head to head with Vision or Wanda. And Sam and Rhodey seemed to already have a buddy system going, he wouldn’t want to ruin that.

“I’m a marksman,” he reminded her. “If these two started thinking of picking up bow and arrow, just then should I be the one training them.” He stare at Vision and Wanda, it’s like the two of them are having a conversation inside their heads, he finds that creepy but whatever kids are into these days.

“I would still be needing lessons for my aim,” Wanda said and Clint could only scratch the back of his head.

“I believe I would need lessons in aiming, too.” Vision also said.

Clint shook his head from side to side, the two had been attached by the hip and he could only hope that it’s platonic. He sighed, if Wanda hooks up with Vision it would sure be a shock to Pietro when he comes back. “I’m gonna start shooting at you guys again.” He added, “Don’t get smart with me.” They proceeded with the training and the two behave the best way they can, he can’t really fault them for being a little bit childish. Vision has just been brought to life, he can be considered as a baby when it comes to life experiences. Wanda on the other hand had her childhood taken away from her, he wouldn’t take away the harmless fun she would find every now and then.

It’s been four days since Darcy left to God knows where to do God knows what and he’s kind of glad to have the training to keep his mind from missing her too much. He didn’t like the feeling of not knowing where she went, but he told himself that he can be sure that Phil wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. Years of waiting and he thought he’d be used to it by now, he could only sigh at the thought.

Vision followed Natasha to his next training session, he and Wanda had different sets of training per day. Clint thinks that it’s only fair, Wanda may have super powers but her physiology is still like them. She helped him pick up the arrows they have used during training, sweat still forming on her forehead. Ever since she asked him about Darcy, he had kept a close eye on her. He felt that Darcy has her reasons for staying close to Wanda after the events in Sokovia, he thought that supporting her with helping Wanda could help Darcy, too. Thinking about it, they do have some things in common. They both became an orphan at a young age, their only family they have died, and both experiencing –if not, experienced the feeling of waiting till they come back to life. He felt his chest tighten a bit, did Darcy had anyone with her while she wait for Phil to be brought back to life?

He sighed and saw Wanda looking at him with brows furrowed, he was about to open his mouth and remind her about not reading his mind-

“I’m not reading your mind,” she told him eye-rolling along the way. “Your face gives you away. Your nose gets all lumpy and your eyes big and animated like a puppy.”

“It does not,” he huffed at her. “And my nose is not that lumpy.”

“Whatever you say, old man.” Wanda teased.

He groaned, “I am not excited in having you and your brother in the same room.”

She smiled at him, they talk about Pietro fondly. “Wait till he’s here,” she handed him his arrows. “We’re going to drive you crazy.”He watched her walk out of the training room, he really isn’t excited on having the two of them in the same room. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of trouble they would get themselves into. The two of them seem to be the playful type –maybe they can help him to prank Fury. The thought of the twins together doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

He got in the elevator and pushed the button for his living quarter, the moment he opened the door of the place where he’s staying he noticed a small box on top of his dining table. He sling his quiver and bow on his shoulder before picking it up. The box was blue and when he open it there was a pair of purple hearing aids that’s rested on top of a small note that simple has a name on it.

_‘Darcy’_

He made a run for the elevator, still holding the box in his hand. He pushed the button for Darcy’s living quarters and was greeted by agents moving some of her things out of her living space. The creased on his brows must have been the indicator that he’s a little confuse at the moment. One agent stopped in front of him while still carrying the box and said, “Ms. Lewis asked us to move her equipment to her lab.”

He wasn’t really paying attention to Tony when he tour them around the entire compound, so he asked. “Where would that be?”

The agent looked at him like he’s a fish out of water, “Project Repair and Development floor.” He answered then smiled, “Some agents say that she and Director Fury have a thing.” He whispered to Clint. “That might really be possible, a record too clean is impossible.”

He placed a hand on the agent’s shoulder, “Darcy Lewis is my girl.” He warned then continued, “If you don’t stop spreading rumors, you’ll find and arrow sticking through your neck. And this time, I won’t be controlled by some Asgardian lunatic.” He turned his back to the agent, not seeing the terrified expression on the man –and the rest of the agents face. He’s sure that, that is not the right thing to say or the best way to deal with the situation. He gets it, they talk about Darcy behind her back because they couldn’t actually wrap their head around the fact that she’s an intelligent agent and an amazing woman. If he were to be honest, he’s still trying to wrap his head around it, too.

The floor dedicated for Project Repair and Development was half filled with agents and scientists, the only way Clint manage to distinguish which one is which is that scientists wear lab-coats and agents wear a black suit. Moving his head from side to side, trying to see the brunette his eyes landed on a green shirt and sweat pants that he just saw moments ago being worn by Wanda. He wasn’t wrong that it was the Maximoff girl, from her movements he can tell that she’s vibrating with excitement and the moment she step aside from what he can only assume as a hug, he saw his girl. Darcy wasn’t wearing white, she wasn’t wearing black; no. She’s wearing a purple button up shirt, and that made him smile. She made sure she would stand out in the crowd because she knew he would be looking for her.

He opened the box once again, removing his hearing aids before putting on the new one Darcy had given him. His old one couldn’t filter the voices of all the people inside the same room that he is in, he can hear words but not really sure who it is from and if it’s coming from a male or female speaker. But the moment he turned on the hearing aid that Darcy made for him, he can tell who was talking; he can even differentiate the pitch of people. It was strange, his ears felt bear and exposed. He tilted his head to the side and he could almost hear the movement of the air in the room, but maybe that one is just his imagination. No one can hear the wind, right?

He started making her way to Darcy, trying his best to adjust with the new hearing aid. He was a few feet away from Darcy and Wanda when he heard the younger woman talk. “Are we going to start tomorrow?” She asked, and he never really given much thought to people’s speech pattern until now. He wonders if a person’s pitch change whenever their mood would.

“Yes,” Darcy answered. He could only swallow hard upon hearing her voice, “But next week you have to come with me.” Darcy shook her head disapprovingly, “You need clothes that not only fit you but also has style. Seriously, I’ve been gone for almost five days and you’ve been here in the compound for weeks and no one bothered to buy you clothes?” Her voice wasn’t high pitched nor low pitched, he thought that it was sultry the first time he heard it and he never thought that it’s more so now. He also noticed that she has a certain way of laying down words that would make you listen closely to what she has to say.

“I couldn’t really ask for more,” Wanda’s voice almost turned to a whisper. The kid felt ashamed to ask for more, “I’m already living here for free.”

“Hush, my little witch.” Darcy waved her hand pointedly. “You need not ask because I’m buying. No way should a cute girl like you be wearing clothes like –this…” She gestured at Wanda was wearing. That’s when she noticed him, a few feet away from them –leaning by the frame of the door of her lab. “Well, hey there.” She wiggled her brows at him and that made Wanda turn back to look at him.

The younger woman showed him a face splitting smile, then she moved to the side. “I gotta… do team work training with Steve!” She said and dashed out of the room.

“Hey,” his own voice sounded different to his ears. Like there’s more vibrato in his voice, it turns out his pitch is lower than he thought. He tapped the side of his ear, “Everything is clear it’s strange.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said to him with a smile. Her good mood radiating off her.

“It is,” he confirmed. He stood closer to her, “I’m glad your back.”

“You better be,” she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Because I’m not going away anymore.”

He knows that’s a promise.

 

 

They fell into a pattern, Darcy would spend her morning in her office; working on files Phil had sent her and drawing up connections to the crimes going around the whole country. Clint would be training with the new avengers, she’s not exactly sure what they do. He would pick her up from her office, they would get lunch in the common floor or cafeteria. They sometimes eat in silence, or they would chat. She would be ranting about the files Phil sent her, he would tell her about the funny things they went down in their training or they would talk about personal things.

After lunch, he would walk her to her lab. She would upgrade her parents’ techs, innovate SHIELD weapons, and create her own as Wanda sit on her desk and tackle whatever work she would hand her. Wanda would occasionally ask her questions about a math problem, or about what Shakespeare meant and she would answer them. She would give her an easier way to answer the question, and give her own opinion about what Shakespeare wrote. Clint would come by with some snacks and a coffee for the two of them, and a chocolate drink for Wanda. He often has a comic book with him, he would lay on the sofa of her lab and start reading, snickering every now and then.When Wanda’s done with her school work, she would leave them with a smile on her face and a snark for Clint.

It’s a simple pattern, there wasn’t anything special about it but Darcy haven’t felt this happy ever since she lost her parents. She felt like the entire world have been lifted from her shoulder, and she finds herself looking forward to each day and maybe planning things for the near future. Ever since she had been an agent of SHIELD, she had been living in the HQ or in the helicarrier. So, she thought about getting her own place. The compound is amazing, and the walk to work is a few pace and an elevator ride, she’s sure that nothing can top that but she’s thinking of having a place to call her own. Her home away from home because the farm would always be her home.

She look up at Clint after tightening the screw of Natasha’s electric baton. “Do you have a place of your own?”

He peek over his Wonder woman comics with his brows raised, “Yeah –I, uh… in Bed-Stuy.” She gave him a worried expression, “People don’t really recognize me there and if they do they don’t give a fuck.”

“Just never thought that you’d be a New York guy,” she said.

“Summer in New York is amazing,” he didn’t sound elated at all. “The air smells like piss and sweat.” Her face distort in disgust, and he only let out a laugh. When his laughter died down he asked; “What’d you ask?”

“I’m thinking about getting a place of my own,” she tested the baton. Electric charges flicker at the end of it, and she place it down feeling satisfied. “You know, find a home away from home. I’ve never really got a place of my own. I can’t really count the safe houses I have.”

He sat up straight, “Somewhere here in Atlanta?”

“Well, yeah…” She shrugged, “A place where the commute to work wouldn’t be such a drag.” She started packing up her tools and rolling the blueprint that she’s done with.

“I can help you find a place,” he said. “I’m pretty much an expert in finding places with alternate routes, great exits points, safe and keep it secure.”

Darcy chuckled, “That’s creepy but you have a point.”

“When do you plan in going on an apartment hunting?”

“After me and Wanda go shopping,” she closed her tool box. “I feel bad that it took me a while to finish the reports Phil made me do. The only outfit she has is her gear,” she finally cleared her working table and Clint got up from the sofa. She walked up to him, “Wanna grabbed dinner in my place? I have microwaveable lasagna.”

“Sure,” he picked up his comics. “It’s the same kind that I have in my place.”

Darcy headed straight to the fridge, grabbing the lasagna and placing it in the microwave. She took off her eyeglass and let her hair down, massaging her scalp as she try to straighten the curl. She noticed Clint sit on a stool at the other side of the counter, lean and just stare at her. She noticed that his eyes are focused on her, he wasn’t really sizing her up. “What?”

He shrugged, “Just admiring the view.”

She felt her cheeks heat up a bit, “Smooth, Barton.” The microwave alerted them that their food is heated already.

“I try my best, sweetheart.” He said to her with a smile as she place the food in front of him and pass him a fork.

“Of course you do, darling.”

“Honey,” he said back to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Sugar.”

“My angel,” he almost sung.

“Baby,” she made her voice sound even sultrier.

“Sweet pea,” he gave a bit of a southern accent on it.

She almost missed a beat, “sexy.”

“My love,” his voice went an octave lower. It was sincere, so sincere she felt like hurting.

“Love,” she repeated. “That sounds about right.”

After dinner they move to the living room, they crash on the sofa and watched Gordon Ramsey make people cry. After two episodes she felt her eye lids get heavy, the next thing she saw when she opens her eyes, strong arms are carrying her and it wasn’t long when she felt the soft mattress beneath her. She must have made some sort of noise because she heard Barton tell her, “Go back to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Get in,” Darcy ordered Wanda. Both of them wearing shit eating grins, Darcy hadn’t shop in a long time and she could only imagine what it’s like for Wanda. She noticed that Wanda’s wearing the same clothes she wore the day they took down Ultron, she could only shake her head lightly from side to side. After this, hopefully Wanda would have enough clothes so that she wouldn’t have to wear the same outfit. Darcy on the other hand was wearing a lot of accessories. Her left arm is almost filled with bracelets, the middle finger of her hand has a ring that almost envelopes the entire finger. On her right arm, she only has one bracelet but it was thick, and a ring that has a big stone on it. She’s also wearing her eyeglasses and has a stud ear-ring on her ears. She looked fashionable, no one would doubt that but no one would notice that she’s armed.

They drove to the mall, the stereo of the car blasting. She could see Wanda bang her head to the songs of The Darkness. She made a mental note to herself to introduce more bands to her, maybe she would like The Script. Her favorite song went on and she can’t help herself but to sing a long; “Touching you… touching me… touching you… god, you’re touching me!” She started banging her head, half of her mind is in the song and the other on the road. “I believe in the thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There’s a chance we could make it now, we’ll be rockin’ till the sun goes down. I believe in the thing called love! I believe in thing called love! Let’s go!”

“I think Clint believes in love, too.” Wanda teased with a chuckle.

“Oh, he should!” She parked their car and turned the stereo off.

“So, you love him?” Wanda ask as they get out of the car.

She raised her brows at her, “What kind of a question is that?” She locked the car and they entered the mall, “We’re still starting our relationship. It’s still hard to tell,” Wanda followed her to the escalator.

“Aren’t people should already be in love before they start the relationship?” The girl asked, they walked in a store and Darcy immediately headed to where the jeans are.

“There’s no right or wrong in how two people start their relationship,” she paused and grimaced. “As long as they’re not hurting anyone else, anyway.” She held up a pair of black skinny jeans in front of Wanda, “What’s your size?”

“I’m not really sure,” Wanda just took whatever was in her hand. Giving her a look of curiosity, “How did your relationship start, anyway?”

Darcy let out a dreamy sigh, “Attraction. A strong one,” she grabbed more pants and handed it to her. Then pointed her to the direction of the fitting room, “Change those one at a time but let me check first. We’ll see what suits you best.” She waited just outside the door, she has a feeling that their conversation isn’t done yet.

“What kind of attraction?”

“Physical attraction,” she answered as she eye her nails. Her brows creased at the sight of her nails, maybe they could get a manicure. The door of the fitting room opened, Wanda stood in front of her waiting for her opinion. “It’s a black skinny,” she said to Wanda. “It’s a requirement.” She paused, then said. “Jeans are a requirement, we’re just checking if all of those fit ‘cause we’re buying them all.”

Wanda’s mouth hang open, then she composed herself again. “I only need one.”

“No,” she closed the door and making the girl check the fit of all the jeans. “A pair of jeans is never –and I mean never enough.”

When Wanda opened the door for the fourth time she asked, “I have two questions; one for the activity we’re doing right now and the other one is about attraction.”

“This is shopping,” Darcy enunciated. “Don’t make it sound like some training Rogers give you. Just enjoy it,” they took the jeans to the cashier. “And attraction isn’t just a physical thing, you can be attracted to a person because they’re smart, or funny, or they’re great cooks or all of the above.” She ushered them to the next store.

“Okay,” Wanda tailed after her. “Enjoy shopping and attraction isn’t just physical,” she gave Darcy a sideway glance. “Do you like Clint just because he has that lost puppy look on his face sometimes?”

Darcy handed her a shirt of the same design but different colors, she raised it in front of Wanda trying to decide if blue or black would be better.

“Black,” Wanda said and Darcy just handed it to her.

“To answer your question,” Darcy handed her another shirt. “No, it wasn’t that look that I fell for.” That made Wanda stare at her directly, eagerly waiting for her answer. “It’s hard to explain,” she told her honestly. “It was in the way he looked at me,” she paused; remembering the night they shared together. “His eyes held so much sincerity, so much raw emotion. It was blinding –but in a good way. It’s like I want to drown in his sea of emotions.”

“Oh, wow…” Was the girl’s only response.

Darcy handed her another shirt, she’s not an idiot; she notices how close Vision and Wanda had become. She doesn’t have any qualms on her liking the android, the dude lifted Thor’s hammer. If Mjonir found the guy worthy, he probably is worthy –but that doesn’t mean Darcy won’t tear the piece of metal down if he did something bad to Wanda. “Vision seems like a good guy,” she commented and Wanda’s ears were starting to turn pink. “I get it, liking someone. It’s hard to comprehend but the feeling is there.” She smirked at her, “Good luck explaining it to your brother.” She handed her the last shirt as Wanda groaned.

They were entering their fifth store for the day when Darcy heard a warning sound go off from her stud ear-ring. She moved her hand in a way that makes it look like she’s fixing the glasses she’s wearing, but she already activated the focusing of her lens. She made a quick sweep of the room, and her system automatically focused on the person it has deemed a threat. She thought it would just be one guy, but then her system showed five faces; two of them are female and the rest are males. She breathed in deep, that’s still manageable. They can still get out of the mall, without attracting too much attention. And if a fight would break out, she could still handle five person at a time so Wanda wouldn’t have to expose herself.

She paid for the clothes, and nudged at Wanda to get her attention. “Someone’s following us, remain calm.” She felt Wanda stiffen but only for a moment. “There’re five of them, I guess we’re going to have to cut our shopping short.” They started making their way to the parking lot, they were two cars away from hers when a man appeared in front of them five cars ahead of them and draw a gun. She grabbed Wanda by the arm and yanked her to the nearest car. “Donna,” she said to her system. “Arm me,” her bracelets started coming together and became a gauntlet. She smashed the window of the nearest car, and open it for them. She didn’t have to tell Wanda to get inside. “Start the engine for me,” she said to her system once again. She reached for the keyhole and a small metal ball with short limbs started making its way to the engine.

“What’s that?” Wanda asked her.

“Nano-tech,” she answered casually as she threw the shopping bags at the back seat and started backing from the parking. The shots didn’t falter and she can hear it getting closer. “The system that controls this is called Donna.” The small metal ball came back from inside the car and to her hand, making itself one with the rest of her gauntlet. “Good boy,” she murmured.

They were almost out of the parking lot when a black van came rushing towards them.Darcy managed to get pass them, she glanced at the rearview mirror and saw that two vans are after them, and three motorcycles are already catching up with them. “They are definitely more than five now.” She said and Wanda just looked at her with eyes wide. “Can you do something with the bike riders?”

“Yeah,” Wanda summoned a scarlet ball of light and hit the closest one to them. It knocked off the man from the bike. The second and third one posed more difficulty but she managed to knock them all out. “What are we going to do with the vans?”

Darcy didn’t get the chance to answer her question, their chasers are raining bullets on them again. “Shit,” she hissed. She took off a bead from her bracelet on her left hand and gave it to Wanda. “Can you throw this at them?”

Wanda stare at it for a moment, then just throw it. She squealed when there was a sudden burst of electric current from where the device landed.

“Did it stopped?”

“It got overturned,” Wanda answered. “Does that count?”

“Pretty much,” Darcy handed Wanda her whole bracelet. “Knock ‘em out.”

They thought they were out of danger when they got the vans to stop following them, but Darcy heard another warning sound from her device and she could feel the change in the air. There’s a sound of a chopper coming down on them, “I’m calling for help.” She said before she pushed the gem of her ring.

“Are you always armed?” Wanda asked her, she can’t really tell if the girl is mad at her of shocked.

“Remember the time we talked in the tower?”

“Yeah,” Wanda confirmed. “So, you’re always armed.”

Two cars were in front of them, and Darcy’s sure she can’t get pass through it. They have the whole road closed off, she found it suspicious. Hydra could only do this if their head works for the government. “Can you get them out of the way?” She asked Wanda, she’s not slowing down.Wanda didn’t answer and just move, peering half of her body out of the window and grunting in her effort to move the cars, but something grabbed the car from the sky. Darcy called out to Wanda when she fell off the car. She quickly opened the car door and jumped, running to Wanda. She can see men in tracksuits about to approach them, “You have to get out of here.” She said to the girl.

“No,” Wanda’s knees were trembling as she get up. “I won’t leave you.”

“You need to,” the chopper was just above them. “If this is Hydra –I can’t let them get you.”

“We can fight them off,” Wanda said. She attacked the men approaching them, sending them to their backs on the ground.

Darcy gritted her teeth and reached for her pocket, she only has a few more beads. “If things get worse, you use what you learned and get out of here.”

“We can hold them until help comes,” Wanda said stubbornly.

They were doing a good job at keeping the men in tracksuits at bay, Darcy thought that they could really keep it up until help comes or until every single one of the tracksuits guys fall on their backs. But she heard something from above her, a man swoop down and grabbed her by the waist.

 

 

The alarm of the whole compound went off causing Clint to miss the dead center of his target, it was only a centimeter but for him it’s a big deal. A robotic voice called for the Avengers to Assemble and that got him running through the halls to get his suit and gear. He arrived at the briefing room three minutes after the alarm went off, Sam and Steve stood side by side at the far end of the table, Rhodey’s there but not yet wearing his suit, Natasha gave him a nod as she entered the room and Vision appeared from the wall.

“How many times do we have to tell you to use the door?” Rhodey asked but the answer was cut short when Fury entered the room. His former boss immediately put up a map on the screen, there was a blinking light on the road and it’s slowly moving further away.

“Lewis activated her panic button.” Fury told them and Clint’s lungs just stopped working. “Get her back.” There was a certain hardness in Fury’s voice that made his blood run cold. He can tell that like him, Fury won’t be so nice to whoever tried to kidnap Darcy.

Inside the jet, Clint sat on the co-pilot seat and with a nod to Natasha she understood what he’s trying to say. Rhodey didn’t rode with them, he got to the site faster. “Wanda’s here,” he informed the group. “She’s fighting a large number of men but I can’t see Lewis anywhere.”

“Help Wanda,” Steve said to Rhodey. “Vision and I would be there in a sec,” Steve turned to Sam and gave his order for the rest of the group. “Locate Lewis,” it was as simple as that. With a pat on Sam’s shoulder, Steve free fall from the jet and Vision followed by phasing through the wall of the jet.

Clint got up from his seat, grabbing his bow. He held his bow tight, his knuckles turning white and his sight black. He wants to pierce the bastards with his arrows, and torture all those who would the Captain apprehend.

“We need a plan of our own,” Natasha said to them.

“I'll blow whatever they’re riding and Sam would take Darcy and fly her away before she sees me kill all of those low life scums.” Clint answered, he strapped his quiver an explosive arrow in easy reach.

“They’re on the chopper,” Natasha said.

Clint peek through, seeing the black chopper. He got back to the co-pilot seat, “Sam.” He called out, “Get ready. I’ll blow the tail.”

Natasha turned to him, “Are you crazy? Darcy could get hurt,” she snapped at him. “Sam, take Clint with you to that chopper.” Yeah, maybe he’s not thinking straight right now.

“The wings can only support one more passenger,” Sam said to them.

“I’ll be there for Clint, but I’m sure he’ll just knock the pilot out and land the damn chopper.” Natasha said and Clint’s already by the door of the jet and waiting for Sam.

Sam pressed the comms in his ears, “Cap, you heard all that?”

Steve answered, panting. “It’s better to see where they would take Lewis, we would find out where there base is.”

“We are not making her a bait!” Clint yelled through his comms, “There are too many variables to consider before we make that decision. And it’s too dangerous, there’s one to a million ways that that plan could go south.”

“I believe Barton is right,” Vision said through the comms. “As much as I would like to know where their base is, I wouldn’t want to risk Ms. Lewis’ safety.”

“Go,” Steve said with a grunt. “Get her.”

Clint held on Sam using only one hand, while his other hand kept his bow close. The door of the chopper was open and they were greeted by a high powered gun. Before the kidnappers could even start firing at them, Sam had already thrown Clint to the chopper. He landed at one of the kidnappers, he knocked the other one and the one that’s holding Darcy tried to put a gun to her temple. But Darcy wrapped her hand on the wrist of the man and he heard bones cracking, whatever her tech was, he’s glad she has it with her. He gave her a nod before knocking out the pilot and taking charge of the whole chopper. They landed with ease, he quickly got out of the pilot seat and attended Darcy.

He held her face between his palms and examine, she has a cut on her eyebrow, telling him that one of the kidnappers hit her. He can also see the bruise that’s starting to form on her upper cheek. “Where’s Wanda?” The moment Darcy opened her mouth, he saw blood.

“Steve, Rhodey and Vision are with her.” He’s trying his best to keep his mind steady, if he loses control he knows he’s going to go on a killing spree. From a distance, he can see more Quinjet land. Fury’s apprehending everyone who would still be available for questioning, he’s sure he would join the investigating team on this one. He saw Vision with Wanda land just a few meters away from them, Darcy let go of him and started running towards Wanda.

“I’m so sorry,” Darcy said to the girl.“So, so sorry.” She clung to the girl, held her so tight that he thinks Wanda’s bones might break.

He saw Wanda’s face crunch up and the girl started wailing, “I’m sorry!” He never saw Wanda cry before, “I should have been alert. I should have seen it coming-“

“Wanda,” Darcy broke the hug and held the girl by her shoulders. “It’s not your fault.”

“But you were taken because-“

“We fended them off as long as we can, it’s not your fault.” She hugged Wanda again, this time the girl is starting to calm down. When they broke apart again Darcy looked at Sam, “This is going to sound stupid after all that happened.” They all waited for her to continue what she’s going to say. “But there’s a red car by the side of the road that’s been turned over and it has everything we bought.”

Sam pat her by the shoulder, “I’ll get it.”

“Let me assist you,” Vision said and the two of them started to fly away.

“Are they going to make us walk?” Darcy asked, and Wanda just stifle a giggle.

 

Clint has his arms around her, she sat next to Wanda and she has a feeling that she already looks like a raccoon. Between sweating and crying, she didn’t need to look at herself in the mirror to know that her make-up is ruined. She looked up when she saw someone walk in the jet with their shopping bags, she was a bit taken aback to see that it was Natasha carrying them. The older woman’s face is impassive as ever, but she can sense a change in her. Though she did nothing to gain her distrust, she understands Natasha’s doubt in her. Still, she’s hoping that her abandonment on her original life plan would lighten things between them. She didn’t need to ask Clint what the Widow is to him, she can tell that they have history together and they trust each other more than anyone in the group. Although she is a bit jealous that Natasha has a part of Clint that she would never have. She smiled at Natasha, “Thanks.”

The widow placed the bags on the floor between her and Wanda, and nod at her. “It’s the least I can do. The power up you did on my equipment is delightful.”

They heard Steve snort and that got them looking at him, he scratched the back of his head. “She tested it on me,” Darcy choked on air because of what Steve told them.

Sam chuckled from the side, “Let me tell you… he dropped to the floor like a sack of potato. We had to ask Vision to carry him to the med-bay.”

Darcy look back up at Natasha, “You’re my favorite Avenger now.”

Natasha seemed to be pondering on something before opening her mouth again. “Can you do the same on my Widow Bites?”

“It’d be like a dream come true!”

“Hey,” Clint got their attention. “What about me?” He asked Darcy, “You’re not going to arm your boyfriend?”

“Actually,” Darcy cleared her throat and Clint’s already grinning like an idiot.

“You made me trick arrows.” He breathed out. “Please tell me you made me more trick arrows.”

“I made you more than trick arrows,” she stated and he giggled like a school boy. “I know it’s Stark’s job to arm you and I don’t want to impose so I’ve been keeping the blueprints of my work hidden until I get the chance to –I don’t know, talk to him about it I guess.”

“So, you’ve got ideas for our gear?” Sam asked, “For all of us right? Cause if it’s just the two of them, you’re gonna make me sad.”

“I have ideas for everyone, except for Vision, Rhodes and Rogers.” Rhodes stare at her along with Steve waiting for a reason why they won’t be getting any upgrades. “I don’t think Stark would appreciate it if I take the suit apart,” then she turned to Steve. “And you’re Captain America, what upgrade would you need?” She saw Steve’s cheek go a little red.

“Are you giving me a weapon, too?” Wanda asked from her side.

She smiled at her little witch, “You don’t need a weapon –but, an upgrade on your suit would be good.”

“What upgrade?”

“Bullet proof,” that earned her strange looks from everyone so she explained. She held her hand up and showed them her gauntlet, “How heavy do you think this is?”

Clint squinted his eyes on her gear, “A good few kilos but not over five.”

“Donna,” she called out. “Default mode.” Her gauntlet became series of bracelets on her wrist once again, and the wonder on people’s eyes made her smile. “I found a material that’s light and easy to harness, it’s almost equal to the Vibranium when it comes to sturdiness but light and more flexible.”

“I’m calling Tony,” Steve said. “I think you two should exchange ideas, he’ll have a field day with you.”

 

Natasha can see it in Darcy’s eyes even when the younger woman is talking casually. She was leaning to Clint, and he doesn’t even know noticed it. Darcy has been shocked to the core, and she’s hiding it very well from everyone else except for her. Her hand tremble when she reached out for the bags, it was subtle even to be mistaken as a faint sign of fatigue. There’s also a frantic movement in her eyes, like she’s taking everything in that moment; there’s a realization happening inside her mind. The jet landed, Clint suddenly got up from his seat and Natasha now knows why he couldn’t see what’s happening to Darcy. The medic was waiting for them the moment the door of the jet opened, Wanda went with Darcy. She saw the blue-eyed brunette turn back to Clint, but he didn’t saw it. Pain was etched in Darcy’s eyes, she’s not going to let her best friend and his girl fall apart just because of this.

Clint was making his way to the jet that has everyone involve in the attempted kidnap, she quicken her pace. It wasn’t long before they were walking side to side. “Tell me what’s in your head,” she said to him. His face is impassive, shoulders tense and each stride he takes is filled with determination.

“I’m going to gut each one of them,” he said in a low and quiet voice that made Natasha flinch. “I’m going to hurt them so bad they will beg for death, but I won’t give it to them. I will make them loose their selves in so much pain that they won’t remember what it’s like to be in pain.”

“You should go to Darcy,” she said it too quickly. That made Clint stop, turn to her and his piercing gaze is sharper than his arrows. He’s waiting for her explanation, “What happened scared her.” She doesn’t know if the sobering expression in his face is better than the impassive one. “You didn’t noticed it because you were too busy concocting torturing methods. She was leaning on you the whole ride, she needs you right now.” Clint could only rub his hand over his face, she gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll give them hell.”

He stare straight into her eyes, “I know you don’t care about her-“

“But I care about you,” she told him. “You weren’t in a bad position before she came into your life –and before Loki, but you weren’t really glowing in happiness either. And maybe I don’t care about her now, but maybe I can try and get to know her. Besides, you said you would steer her in the right direction.”

“Are you saying I glow with happiness when I’m with her?” Clint asked cheekily.

“She brings out the best and the worst in you, the part that I thought you’ve already forgotten.” She told him with honesty.

“It was never forgotten,” he told her. “It was just dormant.”

She pushed him, “Go. To. Darcy.”

 

_‘One thing’s for sure,’_ Clint thought as he jog through the halls of the compound. _‘I need to get my priorities straight,’_ he slowed down when he was close to the infirmary. Catching his breath before going in and looking for Darcy, he didn’t had a hard time looking for her since there weren’t much injured agents that day. If he would think about it, only her girl and Wanda were the only one hurt and what they got were still minor injury. That’s the logical side of his brain thinking anyway, because the other side of his brain is begging his feet to go back to those bastards who hurt Darcy and kill every single one of them with no remorse. So yeah, he needs to get his priorities straight.

Wanda still haven’t left her side, he’s glad that they have formed a strong bond. He can tell that they need each other for support and strength. His eyes and Wanda’s meet as he walk up to them, a doctor was in front of Darcy –probably stitching up her busted eyebrow. The moment Wanda averted his gaze, he started walking towards them faster. “Hey there ladies,” he greeted them with a smile, hoping they wouldn’t see how force it is.

“Hey there yourself,” Darcy greeted with equal enthusiasm. Her hand gripped the mattress of the hospital bed, Natasha’s right –nothing’s new about that. But he can’t believe his self, he didn’t noticed because he was too damn angry about who hurt her. He thought about hurting people back instead of taking care of her first.

The doctor moved away with a nod, her stitches are done. “If you start feeling dizzy, you better come back here. Looking at you right now everything seems like they’re just minor injuries, if you feel any kind of pain of irritation call the nearest doctor.”

“When I was still an agent, I never had this kind of treatment before.” Darcy said with a pout, the doctor chuckled lightly at her antics as he move to check on Wanda’s condition. “You better give Wanda your greatest care, she’s an avenger.”

“I give my patients equal care, Ms. Lewis.” He then stare at Clint, “Except for this guy. I’m starting to wonder how he’s still alive to be honest.” That made even Wanda smile, “He once come to me with a bullet hole and he just covered it up with a band aid.” Darcy gasped at that, and Wanda chuckled.

The girl piped up, “As the Widow says; Clint’s a human disaster.”

“I walk in here worried about your li’l witch ass and your wonderful bum then you gang up on me?” Clint crossed his arms, “I think you guys should carry your shopping bags on your own.”

The doctor finished up checking on Wanda, and with one swift movement of her hand the shopping bags were floating in the air with scarlet light guiding them. Only two shopping bags were left on the floor, “I can carry my bag.” She said sassily to him, “You should take care of your girlfriend.” She was about to walk away but Darcy called after her.

“I have a little surprised for you in your room,” Darcy said as she get off of the bed. “I thought it’ll be a great way to end a day of shopping but I have a feeling it’s the only thing that can still turn this day around.”

Wanda looks like she’s holding her breath, “Is it…”

“It is,” Darcy didn’t let her finish her sentence. The two of them were left behind as the doctor clean up, and they just watched Wanda jog back to her room with the bags floating around her.

He bent down to grab Darcy’s bags, “Should I be worried?” They start making their way to the elevator.

“No,” she tucked her hair behind her ear. “I got it cleared before giving it to her. Fury approves that she should know what’s going on with her brother. They're just files, but still -you know.”

If he weren’t holding his duffel bag in his other hand, he would have run a hand on her cheeks. “I have a feeling you made Fury approve of it,” that gained him a smile on her lips.

They both got in the elevator before she spoke up, “He’s not that bad. He just wants peace so fucking much he can’t help but manipulate people instead of trusting them.” He just gave away a hum of acknowledgement and silently follow her to her living quarter. She opened the door, he dropped his duffle bag just beside the door and placed hers on the coffee table. She turned to him, he saw her eyes glistening. “You didn’t have to-“

“Darcy,” he stopped her from continuing what she was saying. Then state his new mission for himself for her to also know, “You’re my mission; your safety, well-being and most of all your happiness.” He took a step forward and placed his hand on her forearm, just below her elbow. “I suggest we get you clean up.”

She closed the gap between them, resting her forehead on his chest. “My feet hurts,” she told him in a small voice. “Carry me?” She poked his arms, “Use those guns.” He snorted a laugh but he still carried her to her room, letting her down on her bed then rummage her drawers for clothes. She tossed back to him the underwear he gave her, “No need for those if I’m just going to sleep. I’m too tired to go work in my lab, so sleep.”

She’s going inside the bathroom, “Be careful on your stitch, okay?” He said to her and that made her turn back to him.

“This isn’t the first time I got a stitch,” she tied her hair up. “You should change into something more comfortable to sleep in.” He stare at her for a moment, not completely understanding. She sighed, "You’re going to sleep with me. I want and need cuddles and that gear doesn’t look comfortable.”

“Yeah,” he managed to say. “Yeah… I got a sweatpants in my bag.” She closed the door with a nod.

 

Darcy finished showering, she saw Clint sitting on her bed with only a sweatpants on his hand. She didn’t have to ask to know that he wants to shower, too. She just handed him an extra towel then let herself crash on the bed with a sound escaping her mouth, she wasn’t really sure if it was a moan, a groan or a grunt. She’s sure about one thing though, she hasn’t done enough good things in this world to deserve a guy like Clint Barton. She curled at the right side of the bed, hugging a pillow close to her. She finds it hard to believe that a man like him has a past darker than any shade of black, then she realized that what he did back then wasn’t what he wanted. It’s just something he had to do in order to survive because when he was given an option to do some good, he took that opportunity. She wishes that she can be as good as he is, she would never stop trying. It’s not for his approval, or for some else’s approval. He deserves a good woman who would support him in his fight, only a good woman could stand next to him. And if she doesn’t want to see someone else with him, she would need to get her head straight.

The bathroom door opened, he came out wearing only pants. She doesn’t really mind, actually it’s even better. She didn’t need to tell him to get on the bed, he just got on and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let go of the pillow and turned to him, catching his lips in a kiss. He’s gentle, careful and she knows why; he doesn’t want to take advantage of her current condition. She broke the kiss, stare straight to his eyes. “When they took me,” she started. “I realized how stupid I’ve been…” She saw his Adam’s apple bobbed, “But if it weren’t my stupidity I wouldn’t have met you. So, I guess it’s not that bad.” His chest rumbled as he chuckle, she continued. “Then I became afraid,” his expression changed at her statement. “I’m ready to die protecting the things I know, but you didn’t sign up for that shit. It’s not fair so I fought back as hard as I can, I needed to come back to you.”

He held her closer, hands almost gripping her. “As long as I’m breathing, we’ll always be together.”

She unconsciously placed a hand on his chest, just over his heart. “Love me,” she whispered. He swoop down and kissed her, full on the lips and it should be a crime to be that passionate, to be that affectionate. With one swift movement, he’s already on top of her and between her legs. His kisses were all over the place, lips, cheeks, jaw, ears, and neck. Sloppy but still filled with affection.

Calloused hands found its way and held her face still, she opened her eyes to see the sharpest pair gazing down at her. He’s chest is heaving, catching his breath. “I’ll worship you.”

Her breath was taken away by his statement, he didn’t really gave her a second to take a deep breath before lowering himself to her for another kiss. He nibbled on her lips, making sure that each inch was given the same attention as the other before gently tugging on her lower lip to ask her to open up her mouth. He did the same with her tongue, slick and almost practiced moves made the vision in her mind’s eye blurry. His hands move to her nape, the other at the small of her back, guiding her to a sitting position without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself on his lap. She soon felt his hands on the hem of her shirt, that’s when he break the kiss. He stare at her before asking her, “Are you too tired for this?”

She playfully run a hand over his face, “Are you?”

He pulled her shirt off her and threw it somewhere on the floor, “Just making sure.” He continued kissing her while slowly making his way to her ample chest. He has his hand on her back, arching her to make sure not to miss a spot. He’s about to reach her navel when he lay her on the bed once more. He removed her green short, discarding it too as he continued his travel south-ward.

She gasped at the first contact, one of her hands on his head and the other one is tightly holding his free hand. His assault was relentless, his gentle determination making a pool of heat built with each kiss, lick and suck. She didn’t even noticed the moans that escaped her lips, her focus was in his tongue and her release. Her heavy lids flutter before she managed to open her eyes and look at the man between her legs that’s also staring at her. He moved above her, leveling their gaze. She reached out to him, kissing the sensitive spot just below his ear and caressing his shoulder, chest, and his lean stomach and further. He moaned when she gripped him and stroke him, eyes fluttering shut.He stopped her hands when she try to remove his pants, she gave him an almost confused look.

He brought her hands to his lips and lovingly kiss each, “Let me.”

It didn’t took long for them to become one and lost in each other’s embrace and heat, his firmness is anchored her softness. He wrapped one of her leg around his hips, while spreading the other. She kept him close, reciprocating each thrust and kiss. It’s pleasantly strange to feel lost and out of control because of lust, but they’re not really lost and they have full control of the situation. It feels like a paradox. Darcy tucked that away in her mind for a moment, Clint’s starting to move faster. “Clint…” she’s tired and not sure if she can handle another orgasm. She moaned a little louder, held her closer, “Clint!”

“Hush,” he run a hand over her head. Fixing her messy hair along the way without slowing down, she groaned at how coordinated his body is. “We’re almost there,” it came almost in a hiss. She can feel his heart hammering his chest as he gripped her hips tighter and chase both of their release.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint’s morning couldn’t get any better, tangled in smooth and soft limbs that’s Darcy. They spent most of their morning in bed and snooze some more when they got tired. When they woke up once again, it was already half pass noon. They had lunch –brunch, together in her apartment before rushing off to whatever they have to do that day. For Darcy it was continuing her work in the lab, and for him it would be training. But right now, he feels the need to know what the tracksuit bastards had to say.

They parted with a kiss on each other’s lips and a smile, it didn’t seem like she’s affected by yesterday’s event but he still needs to stay close to her just to be sure. He was about to make his way to where they keep the prisoners –if there’s any place for that in the compound anyway, when he saw Natasha leaning on the wall just by the elevator. “Got something for me?” He asked, they both got in the elevator.

“Prisoners were sent to SHIELD NY,” she told him flatly. “I figure you’d want to know what went down yesterday while you were with Darcy.” He nodded at her to continue, “They were hired men.” That opening statement tells them almost nothing, most hired men don’t bother asking questions. He knows that from experience, “They say the weaponries they used were delivered to them, the delivery crew just dropped the stop off and got going.”

“They just drop the helicopter, too?”

“That’s a different story,” they got off the elevator. She tilted her head to the side, indicating that he follow her. Once they were in a spot where no one else can hear them, she started talking. “The ones in the chopper knows more than the ones wearing tracksuits. They were both hired and there are words going around that if anybody can get Darcy they would be rewarded, seven digits cash.”

“Could be Hydra,” he said.

“Hydra is not that stupid,” now she’s speaking from her experience. “They wouldn’t hire incompetent fools. If they want her so bad they would send their best men.”

“The Winter Soldier isn’t really knocking on our door,” he said with a tilt of his head. “That’s a good thing for Steve, I guess.”

“With Hydra out of the picture-“

“We can’t completely rule out Hydra-“

“At least for this ridiculous kidnap attempt,” she cocked her eyebrows at him. “The next on the list that would want SHIELD’s dirty, dirty secret is the government.”

He shut his eyes tight at that statement.

“Phil’s livid, and Fury’s all over it now.” She rest a supporting hand over his shoulder, “We’d soon know who it is and why they want her.”

“I have no doubt in that,” he sighed. “I just wish it won’t be too late.”

 

 

Darcy’s tinkering with her Nano-bot when someone tap on the glass door of her lab, when she looked up Tony Stark was leaning on the door wearing an expensive suit and taking off his sunglasses. “I got a better lab than you,” he said to her.

She just snorted at him, “But I got better inventions.”

He faked a hurt expression, then back to being cocky. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Carrying a suit everywhere you go isn’t really subtle, Mr. Stark.” She threw her screw driver in its box. “You should learn to hide your weapon inconspicuously.”

“And you can do that?” He pulled a stool and sat a few meters away from her.

“Yes,” she held her bracelet in front of him and wore it.

“Nice li’l… though it’s too hippie for me,” she just raised an eyebrow on his statement.

“Donna-“

“You can call me ‘honey’-“

She ignored another one of his jab, “arm me.” She saw his eyebrows shoot up as a metal glove envelope her hand. “It was first a gauntlet but I just got my system a new blueprint.”

“You call your system _‘Donna’_?” He picked up on of the metal ball on the table and inspect it. He gave away a wistful sound, “Nano-tech.” He confirmed, “I’m guessing the idea isn’t for free.”

“Never really thought you’d be up for it, but yeah.” She scratched the back of her ear.

“I didn’t say I was up for it,” she knows he’s just being a dick. “But I would be as long as birdbrain is okay with it, we can make it a three-“

“I need a help with another system,” she cut him off. Opening up a hologram for him to check out what she got started on.

“I don’t really see anything wrong with it,” he got up and started shuffling with the hologram.

“There isn’t really wrong with it,” she admitted. She could only swallow hard in preparation in the next thing she would say. “I need my system to be picked up by your AI the moment it goes online.” She can tell he already knows her reason.

“Barton wouldn’t like the way you’re thinking right now,” he told her with a serious expression.

“That’s why you’re the one I’m telling it to,” she watch him move through her lab. “I’m not really charging in the enemy line, I’m just –being prepared.”

“You know the time when I tried to make Ultron?” He turned back to her, “Yeah, sometimes preparedness sucks.”

“It would only contain a message,” she saw his brows crease.

“I thought you’re planning on-“

“No,” she shook her head. “Just –my one last message for him, in case things… don’t go the right way.”

“So, you’re just going to give me that,” he pointed at the codes in the hologram. “For my AI to familiarize herself to but I still won’t be able to see all the secrets.”

“Your AI’s a girl now?”

“Yes,” Tony then walk to her side and stare at the code. “Make sure your system will never be picked up by my AI.”

With that, they started working together.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things started to become better for Darcy and Clint, though she doesn’t tell him about her fear of getting kidnapped. She often finds her in her apartment ever since they made love, he makes her living quarter seem bigger just by being there. Her nights wasn’t spent alone in front of her TV or in her bed, they wouldn’t always rock each other’s world but holding someone’s hand as you sleep or cuddling with them makes her feel better. The looming threat about her head makes her cherish each moment, too. She looks at him every day like she’s memorizing what he looks like, he listens to him intently to commit his speech pattern and pitch into her mind. She runs her hand over his body for her skin to always know what he feels like. There’s a certain look in his eyes that tells her that he knows why she’s acting that way, she just hasn’t called him out on it. Can he feel the impending doom, too?

It’s another day at work and she’s already fixing her desk, she just sent files to Hill about a man robbing banks and other facilities that named himself as Crossbow.He has some questionable tech, and there are clues that lead to him being Rumlow. Hill may send the Avengers for they guy, but she’s borrowing Sam for three days and Clint for a whole week. She heard a knock on her office door. “Come in,” she said. She had secured the files that Phil had given her, something about General Ross –secretary Ross she corrected herself and a project that he run years ago. The man’s sketchy, she can tell that his business with the Avengers is based purely on personal agenda. There’s just no need to the list of bad people. She looked up and she saw Sam walking through the door, some ratted him out not to Captain America but to her. “Walk me to my lab?” She asked him and she could only nod back at her. The elevator door opened for them, “You know why you’re talking to me right now?”

Sam grimaced, “Someone got in the warehouse and I was no match for the guy.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the elevator started moving downwards. “I saw the footages, the man shrinks. How can you punch someone you can’t see, right?” She didn’t wait for him to answer her question, she just went on. “I had someone check out the warehouse and see if something was missing.”

“And?” The elevator door opened and Darcy didn’t lead him right away to her lab.

“There is,” she handed him a flashdrive. “That’s what was stolen I already have a list of people who could be behind it. You’re going to go on a mission to confirm it and see if there’s anybody else like him.”

“Another guy who shrinks?” Sam gave her a confused expression.

“Shrinks, gets big, has antlers, telekinesis; anyone who’s extraordinary.”

“Why?”

“I believe the good Captain has already told you about what Thor said before his departure?”

He nodded again, “Yeah, something about stones and us being pawns in someone’s game.”

“Well, six stones and the good guys only has two. We need help in finding the other four.”

“Recruitment mission,” he stated. “You’re going to make me go on a recruitment mission.”

“Yeah, Tony already has eyes on the streets of NY.” She cleared her throat, “You’re mission if you wish to accept it.”

Sam rolled his eyes at her, “I can see why Clint likes you.”

They started making their way in her lab, Clint was already there with his comic books. He eyed Sam as he place Darcy’s bag on a desk, Sam just held his hands up in defense. Indicating that he is not after his girl, Clint’s nod confirmed that he’s not in trouble. When Sam went out of the lab, she sat next to Clint. He put his comic book down and stare at her with his brows creased. “Anything wrong, love?”

“Someone needs to go check-up on Pietro in the Guest House,” she told him.“And I can’t really go out. I talk to him about sending Wanda but he said that he’s not ready to face his sister, he asked if you could visit him.”

“Sure,” he didn’t even think it through. “But I have to clear it with Cap first, and why doesn’t he want to see Wanda?”

“He said something about feeling free in his own mind again,” she rolled her eyes at Pietro’s antics. “He must have trained his self not to think about erotic thoughts all the time.”

“Poor kid,” Clint commented.

Darcy could only chuckle, “And I already cleared you with the Captain.” Clint’s brows raised at her, “I told him about the situation and he permitted you to go inactive for a week.”

He scoot closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, “A week away from you? Love, can’t it be just –like, I don’t know two or three days?”

“Seeing a familiar face would help the kid, love.” She cupped Clint’s face, “Please?”

He stare at her for a minute before sighing as a sign of defeat. “Fine, a week. You better be here when I get back.”

“You’ll get a parting gift from me,” she wiggled her brows at him.

He barked a laugh, “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was a streak of silver in the air and he felt a breeze pass him, Clint turned around with a smirk. “Hey, kid.” He greeted Pietro. He tossed the duffel bag Darcy had packed for Pietro, they weren’t really sure if he has any clothes and seeing that he is wearing a shirt and sweatpants that has SHIELD written in them, he’s guessing that no one bothered on buying him other clothes. “Darcy thought of buying clothes for you,” he said and Pietro automatically smiled and opened the bag as if it was Christmas morning.

“Did she bought Wanda clothes, too?” Pietro asked with a heavy accent.

“Of course she did,” he placed a hand on Pietro’s shoulder. “She needed another cabinet after they went shopping together.”

Pietro chuckled, when he stare at Clint the older man noticed that the color of his eyes had changed. It became a shade lighter than it was before, “I’m glad Wanda’s well provided.”

“Darcy wouldn’t have it any other way, kid.” He also noticed that his hair is not completely white blond. He wonders if it’s because of bringing him back to life, “How about you? People treat you okay here?”

He just shrugged, “There’s food and bed. They don’t limit what I can eat and they don’t limit my rest, I can say it’s the best I have in years.” They started making their way to the cafeteria, “SHIELD has been kind enough, and that Coulson guy.” Clint tried not to flinch when Phil was mentioned, “He checks on me, too. Drop off some books and had someone to teach me school things. He said I would need it if I want to be a SHIELD agent or an Avenger. I’ve been learning new tricks, too.” He said with a cocky grin, “How’s my sister?”

They move to get some food, Pietro used his super speed to get almost a plate of everything and a piece of every bread and it didn’t took him a minute to fill a whole table with food. He was already seated and just gestured for Clint to join him. The older man was going to take an apple but Pietro swatted his hand away.

“Get your own, old man.”

“Jesus Christ,” Clint said in surprise. “You can eat all of this? You’re like Steve.”

“They say it’s the increased metabolism,” the kid answered with his mouth half filled. “My sister?”

“Darcy’s teaching her school stuff,” Clint started. “Natasha’s training her with Vision, Steve’s doing the same and letting her know what her role in the team is. She’s going around the world beating and arresting bad guys. Oh –and new tricks, too.”

“Is she making friends?”

He was taken aback with Pietro’s question, his eyebrows raised. When Pietro averted his gaze he almost snorted, “Are you making friends?”

Just as if on cue a female agent walk pass their table, “Hey, Piet.”

Clint burst out laughing.

Pietro threw an apple on his forehead, then turned to the female agent. “Don’t mind Barton.”

The girl’s eyes widen, “He’s –he’s Hawkeye?” She sounded impressed.

Clint picked up the apple from the floor and casually rubbed it on his shirt before taking a bite off it. “Don’t waste food, kid.” He looked at the agent, “Yup, I’m Hawkeye.” The woman looked like she’s waiting for an invitation for her to join them, Clint grimaced. “We’re having a private conversation, maybe next time.” The girl walked away, looking half hopeful and half disappointed. “You definitely made friends.”

“And Wanda?”

“I’m not going to go there,” Clint said and took another bite of the apple. He sighed and remembered that the twins didn’t really lived a normal life, and they were still too young when their parents die and no one really gave them the birds and the bees’ speech. Maybe that’s why he wanted him to be the one to visit him. “Were you safe while playing with your friends?”

Pietro’s brows creased at his question, “I didn’t took them on runs. You don’t have to worry about anyone getting whiplashed.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Pietro.”

The kid choked on water, he’s quickly turning red. Clint’s not really sure if it’s because of embarrassment or lack of air. It took a while for Pietro to compose himself, and spoke quietly. “They say SHIELD gives shots,” Clint let out an air of relief. “I didn’t really understood what that meant until I ask one of the doctors who check up on me.”Clint burst out in laughter again and Pietro growled at him. Maybe this would be an interesting week.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War and girl's being the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not Beta'd pardon my mistakes. Hope you enjoy the story :)

Darcy thought about how often and how fast shit hits the fan. Three days after Clint went and visit Pietro, Wanda went to Lagos for a mission. A mission that wasn’t really successful, but wasn’t really a failure. One thing was for sure, there were a lot of collateral damage. The bad part, it only took politicians a day to cook something up for them. They call it the Sokovian Accord, she snorted mirthlessly when she heard that. They’re trying to make Wanda feel guilty about something that isn’t entirely her fault, how long would they hold their mistakes against their heroes. Until now Tony experiences the same thing, to some people’s eyes he’s still the bloody merchant of death.

She was in her apartment, watching the meeting for the accords that Natasha attended. She was expecting something boring, and she thought that she would have to will herself to stay awake to finish it. Half way through, a bomb exploded. She flick through channels, trying to see if anyone has any news about what happened when her phone rang. It’s Phil, she answered it. “Hello…”

“Barnes set up a bomb during the meeting,” he went straight to the point. “The King of Wakanda is dead, authorities are hunting him now, Agent Carter found a lead in Bucharest and we bet Rogers is heading there now.”

“That’s fast,” she commented.

“That’s what happens when a leader of a country is killed.”

She took in a deep breath, his voice is cold and detached. He’s going to give her a mission, “Where do you need me now?”

“Cleaning,” he said in his casual voice. “You know how that works.”

“Of course,” their phone conversation ended. Her knees buckled on her, and her breathing became labored. She’s going to clean after her parents murderer, she’s going to get pass this. For Clint she’s going to pass this.

With a shaky breathe, she got up from the sofa and started getting ready. She needs to follow their trail and pick up any information SHIELD doesn’t want going to the hands of wrong people. She stopped by Wanda’s room, the girl has her nose on a book which is better than opening the TV at the moment. “Hey,” she called out to her. Wanda set the book down and looked at her, “I gotta go somewhere.”

The girl’s brows creased, she knows she shouldn’t go out on her own.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a smile. “I’m going full on go-go gadget this time around.”

“A mission?” Wanda didn’t need to use her super power to figure that one out.

“Yeah, you’d think they’ll go easy on me since I’ve been promoted and all,” she sigh. “They want me to clean up a big secret. Well, it’s not really a secret anymore.”

“But sometimes things aren’t always as they seem,” Wanda gave her a sad smile.

Darcy walked in to the room and gave her a hug, “That’s very perceptive of you.” When they parted she stare at her, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. If you can’t help yourself, there’re condoms in the drawer of my room. You know my code.”

“Eww!” Wanda exclaimed, “We’re not like that. And I’m not even sure he has _that_.”

“You can always ask your Vibranium hunk.”

Wanda’s face was already turning red, she groaned painfully. “Go to your mission and stop talking about Vision like that.”

Darcy chuckled, “Whatever you say.” She winked at Wanda before walking out of the room. She thought that she would need to ask someone to pilot a Quinjet for her, but she saw Tony getting in one. She approached the man, “Where you going?” She asked.

“Berlin,” he answered in a tired voice. “Rogers went after his bestie along with Sam. Half of the world is breathing fire up my ass because of what’s happening and these two can’t keep it in the lid for just a minute.”

_‘They’re moving really fast’_ , she thought to herself. _‘Whatever they find in Bucharest would probably be taken to Berlin_ _now,’_ she sighed. She’s going to have to steal the important and dangerous information. “Can I ride with you?” Tony gave her a questioning look, “The bus is there and I need to give something to Phil.”

“Sure,” he told her even when it’s evident in his voice that he doesn’t believe her lie.

 

It wasn’t long before she found herself in Berlin, she said good-bye to Tony acting like they weren’t headed to the same place. She went inside a bathroom of a restaurant and changed her appearance, hair blond and wearing her holographic mask and a business attire that she hates. She got into the building of the CIA without looking suspicious and got into the floor where they hide all their juicy stuff.

She flirted with a man behind the desk and learned where they put Barnes things. She was giggling like a stupid girl while playing coy. She knows that a few more push, he would let her in to show _‘how important his job is’_. But the lights went out, and the alarms went off. They stare each other for a moment before he told her to get out of the place, she tried being more touchy but he’s insisting. She could only take in a deep breath before she hit him square on the jaw and letting him fall on the floor with hard thud.

It’s like all her other missions; get in, take what is needed and get out.

She tossed Barnes' bag on the passenger seat of her escape car, a file almost slipped out of it. She changed the color of her hair again and modified the mask to look like someone else. She took off her blazer and pencil skirt, she wrestled herself in jeans and leather jacket before getting behind the wheel. She started the engine and drove to the airport, giving the file a side way glance every now and then.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint’s brow creased as his phone ring, it was an unregistered number and he wasn’t sure if he was going to pick it up. There’s very few people who knows his number, he answered it thinking that maybe these very few people might be in trouble. “Barton,” his voice was cold.

“It’s Steve,” says the man from the other side of the line.

Clint raised his hand to wave at Pietro, telling the kid that he has to take the call and that they’re going to have to take five. “How’s the weather in Atlanta?”

“I wouldn’t know since I’m in Berlin.”

His brows shoot up to his hair line, someone is in trouble. “What’d you need, Cap?”

“Wanda,” Clint’s body tensed up and he made sure not to look back at Pietro. He let Steve continue what he’s saying. “Tony has her locked up in the compound with Vision guarding her.”

“What happened?” Clint knows Darcy wouldn’t let that happen, doesn’t she know? Impossible, there’s very little she doesn’t know and if the compound is on lock down, she would definitely know.

“A lot, but right now there are five more Winter Soldiers, and a man is going to use them to destroy an entire empire.” Steve answered nonchalantly.

Clint snorted humorlessly.

“We need you to find another man named Scott Lang.”

“We?” He has a bad feeling about this, “You’re going to explain everything once I get to where you are.”

“I would,” Steve has promise in his voice. “Just bring Wanda and Lang.”

“Of course,” his tone slowly getting annoyed.“Where would I find the other guy?” Steve told him where, and he felt a little bad for Pietro, he decided not to tell the kid for the time being. He walked back to him with ease and tilted his head to the side, gesturing for him to come close to him. The boy was beside him in a matter of second, “Cap needs me.” He said, Pietro nod in understanding but he can still see the disappointment the kid’s eyes. He promised the kid a week, and now its being cut short. He placed a hand on his shoulder, “You know I’ll visit again. Maybe the next time you’ll let Wanda, too.”

“I wasn’t just ready to see her,” he confessed. “I want to be stronger the next time she sees me.”

He smiled at the kid, “You’re already doing better –faster. Plus, tricks up your sleeves.” Pietro chuckled, he messed the boys hair. “This is lesson one in becoming a super hero –or agent; when you’re needed, you drop everything and go wherever they want you to, to do whatever they want you to do.”

The kid gave him a cheeky grin, “Well you better get moving, old man.” With one last glance he was out of the field.He stare at the golf ball that Pietro was supposed to catch, he hit it and it went straight to the hole. Maybe golf wouldn’t be a fair game between him and Phil.

He got his duffle bag from the room they let him stay in, he dropped some of his comics in Pietro’s room before getting in a jet and heading back to the compound. It was already night time when he got there, security didn’t questioned him when he just walked in. He readied his gear before setting up his diversion, with the upgrades Darcy did on his bow and arrows shooting an explosive arrow five hundred miles away was easy.

He got to the common floor, he was just a few steps inside the when a knife got close to his face. It was enveloped by a scarlet light, he can’t help but smirk. “Guess I should have knocked.”

Wanda turned to him with eyes as big as saucers, “Oh my God. What are you doing here?” She approached him with a worried expression, he can tell that her mind is already thinking about ways where Pietro could have gotten in trouble

“Disappointing the kid,” he sent arrows on opposite side of the room.“We're supposed to go water skiing,” that’s actually their plan in the morning. They wanted to know if Pietro’s fast enough to run on water. He can’t exactly say that to Wanda,“Cap needs our help, come on.” He grabbed her by the forearm when Vision emerged from the wall, he can’t go head to head with him.

“Clint! You should not be here.” His voice is calm, but it’s almost threatening.

“Really? I visit Pietro for what, like 5 minutes? And it all goes to shit.”

He’s hovering towards them, “Please consider the consequences of your actions.”

Vision’s almost in line with the arrows he has planted, he tilted his head from side to side. “Okay, they're considered.” The shock arrows that Darcy made was activated and Vision will be paralyzed.“Okay, we got to go.” He started making his way to the door, but he noticed that Wanda’s not following him. He turned around, stare at her and pointed at the door, “It's this way.”

“I’ve caused enough trouble,” she said to him.

With that answer, he can tell that a lot has really happened with him just gone for a few days.He jogged back to her, “You gotta help me, Wanda.” She just stare at him, “You want to… you can go to highschool.” Then he remembered a small note that was once left to him, “You want to make amends. You get off your ass.” He saw Vision move his head, “Shit.” He muttered, his arrow was destroyed. He tried shooting an arrow at the android but it just went through him, with a solid punch on his chest he fell to the floor. He rolled to his feet, knees still touching the floor. There’s no winning this, he smiled cheekily. “I know I should have stretch.” He uncoiled a baton before attacking Vision.

Each hit went through Vision, or stopped. When he found an opening, he hit him square on the jaw but the android wasn’t fazed. He hit the baton on his face and the baton broke into two, his cheeky grin faded. He threw the baton and went hand to hand combat, but he knows he can’t win. He’s not even sure why he’s trying –five more Winter Soldier, yeah… right. Vision got a lock on him, and he knows he’s going to knock him out with the lock. “Clint, you can't overpower me.”

He can’t help himself but smirk, that’s the truest statement he heard in a long time. “I know I can’t,” he confirmed then stare at Wanda. “But, she can.”

A spark of scarlet light moved in her irises, then she gathered enough of it to turn it into a ball of energy. Clint’s slowly losing consciousness, “Vision. That's enough, let him go.” Clint already has his eyes closed, he can only hear them talk. “I'm leaving.”

“I can't let you,” Vision said almost sorry. She spread her arms, and Clint phased through Vision’s grip. “I'm sorry,” Wanda’s voice got low, pained.

“If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you.” Vision struggled to speak as he want sent to his knees. Clint gasped for air, and watch as gravity double on Vision’s body.

“I can't control their fear, only my own.” She finished him off by sending him a few floors below them.

When he finally caught his breath, he got up and stood next to Wanda. It wasn’t just a few floors below. “Ooh,” he said in an unpleasant tone.“Come on. We got one more stop.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy dropped off the file in the SHIELD HQ without taking a peek, for her that was the toughest part of the mission. She usually snoops around, read whatever is not intended for her to read. But for her, not reading the file Barnes’ has is her way of moving on. She was humming a song in her head as she get inside the compound, she was confused when she saw medic checking up on Vision. She approached the android, “What happened?”

He averted her gaze, like he didn’t want to tell her what happened. But she knows him enough, and he’s going to tell her what it is. “Clint took Wanda.”

She doesn’t really know what’s wrong with that, except that Clint shouldn’t be home till next Monday.

It seemed that Vision read her mind and answered the unspoken question, “Wanda’s on a lockdown and Clint help her escape.”

“Lockdown?” She asked, she didn’t know that Wanda’s on a lockdown. “Mr. Stark wanted to keep it a secret and he assigned me to look after her.” He answered, “The detail of the lockdown was simple; to not let her out of the compound.”

“What happened?” As is on cue, Tony walked to them with a kid just a few steps behind him.

The kid stare at the hole in the ceiling that leads all the way up to the common floor, “Shit.” He muttered.

If this was any other time, she would fawn at how cute the kid was but Tony ordered Vision to not let Wanda out. “Why did you have Wanda on a lockdown?” Her voice is going to go an octave higher if he won’t give her a valid answer.

Tony turned to her, he’s sporting a bruise. “It’s to protect her-“

“How can you protect someone by treating them like a prisoner?” She asked.

“Do you think people won’t throw rotten tomatoes at her if they see her outside?” He snapped at her, “If she uses her power to protect herself that would only make matters worse. And what if an accident happen, what if stress and fear gets to her and she suddenly have a lapse of control on her powers?” She didn’t know what to answer to that, “I’m protecting her. At least I tried.” He turned back to Vision, “Was it Steve?”

“Clint,” Vision gave her a tentative glance when he said the name. “So, you going to side with them, too?” Tony asked her.

She shook her head, “I’m a SHIELD advisor. I don’t side with anyone.” She said to them in a cold voice. She saw the kid staring at her, “Tell me what’s happening. I’m your liaison officer with SHIELD. Fury would want to know.”

He cocked his head to the side, indicating that she follow him. She did and so did the kid, “I’m Peter Parker.” The kid introduced himself.

She gave him a halfhearted smile, “Darcy Lewis.”

“What’s SHIELD?” He asked.

“You’ll know it soon enough if you keep hanging around this guy,” she answered gesturing to Tony.

They got into Tony’s workshop and he booted his system. “Roger’s protecting Barnes along with Sam.” He turned to her, “I got a feeling Clint’s on his side. Roger’s the next person that knows about Wanda’s lockdown.”

Barnes’ a criminal, if Clint and Wanda’s siding with the Captain “–the accords.” She muttered, there’s no doubt that if they get caught they would be sent to prison. Tony stare at her, with using just his brown eyes she can tell that it’s not how he wanted things to go. “I need to report this to Fury.” He just gave her a tight nod.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint stopped the car in front of a rundown apartment, he checked the address given to him and just shrugged his doubts off. He doesn’t know where Sam got the Intel, but if this is the wrong address –it ain’t his fault. He told Wanda to wait in the car, as he went in. He was already in front of the door, he’s hearing yelling at the other side. He knocked and a man yelled for him to wait a sec.

“…like a goddamned fraternity house.” The man still has his head away from him, Clint saw that there are three more men inside the small apartment. He’s not going to ask how they make that work. “Can I help you?”

The man standing in front of him has a dark hair and fair complexion, does he look like a man Steve would call for help –maybe. Clint doesn’t know Steve’s taste in men, well –he guesses he likes brunets. “I’m looking for Scott Lang,” he said in a serious tone. The man eyed him up and down, he didn’t brought his gear with him. He’s just wearing a plain black shirt and jeans, probably not the kind of guy who would look for this Lang guy.

“That’s me,” he protectively crossed his arms over his chest. A defensive stance that he’s not even conscious in doing.

“I’m going to need you to come with me,” he saw the man’s expression change into deep worry.

“Hey, man…” Lang said. “I haven’t done anything wrong.” His expression changed once again, Clint can tell he’s not a good liar. “I kinda maybe did, but there’s no evidence that would lead those crimes to me.”

“If I was a police officer, I’d take that as an admission already.” Clint said, “Good thing I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Lang’s clearly relieved in knowing that. He let out a breath, “Good –great…” he open up the door. “Wanna come inside? Talking in the hall way isn’t really my thing.”

“I’d love to have a chat, but we’re running out of time here.” Lang’s brows creased at his statement, “Do you know Steve Rogers?”

“Captain America?” He asked in disbelief, “Who doesn’t know Captain America?”

“We’ll then, he called me up and told me to pick you up.” It didn’t seem like he was getting what Clint was saying. “The good Captain needs your service.”

It seems that the man was slapped by the realization of what Clint was trying to say, “Oh –you’re the guy who asked the super-hot chick about me.”

“We’re wasting time here, Mr. Lang.” He said impatiently.

“Oh, yeah…right. Let me just get my gear,” Lang left the door open as he went inside one of the rooms of the apartment. Three pair of eyes were staring at him, questioningly. He gave them a polite nod, the short, chubby man with dark complexion smiled back at him while the other two just ignored him. He was thankful that Lang didn’t take long to get ready.

“Where you going, man?” The chubby one asked.

“Official Avenger business.”

Clint wanted to bang his head on the wall.

Lang closed the door and they both headed for the car, “What are we up against?”

“Psycho assassins,” he answered as he bring the engine of the car to life.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha thinks he needs to save Steve from his self, he is a man who has a big heart with bigger ideals, and a man who just lost a friend. She thinks that the reason why he’s being so hard headed on this one is because he just lost Peggy, he feels alone, he’s grieving, he feels like he couldn’t –didn’t saved any of his friend. He tried to dictate fate, he was supposed to die in the ice but woke up healthier than ever. He keeps looking back, that’s the reason why he can’t move forward. He keeps on looking for his friends from the past, he can’t see the people who are offering up the same camaraderie to him right now. She needs to save Steve from his self, but hearing him explain about other Winter Soldiers just waiting to be released made her think twice. Is he really just doing this for a friend? Or is he really fighting for the right cause. “Steve,” she called for his attention.“You know, what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?”

“All right,” Tony said.“I've run out of patience. Underoos!” Spiderman came from Steve’s back, took his shield from him and webbed his hands. “Nice job, kid.” Tony complimented.

“Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's... just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark It's-It's perfect, thank you.” The kid answered, stuttering. She really has a doubt in her mind if they could win this one, if there’s really winning.

“You've been busy,” Steve said dryly.

Tony turned back to him, “And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep...” He could only take in a deep breath, he hasn’t slept. Tony’s not just tired, he’s exhausted to the bone with him running his company and Ross setting fire up his ass. “I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

“You did that when you signed.”

She knows that’s a low blow coming from Steve.

 “Alright, I'm done. You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! We're squaded JSOC, guys, with no compunction about being impolite. Come on, man.” Tony demanded.

It took only a second for all hell to break lose, Steve never intended to listen to them, because he was just buying time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Half of his team got arrested, his best friend at the moment is half paralyzed. He always got in trouble for not playing but the rule now playing by the rule is tearing his team apart. He finds it almost funny, Rogers used to nag at him for not doing things the right way and now he’s the one not listening to the law. He could only shake his head lightly as he got on the chopper.

“The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man. –"

He cut off FRIDAY, “Did you run a facial recognition yet?"

“What do I look like?”

He roll his eyes at his AI’s sass, “I don't know, but I'm picturing a red head.”

“You must be thinking I'm someone else.”

“I must be,” he muttered. “The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo Sokovian intelligence.” Tony took in a deep breath at the mention of Sokovia.He tapped his phone in the air and a holographic screen appeared with all the information his Ai had found. “Zemo ran EKO Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad.”

“So, what happened to the real Broussard?”

“He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. The police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Son of a bitch,” Steve’s right.“Get this to Ross.” His chopper landed in the prison raft and he was greeted by Ross. “So? Did you get the files? Let's reroute the satellites, and start facial scanning for this Zemo guy.”

Ross stare at him with a cold expression, “You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you even after that fiasco in Leipzig?” His tone is almost cruel,“You're lucky you're not in one of these cells.”

They let him in, he saw Wanda in one of the surveillance camera. She has something around her neck, it’s probably to neutralize her power. He told them, why didn’t they listen to him? A thick metal door open up for him to get to their cell. The moment he got in, he heard a clap coming from his side and Clint talking –mocking him.

“The futurist, gentlemen! The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not.”

He turned and approached his cell, he tried to keep his tone light. “Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'll put you in here, come on.”

“Yeah, well, you knew they'll put us somewhere, Tony.”

No, they should have known they would be put somewhere. “Yeah. But, not some super max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for-“

Clint cut him off, “Criminals? Criminals, Tony.” He got up from where he was sitting and faced him, sharp eyes almost accusing him.“I think that's the word you're looking for. Right? It didn't used to mean me, or Sam, or Wanda. But, here we are.”

“Because you broke the law-“ He pointed out.

“Yeah,” Clint’s not listening to him anymore.

“I didn't make you.”

“The law. The law. The law. The law. The law” He continued on with mindless yammering.

“You read it, you broke it. Alright, you're all grown up. You got Darcy and the twins. I don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you choose the wrong side?” He walked away and Clint called out his final message to him.

“You better watch your back on this guy,” he warned.“There's a chance he's gonna break it."

Tony learned to watch his back since Uncle Obie, they should know that about him.

“How's Rhodes?” Sam asked.

He sighed, glad that the man isn’t as aggressive as Clint. “We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So... Fingers cross.” He moved on to another subject, “What do you need? They feed you yet?”

Sam almost snorted a laugh, “You're the good cop now?”

_‘Why does all conversation have to be like this?’_ He asked his self, “I'm just a guy who needs to know where Steve went.”

“Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you would have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me.”

He’s just going to have to risk it, “Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'.” Sam looked at the camera, not so subtle.“We got about 30 seconds before they realized it's not their equipment.” Sam just stare at him, he needs to up his game. “Just look. Because that is the fellow who is supposed to interrogate Barnes.” Still nothing,“Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong.”

“That's a first.” It’s not the first time he had to admit he’s wrong. “Cap is definitely off the reservation and he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to-“

Sam cut him off, finally convinced. “Hey. It's alright.” He sighed, and looked at Tony directly in the eye.“Look, I will tell you. But you have to go alone and as a friend.”

“Easy,” he said casually.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy could only swallow hard when Fury told her what happened to Clint, Wanda and the rest of the group. She clenched her jaw and tried not to think much of it, with a folder on top of Fury’s desk and the lack of entourage in the room it’s clear that he’s going to tell her something important. He pushed the folder towards her, and with a simple hand gesture, he told her to open it. The first thing she saw was an image of James Barnes still wearing his military uniform, the second one is has him in some kind of capsule and frozen.

She read the file quietly, carefully –not skipping on any detail and maybe counting the periods and dots. When she’s done, she stare back at the director. “It’s written here that there’re trigger words,” he nod at her. “Where are they? The list of trigger words.”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” he said. Then, he pulled up a screen. “Stark sent this to us just a few minutes ago.”

She dived into the newly given file and it didn’t took her long before she pieced them all together. “The Zemo guy has it,” she concluded. “That explains what happened in Berlin.” She commit to memory what Zemo looks like, he caused too much trouble. Too much that she’s starting to think that it’s not just him on this. “Someone must have funded him in doing this,” she can see that Fury agrees with her. She snorted bitterly, “Used the Accords, too.”

“I already have Hill looking for possible acquaintance in his crime.”

“What do you need me to do?” She sat up straighter.

“Back up,” he said with his hands clasped on top of his desk. “And get the lists of words, too.”

“Why not Vision, or Natasha for the back up?”

“Stark’s already on his way to where Rogers is without Ross knowing,” he explained. “If he called another Avenger, Ross will be sniffing his way to them and will get all of them locked up.”

She was speechless for a moment, not sure if she should ask the question in her mind.

“He lead the research in duplicating the super soldier serum that Banner worked in,” he freely gave her the information. “He wants Banner back or the missing body from the incident from Harlem. It’s personal for him.”

She nodded at him, “I’ll be ready in five.”

“You better hurry up,” he said as she got up from her chair. “They trashed a whole airport within minutes.”

 

She saw a jet flying away from the location Fury sent her to, it didn’t look like the Quinjet. And she thought that the next person who would be trying to locate Barnes would be T’Challa, she turned to Hill who’s the pilot of the jet she’s on. “I’ll check for heat signatures,” the older woman just nod her affirmation to her as she seat next to her.They gave each other confused glance when they saw that there’s only two people in the whole place and that they’re apart from each other. “Take your pick,” she told Hill.

“You have your thrusters,” she said. “You could easily get to the other side. I’ll take the one lounging in the south.”

Darcy could only roll her eyes at that.

The jet landed and they equipped their selves, getting ready for whatever may cross their way. Hill was wearing her usual jumpsuit, and she was wearing her usual mission clothes. They open the door, she shivered at the cold. She wasn’t really sure if Hill is cold, her facial expression didn’t change. With a nod they parted ways.

She was glad that she’s full on gear, she didn’t expect the debris on her path. When she got in further, she could only whistle at the sight that is in front of her. There’s no doubt that a fight broke out, and she could tell that they got there late. She walked around the place, finding out that the threat’s already dead and it seemed that the other Winter Soldiers died in their sleep. _‘But if they died in their sleep…’_ Her thought was cut off when she heard a little static coming from her right side. She scanned the area using her device and found something that piqued her interest. After getting the metal and concrete out of her way, she found a TV playing a certain video. She had to squint her eyes to see what it was playing. “Holy shit,” she muttered to herself.

She pulled out another device from her bracelet, she tried to scan if the heat signature she found moments ago is just near her. A curse roll out of her tongue when she saw that she would have a hard time getting to where –whoever was left behind. She has a feeling who it is, but she’s hoping that the good captain and Barnes didn’t went two vs one on Stark.

She got to where the heat signature is, she sighed. Stark was sitting on the floor with his head down, didn’t look up until he heard her land with a thud. They stare at each other for a moment before she opened her mouth. “Welcome to the club,” she said with a humorless smirk.

“What club?” He asked, reaching out a hand for her to help him up.

“The Winter Soldier Killed My Parents Club,” she saw emotions swim behind his eyes and he did his best to hide it. “You got to work on forgiving the dude, though.”

He gave away a bitter laugh.

“He’s been brainwashed for the last seventy years,” she informed him. His stance went rigid, he’s searching her face, trying to see if she’s lying. She sighed, “I’m not supposed to tell.” She reached for a Nano-tech from her pocket and she let it walk into Tony’s suit.

“Hey-“

“Relax,” she told him. “It’s just giving you a file.”

He stopped and stare at her, “I thought you’re not supposed to tell.”

“I’ve been where you are,” she hold up a tool in front of him. He nodded at her, she started taking his suit off piece by piece. “It’s not a good place to be in. I don’t want you to be in that place.”

He didn’t said anything after that.

They met up with Hill after she got him out of his suit, both of them were carrying the parts of it. She saw Tony’s jaw tighten when he saw the man Hill was with, she was surprised by his control. The man taunt him throughout the ride, and from that she learned that getting him to fight Rogers and Barnes was his play.

They dropped off Zemo first, with a nod to Everett Ross and Sharon, the former SHIELD agent already knows they took something, but she kept her mouth shut. The less she knows the better anyway. Hill made sure that Zemo was taken in and brought to his cell immediately before they go back to New York. Tony was given medical care, though he sassed at most people. His way of hiding what he truly feels.

Darcy’s debrief with Fury was short since there wasn’t any action that took place when they went to fetch Tony and Zemo. She was told that she needed to be transferred to their NY headquarters, the one eyed man didn’t elaborate on that any further, but she’s sure she’ll find out soon enough. That night, she went back to the compound.

Her place felt empty, and the evidence that Clint used to stay in her place made her chest tighten. With a sigh, she placed all of his things in a box, she’s not sure if she would be bringing it with her tomorrow or if she should leave it. She held one of his shirts and the irrational thoughts and feelings that she’s been holding at bay burst.

She misses him, she worries for him and Wanda. She wants to blame Steve and Barnes, but they are also victims. Zemo made a fool of them all. She folded his shirt and placed it inside her bag, they need to find out who he is working for or working with. She closed the box and out it inside the closet, she zipped her bag and placed it just by the foot of her bed. Her mind is already racing, thinking about how she could find out who’s behind all of it. She slump on her bed, she knows it’s going to be a long night for her and sleep won’t be coming for her. Her phone rang, she took it by the bedside drawer. Her brows creased when she saw that the number wasn’t registered –still, she answered it. Before she could even open her mouth, the person on the other line spoke first.

“We need to get them out of that raff.”

“If we’re going to do that, we’re going to need help.” She told Natasha, “Someone with muscle and someone who knows the place.”

“I’ll steal the blueprint from Stark-“

“That’s not the way to go, Natasha.”

“Do you really think you can trust him?”

“He would want to tick off Ross for not listening to him,” she explained. “When he learned that Rogers was right, he tried to reason with Ross but the man wouldn’t listen. So, he went to where Rogers and Barnes was to help them with the other Winter Soldiers, but that wasn’t really what Zemo wants.”

“What does he want?”

“He wanted to tear the Avengers apart,” she paused. “He wanted Rogers and Tony to go toe to toe, he wanted some of the Avengers out of the picture-“

“What?” She asked almost not believing it, “Why?”

“We haven’t found out why yet, but we’re sure that this Zemo guy isn’t alone in this one.” Her brows creased as something went through her mind, she’s not going to discuss it with Natasha over phone. She’s not going to discuss it with anyone until she’s sure, so she’ll keep it to herself for now. She stick to the subject they’re in now. “We need Tony in this one,” she said with finality in her voice. “Helping to break them out would be his peace offering.”

“What makes you so sure he’ll help us?”

“He knows a secret that changed his mind about Barnes,” she said. She wasn’t sure if Natasha knows about the brainwashing, but she was once a KGB member –so, maybe. “I’ll talk to Tony.”

“I’ll talk to Steve,” she said. “Keep in touch.”

When their call ended, she dialed for Fury. He answered it immediately, “Hello.”

“Ross, the secretary one -not Everett."She said. “I have a feeling that Ross could be the guy Zemo has been working with.”

“What makes you say that?”

She sighed, “Just check it.” She said, “I’ve read reports about some dubious use of military forces that was headed by Ross and it has links with what happened in Harlem. The last report I read has something about inappropriate use of military equipment. Remember the helicopter that was used by my attempted kidnappers? It was military issued.”

“I don’t know where you’re leading with this, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Oh, by the way, we’re going to attempt a prison break.” She said casually, “Can you give me a week?”

“I didn’t heard the first part you said,” Fury deadpanned. “You are currently down with some sort of illness and won’t be back for a week.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony had quit drinking a long time ago, he really did. Nearly dying had some effect on his life choices, had him treasuring things he didn’t treasure before. But reading Barnes’ files had him reaching for one of his finest scotch, because –damn, is Hydra fucked up or what? Now, he’s nursing a hang-over and his AI, FRIDAY, isn’t help with all her sassy nagging. “You’ve already cancelled on this meeting last time,” she said. “Cancelling again won’t be good for the company.”

“Why did I cancel the last time?” He asked, because really he can’t remember why he cancelled.

“You were trying to apprehend Rogers.”

The AI might not have a face –yet, but he can tell she’s rolling her eyes at him. Oh, God, he misses JARVIS. “Tell them to chalk it up with Pepper, I’m still recovering-“

“But Ms. Potts has her own meeting to attend to-“

“FRIDAY,” he said in a dangerously low voice. “I don’t give a fuck right now,” he down the pills with water. Their break had become a permanent one, she said she can’t take his regular saving the world, putting his life in the line and the Extremis –He could only sigh, “Skype conference.” He told his AI, “Tell them that.”

“Sure thing, boss.” She sounded pleased with his decision.

The private elevator of his penthouse opened, that got him turning. Since Pepper left and the Avengers moved to the compound, no one has set foot on his floor except for him. He gave away a wistful sound when he saw Darcy walk towards him, “Just like Phil.” He commented, “Please don’t tell me there’s another alien invasion.”

“There isn’t,” she said. “Just Avengers to break out of prison.”

He tilted his head to the side, processing what she said. “I get that your boyfriend is in there, but I don’t think breaking them out is the solution.”

“Do you really think Ross would give us any other option?”

He didn’t answer her question, “You think he’s up to something.” She didn’t have to answer him, her eyes tells him that something is cooking.

“Ross isn’t the only thing I’m worried about,” she said. “What if Thor comes back with the news that someone is going to attack our planet? Whatever other people think or say, the world needs the Avengers and they wouldn’t be able to help if they’re locked up. You won’t be a team if you guys are divided –literally and metaphorically.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “So this has nothing to do with your boyfriend.” She has a point, but it can’t just be about the safety of planet Earth. There has to be another reason for her to risk so much.

“I’m a bit pissed off at him,” she said with honesty. “It’s like Rogers said jump and he asked how fucking high, and Wanda got involved –she shouldn’t be in prison…God what would Pietro say?”

“I’m sorry,” they stare at each other. She didn’t looked like she believes him, “I’m sorry about Wanda. Rogers told me about what you did and do for the twins,” he paused. “I did some wrong things-“

“You could have reasoned with Wanda,” she cut him off. “She may be young, but she’s fucking smart. She can see reason, she’s very understanding for her age.” She sounded like she hates everything that’s happening right now, and it seems like she hates that they don’t talk openly with each other the most.

“You talk like you’re so god damn old,” he commented. He tried his best to be open, he admits that he’s wrong with the way he treated Wanda. He thought that she would be too young to understand his reason. Turns out, it would be Steve who would be difficult to talk to. Good ol’ Captain America has been keeping secrets, too. He wonders if Barnes was worth the safety of the world and the freedom of his team mates –but he can do something about it. Ross would be suspicious of him, he’s sure that the man would give him hell but Scott has a daughter, Wanda has a brother, and Clint has a girl waiting for him.

She gave away a pained groaned, “Must be Phil and Fury doings.”

“Sometimes the right thing to do isn’t the right thing to do,” he said. “And sometimes, the wrong thing to do is the right one.”

Darcy smiled at him, “I’ll tell Natasha you’re in.”

“What?” He exclaimed, “How can you be sure she won’t double cross you? She’s like the most double spy there is, she’s like double spy raise to two!”

She roll her eyes at him, “I will let that math reference slide. God, that’s just –the worst.”

“Hey!” He gave her a hurt expression.

“We need you as a team,” she said seriously. “A team. Like you, right now I’m not the biggest fan of Captain America –never was to be honest, but he’s part of the team. You two need to kiss and make up so the Avengers would be a team again. You’re like the mom and dad of whole the Avengers house hold-“

“I resent that-“

“And some kids are team dad and the others are team mom-“

“I’m team dad!”

She let out a frustrated groan, “I know you get what I’m saying, Tony. You’re a genius, you work the press since you were a teen, you may have the worse people skill I have ever seen, but you know how to make sacrifices to at least have relative peace.”

“What can I say, I’m a team player.” He says dryly and she gave him a look that he hasn’t seen before. “You are not using doe eyes one me,” he paused. “I already said yes into breaking them out, why must I be the first one to reach out?”

“Because you’re the better man,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Damn, you know how to rub my ego.” He sighed, “Fine, you can tell Rogers I’ll help but I won’t talk to him. You and Natasha would be our way of communicating-“

“We’re not owls-“

“That way I’ll look like a saint, but a saint that has an asshole as a head.” He pat her on the head, “Fly now, Hedwig! Sent fort the good news!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha greeted Steve and his friend with an arch of an eyebrow, she’s seriously thinking about her life choices right now. Her friends –Clint and Steve, have questionable judgment when it comes to people they keep close to their hearts. Yes, the marksman has been –somewhat, success in steering Lewis into the right direction –still, she can only be sure that Clint is successful once Lewis face Barnes and not kill him. And Steve –she sighed, it’s not Barnes’ fault –it’s really not. It’s a bit unfair for him, he didn’t choose all those –damn, there’s not really a right word for being brainwashed and forced to kill people.

She slid to the right corner of the black leather chair, they’re at Wakanda though she never thought that T’Challa has that big of a heart. Lending a hand to the man who has been framed for the death of his father. But the new king seems wiser than most of her team mates combined, not counting Vision. She thought that she would have trouble in finding Steve, but the king sent a message to her, telling her that she should come to his country to see her friend. She has a feeling that Steve’s planning to break in the raft, too. “It’s very kind of you to invite me,” she said to the king. Starting the conversation so she can set the pace, not that she needs to its just hard to shake off some old habits.

“You are most welcome, Agent Romanoff.” He answered in a well-mannered voice, he was eyeing her with amusement –like what she did in the airport is now forgotten. “My country is open to the Avengers,” he said.

“Even Tony?” She asked, she can saw Steve and Barnes tensed up and she only mentioned the man’s name.

“As long as your friends still deems him as an ally.” The king said, what a diplomat.

Before Steve and Barnes could open their mouths she told them about the news Darcy told her. “Tony and Darcy are already working up on how to infiltrate the raft,” Barnes narrowed his eyes on her. “I’ve talked to Darcy about breaking the kids out, she’s in but she told me that the two of us couldn’t do it alone.”

“You could have come to us,” Steve said immediately. His pride is not hurt, he’s just that stubborn.

“We had a feeling you would feel that way,” she stare straight to his eyes. “Tony’s a tech genius, we need someone to infiltrate the system of the raft,” he’s still staring at her disapprovingly. She sighed, “We’re still a team. Zemo might have played mind games with us, but we’re still a team.”

“Bucky’s family-“

“And the rest on the raft is what?” She knew that was low blow, but she has enough of Steve’s shoulda-coulda-wouldas. “I’m not asking you to choose. Have you forgotten that those in the raft have families, too, if you didn’t noticed one of them is just a kid.”

“Well, Tony should have thought about-“

“You should have, too.” She got up to her feet, “I accepted the invitation for two reasons; to ask for help in breaking them out and to see if you’re okay. I can see you’re doing well, I can also see that Tony’s a better man than you are.” She knows what to say to people, to tear them down or to hold them out. And she can tell that Steve needs some beating, too many people looking up at him and thinking he could never do wrong finally got to his head.

“Did Stark agreed?” Barnes asked.

She was a bit surprised that he was the one to ask her that, but she didn’t let it show. She turned to him, his metal arm gone but somehow he still seems like a threat. “Yes with the request that he won’t talk to Steve because he wants to remain to look like an ass.” He looked at her, perplexed. She gave him a small shrug, “Contrary to popular belief he has a heart, he’s just a human, he accepts his mistakes and tries –constantly tries to learn from them but he holds the image of being an asshole close to his heart.”

“That wasn’t your first assessment on him,” Steve piped up.

“People change,” she answered simply.

“Wait,” Barnes got both of their attention. “Didn’t he sign the accords? Helping in breaking the rest out could cause a major problem for him.”

“And still he’s willing to help,” she stare at Steve.

“How can you be sure it’s not a trap?”

“I can’t, but Tony hasn’t lied to us nor kept any secrets.”

“Can your blows get anymore lower?” Steve commented.

“As a matter of fact, it can.”

“I think you should help,” Barnes said to Steve. “Romanoff is right, we got played but they’re still your team. And those in the raft don’t deserve to get locked up, they just thought they were fighting the good fight. If Stark is just like Howard that means helping is his way of saying _‘sorry’_.”

“Starks don’t say sorry,” Steve said.

“Exactly,” Natasha piped in. “They do ridiculous and extravagant things to make it up to people. Especially Tony, he’s allergic to feelings.” Her statement actually made the boys smile, she wanted to role her eyes at thee. They’re like chick flicks with dicks, seriously –more dramatic than girls on their periods.

Steve sighed, “You know I’ll help in breaking them out.” He stare at Natasha, “You didn’t have to kick me with your words.”

“Actually, I need to. You need to learn your lesson, being the leader of the team doesn’t mean you don’t make mistakes it means that you should be the one who reaches out to your team mates and fix shit.” She said without batting an eye, “As long as you and Tony aren’t on the same page, we aren’t a team and the world needs the Avengers.”

“Sounds to me Stevie needs to talk to his boyfriend,” Barnes teased.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony walked in two girls chatting in the kitchen of his penthouse, he tilted his head to the side. It’s strange seeing Natasha having a black hair, and wearing a very girl-y sun dress. He gave away a humming sound that made Darcy and Natasha turn their heads to him. “Ross has wanted posters of you all over,” he started making his way to them. “The King took back his allegations against you, but he’s determine to get you in the raft, too.” He pour himself a cup of coffee, “Who are you now?”

“Claire Francis,” she said after sipping on her own cup of coffee. She then glance at Darcy, “I hope you don’t mind. I blew up most of my covers years ago, Mrs. Francis is the only one left untouched.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Darcy said. “I can’t wait to get Mr. Francis out of the god damned raft.” She paused, “If you’re Claire, what’s Clint’s first name in that cover?”

“Nathaniel,” she answered.

“Clever,” Tony commented. He stare at Natasha, “You’re here which means that ol’ captain Rogers agreed in helping. What’s the game plan?”Darcy took out her phone, started typing on it and when she placed it on the kitchen counter a holographic image appeared. “Hey, copy-cat.” He told her and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I didn’t copy, this is my own tech.” She enlarged an image then started to explain, “I got the blueprint of the raft and I can say that it’s like Azkaban only without Dementors, plus its default mode is twelve feet below sea water. We need it above sea water to get inside, so we need someone to control their system-“

“I’m guessing that’s my cue,” Tony said.

“But once they noticed that they have no control over their system everyone would be on alert,” she glanced at Natasha. “We need to get in the moment it emerges from the water. It’s easier to take down the guards while they’re still not in their formation.”

“They have a formation?” Tony asked with his brows creased.

“They have protocols after protocols,” she commented and showed them another image. “This is where they have the team, it has the highest security of the place. Tony would be busy keeping the control of the raft so I can be the one to override the security system on this part of the raft.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Natasha said. “I’ll see if the King can give us a ride out of that place.”

Darcy nodded at her, “We need to sync our watches.”

“What would be our rendezvous point?”

“The raft would be our rendezvous point,” Darcy pointed out to Natasha. “We need to work out the details of the plan while you’re here. Once the king had provided us some assistance, send the details to me via code. Though my phone is pretty much secure, better be safe than sorry.”

Natasha nodded and Tony feels like if the two women set their minds to, they could take over the world on their own. “You two are scary,” he said then took a sip of his coffee. “How does Barton do it?”

“Oh, he’s scarier.” Natasha said and that got him looking at her with eyes wide. “You guys look at me and think I’m more of a bad ass than him, and I can say that I made that same mistake, too.”

“Wait,” Tony put his cup down. “You’re admitting that bird brain is more of a bad ass than you are? Don’t let him hear you say that, he’ll be smug for a year.”

 

 

Darcy woke up early that day, she has been to different missions but the prison break seems to be getting in her nerves. She recalled the breathing technique Phil once taught her, it’s to calm her down –it works for him but she never really found the need to use it until now. She mentally kicked herself, now is not the time to be getting anxious, too much is on the line. If they fail and got stopped inside the raft, Ross would have hold of Steve Rogers, too. And possibly the King of Wakanda. She pushed her bowl of cereal, “You can do this.” She said beneath her breath, she closed her eyes, trying to find peace in order to focus. Clint’s voice echoed in her mind, his laugh and his teasing words. When she opened her eyes, she’s ready.

Tony managed to surpass the level of her Nano-tech, she wouldn’t be surprised if he would be able to fit his entire suit in a wrist watch after a year. He upgraded most of her tech, making it lighter and smaller so she can carry more. He also gave her a breathing mask that doesn’t have any side effect, adjusted her thrusters so it would work perfectly underwater. The last thing he gave her and Natasha were comms that would work in long distances, he could get in touch with them, too using that. But he prefers to just have a private communication line with Darcy, he made it clear that he didn’t want to talk to Steve.

She got ready and wore her usual mission clothes, making sure she has all the gadgets and her gear wouldn’t malfunction while in combat. She went to see Tony in his lab to check on him, there was a timer in one of his screens and he’s already booting up his systems. He turned to him when she knocked on one of the glass doors. “You sure you could do it?” She teased, she has no doubt he could disarm the whole raft. Hell, he might be able to make it do the Macarena if he wanted to.

“Don’t doubt FRIDAY,” he said in an equally teasing voice.

“I’m not doubting FRIDAY, I’m doubting you.” She put on her gloves, putting her monocle in place. In five minutes, she would be flying in the air to get to her destination. Then, she would dive into the ocean and meet with Natasha in the waters near the raft.

“I made FRIDAY,” he pointed out. “Doubting me means doubting her,” his brows creased at his statement.

The AI piped up, “Even I sometimes doubt my boss.” She said sassily.

She could only chuckle, placing the half mask that covers the lower half of her face tightly. She wouldn’t be able to breathe if it falls, she needs to make sure it’s secure. Tony narrowed his eyes at her, eyeing her intensely. “Your tech is so retro,” he commented.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I like my mom’s style.” With that, she took off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_‘Tony’s right,’_ Clint thought to his self as he lie down on the hard mattress provided to them. _‘I should have thought about Darcy first, I should have thought about what would happen to Wanda.’_ He turned to his side as he sighed, _‘Just a few months with her… Best months of my entire existence…’_ He had lost track of time while they were in the raft, there wasn’t really any indicator of time in there. All they know is that people there work in shifts, in all their time in the raft they have only seen four faces. One ugly, coming in different times giving them meals. He has a feeling that those are drugged so they wouldn’t fight.The other one, ugly still, he acts as their ward. Pacing around the small holding cell with his baton, like he could do anything with that if they ever break out.The other two came in pair, asking them questions that none of them answered but he’s sure that they all think is suspicious. He knows it won’t be long before they drag them one by one in a small room and the partners would play good cop/bad cop to get them talking. If that happens, he would just laugh at their faces. What worries him though is Wanda, she was put in a different containment area and they have no idea what kind of place she’s in, or what kind of treatment she is getting. ‘You’re an idiot, Barton.’ He hissed at himself, “You should have thought of the kid.” He didn’t noticed that he said the last part aloud, and being under constant surveillance it would only be a matter of time before they use her against him.

The light flickered in his cell, making his brows furrow. _‘That never happened before,’_ he could only give away a wistful sound before getting up. He can hear soft pacing in the background but he’s not sure where. They took the hearing aide Darcy made for him and gave him something that constantly irritates his ears. Not only is the size wrong, but the sound isn’t clear at all. The lights flickered again, “Wilson.” He called out.

“Yeah?”

“Saw that?” He asked.

“Saw what?” Lang asked.

“The lights,” he explained. “They flickered.”

He heard someone snort but not sure who, God he hated this hearing aide.

“It never flickered before,” he said in support of his earlier statement.

“Maybe there’s a storm outside,” Lang said. “This place has thick walls –yeah, but that’s from the inside. What about the outside?”

“Could be,” Sam said. “You do realize that if the power was cut off we wouldn’t be able to breathe, right?” Clint reminded them.

“Oh, fuck…” Lang hissed. After a couple of seconds of silence, Scott spoke again. “You know what pisses me off the most?”

“What?” Clint asked.

“I’d miss my little girl’s birthday, again.”

“I don’t even know when my girl’s birthday is,” he said as he got back to laying down and Scott started drumming on his chair and singing a tune that he can’t hear properly because of his stupid aide.

Their ward made a motion, he pressed his index finger in his ear. It’s not a surprise that he has a communicator with him, but it’s the first time that he got contacted. Clint also noticed that he’s pacing and guarding was shorter than the last time. He can tell that something is up, he can sense it with his guts.

A few minutes after the ward left them, he noticed that the lights beside the metal door went off. His trained eyes strained to see what was beyond the darkness, he saw the door open up. A man’s figure came out of it, he could only smile smugly as he noticed how familiar the build and the movement is. “Look ahead you, Sam.” He saw the man’s lips quirk up in a smirk. Steve Rogers stood in front of Sam’s cell.

“About damn time,” Wilson said to him.

Steve reached out for his right ear, “Lewis.” He paused and Clint immediately got up from his bed. “Cells 1015, 1014, and 1013.” They all heard whooshing sounds, the bar of their cells started moving upwards and the glass downwards. Steve faced the three of them, “We better hurry up before they initiate their lock down protocol.”

“They’re gonna lock their employees, too?” Lang asked disbelievingly, “What kind of man runs this place?”

They all started running. “A man with a personal agenda,” Steve said.

“He means to say a politician,” Sam piped in.

They took a left and five men were running towards them, holding up a baton as they attack. The men didn’t last a minute against them, and they were soon back to running to where Steve would lead them to. “Widow,” he called out to his comms. “You got Wanda?” He paused, “Roger that… We’ll rendezvous to the control room where Lewis is.” He said to them.

Clint feels horrified and excited to see Darcy again, he can feel bile rising up from his stomach. Yeah, he’s more horrified than excited –but, excited still. He told her he would be back after a week, even told her to wait. Now she’s helping them get out of the raft, he won’t win any boyfriend of the year award. But he’s going to do better next year.

They took a left and saw her fighting with three guys all of the same time, she hit one by the throat making the man step back. She kick one in the jaw, the man automatically fell to the ground. She stab the last one with knife by the shoulder blade, and snapped the man’s neck. The first one recovered from her blow on his throat and started making his way to her but Clint quickly grabbed the man by the neck. He used his arm to cut off his breathing till he fall asleep in his arm. He met Darcy’s gaze, she was wearing a monocle and a mask that covers the lower half of her face, her hair in complete disarray and wet.

When he let the man go, falling to the ground with a hard thud, Darcy took off her mask. “I am so pissed off at you right now.”She tossed Sam a big black bag.

Clint winced, “I’m sorry.”

“You,” she pointed at him. “You are a grown up! You’re responsible for the shit that you do, but don’t you ever –and I mean ever, drag Wanda into those shit unless she wants to. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He almost made a salute, he’d never seen her this angry before.

She let out a breathe that made him ease up, “I get it.” She said softly this time, “I know you’ll have to do what you have to do. And I would support you as much as I can, but Wanda… She’s still a kid.”

“Maybe couples therapy should be for later,” Sam piped up but Darcy gave her a hard look. “I’m going to shut up now.”

They heard footsteps fast approaching them from the door, everyone tense up and ready to fight.

“Stand down,” they all heard Natasha’s soft voice.

Once Darcy caught sight of Wanda she was immediately beside the girl, “Are you alright?”

Wanda held the device wrapped around her neck, “It’s stopping me from using my power.” Her cheeks has tear stains, eyes bigger than usual and puffy.

Darcy was checking the device when Steve spoke up, “We can fix that once we’re out of here.”

She moved her head from side to side, “No… this could have a tracker or worse explosive.” She took small metal balls from her jacket, it’s smaller than he had seen before. She inserted it in what looked like a keyhole of the device. “Donna,” she called out to her system. “Can you disarm this?” She paused for a moment then hissed a curse.

“What’s the matter?” Clint asked.

“Insufficient data,” she simply answered. Panic was evident in Wanda’s face, “Don’t worry.” She pressed a finger in her right ear, “Tony…”

“Why are you calling him?!” Sam exclaimed.

“He’s the reason why we were put here in the first place,” Lang supported Sam in his outrage.

“Five minutes,” Natasha said to Darcy. “We need to start moving,” she then turned to the others. “Tony’s the reason we got inside this raft, he’s helping.”

“Why would he do that?” Clint was the one to ask, he and Tony had a verbal sparring the last time the billionaire was in the raft.

“We fought for what we believe is right,” Steve said. “He did the same, it’s no one’s fault that we all didn’t agree on the same thing but we’re still a team.” He turned to Darcy, “Can he disarm it while we make a run to the jet?”

“He’s working on it already,” she wrapped a hand around Wanda. “Can you run?” The younger woman only nod. “Let’s go, the King might be getting impatient.”

“Holy…” Sam jump over fallen bodies. “We have the King of Wakanda on our side?”

“Regret the things you said to him when we were still in the car?” Steve asked. They spotted a number of men, the boys didn’t hesitated in fighting them till no one was left standing.

“Shit,” Sam hissed. “I told him that he wears a cat suit.”

They all run up the stairs, on the helipad they saw a black sleek jet.They were making their way to the jet when they felt a surge of energy coming from behind them. Scarlet light enveloped them and the smell of cinnamon. Clint turn around and saw Wanda unconscious on Darcy’s arms. The device around her neck has been disarmed, he run up to them and carried Wanda.

“Everyone to the jet now!” Natasha yelled at them, the urgency in her tone means that someone’s after them already. Everyone started running like crazy to the jet.

 

 

“Thank God you didn’t forgot about my suit,” Scott said to Darcy with a wide smile. “Hank would totally kill me if I left this there.”

She could only give him a weak smile, “No problem.” She sits beside the make shift bed they made for Wanda. The girl is still asleep, and once in a while they could all feel a shift in the air and smell cinnamon. She wanted to say good-bye to her before she fly back to New York, but it seems that that’s not on the table for her. With a heavy heart, she got up. Her movement was noticed by Clint and their eyes meet. She walked up to him, the vulnerability in his eyes got her kicking herself mentally.

He got up from his seat and hugged her, “I’m sorry.” His apology is softer this time and she knows it’s directed to what happened to Wanda.

She reciprocated his embrace, “You have to take care of Wanda better this time.” She broke the hug to face him, “I’m gonna have to go back to New York. I’m still a part of SHIELD and someone has to be there for Pietro.”

“Since when did the two of you became parents?” Natasha asked as she sit on the chair Clint was occupying moments ago.

Clint choose to ignore her teasing, “I swear I won’t get her in trouble anymore.”

“You better not,” she sighed. “I’m still thinking about how I would explain this to Pietro.” She rested her forehead on his chest.

“If he hates me, I deserve it.” He placed a kiss on her forehead.

They broke apart, she took her mask from her pocket. “I’m gonna have to go,” she didn’t want to. “I’ll miss you,” she cupped his face gently. “Tell Wanda I’ll make sure Pietro gets to see her once he’s been cleared by Fury.”

He kissed her hand, he hesitated for a moment but then made up his mind and swoop down to kiss her on her lips. Filled with longing and regret, but still hopeful. “I miss you already,” he told her.

She turned back to T’Challa who was piloting the jet, “I believe this is my stop, your highness.”

“You are always welcome to my country, Agent Lewis.” He said before opening the door of the jet.

She put the mask in place, took one last look at Clint then dived in the air and fly away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Darcy knew that Fury would only give her a day to rest before calling her, there’s a lot to do and there’s really not much people that he trusts whole heartedly. He has Hill doing high level missions left and right, and he has Phil’s team flying to different countries almost every other day. She knows that he would give her a mission that would be filled with red tapes and every detail would be blacken out. Perhaps give her a mission that will never be documented at all, with the way the government is acting she’s sure that the possibility is very high.

She got in the elevator and was a bit surprised when she saw Fitz and Simmons got on to, Simmons greeted her with an enthusiastic wave of hand and Fitz gave her a bright smile. She smiled back at them, “Where you headed?” She pushed the button for Fury’s office.

Fitz turned to her, “Apparently, to where you are headed, too.”

“It could mean that we might be given the same mission,” Simmons said. “Or,” she turned to Fitz, “We would have to wait outside the office.”

The elevator door opened, she wasn’t surprised to see Phil waiting for them but she is surprised to see Pietro talking to her Uncle. The Maximoff boy smiled at her, “Darcy.” He greeted her, then his eyes shifted to the people she’s with. She saw him eye Fitz, she cocked an eyebrow at him. “Who are your friends?” He asked and she could roll her eyes at him, he’s a huge flirt –of course he is!

“Remember the team that I told you,” Phil was the one to answer. “They’re part of my team,” he gestured to Simmons. “That’s Dr. Jemma Simmons,” then to Fitz, “And that’s our engineer, Leopold Fitz.”

“Leo,” Fitz piped up with his cheeks turning red. “Just call me Leo, or Fitz… Everyone calls me Fitz.”

“I’ll call you Leo then,” Pietro said with a dashing smile.

Darcy ignored his flirting and walked up to Phil for a hug, “It’s been a while.” She said to him as he returned her hug.

“Been busy,” he answered casually. “Got any idea why Fury called us all in?” He asked her.

“You don’t know?” She asked in disbelief, “That’s new.”

The door to Fury’s office opened and Hill faced them with her usual expressionless façade. “The director would see you now.” They got in and saw Fury sitting on his swivel chair, casually leaning back. He handed Hill five folders which she handed to them, the file inside it made Darcy’s hand tremble. She looked up at Fury and he spoke, “I’m going to cut the chase.” He paused, “You’re mission is to eliminate the Winter Soldier.”


	11. Chapter 10

Pietro’s eyes move around Fury’s office, he had met the man with one eye once –offered him a job in SHIELD. He can’t say that he wants to be like the man, he’s too sly for his taste but he does see something different in him today. He still talked confidently, still there is authority in his voice yet he sounds so tentative, like he is carefully selecting the words he would use for the meeting. _‘Eliminate the Winter Soldier, why did he use that phrase?’_ He asked his self. He saw Fury move his head slightly to the side, gesturing to something inconspicuously. They caught each other’s eye, the older man move his head more surely to the side. His brows furrowed, it became clear to him that someone was listening in. Listening but not watching, the director’s small movement is the proof to that. He’s not the kind of man who would take an unnecessary risk.

Pietro moved and as always he moved fast. He took the red journal that was placed on top of the director’s desk, it has a star on it. He was back to where he was standing after a second or two, the journal was hidden under his hoodie. There was no silver streak in the air, he had learned to move fast enough to not leave a trail. But in exchange, his eyes would sometimes glow silver and his entire hair is now ash blond. He had also learned to isolate a part of his body and make it vibrate, that discovery was meant to be for pure fun but he found other uses to it.

The meeting ended, they board a jet in silence. From the way Darcy was looking miles and miles away, he can tell that she has not yet come up with an idea. Leo and Simmons were talking in hush tones, clearly worried. They’re scientists, maybe they past training but that doesn’t mean they are equip to fight. Phil was the one flying the jet, he wore his usual expressionless façade but under his blue eyes worry is evident.

He wanted to speak up already, want to ease their burden but his not sure what’s inside the journal and if the jet has a bug. He whipped out his phone, Phil gave it to him as a get well gift. He type, ‘I have something.’ Then showed it to Darcy, the older woman’s brows burrowed but she didn’t speak. He lift up the hem of his hoodie to show her the red journal. Her eyes went wide as she took it from him. She open it hurriedly, a piece of paper fell to the ground.

**_‘Fake mission, death, identity.’_ **

Darcy grabbed her bag and pulled out a device he was unfamiliar with, she twist the top cap and a red light shone. She turned to him, “How did you get this?”

“In the office, Fury was gesturing to it.” He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Gesturing?” She questioned.

“Yes, moving his head to the side, tilting like his neck is strained.” He read what was in the paper, “What does that mean?”

“He brief us on a fake mission,” she started to explain. “Every record in SHIELD about this mission would come up as an assassination of the Winter Soldier.” She held up the paper, “This is the real mission, it means we are to fake Barnes’ death and give him a fake identity.”

“How are we going to do that?” Simmons asked.

“The journal, it holds information about the procedure Barnes went through when he was still under control.” She explained as she started flipping through the pages of the journal.

“But why was the director not up front about it?” Leo asked, he turned to Pietro and blush that made the speedster smirk.

“Fury may be the director of SHIELD but he still has bosses,” Darcy explained to them. “After the information leak years ago, they are being careful on who would be given the information and where would it be stored. Barnes was under controlled for seventy plus years, I won’t be surprised if he knows more secrets than me.” She paused, “There’s a way to break his programming. Fury can’t tell the WSC about it because of ethical issues it possess.”

“And killing isn’t unethical?” Simmons eyes were wide in disbelief, “That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not to them,” Pietro spoke up. “In their eyes the man is a criminal. They also fear him, the possible information he has that can be used against them.”

“Ethical or not, that’s not the only problem. The procedure that we can use is a well-guarded secret and would lead to other secrets.” Darcy once again have their attention, “Fury gave me –us, this mission for one reason.” They waited, “We all know about project TAHITI.”

“I don’t think that the Captain would be too keen on the idea of having his best friend’s skull opened up.” Leo told them.

“But we already have two people on our side who survived the procedure,” Phil piped up from the cockpit.

Simmons has a puzzled expression on her face. “What’s in it for the director?”

“More people to fight for the planet,” Phil answered simply.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha has been in and out of Wakanda, gathering information that might be of use to them and listening to news that are about them. They’re criminals now, they have bounty on their heads and even just sighting them can bring an ordinary civilian money worth a few months’ rent. She once crossed paths with a small group of bounty hunters. After kicking their asses, she learned that not every bounty hunters were out to get them –just the stupid ones. She used her old informants, those who owe her when she went rogue.

She now finds herself in one of the coffee shops in DC, she’s wearing a wig –long and dark. She’s meeting up with the only female member of the WSC, the woman thinks Natasha’s the reason why she’s alive. She doesn’t like that thought, but if she would get information from the woman –then sure, she saved the woman’s life.

She saw the councilwoman entered the coffee shop, Natasha stood up with a smile plastered on her face. The older woman smiled back at her and faked an excited expression upon seeing her. They have to keep appearance. She’s posing as the councilwoman’s daughter-in-law, she even have a passport to prove it. She kept her smile, they talk about the weather, they talk about the older woman’s son, and they talk about non-existing event and her non-existing job. The meeting was filled with pleasantries, fake smile and lies. Till the councilwoman suddenly remembered she has a gift for her daughter-in-law, she placed a pink box on their table.  God, Natasha hated pink. She faked a surprised expression, when she opened it she saw a diamond studded necklace. She thank the older woman profusely as she was assisted in wearing. At the end of their meeting they embraced each other once again.

“Be careful,” the councilwoman told her in a grave voice.

She simply gave the woman a nod.

When she arrived at the hotel she’s staying up, she went to her room and placed a do not disturb sign by her doorknob. She took off the necklace and picked the fake diamond out of place, there was a small memory card attached to it. She grabbed her laptop and plug it in, it contains a single mission file. She opened it and saw Coulson’s photo along with Darcy, Pietro and two more people she doesn’t really recognize. She browsed through it the information about them till her eyes landed on the part of the file that states the nature of their mission. The mission has been ongoing for a month already.

She cursed beneath her breathe, it’s time to go back to Wakanda.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s been a month since they got out of the raft, a month since he last spoke with Darcy, a month since he last kissed her and saw her. If it weren’t for Wanda, he might be tempting fate by trying to get in touch with her, maybe even fly over to where she is but he promised her that she would take care of the Maximoff girl. He’s glad that a week of imprisonment didn’t made her suffer any permanent damage.

The collar they gave Wanda made her unable to use her power, whoever made it didn’t know that it’s destructive for her not to release any of the energy she has in her body. For three days static was present near her, sometimes object float around her, and paper stick to her. Scott was the one who thought a solution, he thought that maybe she should use all her reserve energy instead of keeping it in. Wanda sent Steve flying across the backward forest of the King’s mansion.

In Wakanda, they are not criminals. The King made sure that his subjects understood that very well, but that didn’t really sit right with the rest of the world. Still, T’Challa stood by his decision and his country became their safe haven for the time being. They can roam around the palace –where the let them stay, and they can roam around the city. They may be welcome to the whole country but T’Challa wanted to ensure their safety so he asked them to limit their wandering in the nearest city where his most loyal people can assist them if the moment calls for it. Clint would sometimes wander in the city alone, wearing a cap over his head and trying to look inconspicuous. He once saw a jewelry store that had the most beautiful rings he had ever seen, his thought immediately wonder to Darcy and how much he misses her. He took in a deep breath and went inside the store, brought a simple yet captivating ring for Darcy. He knows it’s foolish, but he also knows that he would see her again and it’s time he get her a gift. Wanda saw it and expressed that for once he has finally came up with a great idea, Natasha saw it and from the way she lifted her eyebrow shows she thinks he’s being stupid, Scott teased him, Sam got a meaningful smile on his face and Steve gave him his ‘I approve of what you’re going to do’ look and a pat on the back. Clint quickly told them that it’s not an engagement ring, it’s just a simple gift for his Darcy. Something in exchange for the hearing aide, maybe if he said that loud enough he would believe himself, too.

Clint’s peeling an orange for Wanda, both of them in what looks like the common floor of the mansion. Wanda’s answering the tests Scott made for her, they took it upon their selves to continue her education. Steve took care of history, Sam took English, Scott pretty much have everything related to math and science while he made sure Wanda will learn different languages. He wanted to be the one in charge of her education, but he don’t know much himself. Well, except for the things he learned in SHIELD. He set the fruit in front of her, “Eat.” He ordered her, “You’ve been answering that thing for hours.”

She placed her pen down and set the papers aside, “I think Scott doesn’t understand the word ‘basic’.”

“Why would we waste time on the basic?” Scott said as he peek at them, “You seriously have the basic in the bag. It’s time for a challenge.”

“The reason why I have the basic in the bag is that Darcy actually explained it before putting a test in front of me.” She informed him.

“You needed the challenge,” Scott pointed at her.

“I need to learn,” she countered.

“You need to eat,” Clint piped up. Lately, Wanda is losing her appetite and he has an idea why. With Darcy, the younger woman didn’t feel alone. They understood each other in a way, they somewhat experienced the same thing and in some point in their lives they wanted the same thing. And also, Darcy gives her weekly updates on Pietro’s condition. They stare at each other for a moment, Wanda silently telling him that she misses them and him silently telling her that he feels the same way. Wanda picked up the peeled orange and started munching on it halfheartedly.

They were startled by an alarm blaring accompanied by a female voice speaking in Wakandian.

Steve entered the room running, “What’s that?”

They all look at Clint, he’s the only one who has been trying to learn the native language from all his wandering around the city. “Something about an intruder, people are being asked to be evacuated from the research facility, and telling those who aren’t there to hide in panic rooms or to stay in their rooms –I’m not sure if the word is panic room or room, it’s a bit confusing.”

They all turn to Steve, waiting for his order. “Suit up,” he told them and they started rushing off.

Clint didn’t bother with the suit, just grabbed his bow and quiver, Wanda only took her bulletproof coat that Darcy made, Sam reached for his wings, Steve didn’t bother with anything and they saw a limping Scott Lang in the hallway as he try to get his shoes on.

“Captain,” They all turned to and saw the King wearing his suit. “A jet has been spotted going to the research facility of the property, my men told me it carries the SHIELD logo.”

They all started running to the research facility with Bucky in mind.

“What’s SHIELD?” Scott asked them.

“A government organization,” Sam said in a simplified manner.

Scott groaned, “Why does the government always fuck us over?”

They saw the jet fly over them and heard a motorcycle approach them. Natasha was riding the motorcycle, she stopped for a moment. “Get on,” she told Steve. “They’re going to kill Bucky.”

Steve turned to Wanda, “Fly over to the place.” Then to Scott, “Turn small and ride with Sam.” Scott immediately turned small and Sam fly with him, Wanda turned to Clint with an apologetic smile before flying away, too.

“Oh, come on!” Clint exclaimed. “Really? Let the not super soldier, non-mutant with no physics defying suit to run? Not cool, guys!” He yelled at them as they all disappear from his sight.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took them three weeks and five days to prepare for the mission. They had to study Barnes’ files, along with Pietro’s and Phil’s, Simmons was the one to lead them on that subject. They can’t really borrow the machine used in the guest house so they had to make one from scratch. Fitz –or Leo as Pietro sweetly call him, had a blast and announced that it was quite a learning experience. Darcy made gadgets for them whenever she has a free time from helping Fitz and trying to understand what Simmons was saying. Pietro helped in making the machine, holding this and that in place. While Phil give them more insight about the Memory overwriting machine and TAHITI protocol.

Darcy thinks they wouldn’t have to fight, but Phil told her to be prepared anyways. They have no chance if they’re going to go against half off the Avengers even if they have Pietro on their side. She can trust Phil to be a match to Wilson, and she can handle her own in a fight but the science babies won’t even land a punch on one of them. She started working on a device that would mess with people’s equilibrium, it’s going to be blocked out easily by a specialized communication device.

She handed the comms to everyone, then turned to Pietro. They are five minutes away from Wakanda. “The moment we land, you go and plant the device around the area.” The Maximoff boy gave her a nod, “Make sure to wear the jacket I made you.”

Pietro rolled his eyes at her, “Yes, mother.”

She lightly smack the side of his head, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“They’re asking us to turn around,” Phil informed them. “If we don’t they said they’ll fire.”

Fitz give them a worried expression, and Simmons tried to put up a brave front.

“We all know there’s no turning around,” Darcy put on her fingerless gloves and eyeglasses. “Science babies, you stay put. Don’t even peek through the door,” the two nod. “Uncle, please tell me you’re wearing bulletproof vest.”

“I am,” despite their current situation she could still hear humor in voice. “It looks like they’ve alerted the king,” that got Darcy looking out. She saw armed men make their way to the same destination they are headed to. “This would give Pietro a shorter time frame.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the kid told them. “I’ll just be placing the device around the area anyway. Besides,” he smirked at them. “It’s not a big place.”

The jet started to descend.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wanda can feel something in the air, something familiar yet strange. The jet was in between them and the research facility of the king, she could only hope that everyone in the facility has already been evacuated. She doesn’t want a replay of what happened in Lagos. Sam landed beside her and Scott’s back to his normal side, Natasha and Steve got off of the motorcycle and it looks like Clint managed to hitch a ride from one of the king’s warrior.

“Is there anything we should know?” Steve asked Natasha, he wasn’t suspicious of her but the woman always has a way of knowing things before they even do.

“I met one of my informants two days ago, shared a SHIELD file to me. These people’s mission is to eliminate the Winter Soldier.” She told them then turned to Clint, “The team they sent is not like the strike team, though. They’re formed mostly by smart people along with Phil and Pietro.”

Upon hearing her brother’s name she started searching for his mind in the area. Each mind has a signature feel towards them, Pietro’s like the breeze –cool and refreshing but there was a tang of metal to it, almost cutting. She failed in sensing it, she had never failed sensing Pietro before and that could only mean that he’s no here. She turned to Natasha, “My brother’s not here.”

“How can you know?”

“I cannot feel his mind.”

“Aren’t you suppose to ask for permission first?” Scott asked, his voice sounded a bit scared –not of Wanda but of what she can do.

“He’s my brother,” she answered like it solves everything.

The door of the jet opened and they all tense up, the king gave direct orders of not firing for the time being. The jet revealed two people, Phil and Darcy.

 

Clint’s praying that all of these is just a bad dream, and that any moment from now he would wake up and still be at the compound with Darcy beside him. He would do their usual routine and have sex when the night comes. He blink once, he’s still in front of the research facility. He blink twice, it’s still Darcy and Phil in front of him. He blink trice, it’s all real. He turned to Natasha, “You didn’t told me she’s here.”

“I don’t know how I would break it to you,” she said in a quiet and honest voice.

“This still doesn’t prove that she’s out for revenge,” he told her sternly.

“Revenge?” Steve was the one to ask. Clint wanted to smack his self, him and his big mouth.

“Barnes killed Lewis’ parents,” Natasha was the one to answer.

“She and Tony should start a club,” Sam said sarcastically.

“We did,” Darcy got out of the jet with Phil. The door of the jet closed once again, “It’s called The Winter Soldier Killed My Parents Club or something along that line.”

“Is that what you’re here for?” Steve used his authoritative voice. “For revenge?”

“No, I’m here because it’s a SHIELD mission.”

Clint found it silly that her admission made him breathe easily, he has steer her in the right direction. She won’t spiral down to darkness.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you kill Bucky,” Steve said to them.

“We’re not here for Barnes,” Phil piped up. “We’re here for the Winter Soldier.”

“Is there a difference?” Scott stupidly asked.

“Yes, there is.” Darcy answered him, she held out a red journal. “In this journal lies the difference.”

“Are you here to give that to us and go on your merry way? Because it’s not what I read on your mission file.” Natasha stood ready for a fight.

“Do you really trust what’s written in the file?”

“No, but I don’t trust you either.”

Darcy frowned, “I thought we’re finally getting along.”

“I told Clint that I would kill you if you pose any problem,” Natasha said casually with a light shrug.

Darcy gave away a wistful sound then turned to Clint, “What was your response to that statement?”

“If she kills you, then she would kill me next.” He confessed. There is no way he would live a life without Darcy, she can go on missions or hide for years and years, as long as she’s alive he knows he can wait. But if she dies, waiting would do him nothing unless he makes a deal with the devil.

“Lucky for us,” Phil piped up. “No one’s going to dies, not even Barnes.”

“Can we cut all these drama and cryptic talking and get to that part where you would answer the question of why are you here?” Sam said impatiently.

“We know a way to reprogram Barnes mind,” Darcy explained. “I think it shouldn’t be discussed out in the open,” she turned to T’Challa. “I have set a few device around the area that could knock all of you down, but I didn’t really intend to use it. It was just in case no one listens to me. I would give you the switch once you and the Avengers hear me out.”

“How can I be sure this is not a trap?” The king asked.

“I’m pretty sure one of you can kill the four of us without even breaking a sweat, and the fifth member of the team wouldn’t want to hurt his sister’s friends.”

They all heard a squeal, their heads turned to where Wanda was supposed to be but she wasn’t where she stood just a few seconds ago. When they finally caught sight of her, she was beside Darcy and Pietro. Wanda’s wide eyed, in relief and happiness. She cupped her brothers smiling face, he feels different. Every inch of him is vibrating in a pulse unfamiliar to her, she knows it’s her brother in front of her but at the same time a stranger. “You changed,” she muttered.

He tipped his head to the side, “My body’s finally adjusting properly to all the experiments Hydra did to us. Funny how it took quite a while when I was supposed to be the epitome of speed.”

She doesn’t have a comeback to that, she took a leap and hugged Pietro and he did the same. She felt friction just beneath her finger tips, in her mind’s eye she saw a man with Pietro. She was assuming the man was her brother’s friend but the moment they kissed she found the nearest exit out of Pietro’s mind. “Ah!” She pushed him, “You have a boyfriend!” She was blushing, “Pietro! This is the reason why I don’t want you out of my sight. Did you even court him, dated him before you –before you-“

“Hey,” he said in defense. “I’m not the one who has a crush on a blender!”

Phil turned to them, “Blender?”

“Vision is not a blender!” Wanda yelled at her brother. “Who even told you that?”

“What? A scientific calculator?” Pietro gave her an eye roll and she smacked him on the side of his head. “I’m twelve minutes older than you!” He caressed the side of his head, feeling if there’s a lump forming because Wanda’s hit really hurt. “I saw it in your head, the same thing happened when you first entered my mind. Although, there wasn’t much memories before just the feel of you.”

“You never told me that,” she said in a low voice.

“I thought you knew,” he shrugged at her.

“I think we should take this discussion inside,” T’Challa said to them before turning to his warriors and telling them to move out.

Steve approached the king, “How can you be sure that this isn’t a trap?”

“She has a device that can knock everyone out and instead of using it right away, she told us about it and warned us.” He gave Steve a meaningful look, “If she’s as big of a trouble as Romanov deems her to be, we probably wouldn’t be on our feet right now.”

 

Darcy called out Fitz and Simmons, they were rolling out the equipment that was going to be used in the procedure. Phil stood next to her, giving her knowing stares. Stares that says; ‘Your relationship with Barton is unhealthy but you bring out the best in each other.’ Wherein the best in each of them is something murderous and suicidal. Clint would want to die if she dies, the man gave his permission to Natasha to kill him if that happens. She doesn’t know how deep their friendship goes, but she can tell its deep enough to help each other kill someone and/or themselves. That’s just wrong, he shouldn’t love her that much and she shouldn’t be relieved that he loves her that much.

She turned to her left and saw him staring at her, eyes sharp and piercing yet as if asking permission to approach her. The longing in his eyes made her nod and let him, he automatically jog to her and embraced her. And her arms, having a mind of their own embraced him back.

“I missed you,” he muttered to her. “The only thing that’s keeping me in this country is the promise that I would take care of Wanda.”

“It’s a good thing that I made you promise then,” she distanced herself to look at him face to face but they still have each other close. “You have a bounty on your head, so does the rest of the team.”

His eyes brows shoot up, “Who has the highest?”

She could only roll her eyes at him, “Steve Rogers and James Barnes of course.”

“Please tell me I’m at least at the top five,” he gave her a smirk. Only Clint would see the humor in this dark situation.

“You’re at number four,” they both made their way inside the research facility along with everyone else. Wanda and Pietro were helping Fitz and Simmons, Steve and Sam were just hovering behind them having a quiet conversation. Scott took off his mask as he walked beside Natasha and Phil, T’Challa was leading them to the lab.

“Who’s on the third spot?”

“Wanda.”

The nod he gave her means he understands why, the way he clenched his jaw means he doesn’t like it.

Inside the lab, she saw Barnes frozen inside a glass container. The anger she thought she would feel for the man who has killed her parents wasn’t there. All there was, was pity. She took in a deep breath and face her audience, “The procedure would be painful but we’re sure that it would work.”

“What makes you so sure?” Natasha asked, still the voice of doubt in the group.

“Because we have two people in this room who had went through it and survived,” she gestured at Pietro and Phil. “I can’t give you the nitty-gritty details of what happened to them, but I can tell you that they went through memory overwriting procedure.”

“Why did they have to?” Steve was the one to ask, not because he questions them but merely out of curiosity.

“Being brought back from the dead is a painful and traumatic experience,” Phil said. “So much so that without the memory overwriting machine the patient will go insane.”

“What memory did you place in Pietro’s mind?” Wanda held her brother’s hand as she spoke.

“A vacation in Tahiti,” Pietro answered lamely. “The good thing is, even if you remember you went through such procedure it wouldn’t undo it.”

“But how will this work for Bucky? We can’t just give him false memories for the past seventy plus years.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, of course not.” Darcy agree, “But we can take away his trigger words.” She placed the red journal down and flipped through it. “It says here, that the words were placed in his mind by inflicting him pain so they would be remembered. If we take away the pain, we take away the certain familiarity of the words.” Steve was starting to look hopeful, and she knows this is the time to give them the bad news. “But the procedure would also be painful.”

“How painful?” Scott asked.

“We’re going to open his head,” Simmons answered.

“And operate on him while he is awake,” Fitz added.

Shouts of concern and disagreement erupted in the room.

“Everyone shut up!” That was the first time they ever heard Natasha yell. She turned to Steve, “You know that this isn’t your decision to make.”

“But they’re going to open his brain-“

“And two people survive the operation,” She pointed out. “I don’t trust Lewis but I’m not blind to her good deeds.”

“I knew you were my favorite,” Darcy piped up.

“I’m still going to kill you if this is a trap of some kind,” Natasha said to her.

“Deal,” she smiled. “Let’s thaw the old man!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waking up felt strange, he groaned and wrapped the towel that was handed to him tighter. He huffed at the number of people in front of him, it’s like Stevie arrange a welcoming party for him. “No cakes?” He asked Steve and that earned him a smile, “Why’d you wake me up, punk?”

“Sleeping beauty is becoming grumpy,” Sam commented and Bucky gave him a middle finger salute.

On one side of the room he saw familiar faces, T’Challa, Sam, Steve, Scott, Natasha, Clint and Wanda. On the other, he only saw one. The woman was a brunette, long and curly. Her eyes were big and blue. Her lips, full –the kind that will show what she really feels. Like right now, she’s frowning with her lips even when her eye brows were not furrowed. Their eyes locked, she was getting teary eyed. In his mind, he saw an image of a little girl hiding in a closet. Then pain pulsed through his head, he gripped on his hair but not looking away from her. ‘I know her’, he said to his self. He shrugged off the towel and got to his feet, the girl grabbed Clint’s arm.

“Bucky,” Steve got hold of him. Knowing all too well who got his attention, “She found a way to take out the trigger words out of your mind. You have to decide if you want to undergo the procedure or not-”

“I’ll do it,” he’s still looking at her. He can tell that she’s afraid of him, but in the back of his mind he can tell that he has seen her before. He closed his eyes, he saw an image of a farm house. Then a man lying on the floor, a staircase, a woman closing a closet –no, not a closet. A vault. Red, there was red all over the floor coming from the woman’s head. He headed for the vault, forcing it open but to no avail. He heard someone in his ear speak, telling him to get the file. The file was more important, the kid doesn’t know anything. He has to get the file. He saw a chest by the foot of the bed, he tried shooting it to open but nothing happened. He ransacked the office, saw the file he needed and went out of the house. He walked pass a mail box, there was a name written on it. ‘Lewis,’ he opened his eyes once more. He pushed the memory away for the time being, he’s not sure what to do with what he remembered.

Bucky let himself slump on a chair, Steve handed him a towel and gave him a look that says he better wear it. He fought off an eye roll and just wrapped the towel around him, which was difficult because he only has one hand. “So,” he started. “When are you going to do the procedure on me?”

“As soon as you let us,” the kid Lewis told him.

“You have my permission.”

“Bucky,” Steve piped up. The ever worry wart, “I think you should hear how the procedure would be before agreeing so lightly.”

“Fine, Stevie.” He whined.

Lewis turned her head to the side, looking at a guy and a girl. With just her look as a command they automatically started moving. She turned back to him, “The guy’s Fitz, engineering genius and the girl’s Simmons, she’s into bio-chem.”

“Right,” Simmons clasp her hand together. A gesture that tells him that she’s nervous, but there’s also a light blush on her cheeks. “We are going to take the effects of the trigger words out by severing the pain receptors that was used to place the words. Once it’s destroyed, you would be able to hear the words without being controlled.”

He turned to Steve, “That sounds pretty simple. I don’t know why you’re so worried.”

“Well,” Fitz caught his attention. “We’re going to have to open your skull and operate on you while you’re awake.”

“And read the words to you to observe your brain activity in order to severe the ties of the words.” Simmons explained, she turned to Darcy as if asking for help or wondering if she’s saying the right things.

“You didn’t said anything about reading-“

“Yes,” Bucky cut off Steve. “I’d do anything to have full control of myself again.” They stare at each other for a moment, Steve’s searching his eyes if he really is sure about his decision. He gave the punk a look that says he’s sure and yes, he is crazy for wanting to undergo such procedure.

“That’s settled then,” T’Challa piped up. “I will have an operating room ready,” the king was holding Barnes’ chart. “The sooner Mr. Barnes is operated on, the sooner he would feel like himself again.”

“Fitz and Simmons,” Lewis called out to them. “You better go with the King and make sure that everything would be ready.” The two nodded at her and followed the King, she sighed. As T’Challa passed her, she handed him a small device. It seemed to be the trigger button of whatever she placed around the area. “Now that’s being handled, we can now proceed to the other part of the mission.”

“Which is?” Sam prompted with a lift of an eyebrow.

“Fake identity, yey!” Lewis faked excitement as she pull out a flash drive from her pocket and Phil handed them an envelope filled with documents. “Uncle has your documents and the flash drive contains your life story and a few pictures. Hey, I could even set up a Facebook account for you –everyone has one this days, also instagram!”

“Why are you not following SHIELD’s mission?” Natasha asked, cutting Lewis off. Bucky frowned a bit, he doesn’t really know the full story of it so he would have to sit back and listen.

“That maybe what the council wants but it’s not what Fury wants,” she tossed the red journal to Natasha. The red head opened it, picking up a small piece of paper that contains only four words.

The spy gave away a wistful sound, “You have to fake his death.” She looked up at Lewis, “You are going to need a body for that.”

“Yeah, it’s in the freezer in the jet.” Everyone eyed her questioningly, “The dude was picked up from the morgue. Don’t worry no one was claiming him.”

“And he just looks like Bucky?” Scott was scratching the side of his head.

“Well, yeah –no. Okay, kinda. He has the same hair color and eye color,” Lewis sighed. “Then, I kinda –just a little bit changed his facial structure, then cut off his other arm and placed a tech similar to what Barnes have.”

“Okay, that’s just disgusting.” Sam commented while Scott made a gagging sound.

“Hey, I’m doing what I can here.” She rolled her eyes at the two then stare at Barnes, “I just need a skin sample. I have recreated Dr. Cho’s cradle, I plan on making a layer of skin composed of your DNA on the corpse. So that if they decide to check if it’s really you –well, the dead dude would seem like you.”

“Wow,” was the only thing he could say. The plan was well thought out, “That’s a hell of a plan, doll.”

“That’s not the end of it,” the older guy Lewis called her uncle piped up. “We’re going to have to fake a fight with you.”

Steve frowned, “If you’re going to operate on him now he won’t have the strength to fight.”

“You don’t have to worry, Captain.” He gave them both a tight smile, “We have that covered.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wanda was leaning on a wall, waiting for his brother’s boyfriend to exit the operating room. She has her eyes narrowed down on him, she could enter his mind so easily and know how he really feels for his brother. But Pietro won’t be happy about that, so she thought that she may use what Natasha taught her, interrogation. Yes, she hasn’t perfected it –truth be told, she hasn’t experience it, but she has a few ideas. There was a breeze beside her, and the new sensation Pietro brought filled her senses. He was feeling nervous, he was tapping his foot and that made her turn back to him. _‘How did you two met each other?’_ She asked in Sokovian.

_‘In SHIELD HQ, we got assigned in the same mission.’_

_‘This mission?’_ He only nodded at her question. _‘How long have you been in this mission?’_

He hesitated, but decided that he would tell her. She can enter his mind, he can hide so little things to her. _‘A month.’_

_“Pietro!”_ She swatted him on his shoulder, _‘That’s not even long enough to know someone properly.’_

_‘It’s enough for us,’_ eyes a bit pleading at her sister. _‘He’s kind, has a good heart and smart and brave and-‘_

_‘I get it, I get it.’_ She stopped him from speaking then sighed. _‘I didn’t even know you like boys.’_

_‘I like boys and girls,’_ he corrected her. _‘And you like machines,’_ he teased.

_‘Vision understands what it’s like,’_ she told him.

They saw the two scientist exit the operating room, Fitz has a tablet in one hand while he was waving the other one at Simmons as he speaks. The woman was taking in all that he was saying, Wanda didn’t bother to try to recognize the words they were saying. She might have hang out in Darcy’s lab back then, but she doesn’t know enough to understand their science jargon.

“We have to get her here,” Fitz told her. “It may be a small adjustment but I don’t trust myself in doing it, not with a life at stake.” He stopped from walking and talking when he saw Wanda and Pietro by the hall.

_‘Don’t scare him, sister.’_ Pietro told her.

“Don’t talk in another language when other people can’t understand it,” Wanda raised her brows at her brother. “Clint said it’s rude,” she then turned her eyes to Fitz. He looked like a young sensible man, the kind who wouldn’t waste his time. She can sense that he used to be filled with youthful dream and has a hopeful outlook in life, then something changed it. He’s still quirky and every bit of a nerd that he was before but he has grown to be more. She draw her hand to him, “I am Wanda, Pietro’s twin.”

“Leo Fitz, m-most people c-call me Fitz.” He then turned to Simmons, “This is Jemma.”

They shook her hand and she smiled at them, “It’s nice to meet both of you.” She fixed her eyes on the man, “Especially you.”

He mouthed an ‘o’, then his eyes drifted to Pietro. “You told her.”

Jemma took that as her cue, “I’ll look for Darcy and tell her about the situation.” She took the tablet from Fitz hands, gave Wanda another smile before walking pass them.

“She’s my sister,” Pietro told him. “I don’t like hiding things from her. It would have been better if I actually told her instead of how she found out. Either way, she would know.”

“Oh, of course. She’s a telepath.”

Wanda took a step in front of him, raised a hand to show off a small ball of scarlet. “I can do a lot of things, think about it before you break my brother’s heart.”

Fitz’s Adam’s apple bobbed, he could only nod.

The ball of scarlet energy disappeared, she then turned to her brother. “If you start fooling around, it doesn’t matter how far or fast you run.” She turned on her heels, and walked away from them. She took a turn at the end of the hall, thinking about how she and Vision parted. She sighed, ‘At least one of us has the bagged the guy.’ The thought made her smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy and Phil should have been in the meeting with King T’Challa together, but her uncle gave her a look –a look that says; you better start spending time with your man and it should be longer than a walk in the hall. She finds it funny, a few years ago her uncle Phil would do everything in his power so she won’t end up with a fellow agent and now he’s as supportive as he can be when the moment calls for it. Well, Clint wasn’t an agent any longer when they got together –he’s a fighter still.

When people started clearing out the room, she decided to spend some time with him but Jemma fetched her and told her about the slight adjustment they had to do with the memory overwriting machine and how afraid Leo was in touching it. She sighed, she gets it. He doesn’t want anything to go wrong. Clint gave her an understanding nod, and she felt a bit guilty for putting her work above him. But it was important, whatever reason Fury has in his mind or behind his eye patch, she knows the mission is important.

The slight adjustment turned out to be a major one, when they adjusted one part it turned out that some parts had to be adjusted, too. They started asking each other why it ended that way, and none of them really had an idea but all of them were thankful that Fitz noticed it before Barnes was even on the operating table. They had to move the operation to next morning, Barnes didn’t look much worried.

Once they had mapped out the things they needed to adjust, it was already night time. She told the science babies to get some rest because they would be more of use in the operation tomorrow and she can handle the adjustments on her own. Jemma seemed nervous, she may not fall asleep at all. Darcy got started on the simple things, dropping her toolbox on the floor and squatting next to it as she pop out a part of the machine.

It took her quite some time before she finish the whole thing, she was aware that Wanda delivered a sandwich along with a smile and a hug. Wanda was the only one who went in the room and talked to her during the whole time. Darcy checked her watch, it’s an hour pass midnight. She sighed, she’s not even sure where she can sleep. Putting the thought aside for a moment, she started cleaning up her mess. It was half pass one when she finally got out of the operating room and was surprised to see Natasha casually leaning on the wall.

“Clint’s room is a floor above,” she said to her. “The last door on the right.”

“Oh,” she didn’t really know what to say to that then she remembered Phil and the science babies. “Where would be the rest of my team be sleeping?”

“Sam was thinking to put Jemma in Wanda’s room and put Fitz and Pietro in a spare room, but Phil said it won’t be a good idea.” They started making their way to the elevator. “So we put Pietro in Wanda’s room –much to his dismay, Fitz with Phil and Jemma with me. That leaves you with Clint,” she hit the button to the floor just above them.

“I don’t know who to feel sorry for, Fitz or Jemma.” She joked.

Natasha gave her a rue smile, “You’re starting to seem like you’re not trouble reincarnated.”

Darcy laughed, “Does that mean you’re not planning on killing me anytime soon?”

Natasha didn’t answer her question as they both step out of the elevator, but Darcy knows its a start of a friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

The hug wasn’t good enough for a month of waiting, Clint wanted her undivided attention on him but Darcy is here on a mission. He knows how dedicated she is when it comes to her work, and he knows that the root of her dedication has something to do with her parents. She respects them through her work, and he’s trying to be understanding of that. When Simmons told Darcy that they had to adjust a few things on the equipment they brought with them, he just gave her an understanding nod. He tried his best not to look like a kick puppy but Pietro had stated that he looked like a kicked puppy when they passed each other on the hallway. He just frowned at the Maximoff boy and headed for his room to set his bow and quiver down. He continued the rest of his day being quiet, dinner came he told Wanda to bring Darcy a sandwich and as the night took over the Wakandian sky he headed back to his room. Curling himself to a ball, resisting the urge to go marching down in the operating room and demanding Darcy to lay with him that night.

Eventually he fell asleep.

He was startled a bit when he woke up, he was sure that he fell asleep on his bed alone but the arm across his stomach says otherwise. Soft curves of muscles pressed on his side –it felt familiar. He opened his eyes a bit, there was enough light to distinguish who the person next to him is. He let himself take in a deep breath, letting himself enjoy the moment of simply being on one bed with Darcy –simply being near her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, he must have woken her up a bit because she voluntary scoot closer. “I worship you,” he whispered to her ear.

“I worship you, too.”

Clint and Natasha has a pack, that when they fall in love –if they fall in love, they would never tell that person that he or she loves that person. They have both been in a situation wherein they have to fake their feelings for someone whom they needed an information from, a situation wherein they had to tell that someone that they love them and that made them see how abused the word love is. So, they made a pack. They would use different words or show their affection in a different way.

Natasha chose the word ‘adore’, because adoration is a different kind of love –at least according to her. To her it is beyond love, because it shows more respect to the person who she has affection for and also to herself. She feels like the word ‘love’ turns people into slaves of their own emotion, not able to make proper decisions and becomes blinded. She can never be like that, she won’t allow herself to be a slave to her own emotion.

Clint chose the word ‘worship’, because for him the person he would feel affection for should feel worshipped and nothing less.

He woke up first, staring at Darcy as the sunlight touch her skin and make it glow. He decided that he would wake her up the same way he used to back then, with kisses and caress. He kissed her nape and the back of her ear while his right hand traveled on the side of her body. She pressed her back side to his front, hips moving in circles and encouraging him to continue. He did, he planted kisses on her shoulder, and hand cupping her breast as his thumb flick her nipple. She gave him a disapproving groan and he just chuckled, “Stop playing around, Clint.”

“I’m not,” he told her as she turned to face him. He gave her a smirk, “Good morning.”

“If you got me all hot and bothered to just wake me up, I’m gonna be so pissed at you.”

Her statement got him laughing, she rolled her eyes at him fondly. He held the hem of her shirt, “Let’s get serious then.” He pulled her shirt off, and for a minute just stare at her. She moved to take his shirt off and he let her, he likes the feel of her hand on his body, he likes her warmth. He started raining her with kisses, and was about to go down on her when she topped him. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

“You always go down one me,” that’s true he thought.

“Well, I like going down on you.”

“I want to be the one to do that to you today,” she lightly pushed him down on the bed.

He didn’t fought her off, but he doesn’t want her to do things she doesn’t want to. “Are you sure?”

“Very,” with her answer he felt his member twitched. He was already hard and she’s looking delectable with her hair half a mess, half naked and eyes showing him that she wants him as much as he wants her.

He helped her with taking his pants off, she first kissed him on his lips trailing down to her destination. He could only swallow hard the moment her breathe touch his over excited member. The first contact of her tongue and he knew that if he wanted this to last he is going to have to control his breathing. “Jesus Christ,” were the words that fell from his mouth when she started sucking on him. She chuckled and the vibration did wonders for him, making him half moan and half groan. He reached for her, holding her hair out of the way as he watch her. Their eyes met, and the way hers was half lidded told him that she likes what she’s doing. “Shit,” he muttered. He wants to be in her already, he’s known for his patience and right now it’s failing him.

He yanked on her arm, making her face him. He hurriedly captured her mouth with his, silencing whatever protest she was about to unleash on him. He lay her on the bed, with a pull on her pajama it was off. He lay next to her and made her face the side.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I want to be close to you,” he answered as he spoon her and along the way enter her body. He held on her tight as he slowly made love to her. Her soft moans filled the room as she started to answer his every thrust.

She distanced herself and pushed him away, he only wondered for a minute if he did anything wrong. She kissed him, as if telling him he hadn’t done anything wrong. When she positioned herself on top of him, it answered all his question. He placed his hands on her hips, but he let her set the pace. He watched her as she either go slow or go fast, he can tell she’s about to come by the way her insides clench around him. He started meeting her halfway, and that got her moaning louder than before. He didn’t want to close his eyes as she come undone, but his body wants to give in to the pleasure already. He gripped her hips tight and started slamming himself in her, he almost growled as they both came.

She went limp on top of him, rest her whole body in top of him. He cleared her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll try to visit more often,” she told him.

“I got something for you,” he rolled her off him and she huffed at him. He kissed her on the mouth before sitting up on the bed and reaching for the bedside drawer. “Give me your hand,” he told her, he has one hand at his back. Darcy sat up, showed him both of her hand. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. “T’Challa’s a king, I’m sure he can marry people.”

Darcy stare at the simple silver ring that has three small diamonds on it, it didn’t look extra ordinary but she can see why Clint bought it. It was nothing like the accessories she has, her accessories are always big and loud. Though the ring was simple, it would catch everyone’s eyes. It could be because the diamond shines so prettily, or maybe because the ring means something for both of them. He didn’t asked, because he knows the feeling is mutual though they never talked about it and maybe it’s just due to the fact that they can’t see their selves being with anyone else. She stare at him, and she can see through him. “It seems like you already have a plan.”

“Not really,” he admitted. “Just the part where T’Challa can marry us.” He scratched the side of his head, “Where we would live is still up for discussion.”

“And the part about when we can get married, is that up for discussion?”

“As long as we get married.”

“I’m going to talk to Fury about when he can give me another vacation.” She smiled at him, “Maybe invite him, too.”

Phil just finished reviewing the last part of their plan, King T’Challa agreed in helping them –it’s beneficial to both parties. They would make it seem like the King called them and informed them that the Winter Soldier was in his country, and even though he had told everyone that he doesn’t see the half of the Avengers as the bad guys that same courtesy doesn’t extend to the Winter Soldier. That would clear up T’Challa’s reputation. In return, he would offer them a place where they can hold the fake fight. It’s a win-win.

He entered the palace kitchen and saw Clint and Darcy having breakfast while sickeningly staring into each other’s eyes so lovingly. He checked out his watch, they’re having brunch –not breakfast. He walked straight to the coffee machine, pour himself a cup of coffee when he noticed something shiny on his goddaughter’s finger. He knows Darcy loves her accessories, but she doesn’t wear shiny silver rings with diamonds in it. He saw Pietro and Wanda entered the kitchen, bickering in Sokovian. He approached the table as the kids sat at opposite sides of the table, Wanda next to Darcy and Pietro next to Clint. He took the end of the table, and started placing food on his plate. He took in a deep breath, “I believe congratulations is in order.” Clint choked on his bacon and Darcy simply smiled at him.

Wanda and Pietro fell silent for a moment before the Maximoff girl grin. “Yes!” She exclaimed and said something in Sokovian to Pietro.

Clint huffed, “What did I told you about using another language when with other people?”

“I just got excited,” Wanda explained to her defense.

“I want a bigger room than Wanda,” Pietro caught them unguarded and no one really has a comeback for what he just said. “What?” He asked with mouth half filled with bread, “You’re going to be lousy parents if you think I would still share a room. Plus, I’ll have Leo come over every now and then. That would be awkward if Wanda’s sleeping with us.”

“Absolutely no,” Clint told him. “No sex if you’re under our roof.”

“Ha-ha,” Wanda teased Pietro.

“Why not? It’s not like someone’s going to get pregnant.” Pietro retort.

Clint face palmed.

“Oh, my Thor.” Darcy muttered.

“The one you should really be concerned about is Wanda,” Pietro pointed out. “She’s dating a blender.”

“He is not a blender!”

“Okay,” Darcy got their attention. “Pietro, Vision is not a blender. Lay off your sister,” the kid visibly slump on his chair. “Second, you’ll both have spacious room. We’ll make sure of it once we actually discussed as to where we would live. Third, if you’re going to sex it up with Fitz, it better be somewhere else because I am not dealing with that.”

Phil gave away a wistful sound, “Parenthood would suit the two of you.”

“Oh, we’ll make sure you have a room in the house, too.” Clint said, “You’re their grandparent.”

Phil smiled behind his coffee cup.

 

* * *

 

 

In the military, they always trim each other’s hair. When you’re in a war, you are expected to keep yourself presentable just in case a man of a higher rank meets your way. Since there was no barbershop where they went to, Bucky and Steve had to do it themselves –so did the rest of the commandos. Back then, it was nothing –just something they had to do. In the present, it felt too intimate for both of them that they stayed silent during the whole process. Bucky had to cut his hair for the procedure he would undergo, and Steve volunteered to cut it for him.

Steve dust him off and he stare at himself in the mirror, after the procedure, he wouldn’t be James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes anymore. He would be James Bartolomeo, an ex-military man from Romania. He’s thankful that they didn’t stray away from his real name, he’s not really sure if he can still be ‘Bucky’, but heaven knows how much he wants to be ‘James’ again. Bucky was Captain America’s best friend, and right now it’s daunting to even stand next to the guy. While James would be the man who would do the right thing, James could stand next to Steve.

Steve smiled at him from the mirror, “Dames would be following you everywhere, now.”

“I believe that term now is ‘chicks’,” his friend just snorted a laugh.

“I see you still have some catching up to do, Captain.” They both turned around and saw Lewis from the door frame. “Lieutenant, you clean up real good.”

“Thanks, Ms. Lewis.” James answered a bit sheepishly.

“Please, call me Darcy.”

“Then you better start calling me James,” he wonders if she knows the reason behind her parents death. He wonders if she knows that he’s the one who killed them. Well, there’s only one way to find out. “Are we going to head to the operating room already?” There are a lot of things that need to be said but he doesn’t really know where to start. What would he say to the daughter of the people he killed? ‘Hey, I’m the one who killed your parents and almost kill you thanks for helping setting my brain back.’ Yeah, not really a good thing to say.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “The procedure would take a while, we better start early while the science babies are still pumped.”

He could only nod and Steve came to his rescue, just like always. “Can you give us a minute?” His friend ask Darcy.

“Sure, you know the way to the OR.” With that she left them.

Steve turned to him with a very serious and grave expression, meaning the good captain knows what has been bothering him all this time. “She knows,” there’s no need to indicate what it was she knows. “She knows and she’s still going to help. She’s not going to mess things up, it’s not a trap and it’s not a plot for revenge-“

“Stop it, Steve.” He hissed and his friend’s brows furrowed. “I’m not worried if she’s up for revenge.”

“Then, what?”

“I killed her parents. I killed them brutally and I almost killed her, if it weren’t for her mother securing her in a vault she would have died then. I could have killed her. And now, you’re telling me she knows all about those –those horrid things I’ve done and still she’s helping. I would understand it if she wants to kill me –hell, I might have accept it with open arms, Steve. But she’s helping me, and that makes it all the more confusing. At least Howard’s son got agree, it’s a reasonably reaction.” He’s breathing hard, and it feels like the walls are closing on him again. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him an anchor.

“I don’t know her that well, and I don’t understand her either.” He confessed, “All I know are the things Natasha told me.”

“What would that be?” He asked a little too fast.

“She tried hunting down the Winter Soldier for revenge but then had a change of heart.”

“Just like that?” He asked disbelievingly.

“If it really bothers you, you should ask her.” They stare at each other for a moment, because James is sure that Steve still has something to say. “And maybe it would help if you tell her why Hydra went after her parents.”

It’s James turn to look baffled, “She doesn’t know?” Steve raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, you said she’s the one that lead you and Natasha to Project Paperclip. It’s what her parents found out-“

Steve held up a hand to stop him from talking, “You should tell her.”

James swallowed hard, “After the operation.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s their last day in Wakanda, the silence between Darcy and Clint is the proof of it. The look of longing and regret was once again present in his face and even if Darcy promised that she would be back that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t miss her with every day that would pass without her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, buried his face in her hair. She rested her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and broke the silence. “After the mission, Pietro won’t be back right away. Fury sign him to Phil’s team, he would be joining Uncle in whatever mission Fury hands them. He seems excited,” she said with a smile.

He hummed in agreement, remembering how he used to be when he was younger. “I’m sire Coulson would keep him on his toes and in line.” He kissed the top of her head, “I’ll take good care of Wanda while you’re away. We’re teaching her, Scott’s got the math and science while I teach French.” He turned him so they could talk face to face, “Are we gonna tie the knot once you’re back?”

“That’s the plan,” she answered. Her brows creased, remembering something. “We never really went on apartment hunting.”

“Zemo got in the way, I’m sure we’ll have more fun in looking for a house. Though, I already own a few here and there. Oh,” he exclaimed as a thought popped out of his head. “Maybe we should get a boat.”

Darcy chuckled at him, “For what?”

“Well, we can’t simply hop on a plane and go to the Caribbean for a honeymoon.”

“Could you even sail a boat?”

Clint smirked at her, “I’m good with boats.”

“Ms. Lewis,” they both turned their heads and saw Steve standing by the doorway of the kitchen.

“Captain,” she greeted him back with a smile.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Bucky wanted to talk to you.”

Darcy’s brows creased, “Is there something wrong? Is he in any pain? Irritation? Hallucinations?”

“No,” Steve answered quickly. “The doctors said that he’s fine, recovering faster than expected.” He paused, looking for the right words to say. “He wants to discuss a different matter with you.”

She gave the captain a confused expression but nod at him, she stare back at Clint for a moment and placed a peck on his cheek. “I’ll see you later,” she said to him before following the Steve.

“Congratulations,” Steve said as they take a right down the hall.

“Was it one of the twins or Uncle Phil?” She asked well naturedly.

The Captain laughed lightly, “It was actually Clint.” He glanced at her for a moment, “He showed us the ring when he bought it. He kept saying that it’s just a simple gift, it’s not an engagement ring.” He smirked, “We knew better.”

They entered the last room to the left of the hall, she immediately saw James on the bed with a gauze wrapped around his head. He was having a hard time reaching for the glass of water by the bed side table and Steve was quick to come to his aide. He could only roll his eyes at his best friend, “I almost had it.” He said.

“You were going to knock off the vase, Buck.” Steve even placed a bendy straw on the glass.

James looked like he was going to complain but thirst rule over. He was still sipping on the straw when Steve moved to leave the room, saying something about getting him something to eat but it was clear to Darcy what he was planning to do. James grimaced at his lack of subtlety, “Punk’s bad at this kind of things. ‘Can’t say I’m good at it either,” he said once Steve was out of the room.

“It’s hard to be subtle when you’re six foot something wall of meat,” that earned her a smile from James. She walked around the room and settled on a chair beside his bed. “He said you have a matter to discuss with me.”

He stare at her, not speaking for a moment. He sighed, “I do. But I’m not sure how to say it.”

“There’s no exact way to say things,” she told him contemplatively. “Sometimes you just got to say it.” That statement was followed by an intense silence.

James tried to sit straighter, shifting on the bed till he just blurted what he wanted to say to her with a pained expression and eyes closed. “I killed your parents,” he paused. “I killed them because they knew about Project Paperclip. They had a few files about it, not enough to be handed to their superiors but was enough to lead them to all of it.” He opened his eyes, meeting her baby blues. “I was surprised when Steve told me you don’t know ‘cause I thought you knew. You’ve been on it for years till they finally hit the last ship and had all the information they needed. And Steve said you helped them take down SHIELD back in the-“

“You didn’t killed them,” Darcy said and that made him stop talking. “You didn’t killed them,” she repeated this time with more conviction. “It was the Winter Soldier, not you. Remember that,” that made his mouth hand open. “And to be honest, I didn’t know that all those information would lead me to Project Paperclip. Isn’t that –I don’t know, poetic?”

“Aren’t you angry?” He asked a bit confused.

“I was,” she said. “For a very long time and it didn’t do me any good. And why should be angry with you? You never wanted to do the things they made you do. Heck, there’s a chance that you don’t even remember the things those bastards made you do. I’m honestly hoping you don’t remember much of it-“

“Why?”

“Because it’s hell!” She exclaimed, remembering the nights spent with Clint. Nights wherein nightmares plague his sleep and restlessness and guilt fill him. “Because you don’t deserve it, none of you deserve to remember the horrible things you never wanted to do.” There are still nights when Clint would stare at himself in the mirror making sure his eyes has the right color, nights when he would hold her close and wrap the bed sheet tighter around himself warming himself. She avoided his gaze, “If I could just take away his nightmares…”she let the words hung in the thin air. She knows that Clint’s still has nightmares, and she knows that its worse whenever she’s not with him. She wants to be there for him, but she has to do other things –important things that would protect the people of the world and there’s just no escaping her responsibilities even if she retires. She’s now learning the price of knowing secrets. She gazed back at him, with a sigh she said; “Life has a funny way of fixing things, all mysterious and shit.”

James had a dumbfounded expression on his face, “That’s it? That’s all you have to say? No screaming? No punching me in the face or blaming me for being miserable?”

Her brows creased, “I’m not like Tony. I’m not that dramatic,” she paused considering her words. “Well, I’m not that dramatic anymore. Why would I hit you? You’re in recovery for Christ’s sake, and I’m sure Simmons won’t like it if I hit her crush. Plus,” she held out a hand to stop him from talking because she is not going to discuss Jemma’s crush on him. “I’m pretty happy right now. Yeah –sure, there was some dark days. I started out being an agent for all the wrong reasons but it lead me to –brighter days.”

He snorted, “And you said you’re not dramatic.”

“Hey, clichés aren’t dramatic.” He huffed a laugh at her and she smiled back at him. She reached for her pocket and held out a drive to him, he took it and stared at it with a curious expression.

“What’s this?”

“Well, that’s a flash drive.” James rolled his eyes at her, “Inside is a blueprint of something Simmons and I worked on while you were sleeping.”

“Cut the suspense will ya’, doll?”

It’s her turn to roll her eyes at him, “A new metal arm for you. I want to say it’s better but I’m not really sure, but Simmons made it more comfortable –she made sure your nerves won’t get infected or something. Scott could make it, he’s an engineer and I’m sure the king would lend a few scientist or geniuses/genii for that.”

“You made me an arm,” he said in a disbelieving tone.

“Simmons and I made you a blueprint of a metal arm,” she corrected him then added; “Remember to send her a gift as a thank you, an English tea, a sweater made of wool –or, I don’t know a burner phone and a date.” She winked at him.

James laughed, a genuine one. “You’re unbelievable.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the last chapter of the story, and as always, the last chapter is always the hardest to write so pardon my delay in posting this.
> 
> This is not Beta'd
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, and taking the time to read my story

“I am the Winter Soldier!” Pietro roared, “I am a giant raccoon!” Wanda threw the red journal at him, she was aiming for his face but his quick reflex made it impossible for her. Then he felt something hard smack him behind his head, he turned around to see a thick book hovering in the air enveloped by a scarlet light. His sister stuck her tongue out to him.

Clint was shaking his head slightly from side to side, they’re getting the Maximoff boy ready for the fake fight that will happen in a city at the edge of Wakanda. Phil and T’Challa had work out the details while Darcy made a fake metal arm for Pietro. The kid’s already wearing the Winter Soldier gear and smudged his eyes with dark make up. It has been a fun four days with Darcy and the twins, he would admit it. Though he and Darcy weren’t constantly together, she has to do certain things for the mission but what mattered to him was at the end of the day, she would lie next to him in bed. He’s not looking forwards to saying good-bye to her again, although he is looking forward for her return. T’Challa’s excited for them, saying something about it would be his first time marrying someone even opened his garden for them to use for the wedding.

He watches Darcy as she secure the metal arm on Pietro, his relationship with her wasn’t like the burning sun during midday –no, it was the midnight star. They didn’t have wild sex or flares of uncontrollable passion, there was no over the top romantic gestures. It was always the promise of waiting and returning, the quiet nights spent embracing each other, the daily routine and talking about the future and knowing how and what they feel for each other without a single trace of doubt in their minds. Despite the simplicity of their relationship, a part of him still feels it’s surreal. In the dark corner of his mind, he fears that all of it is just a dream and that he would wake up all alone in the woods. He admits that, that is one of his weak moments and that he needs a reminder of what’s real and what’s not. He still struggles, maybe not as often as before but he knows that he would always struggle. He’s just glad that Darcy understands when he wakes up in the middle of the night clinging to her like his life depended on it, glad that she knows she’s the one who makes everything better but does not stay with him just because of pity, and glad that he makes everything better for her, too.

Phil gather them around the table, running the plan once again even though everyone already knows their part by heart through his constant reminder. They would make it seem that with T’Challa’s help they have set up a trap for the Winter Soldier. Pietro’s speed play an important role on the mission. The Maximoff boy would be the one to go in a bomb rigged abandoned facility –the fake body already inside, and be fast enough to save himself from the explosion and not be seen in the nearby security cameras.

Darcy approached him the moment they break apart from the table, they stare at each other. He knows about their plan and knows that can execute it without a hitch, still something in his chest is tugging at him –making him worried and anxious. He shook those feelings away and tucked her loose hair strand behind her ear, “Be careful.” He’s not only talking about the fake fight but also about how she would give her report. Everything has to be according to their plan, they have to give a cohesive report and a certain detail out of place could mean trouble for them. “Come back as soon as you can,” he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling him down. Her lips met his for a long kiss, “As fast as I can, love.” She run her thumb on his hair that was just above his nape, “Prepare for the wedding while I’m gone.”

That made the corner of his mouth quirk, “Any color preference? Food?”

“Baby blue and purple,” she said as she put on her gloves. “I think nothing beats pizza.”

“You are not having pizza on your wedding reception,” Phil piped up.

Darcy held up her hand in an exasperated manner, “It’s my wedding.”

“There would be guests,” her Uncle reminded them.

“I’m sure they won’t mind pizza,” Darcy contemplates.

“The gang won’t,” Clint supported her and that earned him a disapproving stare from Phil. “As long as there’s plenty of it,” he added having in mind that they already have two super soldiers in the team, Sam and Scott has quite an appetite, too.

“Don’t worry, Uncle.” Darcy smiled at the older man, “I’ll make sure there’s salad for you.” Phil just shook his head slightly from side to side as he walk across the room and exit. She focused on Clint once more, “But seriously, I want a simple wedding.”

Clint’s brows shoot up, “You’re seriously going to make me prepare for the wedding?”

“Hey, you have Wanda and Natasha with you. Plus, the venue is here. Can I plan the wedding while I’m half way across the globe?”

“Point taken,” he said. “Just don’t expect something great.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” she encouraged him. They heard Pietro called out to her from the hall, “I have to go.”

As he watch them leave, he watched with confidence, with knowing that Darcy would come back to him without really counting the extraneous variables.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her eyes flutter open, she groaned in pain. A light was focused on her face, she had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness. Her shoulders felt sore but when she tried to move it, she found out that she was bind to a chair. She tried to move her feet, they were also tied. Darcy shut her eyes tight as she tried to recall what happened.

_The last stage of their mission, Pietro ready to enter the bomb rigged facility but before he could even open the door the bomb went off. The comms went quiet and she knew that Leo’s worried while she’s confident that he had gotten away. Phil set them up in different locations because they have different roles in the mission. Phil would be part of the police team that would arrive at the scene, Jemma part of the medical team, Leo’s just a few meters away from the facility because he’s the one to pull the bomb’s trigger and Darcy was in the jet monitoring everyone’s status. She pressed the comms in her ear, there was static –Pietro was talking to them to the other side but they can’t hear him clearly. The bomb has damaged his comms, her brows creased at that. She made sure that the bomb they planted wouldn’t disrupt their communication system. Someone’s sabotaging them, their mission. She had to send a message to Pietro quickly before he gets hurt._

_Desperation drove her to press the comms tighter in her ear, “Quicksilver-“she called out to him by his codename. “If you hear me, I order you to retreat, I repeat –retreat.” There was more static noises from the other side but she can hear him saying something._

_“Men…the jet…after someone…” His message was unclear but she can make out some of it and it wasn’t hard for her to put them all together._

_“My order stands,” she told Pietro. She said as she pull out a device that would destroy every data that there was in the computer system of the jet. An explosion from the outside rocked the jet, getting her off balance. She landed on her butt with a rough thud, she got up quickly and saw someone’s making a hole in the door of the jet. She could hear Phil from the other side of the comms frantically calling out to her. She pressed the comms in her ear, “You’ll hear from me in three days.” She took off her comms and smashed it, making sure that it’s irreparable and no one can trace the team._

_A huge clunk of metal fell to the floor, she turned and saw a team of men pointing their high ammunition gun at her and in full gear. She simply held up her hand, a tranquilizer pinched her on her stomach._

Her eyes flew open at the memory, she has three days to get out.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pietro took off the fake metal arm off him roughly, Phil can tell that the kid is blaming his self for Darcy’s kidnapping. He wasn’t really sure what made Darcy decide that Pietro should just retreat, his super speed could have gotten them out of the place in no time. ‘Compromised,’ he thought to his self. Darcy sees Pietro as a part of her family, she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. He could only ran a hand over his face thinking that, that’s one of the reasons why she should retire already. It would be for her own good, too.

“What are we going to do?” Jemma asked.

Knowing the way Darcy thinks, he’s sure she had already deleted any information that can be of any use to her kidnappers. He stare at the state of their jet, there’s a massive hole in the wall –sign of forced entry. He noticed that whoever entered their jet didn’t really rummaged through their things, they simply wanted Darcy. “Look for Darcy’s bag,” he ordered them as he started moving himself.

Pietro held it out to him, “Found it.”

He took it from the kid’s hand and started going through it. Her change of clothes, gear and other equipment was there but her iPod was gone. His brows creased at that, it’s impossible for anyone to know what’s inside the iPod, no one would deliberately take it. Unless… “She has it with her,” he murmured. But why? _‘She’s ending it…’_ he thought and felt more nervous than he did before.

“She has what with her?” Fitz asked.

“Everything,” he answered vaguely. He stepped out of the jet and they followed along, “We need to report back to Fury ASAP.” He pulled his phone from his jacket, dialing for Hill. It was answered at the first ring, “We need a ride back and immediate debriefing with Director Fury.”

“ETA would be an hour,” she told him in her usual clipped voice and cut the phone line.

“Shouldn’t we tell Clint what just happened?” Pietro asked angrily.

“We shouldn’t,” his voice reprimanding.

“Why?”

“He would be too determined to find whoever took Darcy,” Pietro stare at him like that’s not such a bad thing. “And if he finds that person, you would see a whole different Barton.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The door of the room opened, she wasn’t sure whether to call it room or cell. Two men walked in wearing military uniforms, and she thought that wasn’t so wise. But then again, maybe they weren’t really hiding the fact that they’re military. That just really gave her the answer to the question, _‘who kidnapped me?’_ She sighed, she shouldn’t find humor in her situation since it’s about to get dreadful the moment General Ross walk into the room. And when the man did, she just couldn’t stop her mouth. “You know, if I wasn’t tied up, I would be doing a slow clap right now.”

The general smiled like he was the smartest person in the room, “What can I say? It’s easy dancing around your little organization.”

Darcy could only huff a laugh, “We knew –or at least, I knew you were planning something. Just didn’t have enough evidence to pin you down.” She sighed, “You get a clap for covering your tracks well. But you’re obvious enough.”

“Perhaps,” he said. “But my plan still succeeded, you’re here, you can’t escape and no one would find you.”

“Well, your guys have me tied down pretty tightly.” She said nonchalantly, “You don’t even have to tell me what you want from me. It would either be; A. Where’s Bruce Banner? Or B. Where’s the body of the Abomination?”

He approached her, staring into her eyes and she can see his irritation growing. It wouldn’t be wise to anger your hostage taker, but if she were to be honest with herself, he wouldn’t shy away from hurting a woman just to get the answers. “You know the questions,” he lowered his voice. Trying to sound as menacing as possible, “I know methods to have them answered.”

“I’m sure you do, but nothing would get me talking.”

“Method one.”

His fist landed on the side of her face.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“She said that?” Natasha asked disbelievingly. Even peeking behind the book she was reading just to stare at Clint to make sure he is not playing a prank on her.

They were in the common room, Scott was somewhere with Wanda teaching her something about that involves chemicals and explosions, Steve’s with Bucky even though he’s recovering well the good captain couldn’t stop himself from being a worry wart, Sam is in the city and that left him and Natasha. He thought it would be a good idea to mention to her Darcy’s opinion about their upcoming wedding.

It’s only been a day since Darcy went back to being an Agent of SHIELD –well, she never really stopped he reminded his self. _‘Even she was here she was still an agent,’_ he said to his self. _‘She just mixed mission with…pleasure.’_ He wanted to give himself an eye roll. “Yeah,” he turned to his best friend. “She said that.”

She gave away a wistful sound, “I once was in undercover as a wedding planner once.”

He tried to search his brain for that particular mission. “Was that with the magazine?” She nodded at him and it was his turn to give away a wistful sound. “So, you gonna do it?”

She closed the book that she was reading in order to face him, “I would help but you’re still the one who would make the decisions.”

He shrugged, “As long as there are options to choose from.” He caught the book she had thrown to him in mid-air. “What’s up with you and Wanda?” He asked, “You throw books at me while she throw books at Pietro.”

“We’re hoping to knock the stupidity out of you,” she said flatly. He tossed the book back to her and she went back to their original subject. “Did she said anything in particular?”

He scratched the side of his head, “Just the color scheme? Do you call it scheme or theme?”

Natasha could only roll her eyes at him, “What’s the color?” She didn’t bother answering his question, he won’t be married twice anyway. He’s too good of a man for that.

“Baby blue and purple,” he answered.

She made a sound of approval at the back of her throat, “That could work. I’m sure Wakanda has exotic flowers here and there. How about the food in the reception? I’m imagining not many people would come, it would be an intimate affair.”

He stare at her afraid to open his mouth.

“Spit it out before you have a mental breakdown,” she snapped at him.

“Pizza,” the book was thrown at him once again.

“You two are hopeless,” she groaned in frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After the beating, General Ross only got bloodied knuckles from her but no answers. He’s stupid to think that Darcy would just spill the beans with a few punches to the face. From the throbbing on her eyebrow, she can tell that her skin is split there. Her mouth is also throbbing in pain, the metallic taste dancing all over his mouth informed him why. She run her numb tongue through her teeth, nothing fell off and nothing was shaking from there sockets. Thank SHIELD for great dental benefits. She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but she didn’t let herself pass out from the man’s beating. She only let her eyes shut close when the man wasn’t in the same room as she is anymore. She can’t run a hand over her unshaved legs to know what day it is, she’s just going to have to guess according to the number of torture method coming her way. Or, endure it until she can’t.

The door opened once again, it got her thinking if he would be enforcing torture on her every eight hour intervals or perhaps the intervals was short or longer. Still drunk from bravery she sassily asked, “Is this an eight hour torture interval?” The man didn’t answer her, he just tilted his head to the side. Gesturing to someone from outside of the room, her curiosity was immediately clenched as two military men walk in carrying a table.

Ross moved around the room, searching for something to use in his next method. One of the men kept his face straight, not paying her any attention. While the other one seemed nervous about what they’re doing, he was glancing at Darcy every now and then. She realized that not everyone in the facility is a toy soldier. She simply gave him an acknowledging nod, as if saying he has nothing to worry about. Maybe she can recruit him in SHIELD once this whole ordeal is over, she just needs to know how long it has been since she was captured. Three days’ time she would give Ross the pass code to her iPod and that would send a signal to Stark and along the way send every secret that she knows but could only be opened by one person.

“Are you giving me longer intervals because I’m a girl?” She’s not sure if she’s being stupid by this point.

“There’s no use in torturing someone who is asleep, Lewis.” Ross walked up in front of her, then turned to his men. “Get her on the table!” He barked his order like the men were miles away from him.

That made Darcy wince, “Jesus, dude! Chill, they’re just a few feet away from you. And I didn’t lost consciousness while you beat me.”

“Well, maybe this time you would.”

She was thinking about fighting his men off the moment they free her, but they lifted the whole chair that she was tied upon. _‘Just fuck…’_ she kept calm. Ross is being thorough, looks like she has no other choice but tough it out until she sees a moment to escape. “You really got to tell me how long have I been in captive, like seriously.” She didn’t mind the bright light that was just above her.

“Will you tell me the answer to one of the questions?”

“Uh –no go.”

Ross roughly shoved a towel in her mouth, “Method two.”

Cold water rushed through her nose and she tried to not breathe it in.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s the second day since Darcy was kidnapped and they didn’t have any leads, Fury had done what she advised him about Ross. There was definitely something going on with him but he has his tracks covered. He can tell it’s not the first time the man used government projects as covers for his personal agendas. They also have no idea where the man is now, they tried calling his secretary and all they got was a sorry excuse about him spending some time with his daughter and son in law.

He let out a frustrated sigh, Hill had given him a folder containing every piece of land the Ross owns but without proper reason why they should be given pass to his property, he’s sure the man wouldn’t let them in even in his yard. Phil seemed distraught but he tries to be calm about the whole situation, Fury could still see right through him. He hasn’t left the base since he got back, the same with Pietro. The younger man’s temper is quick to rise, too. He wanted Fury to tell him about the places Ross owns, the places of anyone they suspect. He volunteered in raiding each and every single one of it, but he gave Pietro strict orders to not do anything foolish.

He hates it but he has to be objective about the situation, he needs to consider Darcy gone until they found a solid lead to her. He hopes that she would follow the protocols she had set for herself.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The door opened once again, and this time it startled Darcy awake. She wouldn’t admit that fear got her heart beating fast, she’s trying to fool herself that it’s adrenaline. She noticed that her hair is already dry, but that could just mean that only a few hours had passed since Ross wash boarded her. She can’t rely on that, she may count the minutes that pass during her torture but she can’t count the minutes in her sleep. She was already thinking about how she would convince Ross to tell her how long it has been since she’s been held captive but it wasn’t Ross who entered –it was Mr. Fidgety. Darcy’s confident he would tell her how long it has been.

He has a bottle of water in one hand, each step he takes towards her revealed how unsure he is. He let out a heavy breathe and decided to just get it over with, he opened the bottle and squat next to her. “Drink,” he ordered her as he guided the bottle to her mouth. Helping her take small sips from it.

When he distanced the bottle from her, she asked; “How long has it’s been since I was captured?”

He just swallowed hard and did not answer her.

“How long?” She asked again, from the sorrowful glint in his eyes she can tell she already looks bad.

“Just tell him what he wants,” he pleaded. “He’ll stop once he gets the answers, he said he would.” She can tell that he wasn’t really sure if Ross would, but he’s hanging on the General’s words like it’s the moon.

It’s time to take a different approach, doubt is already blooming in his chest. She just had to widen the hole. “I don’t tell him, he would torture me till I die. I tell him, he would kill me right away. I’m not stupid, if I was I wouldn’t have learned all those secrets.” She tilted her head to the side, “I may be the one tied down in this chair but that doesn’t mean he already won the game.” Right there and then, she thought of an idea.

“What does that mean?” The man asked.

“Tell Ross that I would tell him what he wants on the third day of my capture,” she said. “I would appreciate it if he would lay off the torture because maybe we can spark up a deal.”

The soldier stare at her with wide eyes, when he nodded it seemed that he was actually glad that she thought of a way to stop the torture.

Despite the situation, that made her smile. “What’s your name?” He’s a good man, he doesn’t deserve to die just because he got ordered around by Ross.

“Samson,” he said tentatively. “William Samson.”

“Phillip Coulson,” he gave her a puzzled expression. “You’ll know when to use that name.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bucky and Steve got out of the elevator and immediately heard voices coming from the common room. Steve looked at him as if saying he would get used to it eventually, he just moved his head from side to side. He served in World War II, he’s sure he’ll get use to loud mouthed people.

The super soldier serum that runs in his veins helped in his recovery. He can feel that he has the full grasp of his mind, though the flashes of memories behind his eyelids rocks his core. It feels strange, to see the things he did back then. He can’t use the word remember on it, remembering means he was aware of what he was doing. But he felt like a stranger in his own body, he can see every move he makes like he’s a spectator. He would yell at his self, then realize that it’s no use anymore, everything’s over and done. He’s free from his control, but he is not free from the horrors. He tries to find comfort in the fact that he wouldn’t be forced into doing things –especially killing.

His brows creased at the sight of the common room. Sam and Scott was holding out a cloth in front of Natasha and Clint, both has the same color but the woman was making the archer choose from the two. Sam and Scott has smirks on their faces, seeing humor in the pain expression that Clint wears and Natasha’s dead serious expression. Wanda sits at another table with T’Challa’s female body guard, they were folding napkins in different patterns. The King was speaking to someone in their native language, the palace’s garden has a miniature replica on the table.

“What’s happening?” Steve was the first to ask.

“Ah, Captain.” T’Challa greeted them with a warm smile, “We are getting ready for Clint’s wedding.”

“Oh,” Bucky cheered up. “Wanda congratulations!”

The younger woman made gagging noises while Sam and Scott openly laughed at her.

Even Steve was smiling at him, “He’s not into Wanda, Buck.”

He then stare at Natasha, who answered his gaze with a snort. “No, not me. I won’t marry this idiot even if he’s the last guy on Earth.”

“Ouch,” Clint said.

He shifted his gaze to Sam and Scott, Sam moved his head from side to side, “I’m all about peace and love but I don’t love that way.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Scott seconded.

Before he could even turn to T’Challa, Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to marry Darcy, they’ve been together for a year or two already.”

“But he’s been pining for her for five years before they actually got together,” Natasha said. Clint was about to protest but she sent him a death glare, “Pick a damn cloth already.”

“They look the same,” he said to her. “Even if I touch them, they feel the same. My calloused fingers can’t tell the difference.”

“Why are you guys the one who’s planning?” Bucky asked, “Isn’t the bride supposed to be involved in the process to?”

“Darce got to finish up her fake mission,” Clint said casually. “She’s pretty sure Fury has other things he needs her to do, so she gave us her blessing to plan the wedding without her. We have no idea when she would be back, it’s best to be prepared.” Natasha was the one to pick between the two cloths and they moved to Wanda’s table. It’s time to pick a napkin design. “Why do we even have them folded when we would just wipe our mouths with it?”

“Just pick one,” Wanda told him and he pointed at the one that looks like a flower. T’Challa’s female body guard wrote his choice down.

The King seemed to understand the wonder in his face, he first gave away a jovial laugh before answering. "It would be my first time to marry a couple as a king. It would be an honor to marry a warrior such as Clint to a brave and smart woman like Ms. Lewis.” A man entered the room and spoke to T’Challa, he just nod at the man and turned to the team. “The food is ready for tasting,” he informed them.

“Awesome,” Clint was the first one to be out of the door.

Natasha rolled her eyes at his antics. She pointed towards them, “You two come with us. Everyone’s going to help in this wedding preparation whether they like it or not. And I’m honestly hoping you two have more opinion about the food than the groom himself. God knows Clint simply eats anything placed in front of him.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ross didn’t pay her a visit for a long time, no one walked in the room for a long time. The blood on her face dried, the swelling is still there but she found relief that there won’t be any more tortures till the third day. Which she has no clue when is, but with the time given to her she did her best to rest despite the lack of food and water. Ross must think she’s stupid, he may have seize the active torturing but starving her is a passive kind. She dosed off, and when she’s awake she thinks of a way to fool the man.

The third day arrived shorter than she expected, Ross walked into the room with the usual soldiers pushing a medical table in front of him. On the table are different scalpels and knives, a part of her knows this is it for her but she didn’t show it. Her final mission is before her, she has to secure all the secrets she had accumulated throughout the years. Without thinking, her thumb reached for the engagement ring on her hand. She’s aware that it wasn’t there, she has been aware since the moment she woke up. She just can’t help herself. ‘Clint doesn’t deserve any of this shit.’ She thought, ‘But then we don’t always get what we deserve.’

It’s time to face the music, she tilted her head to the side. “I believe that is method number four.” Samson’s brows knitted together in his forehead, she felt the need to elaborate. “Starving me is method three, am I right?” She sassily asked Ross.

The older man smiled at her, “You’re a prisoner. Do you expect five star treatment?”

“I’m a captive, there’s a difference between the two.”

“I still expect you to hold the end of your bargain,” he said pointedly.

“What can I say? You have me at disadvantage here, there’s nothing to do but hold my end of the deal.” She said with a light shrug, knowing very well that once he finds out she’s just playing him it would be a painful death for her. But she’s ready to die with everything she knows, still she’s hoping Clint would understand.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

“The jacket you took from me,” she started. “There’s an iPod in one of its pocket, everything you want to know is in the iPod.”

“Ingenious,” he said.

“Thank you,” she faked a smile.

“And I’m guessing there’s a code.”

“To open the iPod, you need my print. To open the files you need a computer and a certain code.”

“I believe cutting your thumb will suffice, if not we can cut something else.” He’s instilling fear in her.

Too bad for him, she doesn’t react well with fear. “Or –you could bring the iPod here, swipe my fingers on it and I give you the pass code.”

He grabbed one of the knives in the table, “I’m sure you’ll tell me the pass code once you’re bleeding out.”

She huffed at him, “You have no idea how stupidly brave I am.”

They stare at each other for a moment. Ross was clearly weighing his options, he doesn’t want to let go of his control over the situation. He doesn’t know that he has forfeited his control the moment he agreed to her first condition. She can see that he has decided from the very beginning that she won’t survive this experience, and she has decided that he won’t get what he wants. Ross turned his back against her, gestured for one of the soldiers to fetch the said iPod. Her heart beat is rising, but she kept her breathing even. This is what she signed up for, this is the consequence of her actions. She’ll tough it out till the end.

The soldier arrived with the iPod, Ross was rough in swiping her finger on it. When it’s already operational he gave her an expectant look. “37I3A9,” she said light enough and loud enough for him to hear. Ross took his toy soldier and left Samson with her. He was giving her worried glances and she felt the need to warn him again. “The name I told you, keep it in mind.”

His eyes widen, “What did you do?”

She sighed, “Stupid bravery.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moment one of his men entered the pass code the file inside the iPod started to delete itself. A signal was also sent from it to another place, they tried finding out where but they couldn’t. Then he noticed the letters and numbers that were given to him, he deciphered it without breaking a sweat. It angered him that he didn’t noticed it the moment she said the code to him. The code is to call out to Stark’s AI, that’s where the information would be sent to. Knowing the man, he just lost his chances to ever know where the body of the Abomination is. “We have to evacuate,” he told his men. “Round up everyone while I take care of the prisoner, I’ll be by the chopper in ten.” With his anger coming to a boil, with his gun in his hand he marched back to where his prisoner is. He doesn’t need her anymore, and it seems that she doesn’t mind dying.

She seemed more relaxed the moment he entered the room, she had accepted her fate. He snarled at her, “Tell me where Bruce Banner is!” He pointed the gun at her, he kept a few feet away from here. He doesn’t need blood all over his uniform.

“Geez, there’s really that much bad blood between the two of you.”

He won’t aim for her head, he won’t aim for her heart. He would aim for her lungs, he would make her death painful. He turned to the soldier beside him, “Leave.” The younger man hesitated for a moment, but it seemed like he saw something in the General’s eyes that made him obey. He turned his attention back to Lewis. “Where’s the Abomination’s body?”

“The moment you took me and started torturing me I learned that you wouldn’t let me live whether I tell you what you want or not.”

That’s true, but maybe he can lie his way to get the needed information. “I don’t have to kill you.”

“A lie!” She sit up straighter, as straight as she can. “I’m not going to tell you shit, and you’re just going to have to live without knowing.” She tilted her head to the side in a mocking manner, “Isn’t that just abominable?”

A gun shot was heard all over.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony was at a conference, he was board out of his mind but he’s doing it for Pepper. Every now and then, she would give him a thankful smile. She keeps on telling him that he’s appearances on meetings would help, but he knows that she has it all under control. And his appearance means little, still he would do it for her.

His phone gave away a sound, he grimace. He peeked at it, FRIDAY messaged him. He decided that he would read it after the meeting, he doesn’t want to upset Pepper. “Sorry about that,” he said to the people seated along him on the long table. “Please, continue.” He said to the presenter and Pepper gave him an approving nod. His phone vibrated, he ignored it. Again, it vibrated –and again and again. He reached to his pocket and turned it off.

There was a few beats of silence before Pepper’s phone ring. She first stared at her phone then at Tony. She turned it on and placed it on the table with the screen facing upward. The presenter stopped talking once again, and everyone’s eyes are on the phone.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” it was FRIDAY. “But Mr. Stark turned his phone off.”

Pepper gave him a look that says a lot of things at the same time. “You’re on speaker, FRIDAY. Make it quick.”

“Protocol F-R-4-D-2-Y has been initiated, Clark has sent me Ms. Lewis coordinates.”

Tony jumped up from his seat, “Ready my suit.”

“It’s waiting for you by the lobby, sir.” FRIDAY ended the call with him having to make a sorry excuse.

He looked at Pepper, taking a deep breath. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” He then turned to the people all over the room, “You guys –great work.” He pointed to the presenter, “Great voice –so soothing.” He then run off to the lobby of the tower.

Once inside the suit, he noticed that the coordinates was close to Wakanda. “Get me Rogers, Fri.”

“Hello?” Steve answered after the second ring.

“Remember in the letter you sent me you said I could ask for help anytime?”

“Tony?” Steve sounded concern.

“That time is now,” he said as FRIDAY put all of the suit power in his thrusters. “Darcy just activated her protocol, which means she’s been kidnapped. The coordinate her AI sent me is closer to where you are than I am. Make sure you have a medical team when you go there, I’m sending the coordinates now.”

“There’s something you are not telling me,” Steve said.

“This protocol –her protocol, she would only activate it three days after being held captive. You get why I’m asking for help?” He snapped at the Captain.

“I’ll get the team ready in five.” With that, they ended the call.

Tony sighed, “Now, we need to tell Coulson that her god-daughter gave us the coordinates instead of SHIELD.”

“That won’t go well with Fury,” the AI commented.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wanda shoved in her mouth a spoonful of cake, Clint stare at her disapprovingly but she was too busy savoring the cake. They –meaning Natasha decided that chocolate and vanilla would be a great cake for the wedding. They even asked Steve to draw cartoon versions of Clint and Darcy, T’Challa would have someone turn it into a figurine that would be placed at the top of the cake. Steve’s phone rang, the phone that don’t really ring. They all gave each other knowing looks, it was his direct phone to Tony.

Natasha got up from where she was seated, “I’ll suggest you guys finish up your slices. Tony wouldn’t just call to say hi.”

“Part of his all douche bag act?” Scott asked as he finished his slice.

“He’s a douche we can all rely on,” Natasha said.

Clint hurried finishing his cake, “Hmm… There’s more for later.” He eyed the cake, “I’ll have more of you after the mission.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him Wanda giggled at his antics.

Steve returned with a serious expression, Bucky was the first one to speak. “What did your boyfriend want?” Sam snorted a laugh at what him.

“Darcy’s been kidnapped,” Steve took them all by surprise.

Clint froze. Wanda dropped her spoon on the floor, Natasha was quietly observing Clint’s reaction, and so was Sam. Scott looked sorry and worried, Bucky immediately got up from his chair. His new metal arm in place, he was ready to fight. “Where did they took her?”

“Tony sent me the coordinates,” Steve said. “We have to hurry, she’s been in captive for three days from what Tony told me.”

Clint got up from his chair, Wanda felt a chill run down her spine. She has never seen Clint be deadly serious before.

“Everyone,” Clint’s voice was dangerously low and controlled. “Suit up. We can plan while we’re at the jet.” He turned to Natasha, “Mind if you be the pilot for this one.” She only nod and he started making his way to his gear.

Steve grabbed Natasha gently by the shoulder, “If he’s unstable to go to this mission, you’re the one who would know. Now, is he?”

She shook her head slightly from side to side, “He could function.” There was something sad in her eyes, they don’t know what it means.

“Should we worried about what happened after he –functions?” Sam asks carefully.

Natasha nod at him.

Wanda followed Clint, worried about the man. He went straight for the weaponries vault at the end of the hall. Her brows creased, his bow and arrow are in his room but she didn’t said anything. She just watched him take some knives, three guns and a few magazines with steady movement. His breathing was unusually even and his whole demeanor seemed so controlled. She promised that she wouldn’t touch his mind, or any of her team members but she’s worried. He’s not acting appropriately. Darcy and Clint are family to her, she needs to make sure he can save her.

So, she took a dive –and almost drowned.

His mind –for the lack of a better word, felt cluttered. Memories from a distant past are peeking, reminding him of the people he had lost, how he made ends meet, how he became cold hearted at the age of sixteen and how he had gotten good at what he does. Images of Darcy on every wall of his mind, each space there’s her smile and each corner has something that he can associate to her. At the very center, is his fear. Its clutches move to and fro, clawing at every memory of them being together and planting seeds of doubts wherever its palms landed. The chaos inside his mind never reached his exterior.

She knows exactly what would make it shatter. She’ll make sure it won’t.

Inside the jet, everyone noticed the absurd amount of weapon Clint was carrying, he has his bow ready and two quivers filled with trick arrows not counting the compact arrows he has hanging on his waste and boots. He listened intently at Steve’s plan, nodding when addressed to. Natasha called out to them, telling them that they’re five minutes away from the location when they all saw a helicopter fly pass them. Clint squinted an eye at it, “Open a window for me, Tash.”

“We’re flying at top speed,” she told him in a reprimanding voice.

He grunted at that, he made a move to sit next to her in the cockpit. Push some codes in the button that allowed him to use the weapons of the jet.

“Clint, what are you doing?” Steve asked.

With an easy aim, Clint blew the chopper to pieces.

Natasha kept her eyes on the chopper and saw it go down in flames. She glanced back at Clint, “Are you crazy? Darcy could have been inside that chopper-“

“She wouldn’t be-“

“What makes you so sure?!” She yelled at him. Everyone was watching their exchange as the jet land. It’s the first time they saw Natasha yell at Clint.

“You and I know how this guys’ work,” his cool demeanor hasn’t changed as he got up from the seat. “Kidnapped for information one-oh-one, once they got their information they wouldn’t bother with the kidnapped. In this situation, someone was alerted. So, the head kidnapper would try to squeeze any information while his minions go and prep for evacuation. If there’s still nothing…” Clint was the first one out of the jet, “You know how that sentence ends.” With his eyes, he can already see the soldiers forming their line and getting ready to fight.

Steve pointed at Sam, “Check if there are survivors and if there are make sure they won’t escape.” Sam gave him a nod before flying off.

A wind blew pass Clint and he was sure it wasn’t the breeze. He turned to his right and saw Pietro standing next to him, carrying Jemma Simmons. “Get inside the jet,” the younger man ordered the scientist. “I’ll get you as soon as I see Darcy.” Jemma nodded at him and he faced Clint. “Tony called, I’m sure the King has a medical team on the way but I deliver people faster.”

“What’s the drill?” Tony asked through the comms. “Sorry for hacking through your line. You know how it is, communication is important.” He landed without a hitch, the rest of the Avengers inside the jet got out. “I’m the only official Avenger that you could borrow at the moment, and let me just make it clear that I was never here.” He turned to Pietro, “Remember that when you’re writing your report to SHIELD.” He took in a deep breath, “So –how are we gonna do this?”

“Kill everyone and get to Darcy,” Clint said with a clip tone.

“That’s not the plan,” Steve said as they run to the soldiers.

“It’s the summary,” Clint said.

“I’ll look for Darcy,” Pietro said. Before dashing off he said something to his sister in Sokovian.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pietro dashed through the soldiers, knocking down some along the way. He kept in mind to keep moving, bullets can’t hurt him if he’s not standing still. Though he’s faster than before, he wouldn’t want to tempt faith. He found an opening and slip through it without any problem. Five soldiers were left unconscious on the floor, they didn’t even see what got them –or who. He pushed the comms in his ears, “I’m in.” He said in a practiced hush voice.

“Take care of the soldiers from the inside,” the captain ordered him.

“No,” he hissed. “I’m here as a SHIELD agent, I’m following Phil’s order.”

“We can’t take care of Darcy if there’s still men aiming their guns at us,” Steve said to him.

“Then, hurry up.” He saw two men running to his direction, he dislocated a shoulder of one. The second one tried to shoot him but he used the other soldier as a shield. He snapped the neck of the remaining soldier and run off again.

He found the operations room, armory, bunkers and kitchen, took care of any soldier that cross his path and continued on. He noticed that he’s going in circles already that got him grinding his teeth. He punched the wall in frustration and noticed that there’s a vibration. He punched it again, it left a dent. He’s not as strong as Steve, he won’t be able to punch a hole in the wall.

Pietro pressed on the comms once again, “I found something.”

“What?” Clint asked in a clip tone.

“Seems like a secret doorway.” He said as he run his palms on the wall. “I’m not strong enough to punch a hole in it.”

“If it’s a secret passageway, there’s got to be a way to open it besides punching a hole through it.” Wanda said with a grunt, it’s obvious that she’s fighting at the other side and she’s giving it all she’s got.

“Scarlet Witch is right,” Natasha piped up. “Run your hand on the side of the wall, try to feel an uneven surface or anything odd.”

Pietro did as he was told, he run his hand carefully at the sides. Making sure to take note of any difference that he would feel but there was nothing. He cursed in frustration, “There’s nothing!”

“Phillip Coulson!”

He turned to where the voice was coming from, he saw a soldier pointing a gun at him but was shaking. His brows creased, “What did you said?”

“Phillip Coulson,” he repeated and fear was obvious. “She said to use that name.”

Pietro was holding him by the collar in a split second, “Where is she?”

“I can take you to her,” the soldier fondled with his pockets and produced a key. “The lock’s at the floor.”

“Why should I trust you?”

The soldier seemed defeated, “Look, man…I did whatever I can to stop the bleeding but I ain’t no doctor. If we don’t get her out of here now-“

“Fine,” Pietro let go of him but remained alert. “Take me to her.”

The soldier run to the empty wall, squat on the floor and lift a portion of it, there was a keyhole and buttons, he entered the pass code and the wall lifted itself. He was presented with a long hall with rooms at the right side. “She’s at the very end,” the soldier told him as they both started running. “I also have the key to her cell.”

Pietro waited for the soldier to open the door of the cell, he wasn’t sure what to anticipate in the situation, but his stomach clench and drop at the sight of Darcy bleeding all over. She had bruises on her face and a bandage was wrapped around her upper torso. The only reason why she’s still in a sitting position on the chair is because she’s tied up.

“I wrapped a bandage on her bullet wound –I don’t know what else to do.”

Pietro pressed the comms in his ear, “I found her.”

“Take her to the jet, now!” Clint ordered him, not waiting for the Captain to say anything else.

“I can’t,” he breathe out. “She’s –heavily wounded.”

“Then get her to Simmons!” Clint growled.

“There’s a bullet inside her body, Clint. Moving her might harm her!”

“Team,” Steve called out to them. “We have to finish this fight and we have to finish it fast!”

“Then you would need me there,” Pietro said before turning to the soldier by his side. “Watch her while I’m gone.” The soldier nodded at him, he took in a deep breathe. Feeling the rush of vibration flowing in his body. When he breathe out, he was already outside of the facility, knocking down bad soldiers.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Natasha aimed to maim, the soldiers doesn’t have to pay for the mistake their superior made. They probably didn’t know what their superior was doing during his down time. She has a feeling that most of these men will be reassessed after this whole debacle. She just can’t find it in herself to care because half of her focus is with Clint. He kept aiming his arrows at the soldiers’ necks, yes –that wouldn’t kill them but that would paralyze them. They were greatly outnumbered but now the soldiers are thinning out. Mostly because Tony is raining tranquilizers on them, Steve could knock them out three at a time, Wanda even more and Pietro’s zipping through body after body.

The last soldier standing drop his weapon to the ground and placed his hand behind his head, Steve could only sigh.

There were SHIELD jets coming their way, everyone –except Tony and Pietro, tensed up.

“Relax,” Pietro said. “They’re here for this soldiers, not you.”

“Where’s she?” Clint asked.

“A cell behind the secret door. She needs immediate medical attention,” he zipped through them and got back with Simmons on his arms with a medical kit. “I’m taking Jemma to her,” he informed them before zipping away again.

Wanda stood beside Clint, unsure of what to do. She wanted to be there for Clint but she wanted to see Darcy. They’re her family now and she wants to make sure that both of them are alright –as alright as they can be in the given situation. Clint stare down at her, he’s no telepath but over the months they have been spending in Wakanda he had seen her ticks and mannerism. He knows her.

He tilted his chin slightly, “Go on check on Pietro and Darcy.” He said in a cool leveled voice, “I’ll be alright. Tasha’s with me.”

Wanda could only give him a nod before she went inside the facility.

The jets landed, agents in gear moved fast to apprehend the soldiers and give immediate medical assistance. Phil exited with Sam beside him, nodded at Steve and Tony, the two approached the older man. It seems like they’re going to have a discussion. Natasha’s gaze was fixed on Clint, she expected him to go and check on Darcy instead he just stayed standing next to her.

He may be looking at something from a faraway distance but her eyes were boring on the side of his face. “We were planning a wedding while she was getting tortured,” he finally told her what’s hanging over his head.

She wasn’t really sure what to say to that, but then she remembered what Fury told her back then. “You gotta hope for the best, Clint.” She gave him a pat on his shoulder before they went to where the others were.

“You wouldn’t like who I got for you,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he stare at Steve then at Clint. “General –Secretary…What do you even call the man?”

“Son of a bitch,” Clint muttered beneath his breath.

Sam sighed, “Ross was with the soldiers on the chopper that you blew from the sky. I don’t have to say the obvious that they were evacuating.”

Clint moved quick, walked pass his team mates and into the jet where Ross is. Phil was hot on his heels but not saying anything. He came face to face with the man, Ross has his hand cuffed and was seated securely in place. The jet also had other soldiers, some conscious, others half conscious. Clint’s hand automatically got hold of Ross’ neck, choking the life out of him.

Phil placed a hand over his shoulder, there wasn’t really pressure on it for him to stop. “We need him alive,” the older man’s tone was low but it didn’t hide the fact that he didn’t want Ross to stay alive either. Orders were orders.

Clint let the man go, still looking into Ross’ eyes. The general even had it in him to taunt Clint. “You love the girl,” he was smiling menacingly at Clint. “I can see what you like about her,” he continued. “Breast like hers…”

Clint’s fist clench and unclench on his sides.

“I said alive,” Phil said. “Not uninjured.”

Clint whipped out his knife faster than he ever did before. He slammed the blade on the back of Ross hand and it dived further down than he expected. It pierced through the old man’s thigh making him scream in pain. He punched Ross square on the jaw, head made a sharp turn to the side. He took another knife from his pocket and shoved it in Ross left shoulder.

“Clint, that’s enough!” Steve yelled at him. He didn’t even notice when the rest of the team walked in the jet.

Soldiers that weren’t badly injured were tied up and regaining their consciousness. They stare up at Steve as he walk pass them and to their general just behind Clint. “This will bring down everything that you worked so hard for,” he said to Ross. “Not that you actually did all of those things for the country.”

“What do you know?” The General sneered at him, blood spewing out of his mouth. “You’re nothing but a science experiment.”

“And you’re nothing but a man out for revenge,” he didn’t bother hardening his voice. He let the tone of disappointment show. “People would finally see what the Accords is truly for and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

“I’m not the only one whose life was ruined because of you –superheroes. My plan may have failed but there are always others.”

Steve turned his back from the man. What Ross says is true, and they have no control over people’s grief or how they handle it. All they could do is protect the innocent people that may be harmed along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Phil’s stomach churn at the sight of his goddaughter, he took in a deep breath and tried to remind his self that it was only a matter of time before she was kidnapped by someone who needed something. That this situation is inevitable. Still, that didn’t helped him feel better. He listened as Jemma and other doctors tell him that Darcy’s stable enough to be transported to the hospital wing in the Avenger compound. He nodded at them before letting them move her to a jet. It’s time to continue on with the protocol.

He walk pass the group of heroes, “It would be best that you all head to the compound.” It seemed that some of them would argue but he held his hand up to stop them from talking. “Fury fixed your status. You’re not longer vigilantes –or whatever Ross labelled you to the public.”

“Menace?” Natasha piped up.

“Criminals?” Sam said.

“Science experiment?” Steve countered.

“A massive headache,” Tony quipped.

Phil’s gaze then landed to Clint, “And I’m sure you’d like to see how Darcy is doing.” The man avoided his gaze, it was unusual for Clint to not meet someone’s eyes.

“What about Bucky?” Steve asked.

“Mr. James Bartolomeo would be welcomed I’m sure,” He gave him a short but meaningful answer while eyeing Tony.

“Of course he would be welcomed,” Tony acted offended. “Vision would be excited to know that there’s someone in the team who has a metal arm, too.”

Natasha sighed and Sam tried to hide his smirk at Steve’s half shocked and half amused reaction to what Tony said.

The team was about to head to their jet, but Phil got in Clint’s way. “This is not your fault,” he told him in a stern voice. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. The last mission was going great, I grew lax.”

“I could have been part of that mission if I hadn’t made the major mistake months ago,” Clint countered.

“You fought for what you believe is right.”

“I should have fought for what’s important.”

“You can turn world upside down, but one thing is for sure –Darcy would need you. She needs you.” They held each other’s gaze before Phil continued on, “I know what you’re thinking right now. You’re thinking that she could have died, but she didn’t. She’s alive –beaten up and in critical condition, but she’s alive. You can bet your ass that she’s fighting to stay alive, Clint. You gotta give her more than what you are giving now.”

There was a moment of silence before Clint spoke up.

“What’s gonna happen to Ross?”

“Darcy already alerted Fury about him months ago, we’ve been digging and this would be the nail on his coffin. He’d likely be sent to trial, and the Accords would be questioned.”

“He deserves to die,” Clint argued.

“Death is not the most painful revenge there is,” Phil said in an understanding voice. “He would rot in jail, no one would visit him –not even his daughter. He would be alone.”

“Being alone isn’t the most devastating thing in the world.”

“After all that you’ve been through? You still think being alone isn’t as –if not more, devastating than death?” Phil let the question hang in the air as he walk to where his team is.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sacrificial play, Fury was never a fan of that kind of plan. But the bastard hid his tracks well that the only way to expose him is to catch him in the act. Darcy had done her part and it’s time for him to do his. He stands in front of the WSC, there are some old faces and some new. Head Directors of some organizations was there, too, along with UN. He kept his hand clasp behind his back as they yell at each other. Arguing about the Accords, the Avengers stand, wanting to know what Darcy knows, and wanting to be in SHIELD’s database.

“This is why Captain Rogers didn’t sign the Accords,” one of the WSC members said. “Things like this can be used for personal gain.”

“That’s understandable,” one from the UN said. “But we have to protect our nations from…them.”

“They were the ones that protected us during the Alien Invasion,” another piped up. “They protected the world, and not once did they use their powers –influences, against the government of any country.”

“Oh, did you forgot that Rogers and Romanov, along with Wilson leaked top secret information to the entire world.” One said hotly.

“It was the only way to expose Hydra!”

They were going around in circles and Fury is starting to have a migraine.

“I think we’re getting off topic,” the female WSC member said calmly. Fury sent her an appreciative nod. She nod back in return, “What shall we do to General Ross?”

“He’s America’s problem,” one said snobbishly.

She raised an eyebrow at the man, “He manipulated a Sokovian into doing his dirty work, trespassed in Wakanda, and made a military base on another different country to torture a woman gather information that can be used against any other country. I think his crimes goes beyond the land of the free.”

The UN member sighed, “If the other countries would file a case against him, then he shall face the international court.” He stare at Fury, “What about the girl?”

“She’s at the hospital recovering,” he said.

“That’s not what I meant,” the man said.

“Thank you for showing concern to the victim,” Fury said sarcastically and the man had it in him to look embarrassed. “If you’re asking if she said anything to Ross, she didn’t. Not even a peep.”

“And all the information she had on her…iPod?”

“Is protected by her own AI.” Fury leaned on the table and gave the man a glare, “No one could get through it. No one should.”

“And the Avengers?” One from the UN asked.

“Manipulated by Zemo –Ross, but they are willing to give the Accords another try. As long as the nations are willing to change some rules in the book.”

“What if someone would be able to manipulate them again? What about the airport they destroyed? Their escape on the raft? Shouldn’t Barton face the consequences for hurting a prisoner?”

“They made a rule about transparency, they’re working that out. The airport, Stark shouldered the expenses there along with King T’Challa. What were their real crime anyway when they got sent to the raft? Damage to property? I don’t think that should equal to life imprisonment. Like I said earlier, they were manipulated to fight each other and they are now working on their communication. I’ll tell them to go do some team building exercise,” the people around the table didn’t even smile at his joke. Tough crowd. “As for Barton, I’m sure he’ll face the consequences of his actions as soon as Ross face the consequences for kidnapping his fiancée.” That shocked a few people on the table.

The councilwoman of the WSC made a noise that he wasn’t sure what to make of. “Ross was hurt during his escape, it was a battlefield. Someone will get hurt.”

“But isn’t his actions…extensive?” Another man asked.

“They were greatly outnumbered and were being showered by bullets,” Fury reminded him and it was effective enough to shut the man up.

The meeting ended with Fury having to promise to the UN members that Rogers and Stark would talk to them about the reforming the Accords. The male members of the WSC gave him a tight handshake and a nod, along with a few words of encouragement. When everyone was out of the door, he came face to face with the councilwoman of the WSC.

She smiled slyly at him, “Tell Lewis I’m thankful for her tricking me into not meeting with Pierce back then.”

“I’m sure not letting her soon to be husband face jail time would be enough.” He smiled fondly at her, “Never knew you would lie like that.”

“Never knew you actually have a heart,” she said before walking out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony made his way to the hospital wing the moment his chopper landed, still wearing the expensive suit he has on during the meeting about the Accords and holding a laptop. He was supposed to give Clint the laptop days ago but between meetings for the Accord and his company he was barely in the compound. It’s been a six days since they have rescued Darcy and he expected Clint to be by her bed side waiting for her to wake up. But when he got to her room, Clint wasn’t there. The beeping noise coming from machines were eerie that got his brows coming together in the middle of his forehead. Where could the birdbrain be right when his lady love needed him? He saw Dr. Cho from his peripheral vision and walked straight to her. “Where’s Barton?” He asked, “Is he just getting something to eat or showering?”

Cho place the folder she was holding down, “You missed him. He comes here every morning to check on her,” she explained. “Then comes back in the evening, never more than two hours.”

That confused Tony a lot more, “Isn’t he supposed to be –I don’t know, by her side constantly, holding her hand and talking to her?”

“He does talk to her when he’s here,” she frowned a bit. “And there’s nothing to be worried about, Darcy’s in good hands. She’s in a medically induced coma to help her heal faster and pain free.”

“Where’s the birdbrain now?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not his keeper, Mr. Stark.” She walked away from him and went inside another room he wasn’t sure what for.

Tony started walking, not really sure where to find Clint. He got into the elevator, the common room is a good place to start. When he stepped out of the elevator he immediately heard laughter –not the kind that’s natural, more like what you hear on TV while watching a comedy show. His brows shoot up almost as high as his hair line at the sight of James and Steve lounging on the sofa and watching an old comedy show. It wasn’t in black and white, but the image was a bit grainy.

Sam walked pass him with a bowl of popcorn, “Hey, man.” He greeted Tony with a jovial smile, “The meeting went well?” He sat next to James on the sofa.

“It could have been better if Steve was there with his I-am-disappointed-at-you stare or the one that says shame-on-you-politicians glare.” He quipped.

At the mention of his name, Steve turned to him with a light expression on his face. “Hey, I went to the other two meetings. No complaining.”

‘I’ve been a very, very bad Hitler.’ The Hitler wanna be in the TV said and Tony just down right cringed. “What show is that?”

“Hail, Honey.” Sam answered his question with a grin. “I wanted to see their reaction.”

“If Hitler was anything like that, Steve could’ve punch him in the face without needing the super soldier serum.” James said and Steve snorted at that.

Tony could only shake his head slightly from side to side and continue on with his search for their archer. “Anyone knows where Clint is? I got a delivery for him.”

“Watch out FedEx, Stark’s branching out to delivery services.” James teased.

He could only roll his eyes even if James couldn’t really see it. “Very funny, Robocop.”

James’ first day in the compound was tense, and he kept giving Tony a cautious stare whenever they are in the same room. Everyone around them were waiting for Tony to explode or to maybe beat him up again. The tension was grating on him and he just had to held up since hand and tell them that he’s not going to beat up James, again. After announcing that, James apologized for what he did and Tony says he understands, it wasn’t really his choice. There weren’t manly tears –if there was, it wasn’t shed in front of the team. It took them a few days to actually build a rapport that works for them but makes Steve nervous, and secretly –just between the two of them, they actually like pushing the good ol’ Captain at the edge of his seat. It’s a secret, hush.

Tony saw Steve glance at his watch before answering him. “Clint’s with Wanda and Pietro at this hour, try the training room.”

Taking the Captain’s words, Tony climbed back in the elevator.

The first thing that he heard when he opened up the door to the training room where grunts and coughs. He was a bit worried when he saw Wanda lying curled on the mat with her hands clutching the side of her stomach. Natasha was towering over her, hands crossed over her chest and one eye brow raised. “Clint was right,” she said to the younger lady. “You have a lot to learn in hand to hand combat.”

Tony heard a loud thud and he turned to the other side of the room, Pietro was in all four and coughing his lungs out. “Is this initiation?” He asked, getting everyone’s attention.

“No,” Natasha answered him. “We’re training them.”

“I can remember Pietro handing Clint’s ass to him.”

“Yeah, well, no powers this time.” Clint said to him.

“Why don’t you let the kids take a breather,” Tony tilted his head to the side, gesturing for him to come closer. “I got something for you.”

Clint gave Natasha a sideward glance before walking up to Tony. “What is it?”

Tony shoved the laptop to his chest, “Darcy wanted me to give you this.” Clint took it from him, “It has every secret she knows and has a message for you.”

“A message?”

He could only clear his throat, “Yeah –you know, that kind of message.”

Clint shook his head from side to side, handing the laptop back to Tony. “Yeah, no…”

Tony raised his hands, “I’m just the delivery guy. She told me to hand it to you if she ever…” He didn’t finished his own sentence.

“This is stupid,” Clint’s expression is starting to change from confusion to anger. “She’s just in a coma, she’s going to wake up.”

“I know,” Tony said in a calm voice. “I’m just following protocol.” Clint’s staring at the laptop, clearly at lost at what to do with it. He couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay, so he asked; “Why aren’t you by her bed side anyway?”

The archer raised his eyebrows at Tony, “Darcy wouldn’t like it if I didn’t take care of the kids.” He sighed, shifting his weight from left to right. “They still have a lot to learn.”

“Don’t we all?” Tony reached his left hand and stare at his watch, it’s almost time for the Skype conference FRIDAY scheduled for him. “She would appreciate you being a doting father and all, but maybe it’s time to spend some time with her?” He clasp his hands together, “Just a thought.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint ended Wanda and Pietro’s training, the twins were sweating and it seems like the Maximoff girl couldn’t move her arms anymore. He gave them an encouraging smile that also seem to be apologetic. The two gave him understanding looks before they head for the shower. He packed his gym bag and stare at the laptop for a moment before Natasha sat beside it. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something. “I don’t want to open that,” he said to her as he closed up his bag.

“I’m not saying that you want to, but maybe you should.” She wiped off the sweat on her nape.

“I don’t want to know all the secrets she knows, and I –most certainly, don’t want to hear whatever she has to say if –if she…” He let out a ragged breathe, “I won’t. And she won’t.”

She stood up, “Then do us all a favor and spent as much time as you want by her side.” Clint gave her an annoyed look. “You’re not fooling anyone, Clint. Wanda doesn’t even have to use her power to see that you want to stay by Darcy’s side all day. What’s stopping you anyway? And don’t tell me it’s the twins, they would understand it if you wouldn’t be there for the time being."

“I want to,” he sighed. “Yes, I want to stay by her side but I know she wouldn’t want me to just stare at her as she sleep. She’s not like that, I’m sure she would rather have me be sent to a mission and do what I have to do to protect people.” He stare at Natasha straight in the eye, “But tomorrow would be different. She’s waking up, I’m gonna wait for her to open her eyes.”

“You better,” she said to him and that made him crack a smile.

They exited the training room side by side, he made his way to the hospital wing while she went to her room. The nurse greeted Clint as he walk down the hall, he nodded back at them. The night shift nurse move all around quietly, making sure to disturb no one. He saw Dr. Cho came out of Darcy’s room, the doctor gave him a smile before walking up to him.

“Just making sure everything’s alright before I clock out,” she said to him. “The serum that Director Fury gave me works wonders along with my machine. I’m sure she would be relatedly free of pain when she wakes up.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said but the doctor raised an eyebrow at him. “They can bring dead people back to life without starting a zombie apocalypse. I’m not doubting SHIELD’s…”he paused looking for the right word. “-science. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that they got great doctors around.”

She gave away a soft chuckle, “There’s no need for flattery.” She step aside so Clint can enter Darcy’s room, “Go and watch over your girl.”

He gave her a nod before walking in. The room was dimly lighted, curtains were already drawn. There’s a comfortable chair by Darcy’s bed side that wasn’t there yesterday nor this morning. He’s sure that its Natasha’s doing. He approached her with careful steps, he run his hand on the bed sheet till his fingers find hers. He held onto her hand as he sit down on the chair and drop his gym bag on the floor. He kissed her hand and he stare at her face. The blues and purples were already fading, cuts were already healed, and he wasn’t entirely sure if her hair had grown longer.

“Tony got something for me today,” he took in a deep breath. “He said it was from you, a laptop –or maybe it’s the laptop. You know its dangerous right? To put everything you know in one device. How can you be sure Stark hasn’t open this thing? He could be resurrecting dead people right this very moment. And what am I supposed to do with all these secrets? I bet most of them are written in hard science and I don’t have enough brain cells for that. Well, maybe if you have blueprints of trick arrows here then I would open this.”

There was no reply from Darcy, just the sound of the machines that monitors her heart and breathing.

“And a message, Darce? Really?” He huffed, “I don’t need a final message from you same as you don’t need a final message from me. We are not going to torture each other that way. There’s no way you could fit everything you want to say to me in one message, and if you can –I don’t believe you. You worship me as much as I worship you, words can never –never be enough between the two of us. We mean too much to each other.” He leaned closer to her bed. “The message is torture, Darcy. I don’t want the last thing that I would remember about you is some good-bye on a computer screen.” He rest his back on the chair and sighed. “Besides, you’re in a coma and scheduled to wake up tomorrow. You’ll see how dramatic this final message thing is.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

A month after Darcy’s recovery, Natasha sat down with them in the living room of the living space given to them in the compound. The red head has a serious expression on her face and Darcy’s starting to wonder what the twins had done this time. She expected Pietro to be unruly, she didn’t expect the twins to be partners in crime and had Clint covering their tracks. In her whole life, she never expected to be the responsible one.

“Just so you know,” Darcy said. “I had no idea whatever Wanda and Pietro had done and I am not aware that Clint is covering for them.”

“Hey!” Clint looked back at her with a hurt expression that turned into a mischievous one.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint, “Fury would soon have your head.” She said and took a sit in front of them. “Luckily, I’m not here for that.” She took out two notebooks and two pens. “You haven’t written your vows.”

“Oh,” Clint murmured, clearly he has forgotten about the wedding preparations. He took the notebooks and pens from her hand and handed one of each to Darcy who seemed pensive.

Due to their silence, Natasha thought to ask; “The wedding is still on, right?”

During Darcy’s recovery they haven’t really talked about the wedding. Clint seemed so focused on making sure she get her health back and the twins that she ended up focusing on her recovery, too. She can’t believe that she forgot about her own wedding, it made her face palm. She looked up and saw that Natasha was waiting for her answer, she turned to Clint and saw that he, too, was waiting. Her eyes widen a bit, “Well, for me it’s still on. Though I have to admit it has slipped my mind –because of the turn of events…”

“Understandable,” Natasha said.

“I’m just waiting on you, actually.” Clint said.

Darcy gapped at him, “I thought you forgot, too.”

“I’m gonna get married to you,” he said. “How could I forget that?”

Natasha shook his head slightly from side to side, and sighed. “You two really are hopeless.” She stood up, “Finish your vows. No peeking,” she directed that at Clint. “We can get you married as soon as you finish the vows.”

“You mean like if we finish these within fifteen minutes, we could get married instantly?” Darcy asked.

“Yes, we had the whole thing prepared weeks ago.” Natasha told her like that was the most obvious thing on Earth.

As Natasha left them, they stared at each other.

“Let’s agree to not write something too cheesy,” Darcy suggested.

“Agreed,” Clint smiled at her.

They took the opposite sides of the sofa and started writing their vows.

The next day, the whole team along with Phil’s team and Fury with Hill flew to Wakanda. They weren’t really surprised when Natasha and T’Challa got the palace’s garden ready for the wedding in just half a day. It didn’t hurt that Wanda and Pietro helped with setting the place up. And to be honest, it seemed that T’Challa was more excited than they are with the way he boss around his people.

The ceremony was short and simple, T’Challa told them the meaning of marriage according to Wakandian standard and told them that they should surpass it. He also gave a speech about people’s heart and how they are true if they are patient and resilient. When it comes to their vows for each other were short, sweet and true. Darcy vowed that Clint would never have to wait for her for so long, she would always come back to him. Clint vowed that there would never be good-byes between them, just hellos. They kissed, and when they turn their heads to the team they saw that Tony was wearing sunglasses even when it’s already night time, Steve was handing James a handkerchief, Wanda and Pietro was smiling for ear to ear while Natasha has the faintest of smile on her face.

The food during the reception wasn’t pizza, Phil was thankful to Natasha for that. Although, they didn’t follow the usual way wedding receptions were done. No, they won’t give away embarrassing stories –that would equal to revealing government secrets. But Natasha did told Darcy what happened to Budapest. Darcy and Clint didn’t really practiced their dance, so they just slow danced in the dance floor to Frank Sinatra while whispering to each other’s ears sweet things and revelations of joy.

Clint danced with Natasha, “I’m gonna miss playing your wife during undercover missions.”

He huffed a laugh at that, “We could still go undercover as husband and wife, Darcy’s not the jealous type and she might actually feel better that we have each other on some missions.”

Natasha thought about it for a moment, “You’re probably right. You’re a human disaster and you need someone to look out for you.” He faked a hurt expression.

Clint then dance with Wanda. Her eyes were glistening with tears, he can tell they were tears of joy. He wiped them away, “As soon as our honeymoon ends, Darcy plans on looking for a place we can all live in.”

She jumped up and hugged him, “I’m thankful for everything you guys have done for me and my brother.”

“Don’t be so thankful yet,” he teased. “Cause if Vision plans to sleep in our home, he’s staying in the guest room or living room.” Wanda laughed at that.

Darcy danced with Phil, he smiled at her as they waltz around. No words were spoken between them until they were about to part. He told her that he would always be there for her, even if it’s just for babysitting duties. “I’m sure I can find some junior agents who can change diapers.”

Darcy laughed at that, “You are such a bully.”

“I can’t really imagine Nick being around kids,” Phil said. “Maria, too. They can’t intimidate kids into not crying. Plus, the only experience I have with kids are when they are already in their brooding teenage years.”

She swatted him lightly on his shoulder, “I wasn’t brooding.”

“Oh, of course, not. You were a complete emo.”

She gaped at him, “Where did you learned the word?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m a hip uncle. I know hip words.”

Pietro was the next one she danced with, the kid was fidgeting and it was obvious that he doesn’t know how to slow dance. She held her hand up at him and that got him to stop moving.

“How about we change the tune?” She told him and all she got from him was a confused expression. “DJ,” she called out. “Give us something that’s upbeat.”

The song changed into something she hasn’t hear before but has a lively tempo. She started dancing to the beat, and after a few beats of hesitation Pietro followed her lead. They danced silly, the team laughed at them and so did they. When the music was over Pietro hugged her tight, kissed her on her cheeks, “You are our family now. I would protect you and Wanda with all I got. Maybe even the old man.” Clint complained from a distance, Pietro just winked at him. “And I would love to have another younger sibling that wouldn’t smack me in the head every day.” That got Wanda complaining, too.

“You two are already a handful,” Darcy said. “Another kid and my hair is going to start turning gray.”

Pietro scoffed at that, “I’m a good older brother. Just look at Wanda.”

After the reception, Tony handed them keys and told them where to head to. They stare at each other for a moment before Steve swoop in and told them that it’s a safe location and they have two weeks of vacation.

Fury, that wasn’t wearing black –they don’t know how Natasha did it, walked up to them. “I don’t want to see your faces in the compound or in any SHIELD bases for a month.” He said with finality in his voice and handed them a black card. “Don’t buy anything ridiculous.”

“I’m married to Clint,” Darcy told him.

“Don’t buy anything ridiculously expensive.” Fury corrected himself before walking away.

“So,” Clint said. “Is this keys to an expensive hotel room?” He asked Tony.

The billionaire looked offended, “Of course, not! Weddings are special occasions, Clint. Hotel rooms aren’t enough of a gift.”

“What is it?”

Steve chuckled at Clint’s nervous expression. “It’s a gift from the whole team, we all chipped in. We don’t really know what to give you since you haven’t found a place to settle in yet.”

“I have a feeling this is ridiculously expensive,” Darcy muttered.

“Between me and T’Challa, nothing’s expensive.” Tony said to them and shoved the keys to Clint’s hand. “Go and have fun.”

Everyone waved good-bye and Wanda gave them each one last hug before they go on to their honeymoon. Darcy made Phil and Fury promise that they would take care of the twins but to keep a closer eye on Pietro. Clint told Vision to not act like Wanda’s bodyguard anymore, and told Scott to make sure he continues teaching them. They got in the car and soon found themselves on a port, they stare at each other before getting out. They saw a boat with ‘Lucky’ written on it with purple ink. Clint practically whooped and Darcy could only laugh at him. She shrieked when he carried her unannounced and walked to the boat. Inside, Clint started peppering her with kissed when she noticed something by the bedside.

“An iPod!” She pushed Clint aside for a moment. The device had a paper sticking on it with something written on it. “No secrets attached,” she laughed as she grossed over the music list and found all her favorite songs there. She picked a song before lying next to Clint, “So, where to?”

He thought about it for a moment before deciding. “How about the island from our first mission?”

She turned to face him with a smile on her face. “That would be perfect, love.”

 

The morning after their first night on the island, Clint was awaken by the sunshine coming through from the window. He and Darcy had a night full of loving and without even opening his eyes, his lips were already spread apart by a smile. He stretched and found out he was alone in bed, it felt like Déjà vu and that had him sitting up instantly. He turned to his side and found a note on the bedside table, he reached for it and flipped it over to read what was written.

**_‘Hope to see you again, Hawkeye.’_ **

Clint could only smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would slowly be editing this story. If you are interested in helping with that here's my gmail.
> 
> fnaticorigen@gmail.com


End file.
